School Days
by Loz95
Summary: Piper and Alex have been best friends since the first year of high school, but what happens when Piper realises she might like Alex a little more than she lets on?
1. Chapter 1

" _Nobody's gunna catch us, Pipes. We're alone, I swear"_

 _Alex spoke slowly, levelling her green eyes to the blue of Piper's and trying to convey a promise in them,_

" _Don't you trust me?"_

 _Piper frowned, "Of course I do."_

 _Alex smiled, raising her eyebrows and closing the distance between them,_

" _Then relax…" she cocked one eyebrow further up as she whispered in Piper's ear, planting wet kisses down her neck as Piper's hands reached up to clasp her neck…_

"Piper! Piper wake up!"

Carol Chapman's voice pierces through Piper's dream, Alex melts away and is replaced by the cream colour of Piper's bedroom ceiling as her eyes open slowly.

It had been a dream. Again. The same dream had plagued, no – blessed Piper's sleep for weeks now, unable to get the dark haired girl she called her best friend out of her mind.

Piper hears her mother calling again, her shrill voice making her cringe at such an early hour.

"I'm up mom!" she calls, trying to sound polite. One rule in the Chapman household; never forget your manners.

Piper raises herself from her bed and walks across the hall to the bathroom, locking the door behind her she turns the shower on, staring at her reflection in the mirror as the water starts to fall behind her.

She frowns at herself, her blonde hair is a mess and the bags under her eyes show how unrestful her sleep has been recently.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whispers to the mirror, the girl in it stares back at her, blue eyes showing the confusion in her mind.

As she strips and gets into the shower, Piper leans her forehead against the cool tiles. She would be seeing Alex in an hour when school started and it would be another day of pretending to not want to kiss her every time she opened her mouth.

She had been warring with herself over these thoughts for a while now. At the age of 18 Piper was a model student. She was in her last year of school, had plans on going to college, had a boyfriend that to the world looked perfect, but to her was just a front. She had been friends with Alex since they started high school, falling easily into a close friendship with her. She was funny, confident, smart and always there when Piper needed her; whether it was to complain about whatever boy she had been seeing or about her mother.

Piper knew Alex was into girls, she had made no secret about that since they were younger. Piper herself had always been confused. She'd had boyfriends, but had always admired girls from afar. She had always thought Alex was pretty, but recently, Piper had been looking at her differently.

She had always been flirty - Piper had just accepted it as part of her personality, but now Piper found herself responding. She would get caught up in her gaze when Alex gave her compliments, she would feel something in her stomach every time she made her laugh, and most of all – she would see the strange look in Alex's eyes when she saw Piper kissing Larry by her locker in the hall, and it would make Piper's stomach twist and will her to pull away from her boyfriend.

Piper rubbed her hands over her face, shaking her head under the water and groaning at what her mind was doing to her.

 **AN: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, I've been thinking about doing it for a while but never really had time. Uni has finished for summer now so I thought it was the perfect time. Planning on this being a pretty lengthy story but it depends on how it's received. I'm from the UK so if I get things wrong about American school just bear with me! The next chapter will focus on Alex getting ready for school on the same day, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex laid in bed, staring at the clock on her wall. She knew she needed to get up for school soon but she didn't see the point in rushing, it's not like it took her too long to get ready. A bit of eyeliner and lipstick and she would be out the door.

She stretches out, her long arms folding behind her head as she groans, her voice even raspier than usual at the early hour. Closing her eyes, she lets her mind wander, and as it always does, it finds its way to thinking about her erratic blonde best friend.

Behind her eyelids Alex sees Piper laughing at her during lunch last week, when she flicked some of her food over the table to hit Nicky right across her cheek as she stared across the hall at Lorna. The thought of Piper laughing, the way her eyes and nose crinkle as she throws her head back makes Alex's stomach do flips.

Her mind wanders to a few nights ago when Piper stayed over at her house, remembering how Piper had looked at her when she leaned over to wipe some of the chocolate off her chin from their snacks midway through a movie, trying to forget the way her bare legs felt innocently splayed over her lap.

The final straw is when Alex's mind begins to remember watching Piper run track as she sat by the bleachers, how her running shorts showed off her long legs, how her gym shirt stuck to her as she ran in the heat, the way her chest looked as she picked up her pace…

 _Stop_

Alex bolts upright rubbing her temples, she's into girls, everyone knew she was into girls, but _this_ girl. _This_ girl she should not have been into.

Piper was her closest friend; she did everything with Piper. She's held her hand through every breakup, studied with her through every test, defended her when her mother had criticised her, she didn't want to fuck everything up just because her hormones couldn't keep in check every time she was near her.

Alex had always admired Piper, always thought her smile was the prettiest in the room, her brain was the smartest, her heart was the kindest, but it was all pointless. Piper liked guys, she had a boyfriend.

 _Larry._

Just the sound of his name in her mind made her cringe, he wasn't good enough for Piper. He was quiet, he was boring, he was predictable. He was the opposite of Alex, but maybe that's exactly why Piper liked him, and not her.

Frowning at her thoughts, Alex dragged herself out of bed at the sound of her phone vibrating. Picking it up, she smiled at the message from the girl she spent all night thinking about;

 **You better pick me up today, I'm not walking in this rain**

Alex laughed, looking outside she saw it was pouring down.

 **Why don't you run, you sweat enough when you're on track, nobody would even tell the difference…**

Even as she typed the message she walked to the bathroom to get changed for school, of course she would pick Piper up, she'd do anything for Piper, she just couldn't help but tease her.

 **If I look that gross, why do you come to watch me run it every day?**

Alex grinned again,

 **I've gotta do something when I'm bunking off Math, what better way to pass the time than watching the hot girls run track?**

She grimaced after she pressed send, not thinking about the fact Piper might see that as Alex specifically calling Piper hot. Even if that is what she intended, she didn't want to be so obvious. It might look like flirting to anybody outside of their relationship, and even though it definitely was from Alex's end, this was just how Piper was.

Frowning, Alex quickly typed a follow up text to change the subject and end the conversation,

 **I'm getting ready now, pick you up in 20 x**

Placing her phone on the counter Alex began to get ready for her day, tempting and forbidden as she was, she was still excited to spend another day with Piper.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex frowned as she stared through her windscreen, the rain was really battering down on the windscreen of her car as she drove the short distance to Piper's house. Alex's ease of driving was also interrupted by the fact she only had one hand free, using the other to eat the bacon sandwich her mom had left for her before she went to work.

Pulling up to Piper's fancy home Alex beeps her horn, squinting as she looks towards the porch for the blonde.

She sees the blur of Piper's form in her dark blue coat run from her house into the car, opening the door, Alex is hit with the smell of rain and fall mixed with the sweetness of Piper.

Alex laughs as she falls into her car, soaking her passenger seat,

"Well good morning sunshine," she chuckles, watching as Piper buckles up and pushes her hood down from her head,

"Fuck off, I thought you said 20 minutes? I've been here for 40; my mom was so pissed!"

Piper tries to look angry at her, but Alex can see the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she pulls away from the curb, turning the car around on the road towards school,

"When isn't your mom pissed?" Alex laughs as she drives, "That woman was born pissed…"

"Well yeah but you do a really good job of bringing it out of her" Piper grinned, watching Alex's profile as she drives,

"Is that bacon?", she asks, nodding her head towards the half eaten sandwich in Alex's hands.

Alex nods, moving her hand to take other bite just as Piper leans forward and claims it before she can, taking a large chunk of it between her teeth, she winks at Alex as she sits up,

"Hey!" Alex steals a glance at Piper as she winks, feeling a jolt in her stomach and momentarily forgetting that she's driving a car.

Piper smiles as Alex turns back to the road, turning the radio up and settling into a comfortable silence.

Piper steals glances at Alex as she drives, finding herself drawn to the red lips that are pursed in disgust at the pop music on the radio. She feels something warm unfurl in her stomach, how many times has she dreamt of those lips on her own, on her neck, on her…

"Pipes!?"

Piper snaps out of her thoughts, giving her head a little shake as she blinks,

"What?" she asks innocently, raising her eyebrows and trying to act like she wasn't just checking Alex out.

"I asked what you were staring at, you loser," Alex smirked, raising one of her eyebrows at the road ahead of her,

Piper cursed herself inwardly, Alex must have seen her out the corner of her eyes, thinking quickly she turns to Alex and reaches her hand up to her face,

"You've got sauce on the side of your mouth," she lied "you _loser_."

She used her thumb to wipe an imaginary stain off Alex's lips, trying to ignore the way her heart and stomach jolt at the feeling of her skin against Alex's.

Alex frowns,

 _Sauce?_ She thought, _I didn't have any sauce on the sandwich…_

She's about to open her mouth to reply when Piper's thumb brushes her lips, feeling an electric shock go through her body at the contact, and is stunned into silence. With a rare shy grin in Piper's direction, Alex swings into the parking lot outside of Litchfield High.

Alex and Piper push against each other as they walk towards school from the car, bumping shoulders and laughing at nothing. Alex can't help but smile when Piper laughs, it's one of her favourite sounds in the world.

When she and Piper are like this it's difficult for Alex to not get caught up in the moment. She longs to put her arm around her and bring her close while they laugh, have Piper put her hand in hers, press their lips together as they smile.

But as those thoughts consume Alex, she comes crashing down to reality when a deeper voice shouts across the hall,

"Piper! Babe!"

Both girls turn around to see Larry rushing up the hallway carrying too many books, knocking into people as he scurries towards them,

"Hey Larry," Piper smiles, trying her hardest to sound genuine. She moved from Alex's side to let him kiss her on the cheek as he approaches, his stubble rubbing against her cheek in a way that makes Piper grimace.

Alex watches as Piper screws her face up at his kiss and frowns, she doesn't seem to be enjoying his affection, or was Alex reading too deeply into it?

She decides on the latter when Piper allows Larry to put his arm around her waist, looking away, she tries to hide the jealousy on her face at the easy way Larry is allowed to touch Piper, and is greeted with the sight of Nicky Nichols bouncing down the hall towards her.

"Yo, Vause. What's good?", Nicky grins at her and nods towards Piper, giving Larry a frown as he turns Piper away from the conversation to show her something in one of his books, looking back at Alex with her brow raised, Alex smiles, knowing they're both thinking the same thing about the geekiness of Larry, and nods a greeting to Nicky.

"You coming to the party tonight?" Nicky asks, tripping over a freshman on the way past her, "Lorna's having a big one after the game, and she's got a few free rooms if you know what I mean", she waggles her eyebrows suggestively to Alex, licking the corner of her mouth as Alex laughs,

"Yeah I'll be there; I think we're going together, right Pipes?"

Alex looks towards Piper, who's staring at Larry with eyes that look like she's not taking in a single thing he's saying,

"Chapman!" Nicky shouts, too loud, causing people around them to stare over. Piper snaps out of her trance, turning to Nicky and making a questioning noise,

"You're coming to Lorna's party tonight yeah?" she asks again, Piper nods, looking towards Alex,

"I'm coming to yours beforehand right?" she asks her,

Alex nods, trying to act nonchalant, but feels a thrill go through her when she realises that means watching Piper get ready tonight, one of her favourite things to do,

"I'm going too, I'll be there with the guys", Larry says, looking between Piper and Alex nervously.

Nicky looks at Larry and raises her eyebrows again,

"Oh, you bringing chess club along kid? Huh?" she grills him, Larry shuffles uncomfortably, stuttering about not being in chess club, but Alex and Piper aren't paying attention.

Piper is still staring towards Alex as she's gazing anywhere but back at her, hands tucked in her jacket pockets.

Piper was certain she saw something dark flash through Alex's eyes when she said she would be getting ready at her place tonight, but before she was sure, Alex had looked away.

Piper frowned, something warm unfurling in her stomach.

She would have to see what tonight brings.

 **AN: Longer chapter than usual, felt like I needed to move the story along a bit now that I've established Alex and Piper's situation more!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey kid, you even home right now?"

Alex looks up from her plate where she was mindlessly pushing around the food she had been given, and straight into the green eyes of her mother,

"Hm? Yeah sorry mom, just… Thinking…" she trails off, her mind wandering back to Piper, her eyes stray to clock, she'd be here in an hour.

Diane watches her daughter's eyes and follows them to the clock on her kitchen wall, turning back to Alex she looks at her with much softer eyes,

"What time is Pipes gunna be here?", she asks, trying to catch Alex's eye.

Alex frowns, of course her mom sees straight through her.

"In an hour," she tries to say it carelessly, "Why?"

Her mom stares at her, choosing not to push Alex further on this. She'd seen the way Alex acted around Piper, watched her ever since she was younger. She adores that girl.

Diane also thought she saw something in Piper when she was around her daughter, whenever she was asked about Larry her face would fall, but it would light up tenfold when Alex was brought back into conversation. Piper was a lovely girl, and she's never seen Alex look at someone the way she looks at her, she just hoped they would work it out without Alex getting hurt, she'd had enough of that in her short life.

"Well I'm going for my late shift in a few, so you kids have the house to yourselves for the night. There's beers in the fridge, and tequila in the cupboard. Don't tell Piper's parents, they hate me enough already." She laughed as she stood up from the table,

Alex grinned, she could always rely on her mother to give her a good time, she also felt a pang in her chest at the notion of her buying tequila, she knows it's Piper's favourite.

"Thanks mom, don't worry about Piper's mom… she hates everyone… even Piper."

They both laugh as Diane picks up her bag, she ruffles Alex's hair back and leaves, closing the door behind her and leaving Alex to her thoughts.

For some reason she feels nervous, Piper has been around her house millions of times, for sleepovers, parties, the lot. But recently, she'd noticed a change in Piper, and it filled her with hope that she tried to crush down every time it tried to grow.

Alex is midway through deciding what to wear when she hears a knock at the door, standing in the mirror in black skinny jeans and boots, her top half is covered only with a bra. Raising one brow at herself in the mirror, Alex decides to answer the door the way she is.

When the door opens, Piper is standing in leggings and a hoodie that's way too big for her,

 _She looks fucking adorable._

Alex smiles at her as the thought goes through her mind, she smiles widely at Piper, giving her a smirk when she gives her a flustered look at her state of undress.

Piper can't help but rake her eyes down Alex's torso, she's seen her in her bra plenty of times, why is this any different? But now, she was really looking. She noticed how nicely her breasts pushed together in her black bra, how thin her waist was in comparison, how soft she looked.

A blush crept over her face as she shook herself out of her trance and grinned up at Alex, pretending her meltdown didn't happen, she ducks under Alex's arm and walks into the house,

"Why please, Piper – won't you come in?" Alex asks sarcastically, earning her a stuck out tongue from Piper.

Alex makes easy conversation, asking Piper what she's wearing and offering her a drink, putting two shots of tequila in front of her on the countertop.

"You got tequila!" Piper's eyes lit up, and she saw off the two shots in front of her in record time.

Much time and several shots and beers later, Alex props herself up on the bed as Piper throws one of her famous drunken rants towards her.

"Larry doesn't even know what he's doing when we're in bed though, he just… _shoves_ things at me and _rubs_ hisstuff on me, you know?"

Piper swayed slightly, squinting and shaking her head at Alex, who wasn't listening to a single word she was saying.

Piper had been strutting around her room in her underwear for the past 10 minutes, 75% of the tequila bottle had gone, mainly into Piper's system, and Alex has drunk her fair share of beers too.

Alex watched her as she did her routine to get ready for the party, even tipsy she could still go through the motions without a problem. Piper stood in front of the floor length mirror in Alex's room, holding up two different outfits in each hand, comparing them on her body. Alex was sitting on the bed, the beer making her forget to be sly about checking Piper out. Her eyes roamed over the back of Piper, the way no clothes separated Piper's neck from her shoulders, the curve at the small of her back, the way her little waist dipped in the middle, but most of all, Alex stared at her ass. The underwear Piper was wearing left little to the imagination, and Alex was thinking about how much she'd like to pull the offending item off with her teeth when she realised Piper had been watching her stare in the mirror the whole time.

Piper watched her, she saw the heat in her eyes as they raked over her body; and she liked it.

Her stomach did flips when she saw the way Alex was looking at her, like she was starving and Piper was her favourite food.

When Alex met her eyes, she looked embarrassed, but didn't look away.

"Enjoying the view?" Piper asks, maintaining eye contact,

 _Why did I say that?_

A logical voice passes through Piper's head, but is soon chased away by the voice of tequila,

 _Because you want her to say yes._

Alex cocks her brow in surprise at Piper's question, she didn't know if she was playing with her, but the look Piper was giving her was deadly serious.

Alex smirks, she didn't know if it was the tequila talking for Piper, but whatever it was, she liked it.

"Very much," she whispers, her voice raspier than she would have liked.

Alex felt like time had stopped, she stared into Piper's eyes in the mirror as she stood before her in nothing but underwear, and Piper was looking right back.

Piper shivered at the way Alex's voice sounded, and the confession on her lips rang through her head.

"Good," she whispers, then she catches up with herself, realising how quickly the situation was escalating. She looks towards the two outfits she was considering earlier, choosing the black skin tight dress, and dragging it up her legs and over her body.

All that was left visible to Alex now was the slit of skin on Piper's back yet to be covered by the zip of the dress. She looked away, frowning.

 _Good? What does that mean?_

"Zip me up?"

Piper's voice pulls her back to the present and she finds her watching Alex with a soft expression, turned over her shoulder, maintaining eye contact directly rather than through the mirror.

Alex stood up, not saying a word, and made the few short steps towards Piper. The blonde turns again, to stare at Alex behind her through the mirror. Alex moves her hands to the zipper at the bottom of Piper's dress, just above her ass. Her knuckles skim the smooth skin as she grasps the zip, and she freezes, meeting Piper's eyes once more in their reflection.

Piper stood stock still, an electric current ripping through her body at the point of contact between her and Alex. She runs her eyes over their reflection in the mirror, Alex was taller than she usually was because of her boots and Piper's lack of heels, and she can see how close Alex is to her back.

She wanted to turn around, wanted to kiss her. She wanted to feel Alex pressed up against her, wanted to hear the sounds she'd make as she was being touched, the words she would say to her.

Alex watched the calculating look on Piper's face, her breath caught in her throat.

When Piper met her eyes again Alex let out the breath she'd been holding, the fire in Piper's eyes burned through her, right to the bottom of her stomach, where it unfurled and caused a warmth to spread through her.

Piper heard the breath catch in Alex's throat and all reason went out of her mind. Larry didn't matter anymore, her mother didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was Alex.

 _This is your chance._

Piper span around. With one arm clutching the still open dress to her chest, she curled the other around Alex's neck. A moment passed as she stared up at Alex's face, less than a second, and she saw the fire she felt in her own eyes reflected back at her in Alex's. Without another thought, Piper stretched up on her toes and finally, finally, pressed her lips to Alex's, feeling the softness beneath her.

And without even registering the absurdity of what was happening, Alex kissed her back and took her waist in her hands, resisting the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex tasted like beer and cigarettes, with a hint of cherry from her lipstick.

Her tongue was soft, smooth as it moved slowly against Piper's.

Her hands were splayed across her back, her fingertips touching skin where her dress remained open as Alex held it over her.

Piper tasted like tequila mixed with mint, almost like that of toothpaste.

Her hands were slippery on the back of Alex's neck, one travelling up to twist her dark hair between her fingers.

The kiss was heavy and long. Both Alex and Piper lost track of how long they stayed tangled up to each other, Alex pulling Piper closer and closer until their bodies were flush.

Piper was the first to pull away, slowly, still with her hands tangled in Alex's hair. She took in a shaky breath, her legs wobbling under the gaze Alex gave her. Piper bit her own lip and looked up into Alex's eyes, melting under her stare.

Alex watched as Piper's perfect white teeth came out to grasp her own bottom lip and pull it back into her mouth, maintaining eye contact the whole time. She wasn't sure whether Piper had intended it to be, but it was the hottest thing Alex had seen in her 18 years on the planet.

She closes her eyes and sucks in a deep breath, pushing thoughts of what she'd like those lips to do to her, how much she wanted to bite those lips herself, and how good Piper's body felt under her hands, out of her mind. Piper had a boyfriend. She was not hers. They would be seeing the boy she's with in less than an hour. No matter how right this felt to Alex; it was wrong.

"Pipes…" she whispers, opening her eyes again to find Piper still staring up at her,

Piper holds her fingers to Alex's lips, feeling how swollen they had become under her kisses,

"I know, just don't think about it for a few minutes with me" Piper whispers back, tucking her face into the crook of Alex's neck and inhales her scent.

Alex drops her chin onto Piper's head, kissing the blonde hair and wrapping her arms around her tightly, trying to remember how she feels against her.

Piper had said she knew what Alex was going to say before she said it, does that mean she thinks she's made a mistake kissing Alex?

Groaning inwardly at the realisation that this perfect moment with Piper is probably just going to be a one-time thing, Alex screws her eyes closed, trying to imprint the memory of this moment in her mind forever, before moving her hands down Piper's back again to zip up her dress for her.

Piper stands straight as her zip begins to slide up her back, closing her dress. She looks blankly at Alex; she knew what they just did was morally wrong. No matter how unhappy she was, Larry was still her boyfriend, but did Piper regret it?

 _Not one bit._

But as Alex's hands leave her back, and she takes a lengthy step away from her, in her tequila haze Piper begins to wonder if Alex doesn't have the same opinion. Perhaps when she had said her name earlier, she was going to tell her what they did was a mistake, and Piper interrupted before she could say anything.

She should have known. Alex has had plenty of girls. She's gorgeous and charming and confident and sexy, why would she ever think anything sexual of the boring middle class blonde?

Piper dips her head as Alex continues to stare, looking at her feet, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"Hey," Alex whispers, putting a finger underneath Piper's chin and lifting it up so she had to meet her eyes. She registers the hurt in them and realises what is going through Piper's head, "whatever you're thinking, you're wrong."

Alex continues to hold her face as Piper searches her eyes, seeming to find what she was looking for, she nods and gives Alex a half smile.

Bending to put her shoes on, Piper sighs, she has a long night ahead of her now.

"Come on kid," Alex says softly, holding out her hand to Piper, "we've got a party to go to."

 **AN: Just a short one to set the tone for the party. I'm planning on having the big emotional reveal in the next chapter, because who doesn't love drunk confessions? Even though they've finally kissed, both characters are still unsure of what the other feels, and even though I've liked writing that part, I'm excited to get it all cleared up in the next chapter so the story can start to develop more. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

The party was in full swing as Piper and Alex rounded the way to Lorna's house. They hadn't walked hand in hand, but Alex had kept her arm tightly around Piper's shoulders to protect her from the cool fall breeze.

People were laid about on the lawn, cans and bottles strewn across the street. Alex let her arm fall as they entered the house, but kept a noticeably close distance to Piper anyway.

"Vause, Chapman so good to see you! Isn't it great huh? The party? Everyone's really enjoying themselves I think, don't you?"

Lorna rambled on as she hugged them both in the hallway, the music was blaring and Alex could hardly hear her. Piper however was more courteous, and leaned away from Alex and closer to Lorna to answer her.

Alex looked around, eyes narrowed. She knew Larry was here somewhere, and even though she'd been staking claims she had no right to stake on his girl, she couldn't help but feel somewhat possessive over Piper.

A scan of the room told her Larry either hadn't arrived yet, or must have been out back. Alex felt herself visibly relax, until she met eyes with Nicky across the room from her.

Nicky was giving Alex a calculated look as she watched Alex survey the room, following her eyes she saw nothing suspicious and looked back towards the dark haired girl. Her eyes darted from Alex to Piper, noticing the close space between them, and realisation dawned on her face.

Alex frowned at her, slowly shaking her head, telling her to drop it. Nicky made a motion with her fingers and her tongue, still looking between Alex and Piper, and Alex had just finished mouthing "fuck off" in her direction when Lorna and Piper finished their conversation to look at her.

"Hey, do you wanna dance?" Lorna asks them both, frowning at Alex and Nicky across the room. Piper looks expectantly at Alex, she loved to dance with Piper, she always had done. Ever since it was to cheesy songs in her room at the start of high school, developing now into senior year parties. Alex grinned at Piper,

"you guys go ahead; I'll get us some drinks"

Piper follows Lorna to the space around the booming speakers where everyone had gathered to dance, and Alex made her way over to the drinks table where Nicky was leaning.

"Did you do it Vause? Did you get some Piper pussy?" she stared widely at her, excitement flowing off her skin,

"Nick, do you think if I got myself some of that we'd have left my house?" I ask, cocking one of my eyebrows at her. Nicky laughs, nodding her head in agreement,

"Something happened though, didn't it? Watching you two is like watching a TV drama. All secret touches and long stares."

Alex purses her lips, other than Piper Nicky had been her closest friend. She had known her since they were kids, and she was the only person she ever told about her feelings for Piper, even though she was sure her mom had somehow guessed.

"We kissed," she started, and Nicky punched her on the arm, about to start congratulating her when Alex continued, "and I'm not sure if anything else is gunna happen again"

Nicky frowned,

"The boyfriend isn't a problem Vause, he's a wet blanket. Makes everything he touches mushy and uninteresting"

"Yeah but he's _her_ wet blanket Nick," Alex whispers, jutting her beer bottle in Piper's direction, looking back at Nicky she finishes her sentence even quieter,

"and I'm not her anything."

"She sure as shit ain't looking at you like you're nothing, Vause" Nicky said as she turned to dance towards Lorna across the room.

Alex raises her eyes to stare across at Piper, she's moving slowly to the music, her hands running down herself, and she's staring straight at Alex.

She feels everything south of her belly button contract tightly, watching as Piper bites her lip again and moves her hips in circles. She grins at Alex and holds a finger up, curling it towards her and inviting Alex in.

Alex has to stop herself from running to her, trying to play it cool, she picks up a vodka lemonade for Piper in a cup and her beer, and saunters across the dance floor towards her.

"Hey," she smiles as she hands Piper her drink,

"Hey yourself" Piper smiles, turning her back to Alex to dance with her, drinking most of her drink in one go.

Several vodkas later Alex and Piper are still on the dancefloor, but as the night has progressed, so has their public shows of affection. Piper is pressed up against Alex, her back to Alex's front. She has one arm up and around Alex's neck, bringing her face down to nuzzle below her ear. Alex has a beer bottle in one hand, holding Piper's waist with her other, pulling it back against her as Piper grinds her waist in circles on Alex.

Piper was tipsy, all the tequila from Alex's house combined with the vodka from the party was mounting up on her. Things were slightly blurry as she looked around, her thoughts almost disjointed. The only thing that made sense to her was how good Alex's hands felt as she pulled her against her hips.

Alex however, was close to stone cold sober. The beer in her hand was the same one she held when she first began dancing with Piper, and the drinks from her house had started to wear off. She looked down between their bodies as Piper danced, groaning when she watched how Piper's ass looked against her hips. She ran her hand up and down Piper's side, enjoying the feel of her slim waist under her hands, when Piper turned to look at her.

She grabbed Alex's hand in hers and whispered in her ear,

"Let's go upstairs…"

Alex closed her eyes, savouring the feeling the invitation sent through her body, but shook her head.

"Pipes, Larry is here. I've seen him by the back, I don't think he's spotted you yet but someone is gunna tell him you're here, it's not gunna look good when you go upstairs with a well known lesbian, especially after the way you've been dancing tonight." she smirks at the end of her sentence but it doesn't reach her eyes. She wants nothing more than to take Piper upstairs, but the moral part of her brain is telling her to stop.

Apparently, the vodka had caused the moral part of Piper's brain to completely dissolve as she tugs on Alex's hand,

"Please?," she juts out her lower lip and looks up at Alex before leaning into her ear and whispering "I just wanna talk…"

As she pulls away however, her tongue grazes Alex's earlobe, and before she knows what she's doing, Alex is being dragged into one of the spare rooms by her hands and is being pushed back onto a bed as the door is being locked.

Piper turns from the door to stare at Alex, frowning as the alcohol starts to decapitate, walking over to the bed she throws her legs over Alex to straddle her waist.

Alex bites the inside of her cheek to keep the sound from her lips escaping as Piper settles herself on her lap, she'd thought about Piper on her like this so many times and not one of them lived up to the actual feeling of her weight pressing down on her.

Piper brings her arms up to link around Alex's neck, resting her forehead on Alex's,

"I liked it." She whispers,

Alex slowly moves her head back from Piper's to look her in the eyes,

"You liked what?"

Alex's voice is barely a whisper; she thinks she knows where this is going but she doesn't want to show Piper the hope that's started to build in her chest.

"The kiss," Piper continues, "I've wanted to kiss you for so long Al"

Alex closes her eyes and lets out a long breath, the words go straight to the pit of her stomach, but as Alex opens her eyes again she sees the blur in Piper's.

She's tipsy, and Alex can't allow herself to get caught up in the moment.

"Pipes, you've had a lot to drink…" she starts, resting her forehead on hers again, hands gripping just above Piper's behind,

"I know, but that doesn't make what I'm saying any less true."

Her blue eyes stare into Alex's, frowning as she tries to show she's serious. Now is the time to tell her, the alcohol giving Piper a braveness she could not find earlier.

"I don't want Larry," she brings her hand down to stroke Alex's face, "I want you."

Alex searches Piper's face, trying to find some indication that this might be the alcohol talking. Even with the slightly slurred nature of her speech and the glaze over her eyes, she's sure she sees some truth burning in Piper's expression. She stays silent as Piper continues, unable to stop once she's started,

"I think about you all the time. I have dreams about you, about us. When you're in a room I can't look at anyone else. You're funny, and gorgeous, and caring and you're so smug sometimes it drives me crazy…" Alex smirked at this, pulling Piper closer to her, "but I like it. I like the way you make me feel. It's exciting, it's hot, it's everything I should feel for Larry. But it's you Al, it's been you for a while now. I go to sleep thinking about you and I wake up thinking about you."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Alex puts one hand over Piper's that's still on her face, she knew she was being a hypocrite, she'd had feelings for Piper for as long as she could remember, but Piper hasn't shown any indication recently, why now?

"I didn't think you would be interested in… well…" she looks away from Alex, and in a small voice finishes her sentence " _someone like me"_

Alex blinks, completely thrown by the self doubt in Piper's answer, but before she could say anything Piper continued,

"You've been with plenty of girls Al, hot girls. Bad girls. The ones that are crazy and adventurous. I'm the opposite of those things, I'm _snobby_ and a _narcissist._ The baddest thing I've ever done is have tequila without telling my mom about it. I always just thought you saw me as your little goody friend you know, the one you can study with and relax with, but… not one you'd want to… you know… have… sex… with…" Piper trailed off and felt the blush creep up her neck and face,

 _Too far_

Her brain chastised her for all but throwing herself at Alex, the tequila had abruptly began to wear off as adrenaline coursed through her veins at her confession.

Alex was silent, staring at Piper with incredulous eyes. Piper felt the burn of tears, embarrassment flooding her system.

 _Of course she doesn't want you, you idiot. You've messed it all up._

Piper began to lift herself from Alex's lap, blinking tears out of her eyes she tried to get herself as far away from the dark haired girl as she could. As she tried to stand however, Alex's hand tightened on her hips, keeping her in place and pulling her back closer to her.

"Are you completely blind?"

Piper raised her head to look at Alex, who was staring at her like she'd grown 3 heads.

Alex couldn't believe what she had just heard. Piper thought _Alex_ wasn't interested?

"Piper, I've wanted to kiss you since we were 14."

Piper opens her mouth to speak but Alex continues, it's time for her to admit everything to Piper. Completely sober, and if it all blows up in her face, to hell with it. She needed Piper to know how she felt too, to get rid of the stupid doubts that she has in her mind.

"Yeah I've been with other girls, but none of them have ever made me feel the way you do, and you've barely touched me. How can you think that about yourself? You're beautiful Piper. All the things you just said about me, that's exactly what I see when I look at you. You're funny, and you're so smart and kind, and as for hot, you're just ridiculous if you can't see that in yourself because you're the hottest girl I've ever seen, I mean look at you!"

Alex leans back to gesture over Piper with her hand, earning her a shy smile from the blonde,

"As for Larry, I feel a twist in my stomach every time you're with him. I've been watching you recently, thinking you didn't seem happy or into him when he tries to kiss you, but I put that down as me just thinking too much into it. I imagine myself in his place every time I see him. Nicky knows how I feel; hell I even think my fucking _mom_ knows how I feel about you."

She reaches up to push a strand of hair behind Piper's ear,

"It seems like the only people who didn't see what the other wanted was us"

Alex gives her a soft smile, and Piper leans forward to place a soft kiss on her lips, clutching at her neck tightly,

"So what now?"

Piper looks back and forth between each of Alex's eyes, gripping the collar of her shirt,

"I say we go back to my place, and we think through the details tomorrow"

Alex nuzzles into Piper's neck,

 _Please God, let her say yes_

She just wants to take Piper home, be with her, have her to herself. Forget about school, and Larry, and their parents. Just be together for a while, just the two of them.

"Let's go."

Piper stands, taking Alex with her, and opening the door. As she turns to the stairs they run straight into Nicky, who was standing suspiciously close to the door of the room they've just been in.

"I swear I wasn't listening," she holds her hands up, "Lover boy is looking for you Chapman, I've been throwing him off the scent but you should go talk to him before you split, I was making sure he didn't walk in on your little confession session"

She raises her brows and nods to Alex and Piper's joined hands, before pointing Larry out by the drinks. Piper turns to Alex and kisses her quickly on the cheek,

"I'll be quick, wait for me out front."

Alex nods as Piper walks away, turning back to Nicky who has her tongue resting at the corner of her mouth with her eyes wide,

"Definite development on the Piper pussy front there huh Vause?"

She mimics Piper's kiss on the cheek into thin air, and Alex grins but pushes past her, watching as Piper approaches Larry on the floor below as she makes her way down the stairs and out of the door to wait for her.

"Piper!" Larry shouts as she makes her way over to him, "I've been looking for you everywhere, people are pretty wasted huh?" he laughs nervously, and Piper notes that he doesn't have a drink in his hand as he looks around the room. He leans in to kiss her on the cheek and Piper tries to keep a smooth face as she says,

"Hey, sorry Larry I've been in the bathroom most of the night. Think I had some bad food before I got here." She makes a face, hoping her acting skills are as good as she thinks they are,

"Oh man, Pipes" Larry leans in for a hug but Piper steps back,

"I think I'm gunna go home okay? But you enjoy yourself"

"Do you need me to take you home?"

Piper's heart squeezes in her chest. She did care about Larry, he was nice and protected her, but he just wasn't Alex.

Feeling like the worst person in the world, Piper leaned in to kiss his cheek and said casually,

"No, Alex is going to take me home. I'll be fine don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

Piper starts walking towards the door, "I'll call you tomorrow" she says over her shoulder as she steps out of the house and towards Alex. Taking her hand, she feels a thrill go through her as they begin the walk to her house, leaving Larry, and her good girl reputation behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Piper and Alex walked hand in hand on the way home, every now and again Alex would spin Piper around in front of her as though they were dancing, and Piper would snuggle herself into Alex's neck once she reached her again.

Alex couldn't rid herself of the grin that was plastered on her face. She knew they still had problems, this by no means meant Piper was hers now. She still had Larry, and neither of them had made any commitments along with their confessions, but regardless of all that, no matter how heavy tonight got, Alex knew she was going to get to cuddle in bed with her favourite girl, feelings all out in the open, and it made her feel like she was floating.

Alex didn't show Piper how delirious she was feeling other than the smile on her face, but Piper knew they both felt light as they made their way to the door of Alex's house.

"Is your mom here?" Piper whispered, creeping through the door,

Alex threw her keys across the room onto the kitchen counter, taking off her jacket,

"Nah, she's on the nightshift, won't be back till 6am" she cocks her brow at Piper and grins as she takes steps back towards her again,

"Oh, this was your plan all along then was it? Get me drunk and back to your parent free house?" Piper teased as she ran her nose up and down the length of Alex's, linking their hands on either side of their heads,

"After what you told me earlier Pipes, I'd have brought you back here whether Diane was around or not" Alex smirked, her voice low. Piper felt a jolt in her stomach from the sound of it as Alex leaned in, pressing her lips to Piper's.

The kiss was slow at first, gentle, but when Piper raised her hands to tangle in Alex's hair the kiss deepened, and Alex let out a low groan as she let herself kiss her the way she had always dreamt about.

She ran her tongue along Piper's bottom lip, diving in when Piper opened her mouth to allow her access. Their tongues battled as Piper began walking backwards to Alex's room, pulling her by her neck up the stairs.

Alex pushed her as they were midway up the stairs, causing Piper's legs to buckle and forcing her to take a seat on one of the steps, flipping them around, Alex moved Piper so she was straddling her on the stairs.

She moved her mouth from Piper's cheek to her neck, planting open mouthed kisses down her skin, letting her tongue run back and forth.

Piper let out a small moan, remembering the dream she had had of Alex kissing her like this, and moved her hands to start unbuttoning Alex's shirt.

As Piper's hands got busy, Alex ran her own down her back, resting them on her ass over her dress and squeezing, earning her another quiet moan from Piper in her ear.

Alex ran her hands back up Piper, grasping the zip at the top as she slowly began to undo the dress she'd put on her at the start of the night. Once undone, Alex peeled the dress off Piper's shoulders, leaving it hang around her waist. She pulled back once Piper had opened her shirt, staring down at Piper's chest and groaning at the lacy black bra she was wearing. Slowly, Alex raised both hands, running them over Piper's stomach before cupping both of her breasts over the top of the bra and pushing the together.

Piper watched Alex's eyes blaze as she watched herself touch Piper, and she could feel herself getting uncomfortable down there, slowly starting to grind herself against Alex's hips as she gripped her shoulders.

Alex stopped what she was doing to look down at Piper's hips moving against her own, and couldn't help the low moan that escaped her lips. She began rubbing Piper's chest again as she moved her mouth to her ear, her voice was raspy and low as she groaned,

"And you said you didn't think you were sexy…"

Piper let out a half laugh, half moan at her words as Alex trailed her mouth over Piper's collarbone, running her tongue between the breasts she pushed up with her hands. Piper's breasts were small, but Alex loved the way they fit perfectly into her hands. She wanted to taste her, wanted to see them without the cover of the bra. Reaching behind her, Alex begins to undo Piper's bra, and as she does, Piper realises how quick the situation is escalating. She doesn't want her first time with Alex to be hurried on the staircase, she wants it to be in Alex's room, in Alex's bed.

Piper manages to see through the fog clouding her mind, and slides her way up Alex. Before the dark haired girl even realises what's happening, Piper has began to speed up the rest of the stairs,

"Race you to your room!"

She giggles as she runs, holding her dress around her waist, and feels Alex's hands on her just as she makes it to her door.

Alex chuckles at Piper,

 _Even when she's teasing and half naked she's still adorable_

Alex grips Piper's waist as they tumble into the room, once again kissing. But as Alex takes into stock that her first time with Piper, and Piper's first with a woman, is about to happen, she slows down.

She kisses Piper slowly, lovingly, as her hand run down her waist to push the dress off her hips, pulling Piper flush to her. Piper moans and pushes Alex's open shirt off her shoulders. As Piper presses closer to Alex, both girls moan from the feeling of their skin on the others.

Alex walks Piper back to the bed, climbing above her when she falls onto it.

She kisses her again, before pulling back and looking into her eyes,

"Are you sure?", she whispers, praying to god the answer is yes.

"Alex, I'm sure. Stop thinking, just touch me."

Piper kisses her, leaning up to Alex's face so she can unclasp her bra on her back. Alex pulls the material away, throwing the bra to the side and lying Piper back down to look at her body.

She was perfect. Alex placed her hand on her stomach and splayed her fingers out. The skin was so soft, her stomach so flat and toned. Moving her head down to Piper's neck, Alex softly bit the skin there as her splayed fingers ran upwards to cover one of Piper's breasts.

Piper moaned, loudly. The throbbing between her legs getting harder and harder to ignore, she shifts one leg to fit between both of Alex's, rubbing herself on her thigh. The fly on Alex's jeans rubbed her just right, causing her to give off the loudest moan so far.

Alex groaned at Piper's movements, wanting to feel her skin on hers, she sits up, taking the button of her jeans and popping them.

"Let me do it," Piper reaches out to her, "I wanna take them off."

Her voice was deep, and it hit Alex right in the pit of her stomach. She laid on the bed as Piper climbed over her, pulling the material of her jeans down over her long legs.

Piper straddled Alex, their underwear the only thing separating them.

"You're so hot,"

Piper raises her brows at the unexpected compliment, and Alex chuckles as Piper leans down to kiss her.

As Alex flipped her over again to be underneath her, she lost herself in the giggle that Piper let out. It was so good for her to feel this comfortable in this situation with her, it was as easy as their friendship, light, fun, it was perfect.

Alex still had a smile on her face as she leant her head down to Piper's breasts. She ran her tongue around one of her nipples, teasing her. The smile on Piper's face vanished as she felt her blood heat up, her hand flying down to clasp in Alex's hair.

She continued to run her tongue around the nipple, breathing over it, watching as it turned hard. It had been fun, and Alex had enjoyed playing with Piper, but now she wanted to show her what she could do, show her why she shouldn't go back to Larry.

"Al…" Piper whined, frowning, she had never made that noise before.

Alex grinned against her skin, this would be easy. She could already feel the warmth of Piper on her thigh, trying to find friction.

Alex flicked her tongue over the nipple, quickly, lightly, making Piper buck up towards her and gasp her name again. She took it between her lips, sucking it, running her tongue over it between sucks. With her right hand, she reached up to cup the other breast, rolling that nipple between her fingers.

Piper was gasping now, her breath coming in short bursts as her hips continued to rub against Alex's thigh.

Alex ran her tongue down the flatness of Alex's stomach, running all the way to the top of her black, lace underwear. Piper opened her eyes to watch Alex's next move. She felt nervous. She'd done this before, with Larry and other guys, but never with a woman, and never with _this_ woman.

Alex smiles up at her, she can see a bit of apprehension in Piper's eyes, and takes one of her hands, linking it with her own on her stomach as she grips the lacy material between her teeth and drags it down over her. She uses her free hand to pull it all the way down, leaving Piper completely naked underneath her.

Alex closed her eyes for a second, focusing on not coming undone there and then. She had never been this turned on before, it took a lot to get Alex Vause worked up. She's the one that does the torturing, she doesn't get affected like this.

Yet here she was, barely able to think just because of how the woman underneath her looks without her clothes on. Leaning down, she sees the glistening on Piper's skin,

 _She's so wet_

Alex groans as she presses her nose into Piper's folds, inhaling her scent. She can feel herself getting wet as she takes it in,

Looking directly into Piper's eyes, she pauses once more, her tongue less than inches away from the wet skin in front of her, one last question to Piper in her eyes,

"Please…" Piper whispers back at her, she's desperate to feel Alex's tongue. She's had dreams about this, she's touched herself thinking about this, and Alex is teasing her with it.

Alex grins, needing no more invitation, and slowly licks from the bottom to the top of Piper's pussy, she groans, closing her eyes,

"Fuck"

She works Piper with her tongue, leisurely licking up and down as the blonde moves her hips against her mouth, trying to make her tongue go faster, harder.

She flicks her clit back and forth, swirling her tongue around it and sucking lightly, bringing one hand down to run two fingers through the wetness below her tongue.

"Oh my _God…_ Alex"

Piper was rising, she could feel herself lifting getting closer and closer to where she wanted to be. She'd never felt like this before, she thought she was going to explode. She didn't know what she wanted, faster, harder, slower, softer, her brain was a mess. But when she didn't seem to know what she needed from her, Alex did.

She slowly slid two fingers into Piper, groaning into her skin as she felt the warmth around her fingers. Curling them every time, she pushed her fingers in and out of Piper, steadily gaining pace as the blonde made sounds and mumbles Alex could no longer understand.

Looking up, Alex saw Piper's eyes scrunched closed, her hands were flying around trying to find something to grip onto, her chest was heaving up and down as her breath got faster and faster.

"You're so _wet"_ Alex moaned, before returning her tongue to Piper's clit. She couldn't believe she had made Piper into the state she was currently in. She could feel her squeezing against her fingers, and she knew she was close.

"Al… I need to… I'm gunna…"

Piper tried to get her words out, but she couldn't, she could hardly get her breath out of her throat. She could feel it, building inside her, and just as she found herself at the edge, she hears a sultry voice,

"Come for me, Pipes"

Piper scrunches her eyes closed, the deep rasp of Alex's voice pushing her over the edge, and she did just that, crying Alex's name into the empty house, tightening her hands in Alex's hair, riding out the waves of her orgasm until she felt her body drop, completely spent.

Alex stayed with her through her orgasm, lengthening it and bringing her down from her high. Taking her fingers from inside of her, she brings them to her mouth, licking them clean as she grins at Piper.

'Alex Vause, who knew you were so dirty," Piper purred, her voice quiet as Alex climbed back up her,

"You've got a lot of things to learn about me in the bedroom, kid. I'm a whole new package"

And as she said it, she began kissing her way up Piper's neck again, smiling at the little giggle she earnt from the blonde.

Alex wasn't planning on letting her going anywhere, she had a lot of things she wanted to show Little Miss Chapman.

Boyfriend or not, Alex knew that she was in deep now, and she wasn't going down without a fight.

 **AN: Heyyy, so this is the chapter I've been leading up to. I'm not sure how well it went but I hope it's not terrible. There's plenty more now that they've started, lots of secret trysts and hiding from Larry. i haven't decided exactly where it's going yet, but I know that the ending does not include Piper with a boyfriend! Tell me what you think and where you think I should go next, I'll take on any suggestions because it's an open book from now on! Thanks guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The sunlight peeking through the blinds stirred Alex from her sleep. She groaned quietly, slowly opening her eyes and squinting against the sunlight, she was greeted with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Piper lay sleeping on her chest, but facing Alex. Her hair was splayed across the pillow behind her, her mouth open in a tiny O shape as she snored softly. The skin of her back was uninterrupted by clothes, the top of her ass just visible above the bedcover.

Alex had woken up wrapped around Piper Chapman, her arm cradling her waist, and her legs tangled with hers under the sheets.

It was the best morning of her life.

Smiling to herself, Alex slowly rose from the bed, making sure she didn't wake Piper from her slumber. She pulled on one of her t shirts that was lying on the floor and made her way out of her room and down to the kitchen. It was 12:30 in the afternoon according to the clock on the wall

 _Thank God for Saturdays_

Alex wandered over to the fridge, finding a note pinned to the front from her mom,

 **Al,**

 **Gone to pick up groceries, if you have a hangover then suck it up kid, cos there's no grub till I get back.**

 **PS: I found one of Piper's shoes by the table, and the other midway up the stairs … and her dress outside your door** **...**

 **Mom x**

Alex groaned at herself, and folded the note in her hands. Looking around her kitchen for scraps of food, she frowned. Her mom must have been exaggerating about having literally nothing to eat. Sure enough, she found the last slice of bread in the basket, toasting and buttering it, she made her way back upstairs to the beautiful blonde in her bed.

When Alex entered her room, Piper was still sleeping blissfully. Alex slid in next to her again, picking up a book and opening it while she took a bite of her toast.

Alex's entrance into the bed stirred Piper, and her eyes squinted open to the sight of Alex Vause, chewing on some toast and reading one of her books. She smiled to herself, Alex was too engrossed in her book to notice that she had woken up, and she took this opportunity to have free reign gazing at her face.

She stared at her lips, remembering what she had done to Piper with them the night before, the things she had said to her, the noises she had made.

She felt a blush creep up her face as memories of last night came flooding back to her. Alex had made her come 4 more times after the first; they hadn't slept until just before 5am. Piper frowned as she thought over it, she hadn't reciprocated to Alex once last night. It's not that she didn't want to, she was just nervous. Alex was amazing at everything they had done, she'd felt things last night she wasn't even aware a person could feel, and Piper was a complete newbie to pleasing a woman in bed, she didn't want to embarrass herself.

And Alex hadn't pushed her once. She had instigated all 5 of the orgasms she had given Piper, giving her a smug look each time Piper shook beneath her. She wanted to please Piper, and even though she wants Piper to please her in that way eventually, Alex was more than happy to spend their first night together focusing on the blonde.

Piper watched as Alex raised the toast to her mouth once more, she felt a warmth in her stomach as she watched her take it between her teeth and pull, but the jolt in her stomach was no match for the rumble that it gave too. Piper was starving.

Alex hears the rumble from Piper's stomach and looks down to find her watching her with shy blue eyes,

"Well good afternoon, gorgeous,"

Alex grinned down at her, placing her book on the bedside table and pushed her glasses above her head.

Piper smiled, hugging her pillow to her as she turned onto her back to look up at Alex,

"Right back at you, Vause."

Alex smirked at her, offering her half of the toast she had just made. Piper took it gladly, taking a big bite,

"Careful there kid, it's all we've got until momma bear returns with her hunt," Alex's eyes flashed playfully, Piper covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Wait… Afternoon?" Piper registers Alex's earlier greeting, "what time is it?"

"It's just after 1, but to be fair, we did have a late one last night…" she cocks a brow at Piper as she leans over her, kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Oh my god, are you serious? Where's my phone? I told my mom I'd text when we were home last night, and I told Lar-"

Piper stopped, turning her head from the room back above her to Alex,

"Don't worry about it Pipes, it's not like we can just pretend he doesn't exist now, right?"

She tried to sound casual, but the jealousy and annoyance still found it's way into the tone of her voice. She didn't want to talk about Larry. Especially when Piper was currently naked in _her_ bed, tired out from the orgasms that _she_ had given her.

"Your phone is in your bag on the kitchen counter"

Piper frowns, she can hear something wrong in Alex's tone and recognizes it as anger.

"Al, hey…" she brings her hand up to make Alex look at her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring him up, I'm not dwelling on him or anything. I don't regret last night one bit. I meant everything I said, but I just need to keep Larry happy while we figure everything out, okay?"

Alex let out a breath and nodded her head, she knew Piper was right, she couldn't just ignore the guy, and there was a lot of stuff they needed to talk about before Piper threw him off the horse and rode into the sunset with Alex instead.

"I know, babe. Go get your phone."

She smacked her lightly on the stomach as she said it, grinning at the squeal it earns her, and laid back to appreciate the naked form of Piper as she rose from her bed. Padding towards the bedroom door, Alex grinned as she picked up one of her band shirts from the floor,

"Hey hot stuff," she threw the shirt at Piper as she turned around, "Maybe put this on, my mother might come back soon. She's liberal but I'm not sure how we'd explain it if you were wandering around my kitchen naked."

Piper giggled as she pulled on the shirt, it was too big for her and smelled like Alex. She inhaled as she settled into it, winking at her as she made her way out of the door.

The kitchen was still empty when she got to the bottom of the stairs. She let out a sigh of relief. She loved Diane, but she wasn't ready to run into her in nothing but a t shirt after a night of sex with her daughter just yet.

Picking up her purse, Piper takes out her phone. Sure enough, she has multiple texts and missed calls.

 **Mom (5 Missed Calls)**

 **Mom: Piper are you okay? I asked you to call when you were back**

 **Mom: Piper, why have you still not text? Your father and I are very worried.**

 **Mom: Piper, call this instant. I refuse to believe a daughter of mine is still asleep at 11am.**

Piper rolled her eyes, if only her mother knew what time she had slept in till, and the reasons behind her tiredness. Typing a quick reply, she scrolled through the other messages, one was from her brother, Cal.

 **Cal: Pipes you're taking the piss r** **ight** **now man, mom is flipping out. Keep going it's funny.**

She smiles and shakes her head, her smile fading as she reaches the messages from Larry.

 **Larry (8 Missed Calls)**

 **Larry: Did you get home okay? x**

 **Larry: Hope you're not too sick, let me know if you got back alright x**

 **Larry: It's too bad I didn't get to see you much tonight, I was looking forward to spending the night with you ;) x**

 **Larry: I'm sorry was that too much? I didn't mean just for sex, I love you! x**

 **Larry: Are you still sleeping Pipes? Give me a call when you wake up, I'm starting to worry x**

Piper groaned and tipped her head back to stare at the ceiling, what was she going to do about Larry?

She typed out a reply, making an excuse about why she hadn't answered his calls. She knew she needed to end things with him, but every time she considered seeing the hurt in his brown eyes she felt a wave of guilt rush over her. She didn't regret anything she and Alex had done, she wanted Alex, she knew that. But in the process Larry was going to have to get hurt too, and that's not something Piper wanted either.

She scrolled down her phone to find a text from Polly, her closest friend other than Alex. Polly and Piper had been friends since they were kids, and she couldn't believe she hadn't spoken to her yet about her situation,

 **Polly: Hey Pipes, where were you last night? Larry said you were sick and had to go home before I got there, but I've seen you throw up at parties and be back on the dance floor again within 5 minutes, what's the deal? Give me a call or swing round my place sometime today, love you x**

Piper smiled this time, her heart squeezing in her chest. Polly knew her so well, and she needed somebody to confide in that wasn't Alex or Larry.

 **Sorry Pol, I did leave but you're right it wasn't for that reason. I'll come to your place soon, love you too x**

She placed her phone back in her bag and walked back upstairs to Alex, finding her gazing out of the window with a frown on her face, she smiled at Piper as she came back into the room, opening her arms to her.

Piper breathed a sigh of relief, and crawled up the bed to straddle Alex and cuddle into her neck.

"Everything okay, kid?" Alex muttered, resting her hands on Piper's thighs, the tips of her fingers below the bottom of her shirt,

Piper nodded,

"I'll be going to Polly's later on I think, she texted me about leaving early last night, she knew something was up"

Alex lifted her chin to meet her eyes,

"You gunna tell her?"

"Yeah, I can't hide anything from her, she sees right through me."

Alex nodded before a chuckle vibrated through her, rumbling against Piper's hands on her shoulders,

"Polly is going to _hate_ me," she smirked, "she didn't like me being around you before, how's she going to feel now that I'm _sleeping_ with you"

She widened her eyes and tickled Piper's side, teasing her.

Piper giggled, squirming, and placed her hands on Alex's face, rubbing her nose along hers,

"Polly never likes anyone I sleep with, why break a record?"

Alex grins wider as Piper leans down to kiss her, and the kiss steadily gets heavier as Alex remembers Piper is naked under her shirt.

Piper seems to think the same thing, pushing Alex so she's lying back and leaning over her again, pushing her shirt up her stomach slowly as she ran her fingertips over the skin. Reaching her chest, Piper nuzzles into Alex's neck, biting her softly as she cups both breasts in either hand, squeezing them slowly.

Alex didn't know where the confidence had come from, Piper couldn't blame alcohol for her forwardness, this time it was all her.

She didn't dwell too long on where Piper's audacity had come from, all rational thoughts flying from her head when she began to push Alex's shirt up further, running her tongue over her collarbone and between her chest. Piper ran her tongue in circles around Alex's nipple, flicking over it every now and again like the brunette had done to her the night before.

Alex let out a gasp, bringing her hand to tangle in Piper's blonde curls, holding her to her. She started to move her hips up in the air, looking for something to give her friction.

Piper moved her mouth away from Alex to gaze down at her hips moving in circles trying to find purchase, and looked back up at Alex with a brow raised.

Bravely, Piper sat back on Alex's thighs, pulling her shirt over her head so she was now naked on top of her.

Alex let out a low groan, raising her hands to cup Piper's breasts, meeting her eyes, she saw Piper was biting her lip as she moved herself to straddle one of Alex's legs instead of both, placing her own leg right against where Alex was desperate for friction. Leaning over her, Piper slowly started to grind herself into Alex, rubbing into her and finding that Alex's leg rubbed her just right too.

" _Fuck…_ Pipes…"

Alex watched as Piper rode her, keeping her hands on her breasts the whole time. She could feel the skin of Piper's thigh grinding into her bare flesh, and as Piper let out a moan, she felt a trail of wetness on the thigh Piper was working herself on.

Alex felt hot, her breath was catching in her throat as Piper stared into her eyes, still biting her lip.

Piper could see the fire in Alex's eyes, watched as they flashed every time she moaned. She was intoxicated by Alex, dizzy with the knowledge that it was her that was doing this to her. She wanted more, she wanted to please Alex, make her feel how she had the night beforehand.

Biting her lip harder and holding her breath, Piper moved her face closer to Alex's, rubbing their noses together as she slowly slid her hand from her chest, running her fingers down over the pale skin of her stomach.

Alex groaned when she realised what Piper was doing, she was desperate to feel her on her, _in_ her. She got her fill of Piper last night, but she was yet to get it in return, a shiver went through her at the thought, and she bit Piper's bottom lip gently as her hand reached where she wanted her,

"Alex!"

They sprang apart, Piper rolling off her and covering herself with the bedsheets just as Alex's bedroom door opened and her mom started to step into the room, her face buried in a receipt, ranting about grocery prices and how Alex was going to have to cut back on how much junk she eats when she noticed the silence in the room. Looking up, her eyes laid on her daughter, wearing a t shirt but looking suspiciously sweaty, before they drop to Piper, who was laid covered with the blanket, but had bare shoulders and looked even more flustered than her daughter did.

"Oh jeez, sorry kids! We need to get you a lock or something Al." Diane started to close the door again, giving Alex one last pointed look, "I need to speak to you downstairs kiddo, Piper; always good to see you around..."

Alex croaked out "k mom", frozen to the spot as Piper managed a weak smile and a wave, clutching the covers to her as she did it.

Alex laid down when the door closed,

" _Fuck"_ she groaned loudly, "Fuck, fuck, _fuck."_

Her mom had caught her with girls before, hell she walked in on Alex's first time with someone, but Piper? Piper was different. Her mom was always hinting at whether something was going on between them, and Alex had always said no. Piper was straight, Piper liked guys, Piper had a boyfriend. She still did, and Alex worried about what her mom would say when she told her that.

She took her hand away from her eyes to turn to look at Piper, she had let the covers drop to her waist, but was staring at Alex with wide, worried eyes,

"Diane won't tell anyone.. Will she?"

"Of course not Pipes, not until we tell her she can. I'm worried about having to explain that fact that you're currently in a relationship, and why it's okay for you to be naked in my bed, to my mother"

Piper bit her lip again, her face twisting up into a half grimace, half smile.

"You could just tell her I took advantage of you" she joked, her voice small.

Alex laughs and pulls Piper to her side, giving her a squeeze,

"In your dreams kid, I was in charge the whole time. Topping from the bottom, it's what I do best"

Piper smiled into her neck, pulling herself away she began to get dressed, throwing on Alex's shirt and the jeans she had from before the party.

"I better go see Polly anyway, she'll probably slap me across the face but.. What are friends for I guess"

Alex laughed,

"I'll slap Holly across the face twice as hard if she goes anywhere near you"

Piper pushed her shoulder, picking her bag up as they both headed for the door. Piper opened it, but Alex put her hands over hers, closing it again and backing the blonde up against the wood.

She placed both hands on Piper's neck, looking into her eyes intently,

"Don't worry about my mom, I've got it covered. I'll tell her but she won't be pissed about us, she'll probably give me a beer or something to celebrate finally getting in your pants,"

Piper laughed, staring back at her as Alex continued,

"I doubt she'll be thrilled about the boyfriend thing, but she'll get over it, she's on our side Pipes."

Leaning in closer, Alex once again nuzzles her nose against Piper's, their lips inches away from each other and whispers,

"If you can get away again tonight, come stay here. My mom is on late again at work, maybe we can finish what we started…"

Piper closed the distance between them, kissing her deeply, biting her lip as she pulled away, she grins seductively at Alex,

"I'll see what I can do" she whispers and she opens the door, both of them making their way down the stairs. Alex waves Piper out of the door, taking a second too long watching her ass she walked away, grinning when Piper turns and mouths _pervert_ in her direction before closing the door, and turning straight into the questioning eyes of her mother sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a beer.

 _Shit_

 **AN: hey! Sorry to leave you guys hanging but come on, they're in high school. Nobody gets a free house all night and morning without their mom catching them! Thanks so much for all of the reviews, one of you mentioned whether Polly was going to be in this story just as I was writing her into it, mind readers! Let me know what you think so far :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Alex stepped forward into the kitchen, sitting across from her mother at the table.

Diane watches as her daughter picks up a bag of chips from the side and opens them, settling herself in the chair, staring anywhere in the kitchen but back at her.

"So…" She began, watching as Alex slowly met her eyes, "You and Piper?"

Alex felt a blush creep up her face. She cursed herself inwardly, she never gets flustered, and talking about sex with her mom has never been a problem, but something about talking to her about sex with Piper was making her uncomfortable.

Diane watched as her daughter squirmed, and she felt a pang of sympathy run through her,

"Hey, I'm not making fun of you kid. I'm not mad, I'm just a little confused I guess. I thought you always said she liked guys?"

"I always thought she did," Alex shrugged looking at her mom, "it's a recent thing, mom. Me and Pipes… Very recent"

Diane nodded, pursing her lips,

"And the boyfriend?" She pressed, this was the part she was worried about.

"… Is still around yeah, before you say anything mom I know it's wrong, I shouldn't be getting myself involved when she has someone else but… I dunno I just… I can't help it with her."

Diane's gaze softened as she looked at Alex, she always knew she had a soft spot for the blonde girl, ever since she was a kid.

"Well, you're 18, Al. You're an adult and I'm not gunna tell you how to live your life, fuck knows I've made my fair share of mistakes. But I'm just warning you, be careful, make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. I don't wanna see you get hurt over this girl, she's been a good friend to you, you don't wanna mess that up."

Alex nodded, "I know, I know. Piper wouldn't hurt me mom. It's not like we just hooked up I mean we've talked about… You know… Feelings and… Stuff" she trailed off, blushing again.

Diane smiled, she figured Alex had had enough grilling, she was a big girl and she could make her own choices now.

"Well kid, congrats anyway. She might have a boyfriend, but I always told you you could get anything you wanted if you tried hard enough"

Her mom winked at her and raised her beer bottle to her in a toast, Alex grinned and looked towards the TV, wondering whether Piper had gotten to Polly's yet.

"Are you out of your fucking mind Piper? Since when have you been into girls? Is this another stunt to piss your mom off? Because seriously I'm not on board with this one! What about Larry? I mean I know he's a wet blanket but cheating on him? And with a woman? Actually no, not even with a woman, with _supercunt._ That's like beating him up then spitting on him when he's down!"

"Wet blanket? Why does everyone keep saying that? What does that even mean? And supercunt? Where the fuck has that come from!?"

Piper squinted in thought towards Polly, making her way through the snacks in her cupboard since the lack of food at Alex's, she was reaching for some chocolate just as Polly's hand reached up and slapped her away,

"Piper! I'm serious! Where is your head right now?"

Piper stared into Polly's brown eyes as they furrowed over, they were filled with concern,

"My head is in the right place Polly, it's the first time it's been in the right place for a long time. I _really_ like Alex, I have done for ages. I told her, she said she felt the same thing, one thing led to another and… Here we are…" She smiled at her friend, hoping to break through her stony glare, she felt like she was taking to her mother.

"And here we are, chess club Larry crying in a corner and you off in the sunset as the new Queen of Lesbians"

Piper stared at her for a minute and Polly stared back, before they both burst out in laughter. When Polly controlled herself, she looked back at Piper, both eyes and voice softer now as she said,

"Seriously though, Pipes. What about Larry?"

"I don't love Larry," Piper shrugged, "it's as simple as that."

"And do you love Alex?" Polly tilted her head,

Piper frowned, she cared about Alex. She had loved her as a friend for years, but did she love her in _that_ way? It was too soon to tell, she felt things for Alex she'd never felt for anyone before, but love was a big word,

"I don't know" Piper said simply, levelling her gaze with Polly's, "I do know that I've never felt the away about anyone else that I do about her. She makes me happy, Pol"

Polly smiled at her, caving in to her friends happiness.

"Well you need to tell Larry, soon. It's not fair on him."

"I know, and I will. Me and Alex just need to talk things out first"

"Okay well, be careful, don't go throwing yourself all over each other in public, you're lucky our entire class is used to you being wasted and rubbing up on people, I've heard about that dancing at the party. All makes sense now, you lesbian"

Piper grinned as Polly pulled a face at her, getting up from the table, she grabbed her back again,

"I better get home Pol, my mother is probably having a heart attack right now."

Polly stood up to take Piper in a tight cuddle,

"Okay Pipes, I love you okay? Keep me posted"

"I love you too, you little psycho"

She moved away from Polly to open the door, before a thought struck her mind,

"Hey, Polly?" She called, as her best friend turned around she made a questioning noise,

Piper grinned, "If my mom asks, I'm staying over here tonight okay?"

Polly gawped at her,

"Can you tell me where you're actually going?"

Piper just grinned, raising one of her brows,

"Ew. Okay, okay I don't even want to know the reason behind a grin like that one, I've got you covered, you whore"

Piper grins as she turns to leave, as she shuts the door she hears Polly shout,

"And tell supercunt to start remembering my name if I'm covering to get her laid!"

Piper laughed, not answering her friend as she left.

"Fucking lesbians" Polly grinned to herself as she heard the door shut.

Back at her house, Piper laid back on her bed, holding her phone over her head, staring at the number that had LARRY above it in big, bold letters.

Her finger hovered above the call button as she chewed on her bottom lip, her brow furrowed. She wasn't going to break up with Larry over the phone, she owed him that, but she needed to let him know she wanted to talk, she needed to make a date for them to sit down to each other so Piper could tell him everything.

Sighing, she pressed the green button, holding the phone to her ear and closing her eyes.

The phone barely finished its first ring when Larry's nasal voice came across the line,

"Pipes! Hey I've been worried about you, are you still feeling sick?"

Piper was about to question him when she remembered her hurried excuses before she ran off with Alex the night before,

"Hey, Larry. Yeah I'm feeling better now, don't know what came over me last night."

"Well at least you're feeling better now, do you wanna come over tonight? My parents aren't in, we could get takeaway?"

Piper closed her eyes, guilt taking over her again as she murmured,

"I'm having a night in with Polly tonight, staying over at her place. Ice cream, movies, you know how it is"

Larry chuckled,

"Okay, well. Can I see you soon? It's been a while since we spent some time together just you and me, you know"

Piper rubbed her hand over her face,

"Yeah actually Larry I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to get coffee tomorrow? I think we need to talk"

There was silence on the line,

"Talk? About what?"

Larry's voice broke as he spoke, and Piper rubbed her temples,

"Stuff… Us." She whispered, Larry started trying to speak but Piper spoke over him, "Larry just don't worry about it okay? We'll talk tomorrow, I've gotta go"

Larry was quiet for a moment until he spoke in a small voice,

"Okay, I love you, Pipes"

Piper groaned inwardly,

"See you later, Larry"

She flopped back on the bed, she'd avoided telling Larry she loved him, feeling like another lie to him would weigh her down.

Just as she let go of her phone, it buzzed as a text came through.

 **Alex: Hey babe, how did Polly take the news? I would have rang but I know Carol is home, and that woman can hear for miles x**

Piper smiled, shaking her head at how such a mundane text could cheer her up,

 **Piper: Polly was awesome, as per. She's covering me tonight, my mom thinks I'm staying at hers tonight, so I'm all yours ;) x**

 **Alex: And you said you couldn't be bad ;) x**

Piper felt a jolt in her stomach again, she was becoming familiar to the feeling of melting because of Alex. Pursing her lips, Piper chooses to tease her,

 **Piper: I'll show you just how bad I can be tonight, I've got plans for you x**

She grins, she'd hardly even sent the text when her phone buzzed again,

 **Alex: Don't tease me, Pipes. You won't like me when I'm mad…**

Piper closed her eyes, groaning, Alex was teasing back.

 **Piper: I've got a feeling I'll like you very much when you're mad, and I'm going to make you** _ **very**_ **mad tonight. Now leave me alone, I'm busy ;) x**

 **Alex: Am I too clingy already? ;)**

Before she could answer, her phone buzzed again,

 **Alex: Enjoy your Piper-Time, kid. Can't wait to see you later x**

Piper smiled and put her phone by her bed. Too clingy? She couldn't imagine ever not wanting Alex to be clingy. The fact it was Piper that this woman was clinging to made her want to sing with happiness.

She'd tell her about her meet up with Larry tonight, it was definitely something they needed to talk about face to face, first though, she needed to get herself ready.

She looked at the clock, it was 2 hours until she'd be going to Alex's, plenty of time to do her research.

Pulling her laptop over to her, she sat back on the bed as she pulled up Google. Blushing slightly, she began to search through different methods of female orgasms. She read through multiple articles with titles like "How to please your woman" and "Are you satisfying her?", frowning over information on what to do with her tongue.

She didn't have a clue what she was doing, and she wanted to impress Alex tonight. She wanted to make her come as many times as Piper had the night before, she wanted to hear how she sounded when an orgasm took over her, and she was determined to make tonight all about _her._

So Piper did what she does best; she studied it.

Just as she was tilting her head to make sense of a diagram of a vagina on her screen her mother blustered into her bedroom,

Piper shut her laptop instantly, the blush on her face becoming a deeper red as Carol started putting clothes in different drawers. She was too caught up in whatever problem Piper's aunt had been causing to notice Piper's reaction to her entrance, but turned to stare at her when she noticed Piper was sitting staring straight ahead on her bed with her laptop closed.

"Piper? What on earth are you doing?"

"Nothing mom just… Homework… Before I go to Polly's, I'm finished now though"

Piper tried to look her mom in the eye but she couldn't, and Carol pressed her,

"What homework?"

"Just.. Uhm… Biology. Anatomy and stuff"

Her mom nodded, not interested enough to keep questioning Piper, and left the room in a hurry.

Piper fanned herself with a magazine by her bed, Alex would be the death of her.

Alex laid across the couch, her feet resting on her mom's lap.

She was reading as Diane flicked crumbs of her food over at her, laughing when Alex tried to bat them away with her book.

"Is Piper coming over tonight?" She asked, smiling as she gave Alex a sly look,

Alex raised her book slowly, looking at her mom and pushing her glasses on the top of her head, she pursed her lips,

"Is that a trick question?" She asked slowly,

"No kid," her mom laughed, "I just want to make sure I just don't walk in on anything when I come home.. Again"

Alex smiled wider, shaking her head. Bringing her glasses and her book back down over her face to continue reading,

"Yeah, she's coming over"

Her mom laughed as she pushed Alex's legs off her to get up, ruffling her hair again as she walked past her,

"Have a good night Al, make good choices"

She put a cigarette in her mouth as she opened the door, waving as it closed behind her.

Alex sighed, her mom really was the greatest.

Piper smiled to herself as she walked to Alex's house, swinging her arms as she went. She couldn't believe how quickly she and Alex had fallen into a rhythm. She had a surprise in for Alex tonight, picking the sexiest underwear she owned; she was going to have Alex Vause begging for it.

Knocking as she got to the door, she smiled brightly when Alex answered, she wore nothing but a long t shirt, holding a book loosely in one hand,

"Hey babe," she smiled, "you gunna stand and stare or are you coming in?"

 **AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! So glad you're enjoying it, this my first time putting any of my writing on the internet so I really appreciate all the feedback :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Smutty, Smutty, Smut, Smut**

Piper cocked a brow up at her,

"I pick option two"

Alex chuckled and shook her head, looping her fingers through the belt of Piper's jeans,

"Get over here, you loser"

Piper giggled at Alex's words, letting her pull her through the door, shutting it behind her.

She kissed the taller girl on her lips, leaning up slightly to reach her. Piper loved that Alex was taller than her, she was already quite tall herself, but it felt right to be the smaller one of the two.

As she pulled back, she pushed a lock of Alex's hair behind her ear,

"Hey," Alex smiled down at her, keeping her hands on Piper's waist,

"Hey," Piper grinned, taking her hands from her waist, she linked their fingers, walking over to the sofa and snuggling up with Alex.

They make easy conversation, putting a movie on TV and sharing snacks as Piper curls her legs up across Alex,

"Polly says you have to remember her name if she's going to cover for you so you can get laid" Piper says softly, curling a lock of Alex's hair around in her finger,

Alex laughs, throwing her head back, and Piper feels her heart squeeze in her chest,

"I do remember Polly's name, I just do it to irritate her, she's so easy to get to"

Piper smiled, shaking her head. Levelling her eyes with Alex, she tucked the lock of hair she had between her fingers, tucking it behind her ear, the smile slowly vanishing from her face,

"I'm seeing Larry tomorrow," she muttered, watching Alex's eyes flash hard and cold for a second, before she nods, pursing her lips,

"Good," she frowns, "what are you gunna say?"

"I'm going to tell him the truth," Piper said slowly, "I'm going to tell him about us, and hope that he's a decent enough guy not to tell anyone until we're ready."

Alex smiled, leaning over to kiss Piper's forehead. She was worried that Piper was going to hide their relationship from Larry, make up some bullshit excuse about school getting in the way, or her mom not approving. It made a bubble expand in her chest when she thought about the fact that Piper was serious about this, about _them._

Piper let Alex kiss her forehead, then moved up slightly and tapped one of her cheeks, Alex grinned, leaning down to press her lips above Piper's finger. The blonde then did the same with the other side of her face, and when Alex started to lean away, Piper looked up at her and puckered her lips, smiling when Alex planted a soft kiss on them too.

She could feel Alex's grin against her lips, and she giggled as she felt hands around her waist, pulling her up onto her lap,

"You are." Alex pecked her on her lips, " _such"_ , she nipped at her neck, "a loser" she grinned as she whispered the last two words in her ear, biting her earlobe.

Piper giggled, but her breath caught in her throat at what Alex's mouth was doing to her.

"You know, for someone you can't keep your hands off, you call me a loser an awful lot"

She smiled into Alex's hair as she kissed down her neck, clutching at her hair.

"You are a loser," Alex grinned, leaning back to look Piper in the eyes, "but you're _my_ loser"

Piper blushed at the unexpected endearment, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck.

She leant in again, pressing her lips against Alex's, making the kiss deeper as she squirmed in her lap,

"Take me to bed," Piper whispered against her lips, Alex leaned back to look at her, her eyes dark as Piper's instruction rang through her head,

She didn't need to be told twice.

Standing up from the couch, Alex gripped below Piper's thighs as she wrapped her legs around her waist. She moved both hands to cup her ass through the denim of her jeans.

Piper kissed her again, sliding her tongue against Alex's, and moving her hands down her arms. Pressing Piper against her, she let her down, slowly, sliding down her body until her feet touched the ground, and Piper bit her lip as she gripped the bottom of Alex's shirt, staring right into Alex's eyes as she pulled her back to Alex's bedroom.

Alex felt her stomach jolt as Piper led her up the stairs, she was taking charge, and Alex liked it.

Once in the room, Piper walked her back to the bed, kissing at Alex's neck, lips, cheeks, but slowly, savouring the time she had Alex all to herself. Before she changes everything and gets rid of Larry, tells her parents, tells the people at school, it was just them two. Together.

Alex propped herself up on her arms as she looked up at Piper. Usually, she would smirk at Piper taking charge, but there was no trace of humour in her mind as she watched the blonde girl slowly start to take off her clothes.

There was no music, but Alex felt like Piper was undressing to a beat in her head. She rakes her eyes over Piper's body, watching as she lifts her shirt over her head. Alex swallows thickly at the sight of Piper's bra, it was dark red, and pushed her breasts upwards and together. She lowered her eyes further, to where Piper was unbuttoning her jeans, and Piper smirked at her as she turned around, facing away from Alex.

Piper wasn't sure what had come over her as she slowly pulled the jeans down her hips. She closed her eyes at the wall in front of her, waiting for the inevitable blush to creep up her neck and face, but it never came.

She wasn't shy, she wasn't embarrassed. She _wanted_ Alex to watch her do this, she wanted to be sexy for her.

As Piper pulled the material over her ass, she bent over, giving Alex a full view.

Alex felt her hands grip at the sofa on either side of her, subconsciously leaning closer. Piper was wearing a thong, a deep red thong that matched her bra. She felt her mouth go dry, and licked her lips,

"Jesus Christ."

Her voice cracked on the second word and she cursed herself inwardly, Piper had well and truly broken through her cocky demeanour.

At hearing the raspy voice behind her, Piper's resolve increased ten fold. She grinned, stepping out of her jeans, a lot smoother than she expected, and turned to face her.

Alex sat back and opened her arms out, curling her fingers towards herself, inviting Piper in.

The blonde went to her willingly, once again settling herself on Alex's lap. Taking her wrists, Piper pinned them on either side of Alex's head, cocking one of her brows as she slowly ground herself against her hips. She wanted to continue what they had started that morning, but this time, there wouldn't be any interruptions.

Piper wanted to work Alex up as much as she could before she touched her where she needed it. She had done her research, and as usual, remembered every detail. She felt prepared, but she knew that softening Alex up couldn't hurt her attempts at trying to seduce the baddest girl at their high school.

She leaned in to Alex's ear, putting on her best sex voice as she whispered,

"I'm gunna finish what I started this morning,"

she bit at her earlobe, and Alex released a shaky breath. She was already more turned on than she'd ever been in her life, she usually liked being the one in control, but Piper restraining her wrists and riding her was twisting her stomach in delicious ways, and hearing the dirty things that was coming out of her pretty little educated mouth was making her head spin.

"Let my hands down,"

Piper interrupted her midway through her sentence with a taunting tutting sound, shaking her head,

"Uh-uh, because we know where that will lead, and it's not my turn tonight, it's yours"

She planted kisses down Alex's neck, biting and licking as she went. She heard Alex groan at her words, and felt her hips start to respond below her.

"You like that, hm?"

Piper tried to keep the smile out of her voice, she was trying to be sultry, but teasing Alex was too much fun,

"Almost as much as you do", Alex grinned, but continued to bring her hips up to Piper,

Piper bit her neck harder, ,

"Uhm … Ouch" Alex laughed,

"Stop laughing at me," Piper warned, "you won't like me when I'm angry"

She quoted Alex's words from before, and Alex cocked one brow, about to say something snarky when Piper's hands ran under her shirt.

"I'm starting to think angry Piper is my favourite one," she whispered,

Piper gave her a determined look, she was done playing. She didn't want Alex to laugh anymore, she didn't want Alex to be able to even think anymore. Gripping tighter on her wrists, she ground herself harder as Alex's closed her eyes and dropped her head back on the sofa, a low moan escaping her throat. Letting go of her wrists to slide down her body, Piper leaned closer to Alex,

"Keep your hands there,"

With that, she squeezed her breasts together,

"Fuck, I love riding you," Piper breathed out in her ear, she was going to say every thought that came into her head, pushing Alex higher and higher with her words and her body.

Alex just groaned in response, biting her lip.

She ran her fingers down Alex's stomach, ready to finally feel her under her hands.

She stroked first over her underwear, feeling a twist in her own stomach at the hiss that escaped Alex, and the way she bucked her hips up towards her.

" _Fuck,_ Piper. Stop teasing,"

Alex moved a hand that was gripping at the sofa above her head and put it over Piper's wandering hand, pushing on it and encouraging more pressure,

"Ah ah ah" Piper chastised, "put your hands back up or I'll stop"

Alex growled at her, the sound came from deep in her throat, letting her head fall back again and bringing her hands back up.

"I'm gunna get you for this, kid" she groaned, and Piper grinned,

"Promises, promises…" She whispered as she slipped her hand under the thin material on Alex's hips.

Piper felt her dominant façade slip slightly as her fingers met the wet warmth in Alex's underwear. _She_ had done this to her.

"Fuck, you're so wet"

The words came out of Piper before she could even think about it, and she started slowly rubbing circles over Alex's clit, watching as she squeezed her eyes together.

"Oh my _God,_ Pipes"

Alex could feel herself coming undone already, Piper was keeping a perfect rhythm with her moving hips. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, she knew if she saw Piper's hand under her underwear she would get to the edge faster than she wanted to. However, Piper had other plans.

"Does that feel good?" She kissed her neck,

" _Yessss"_ Alex hissed out, biting her own lip.

Piper nearly exploded just watching Alex as she answered her question. Her mouth was slack as her arms were up gripping the sofa, her hips swinging against her hand.

Piper didn't want her to come like this though. She had done her research, and she knew exactly where she wanted Alex to be,

She licked the length of Alex's neck up to her ear,

"I wanna taste what you taste like" she whispered to her,

Alex groaned, and she felt a new surge of warmth between her legs.

As she opened her eyes to stare into Piper's, the blonde felt her stomach muscles tighten. She'd never seen a look like that in her life.

She took her leg from over Alex's, moving her hand to push the underwear to the side. Alex watched her all the way, as Piper bent over next to Alex, still on the sofa, Alex moaned again at the sight before her.

Piper was kissing down her stomach, but rather than kneel between her legs, she was kneeling on the couch next to her, making a right angle with their bodies. Alex dropped a hand from the sofa, not caring about Piper's earlier threat, and rested it on her ass as she bent lower, her lips finally coming into contact with Alex's sensitive skin.

Alex swore again as she felt Piper lick a long stroke from her entrance to her clit, feeling the vibration as the blonde moaned at her taste.

All thoughts of her research left her head, and Piper just let herself _feel_ what Alex wanted. She slowly started to run her tongue over Alex's clit, knocking it back and forth then swirling round, over and over again. She followed her hips, and when she felt a hand tangle in her hair, she responded to the pressure of Alex's hand, moving to where she needed her.

Alex was gasping for air, she could feel herself getting closer and closer. Piper's tongue was warm and quick, and the way she was moving to the demands of Alex's hand made her feel some of the control she had let slip come back to her,

"Faster," Alex moaned out, knowing that Piper would appreciate the guidance. The blonde moaned into her, and sped up the ministrations of her tongue,

She knew what she needed to get herself over the edge, and just as she opened her mouth to tell Piper, she felt her fingers slowly sliding into her.

"Yes, Piper. Just like that"

Alex moaned, grinding her hips harder onto Piper's fingers and mouth, she felt the fire in her stomach growing to an unbearable heat, and when she opened her eyes to look down at Piper, her head turned to the side, eyes closed as she groaned at the feeling under her tongue, she felt the fire start to consume her.

"Pipes, don't stop. I'm gunna… Oh, _fuck"_

Piper opened her eyes at Alex's words, and found Alex staring right back at her. She kept her tongue and fingers moving at that pace for a few seconds until Alex tipped her head back and moaned before her breath caught in her throat, she bucked against Piper's hands sporadically, before freezing, and slumping back onto the sofa.

Piper licked softly at Alex's entrance, lapping up everything she gave her. Once Alex was brought down from her high, Piper kissed just above where her tongue had been before sitting up and looking down at a very spent and very satisfied looking Alex Vause.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and a smirk came across her face at the smug look on Piper's face,

"Jesus," she chucked, reaching her hand out to cup Piper's face, "are you sure that was your first time?"

Piper smiled wide and nodded, wiping her fingers along Alex's stomach,

"Well you definitely did your research, kid"

she sighed, pulling Piper down to snuggle her into her side.

Piper blushed away from Alex's view,

What a coincidental choice of words.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews! It always makes me happy waking up to new ones, and I hope you're still enjoying this story. Just a heads up, this chapter is pretty heavy on the Larry side, but from here on out, he won't be appearing unless in passing or in conversation, so just stick with it! Let me know what you think :)**

Piper woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating on the table next to her. She let it ring, whoever it was can wait until her brain had switched on again.

She felt sore, but in a good way.

She'd spent all of last night tangled up in Alex, and the woman had worn her out.

Blushing at the memory, Piper tightened her hand on Alex's around her waist, smiling into her pillow. She was turned away from her, but had her back pressed against Alex's front, her arm protectively round Piper's waist. As she thought through the memory of the night, she felt the warmness run through her body, remembering how it felt when Alex's tongue trailed over her stomach, leading lower and lower as her hands gripped her thighs.

Her dream was shattered when her phone vibrated again, and she felt the woman behind her groan,

"Answer your fucking phone, Pipes" she groaned, pushing lightly at her waist with the hand that was resting on it.

Piper giggled tiredly, kicking her leg back to playfully knock Alex's knee.

Alex let out an amused but tired sigh as Piper started to feel for her ringing phone on the side, eyes still closed, she held it to her ear without checking the ID,

"'Ullo" she mumbled, clearing her throat when her voice cracked.

"Hey Pipes, do you wanna get that coffee in half an hour? I'm at the café near the library now."

Larry's voice came through the other end, and Piper took the phone away from her ear for a second to check the time. It was 11am, and here she and Alex were acting like it was 5.

"Yeah sure, Larry. I'll be there," she turned over to face Alex, and was met with cold green eyes staring back at her.

"Do you need me to pick you up? We can walk together? You know… If.. You wanna,"

Piper reached her hand out to tuck a lock of hair behind Alex's face, running her thumb over her cheekbone, and felt her chest squeeze when she turned her face slightly to kiss Piper's palm,

"No it's fine Larry, I'll meet you there. I'm not at home,"

Piper was still staring into Alex's eyes, she knew the other girl could hear him on the other end of her phone.

"Where are you?"

Piper heard something in Larry's voice that she hadn't heard before; a hint of anger. Frowning as she entwined her fingers with Alex's and settled them on her neck,

"I'm at Alex's," she whispered, and the girl across the bed smiled at her.

"Again?" Larry answered quickly, his voice slightly louder.

"Again," Piper answered, "I'll be there at 11:30 Larry okay? See you then,"

She didn't wait for a response, instead pressing the end call button and dropping the phone onto the bed.

Alex squeezed her hand and snuggles closer,

"How you feeling, kid?" She asks softly, nuzzling their noses together.

"Nervous," Piper started, "but excited. I can't wait to get it lifted off of chest, you know?"

Alex nodded, pursing her lips as Piper continued,

"It'll make everything right, it'll make me happy. Then you know after this is done we can be togeth-"

Piper stopped, blushing as she got carried away with herself. Alex smirked at her, but the mocking didn't reach her eyes, all she saw was affection.

"What was that kid, huh? We're gunna be what?"

She teased her, raising one of her eyebrows. Piper blushed even more furiously, dropping her gaze from Alex's eyes,

"I just meant, you know, we could… It doesn't matter, it was… It was just an idea"

Piper stuttered, her eyes darting around the room but never meeting Alex's.

Alex laughed, slipping her hand out from Piper's to stroke her cheek instead,

"Chill babe," she levelled her eyes with Piper's, "you sort yourself out, leave the romance to me"

Piper smiled, leaning in for a kiss before she realised they had already been talking for 15 minutes, too wrapped up in each other to notice.

She rose from the bed before her lips met Alex's, throwing on a hoodie and some jeans, scooping her hair up in a quick ponytail.

Alex watched her dart around the room,

"If you can get ready that fucking quickly why does it take you hours when _we're_ going somewhere?" She teased, sitting up to watch Piper as she checked her bag to make sure she had everything.

Piper just threw her a look before going back to her task, only making Alex's grin wider.

Heading for the door, Piper turned to Alex,

"I'll text or call or something when I'm home. I'd come see you again but Sunday is always the day my mom forces us to spend time together and pretend to be a happy family"

Alex laughed without humour, opening her arms and nodding towards herself to invite Piper in.

The blonde smiled and crawled over to her, nuzzling her face into Alex's neck,

"I'll see you tomorrow, kid"

Alex said softly as she pulled away. Piper nodded, and as as started to walk away she felt her hand being tugged back again.

Alex smiled up at her, lifting her cheek and pressing a finger to her own skin. Piper grinned and shook her head, who knew Alex Vause could be such a sap?

Nonetheless, she stooped to kiss her on the cheek, giggling as Alex turned to the other side and tapped that cheek too. She followed suit, and when Alex lifted her face and puckered her lips, Piper brought her hand to cup Alex's cheek, and pressed a soft kiss to her,

"You are _such_ a loser" Piper quoted her.

"I'm _your_ loser" Alex answered, ignoring how soppy she sounded. The blonde ruffled Alex's hair back,

"Damn straight," she whispered, and Alex smiled. Squeezing her hand one last time before she walked out of the door to change her life completely.

As Piper walked to the coffee shop, she was rehearsing in her head what she was going to say to Larry. She was going to tell him the truth, but she wanted to do it in the best way possible. It was self centred, completely narcissistic, but she wanted to make sure Larry didn't say anything about her and Alex, not until she was ready to tell everyone. The only way to do this was to let him down gently.

She was 5 minutes late when she burst into the coffee shop, and Larry was waiting on a table near the window.

He gave her a twisted half smile when she entered, and Piper gulped as she sat down.

"Hey."

Larry stared at Piper as she settled herself, and Piper stared back.

It was silent for a moment between them before Piper took a deep breathe,

"I think you already know what I'm going to say to you, Larry"

Larry nodded, his chin jutting out defensively,

"I want to hear you say it."

Piper blinked at him. Gone was the Larry that she had known, replacing him was an angry, bitter sounding young man, who stared at her with cold eyes.

"Larry..." She started, this is not how Piper wanted this to go, she wanted to let him down gently, she didn't even know he was capable of being angry,

"Say it Piper"

"I don't want you anymore." Piper said through her teeth, meeting Larry's cold eyes with her own, "and we should break up."

All thoughts of letting Larry down without hurting him too much went out of her head when he demanded her to answer him.

 _Fuck him._

If Larry wanted an argument, Piper could give him one.

"There's someone else isn't there?" He said, his voice cracking on the last word.

Piper stared at him for a few moments,

"Yes."

He closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists on the table,

"It's _her_ isn't it?"

Piper continued to stare back at him, her face impassive.

"Yes." She said again.

"Do you love her?" He said, his control was steadily slipping, and he could feel the tears starting to fill in his eyes.

Piper opened her mouth, then closed it again. Did she love Alex? She knew she was special to her, she's never felt the way about anyone the way she feels about Alex, but love was a big word.

As she thought it through, she pictured Alex smiling and laughing, her green eyes shining with happiness. She thought about how she felt when she took her in her arms, she thought of them together, just the two of them, and she felt a squeeze in her chest that she could no longer ignore.

"Do you _love_ her?" Larry asked again, stressing his words more this time.

"Yes," Piper breathed out. She felt a weight off her shoulders, her head felt lighter.

She loved Alex.

Larry closed his eyes again, rubbing his hands over his face and coughing to try and mask his sobs.

Despite the harsh way Larry was reacting, Piper felt horrible. Larry was kind and good, he'd make someone happy one day, but that wasn't Piper.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen," she whispered, "I never wanted to hurt you Larry. I care about you, don't think anything I ever said to you was a lie. You looked after me, you made me happy. But I don't want that life anymore Larry. I'm 18, I'm not ready to be almost married off with kids and a life planned out for me from our parents. I want adventure, I want fire, and unpredictability. I want…" She took a breath, shrugging as she said simply,

"I want Alex."

Larry nodded, he looked defeated, but the distant, cold look from his eyes had gone.

"Have you told your parents?"

Piper shook her head,

"No, and Larry if I can have one more selfish thing from you before we end this, I'm begging. Please, _please._ Don't tell anyone yet."

His eyebrows shot up his forehead,

"I don't owe you any favours, Piper."

"I know, but please. If what we had meant anything to you, just let me do this in my own time."

Larry stared at her, warring with himself. He didn't owe her a thing, but as he looked into her blue eyes, he couldn't imagine causing her any pain like that. He would end it the bigger man, _he_ would come out of this relationship clean of any betrayal.

"Okay." He said, packing his stuff up from the table,

"Okay?" Piper asked, stunned. He hadn't put up much of a fight, and she wasn't sure she believed Larry could be so understanding.

"Yeah, okay. I won't say anything. I won't tell them that you cheated on me, I won't tell them you're in love with a woman, I won't say a thing."

Piper stared back at him,

"I'm coming out of this relationship clean Piper. But since we're asking for favours, give me one thing?"

Piper nodded,

"When people ask about what happened, tell them _I_ broke up with _you._ School is hard enough, let me have this one victory of being the nerd that dumped the hot chick."

He smiled sadly at the end, and Piper couldn't stop the tears filling her eyes. She wasn't sad that what she had with Larry was ending, she was sad that she had hurt him, that his one little request was to help boost his reputation at school.

"Sure," she croaked out, and Larry nodded. Giving her one last long look, he left the café and Piper, alone on her table.

She let out a shaky sigh of relief, she had done it. She was free, Larry was gone, and she could be Alex's, wholly and completely.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey again guys! Two updates in one day, what can I say I'm eager.**

 **I just wanted to get this one out quickly because it's more of a filler. It's giving the story a direction. Piper needs to tell her mom, Alex needs to ask her out properly, and most of all it's the start of their secret trysts during classes at school. Just wanted to a say a big thanks for all the great reviews, but especially to inevitablespoon, WB79 and Librarybook because you guys are always leaving really lengthy and lovely reviews on my story, right from the start! I had one person say they felt bad for Larry in the last chapter, and I just wanted to say me too! I hate him in the show for being between piper and Alex, but other than that he seems a nice guy, so it was hard to mess him around like that, but it's a Vauseman story, and there can't be a Vauseman with Larry involved! So yeah, enough of me babbling, I hope this gets you through until my next chapter, let me know what you think about where the story is going! :)**

When school inevitably came around again on Monday morning, Piper wasn't sure how she felt about it.

She was excited to see Alex, it hadn't even been 24 hours since she said goodbye to her before leaving for the coffee shop and yet she'd missed her, but she was nervous. She wasn't worried about people finding out she had broken up with Larry, she was more concerned about herself, and how she'd have to hide her affections towards Alex until they'd had a talk about exclusivity.

When she heard the familiar horn outside of her house, she all but sprinted to the car.

"Morning beautiful," Alex's raspy voice greeted her as she got into the car.

"Ditto," Piper breathed,

Alex smiled brightly at her,

"Do you wanna go chill somewhere? We've got plenty of time till school starts,"

Piper nodded very enthusiastically,

"Yeah, somewhere where my mom isn't watching at the window wondering why we haven't moved yet would be great,"

Alex frowned then subtly leaned around Piper to look towards her front window, where her mom was clutching the curtains back, trying in vain to keep herself hidden.

Alex smirked,

"Hey there's your mom! Hey Carol!" She shouted, waving round the side of Piper's head. Piper's eyes widened, she clutched her hands out at Alex's, wrestling with her to put her arms down. When she had a safe hold on her wrists, she slowly turned her head around to see her mom looking flustered and dropping the curtain to move away from the window.

"Oh my, _God"_ Piper couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, "you have a death wish"

Alex laughed, a full head back laugh from the bottom of her stomach, and Piper found herself caught up, laughing too as she watched her, and Alex slowly started to pull away from the curb. Piper waited until they had disappeared from the view of her house, and then intwined her fingers with Alex's on her own lap.

Alex gave Piper a quick glance. The blonde could see the smile on Alex's face, but there was something in her eyes that bothered her. The thought soon turned from her head though when they pulled into the nearly empty mall car park just round the corner from Litchfield.

Alex grinned at Piper, turning off the engine and leaning close to her, when Piper closed her eyes to wait for the pressure of Alex's lips on hers, she instead felt a wobbling next to her. Opening her eyes, she sees Alex trying to climb her way over the seat and into the back, swearing at herself as her Docs caught between the top of the seat and the roof of the car.

Once she ungracefully wobbled her way to the back seat, she laid down on her back, opening her arms out and cocking her head inward, inviting Piper over.

Piper chuckled, shaking her head as she climbed over to the back, much more gracefully than Alex had managed, somehow, and settled herself next to her, nuzzling her nose against hers.

"I'm not having sex with you in a car," she whispered against Alex's lips, barely brushing each other.

"I wasn't going to suggest sex in a car," Alex cocked her eyebrows up at Piper and grinned, then she cocked her head to the side as if weighing something up in her mind, then whispered, "not right now anyway"

And leaned in the little distance to kiss Piper, feeling her smile against her lips.

When they pulled away from each other, Alex settled her hand beneath Piper's sweater, stroking up and down her bare back with her fingertips.

"You okay after yesterday?" She asked gently,

Piper settled herself into Alex's neck, nuzzling gently,

"Yeah, I feel more than okay."

Alex smiles against Piper's hair,

"Me too, kid," she whispers, "I don't know how I'm expected to keep away from you today. We've got 3 classes together, and I've gotta get through break, and lunch, and I don't think I have to remind you that you run track last period, and I haven't missed a single track run for 3 years."

Piper propped herself up so her face was in line with Alex's,

"Me neither, but track is going to be the _worst._ I can't concentrate when you're watching me, there's a reason I haven't been top since middle school," she teased, leaning in to kiss her again.

Alex laughed against her,

"And there's a reason I'm flunking math this semester,"

They both laughed, but the laughter died down when they noticed the time on Alex's dashboard.

"We gotta go, babe"

Piper nodded, climbing over the seat again. Alex tilted her head, watching Piper's ass in her cute little skirt as she shuffled over the car, bringing a hand up and smacking it down across it.

Piper yelped and fell across into the front seat,

" _Alex,"_ she chastised, sounding shocked and blushing deeply,

Alex settled in the front seat and turned the engine on,

"Spanking not the one for you huh, kid?" She teased, and Piper flushed,

"We'll work up to it," Alex shrugged, and Piper stared at her before she turned to look out the window. She looked back again when she heard Alex's laugh,

"Pipes I'm kidding" she strained out between laughs.

She slapped Alex's arm,

"You're not funny. I thought you were going all _Fifty Shades_ on me for a minute," Piper's smile gave her away, and Alex scrunched her face up,

"Ew, no. _Way_ too hetero for me,"

Piper laughed again, taking her hand. She loved times like this, just her and Alex. The conversation and banter flowed between them so easily, it was like they were meant to be around each other. She didn't know how she was going to make it through today without touching her.

Piper wasn't ashamed of Alex, far from it. She couldn't wait until she could shout about her from the roof, she wanted everyone to know that she had managed to snag the hot, bad girl that all of the guys and all of the girls wanted, but there was two things stopping her.

She hadn't yet told her parents, and she knew they were friends with a couple of her teachers. She didn't want them to hear that she had a girlfriend, when they didn't even know yet that she had broken up with the boyfriend she had.

She wasn't even sure if she _had_ a girlfriend. She and Alex did everything people in a relationship do, but they hadn't actually had the talk yet about what they were, and what situation they were in.

When they pulled up at school, Piper smiled shyly at Alex, squeezing her hand out of view from the rest of the parking lot. She wanted to kiss her so badly, but she knew she couldn't, not here, not yet.

Alex felt Piper squeeze her hand, and she smiled, letting go to get out of the car. As she stood up, a frown came over her face.

She wasn't entirely sure why Piper needed so much validation from other people about their relationship. Alex would have kissed her in front of the whole school if Piper let her, it made Alex start to wonder if Piper was ashamed of her. The same thought had flashed through her mind earlier when she waited to hold her hand until they were out of her neighbourhood. She knew she needed to tell her parents, that she understood, but the whole school? It's like she needed some kind of announcement. For a second, Alex considered hanging a banner over the cafeteria,

"PIPER CHAPMAN: NOW A LESBIAN"

She chuckled quietly as she locked her car, shaking her head at Piper's questioning look and falling into step next to her. Then it hit her,

She hadn't even _asked_ Piper yet. She had just assumed, in her mind Piper was her girlfriend, she thought that much was obvious, but she hadn't actually used the G-Word in conversation with her yet.

She looked at Piper as they walked, she was talking about something but Alex wasn't taking in her words. She was planning a surprise for her.

Piper walked alongside Alex, rambling about her essay for English that she wasn't 100% confident with, Alex nodded in all the right places but she had a glazed over look in her eyes that made piper think that maybe she wasn't taking in everything she was saying.

Piper let it slip, she would fare better with not jumping Alex in front of everyone if she kept that look, instead of the intense gaze she usually fixed the blonde with.

They had first period together for English. Alex sat on the desk next to Piper, as she usually does, and settled herself down as people began to flow into the class. She ripped corners of her notebook out and rolled them into balls, flicking them towards Piper, laughing when she batted them away, cursing at Alex as she giggled.

When class started, Alex spent the whole time staring at Piper. Alex was good at English, she had a natural gift. She tended to get decent grades without trying too hard, and even though she loved reading, she didn't like English class, hell she didn't like any class. She just didn't like _school._

Piper however was enthralled in the debate about classic romantic literature, chiming in her opinion every now and then, blushing slightly every time the teacher complimented her input. Alex's heart swelled as she watched her, the feeling that had been growing larger and larger in her chest every day fit to burst.

She took out a notebook and began writing, making it look as though she was taking notes,

 _You got a crush on the teacher or something? I've got to do all kinds of dirty things to you to earn me a blush like that_

She smiled to herself as she folded the paper, waiting until the teacher turned to the board before she slid the note on Piper's desk.

Piper looked to the side at Alex's movement, seeing the paper being passed to her, she felt a little thrill go through her body. Passing notes was about the craziest thing Piper had done in her entire classroom career. As she read the note from Alex, she felt a more furious blush creep up her cheeks, and her stomach clenched deliciously. She hadn't touched Alex for 24 hours now, at least not in the way Alex was talking about. She moved her pen to the same paper, writing a note back just under Alex's writing.

 _No I don't have a crush on him, Miss Clingy. And the blush I get from the things you do to me is only the start of what my body does when you do those 'dirty things'_

She slyly passed the note back, and Alex felt herself get hot as she read it. She smirked at Piper, giving her a quick wink and enjoying the little giggle she had to suppress. She felt a throbbing between her legs at their light flirting, she had art class with Piper third period, and the teacher was too high to care what people were doing, she would get her back then.

As they piled out of the classroom, Alex took the opportunity of the packed crowd to pull Piper back against her as they walked, putting one hand on her waist, and making sure her mouth was close enough to her bare neck for Piper to feel her breath,

Piper shivered at Alex's brief closeness before they had to pull away again, these small touches in this environment were driving her crazy. She turned to Alex as they split off for different classes, mouthing _fuck you_ towards her with a smile as she turned away from her again.

Alex grinned to herself as she met up with Nicky by the bike sheds to smoke. She told her everything, she knew Piper wouldn't mind, about Larry and Piper and the sex and the feelings and Nicky just looked at her with a wide eyed grin the whole time.

"Holy shit Vause, you did it! You fell for a straight girl!"

Alex laughed, not even Nicky's teasing could get a rise out of her today, they bantered back and forth as they hid from the teachers on duty, grinning to herself.

They had art class next, and with a very relaxed teacher that wouldn't notice them sneaking away, Alex had every intention of showing Piper just how much she could make her blush.


	13. Chapter 13

Piper sighed as she walked to art class with Polly.

She hated art. She wasn't naturally gifted at it, and it wasn't something she could study to make herself better at. Piper hated feeling inadequate.

Her best friend however was in high spirits, she was talking about some guy she had met called Pete at a bar a few nights ago, and it made Piper smile.

As they walked into class and settled, Piper could immediately feel eyes on her, and she scanned the room for Alex.

Her blue eyes met the green ones she had been looking for directly across the room, a smirk across her lovely face.

Piper blushed and grinned at her, causing Polly to jab her with her elbow,

"Tone it down, I can feel the sexual tension from here," she whispered,

Piper laughed, and knocked her shoulder against Polly's,

"Don't be jealous now Polly, it doesn't suit you," she whispered back.

Polly opened her mouth and frowned, looking shocked.

"Hey! I'm not jealous! I've got Pete now," she smirked, cocking her eyebrows up,

Piper leaned in, so she could speak right in her ear,

"When _Pete_ makes you come 7 times in one night, get back to me"

Poppy turned her head,

"That's just excessive" she muttered, looking away and shaking her head before she turned to her again

"… _seven times?_ Really?"

Piper laughed, nodding her head and looking back at Alex.

Alex watched her from across the room, wondering what they were talking about.

She saw the way Piper met her eyes, and the promise from her note earlier came back into her mind.

She turned to her side to get Nicky's attention, laughing when she saw her posing while Lorna painted a tache on her face, her wild ginger hair making her look like a maniac,

"Nicky!" She chuckled, and Nicky theatrically turned her head to look at her, resting her head on her hand,

"Yes m'lady?" She said in a bad English accent,

"Cover for me, k?" Alex started standing up, Nicky bowed her head in agreement, grinning at her, and Alex made her way over to Piper.

The blonde was too absorbed in a conversation with Polly to notice her, so she crept up behind her and rested her hands on her shoulders. She made it look innocent, but she made sure the tips of her index fingers brushed up and down the skin of Piper's neck underneath her hair.

Piper felt a shiver go through her, and her stomach jolted.

Polly's eyes went from her face to the face of the girl behind her, rolled her eyes and mouthed _supercunt_ at Piper, before studiously turning away.

Alex lent down very close to Piper's ear,

"Wanna go for a walk?" She whispered, paying no attention to Polly's name calling,

Piper moved her eyes to look at the teacher, he was laid back on his chair with his eyes closed. She felt a thrill run through her, she'd never ditched class before.

She chewed her lip, but when she felt Alex's fingers slide over her neck again, she nodded, and watched as the dark haired girl walked out of the class.

Piper waited a few minutes, giving Polly the side eye, unable to hide her grin,

"Ugh, just go you slut" she muttered, smiling at Piper. With that, the blonde got up from the table and left, trying her best to stop herself from running to Alex.

Alex was waiting for her around the corner, taking her hand, she pulled her into a janitors closet by the exit, turning the light on, she turned to a laughing Piper.

"A closet? I didn't think you could get more romantic," she smiled. Alex linked her hands with Piper's at the side of her head.

"You should see what I can do with bathroom stalls in bars," she kissed down Piper's neck, feeling the skin beneath her mouth go warm when she blushed at her comment.

Piper clutched at Alex's hair as she started to unbutton Piper's blouse and ran her tongue across her collarbone.

Piper groaned and pulled Alex closer to her. Once her blouse was open, she felt her hands running up her stomach.

"Al, we've gotta be careful" she gasped, "someone could find us…"

Alex answered her by lifting Piper's legs and wrapping them around her waist, causing her to let out a sharp breath at the contact. She tightened her legs around her, and bit her lip when she felt Alex sink her teeth into her neck at the same time she started to grind against her.

Alex moved slowly, as if they were alone in her room rather than hidden in a closet in the middle of high school, and it made Piper crazy. They didn't have time for this, and Alex had teased her since the moment they got into the car that morning, she _needed_ her.

"Stop teasing," she moaned in her ear, and Alex chuckled.

She kept the same pace, grinding her hard against the wall. She felt Piper's hands all over her shoulders and back, and she moved one hand from her ass and moved it to squeeze one of her breasts. The blonde moaned and tried to push her hips harder against Alex, feeling herself start to build.

Just as she thought she was getting close, the sound of the lunch bell interrupted them. Piper jumped, but Alex didn't react at all other than to slowly let go of Piper's legs and let her slide down her body.

"Sorry babe," she kissed her quickly on the lips, "looks like it's lunch time"

Alex smirked at Piper's state. She blinked widely at her, still trying to catch her breath, before the dark haired girl left.

Alex grinned to herself as she walked away, remembering Piper's face as she closed the door.

Now _that_ was a blush.

Piper walked to lunch in a daze, she felt an uncomfortable ache between her legs, and she cursed Alex as she walked, she was doing this to her on purpose.

She met Polly in the line for lunch and was greeted by pursed lips and a raised brow. She shook her head at her and laughed, settling down on their table between Polly and Alex.

Alex smiled as she sat down, and Piper leant over to her ear and whispered,

"I'm going to get you back for that,"

Alex sat back, her eyes burning into Piper,

"I hope so." She brushed her knuckles against Piper's on the table, subtly, lightly, and Piper found herself caught up in her gaze till she felt Polly elbow her lightly,

"Pipes…" She whispered, nodding to the front of the hall.

Larry was standing there, staring at Alex and Piper from the doorway. She watched as he turned around on his heels when Piper looked up, and scuttled away from the cafeteria.

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She really needed to tell her parents before somebody else did.

That night at home, Piper was seated across from her mother and father at the table, and Cal was next to her. As they ate, Carol complained about anything and everything she could think of.

Piper looked around the table, Cal was eating, but staring at their mother with passive eyes, whilst her father pushed food around his plate, clearly also not listening.

Piper was pulled into what her mother was saying at the mention of the name "Diane.", her head snapped up, and she listened as her mother spoke about Alex's mom.

"I ran into her at the supermarket today, her basket was full of fatty, microwave, no good items. She raises that girl like an animal, it's no wonder she never does well at school,"

Piper snapped, she was thinking about how to tell her parents gently as possible, but she couldn't sit and listen to her speak about Alex like that, or her mom, who even for all her eccentric ways and bad eating habits, was a better mother than Carol could ever hope to be.

"Mom I've got something to tell you," she said, staring blankly at her mother,

"Don't interrupt dear- so I was…" Carol continued, and Piper balled her fists on the table.

Cal looked at Piper, knocking her with his elbow and giving her a confused look.

"Larry and I broke up." She stated, louder than her mother was talking.

Everyone at the table stopped to stare at Piper; Carol's mouth was hanging wide open.

"Oh dear, why? Larry is such a nice boy."

"I don't love him mom." She said, waiting for the inevitable answer, and sure enough Carol waved her comment away,

"Oh honey you're 18, you don't know what love is"

Piper looked between her parents. Her mom was a secret alcoholic, her father was having an affair, and yet here she was lecturing Piper about what love is.

"Mom we broke up because there's someone else,"

"He cheated on you? Now Piper that's no reason to throw away a perfectly good relationship" she started, but Piper interrupted her again,

"No mom. _I_ cheated on _him,"_ her family stared at her blankly, "with a woman," she continued, her mom dropped her fork, "with… With Alex."

Piper finished and looked up to the table, it was all silent until her brother let out a loud whistle,

"Bet you didn't see that one coming" he laughed.

Piper appreciated his attempt to break the tension, she wasn't worried about telling Cal one bit, he hated Larry, and he loves Alex.

Despite Cal's outburst, her parents both continued to silently stare. Her mother pushed her plate away, and stormed upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Her father frowned at her. Despite his affair, Piper had always got on better with her father than Carol, he was more relaxed, and Piper was the apple to his eye.

"You and Alex?" He asked slowly, "is this real?"

"It's already more real than anything I felt with Larry, dad" Piper swallowed thickly, blinking back tears.

Her father stood up, walking round the table to put his hands on her shoulders,

"If she makes you happy princess, that's enough for me."

He kissed her forehead and squeezed her before making his way up the stairs, likely to try and talk her mother around.

Piper let out a shaky sigh, dropping her head into her hands.

"Hey," Cal said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. Piper looked to the side, still with her head in her hands, and he grinned "at least when you've turned to women, you've turned to a hot one."

He smiled, and Piper couldn't help but grin back at him.

"Yeah, she is hot." She agreed with him, patting her hand over his.

She sat back, letting out a loud sigh as she tipped her head back to the ceiling.

"Well, Pipes," Cal pursed his lips before sweeping his hand across their surroundings theatrically, "you sure know how to clear a dinner table"

Piper dropped her head to look at him, and they both burst into laughter at the same time.

Alex wandered around the house nervously that night, not able to concentrate on a task for more than 10 minutes. She knew Piper was telling her parents tonight, and she really didn't want them to dislike her any further than what they already did just because Alex had fallen for their daughter.

She checked her phone every few minutes, waiting for some call or text from Piper to let her know how it had gone.

Her jittery movements didn't go unnoticed by her mother. She watched her daughter pace the kitchen, pick down and put up books, flick through the TV, and when she started drumming the cutlery against the table, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What's got you so damn jittery Alex you're killing me here,"

Alex shrugged and chewed her lip, but her mother didn't drop her questioning gaze.

She sighed,

"Piper broke up with Larry yesterday. She's telling her parents tonight about it and about, you know… _us"_ she blurted out quickly, and her mom nodded slowly,

"And you're nervous about that because…?" Her voice raised in question at the end, and Alex frowned,

"Because Piper was nervous," she shrugged,

"her mom isn't as liberal as you, mom. She had Piper's life planned out for her. Marry Larry, have a nice house, give her some grandchildren, Piper being with me has messed all that up. I don't want her mom to hold that against me for the rest of my life."

Diane walked over to Alex and cupped her face,

"Al, you are a wonderful girl. Piper seems to have some strong feelings for you kid, and I know for a fucking fact that you have them for her too. If her mom cares more about the source of happiness being a man than the amount of happiness her child has, then she don't deserve Piper, and she sure as hell don't deserve you."

Alex nodded, trying to hold back tears,

"And if things go badly, Piper knows she's got us. Don't worry about it okay Hun?"

Alex nodded again,

"Thanks mom" she croaked out, and her mother kissed her on her forehead before leaving once again to go to work.

As if on cue, Alex's phone rang as soon as her mom waved her goodbye.

"Pipes! Hey, did you tell them? How did it go? Did they yell?"

"I told them, it wasn't a complete train wreck but it was definitely a minor car crash. They didn't yell. My mom didn't really say much she just kinda went upstairs, I haven't seen her since dinner."

"What did your dad say? And Cal?" Alex asked, trying to find a silver lining in the situation,

"My dad said as long as you make me happy, he's happy too,"

Alex smiled as Piper continues,

"And Cal said that if I'm going to start dating girls now he's glad I've chosen a hot one" she laughed, and Alex felt herself relax. They didn't yell, or get mad with Piper. Her mom was probably just shocked, but she'll come around.

"Can I see you tonight?" Alex asked, "my mom's working again so I have a free house"

Piper smiled into the phone,

"I don't know if I have the balls to sneak out," she admitted, earning her a chuckle from Alex.

"What about the balls to let me sneak in?" She asked the blonde, and she could feel Piper biting her lip, see her face weighing up the options in her head,

"I guess I already told them everything, what's one more fuck up right?"

Alex laughed,

"Exactly kid. I'll be there in an hour okay? Watch for me at the window."

"I will. I can't wait to see you, Al." She whispered,

"You too, kid. I'll see you soon."

She dropped her phone onto the kitchen table, feeling a warmth in her heart. It was starting to become a really real thing. Piper and Alex. Alex and Piper. Both of their parents knew, their closest friends knew, Piper was no longer attached to anything that would stop her from committing to Alex, and as she began to get herself ready to sneak to Piper's house, she felt a squeezing sensation in her heart, nerves mixed with something she couldn't quite place.

Tonight was the night she would ask Piper to be hers properly, and she couldn't wait to hear the G-Word that she had shied away from her whole young life roll off Piper's tongue, directed towards her.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex locked the door behind her as she headed out into the darkness towards the Chapman's.

She was nervous, but more excited, and a little bit turned on by the situation. She was sneaking into Piper's room, while her parents were in, including a mother that was less than thrilled about Alex's new role in her life, in the middle of the night.

She chuckled and shook her head as she rounded the corner,

 _And Piper said she wasn't bad ._

Alex walked around the back way of Piper's house, her parents room was towards the front so she avoided it at all costs.

She saw Piper in her window as she crept across the back yard, the lights were off downstairs, suggesting her parents had gone to bed.

Alex stared up at Piper, and she huffed, frowning. A big flaw in her plan was that Piper was on the top floor, her room was the attic. Alex could climb up the grid up to the second floor of Cal's room, but she wasn't nimble enough to quietly get herself to Piper's window.

Piper opened her window, looking down and also frowning, but she had thought this through. She held a finger up to Alex, indicating for her to stay put, while she crept to the floor below and quietly opened Cal's door. He was sitting on his bed playing on some game on his TV, and he looked up to frown at Piper, lifting one side of his headphones off his ear to listen to his sister.

"I need you to do me a big favour," she whispered, and he knocked his headphones onto his shoulders,

"Ahhh Piper, once again you come to me for wisdom and guidance. What can I do for you, young apprentice."

Piper frowned and looked at him for a second before walking past him to his window, slapping him across the back of his head playfully. She went to the window, smiling down at Alex and cocking her head towards her, indicating that she wanted Cal to come see.

Cal slid over to the window and looked down, he chuckled quietly and shook his head before opening his window fully,

"You owe me so big" he said, still laughing. Piper grinned at him, gesturing to Alex to climb up to Cal's window.

She watched as Alex pulled herself up the house, huffing and puffing as she reached the window, falling through quietly before straightening up. Piper smiled at her, her usually pale cheeks were flushed from the climb and the cold.

"Hey," she panted, "thanks Cal."

"Just call me the doctor of love" he grinned, Piper screwed her face up,

"Ew."

Alex laughed quietly, Piper took her hand and pulled her from Cal's room, all but dragging her up the stairs.

Piper was all dressed for bed, she was wearing a crop shirt with some tiny pink shorts, giving Alex a peek at the bottom of her ass as she walked ahead of her.

Alex shook her head, she had had something serious to do before she thought about all the ways she wanted Piper in different states of undress.

She smiled as she entered Piper's room; she hadn't been in here for a while. They usually hung out at Alex's house, and every odd occasion she found herself in the blonde's bedroom, something had changed.

Piper had books everywhere, cases stocked up so they had overflown. Her desk was covered with notes and post-its. Pictures were stuck to every surface. Piper on beaches with her brother, the yearbook photo of the track team from last year, photos from when she was a kid, lots of Piper in different places with Polly, and the odd one of her and Alex, various ages in each one. As her eyes dropped to Piper's bed, she noticed the photo that was in the frame on her table.

It was of the two of them, at a party a few weeks ago. Alex was sitting on a sofa, and Piper was next to her, her long, bare legs stretched out over Alex's denim clad legs. She had a beer in her hand, and Piper had a whole bottle of wine, her arm was wrapped around Alex's shoulder as her hand rested on Piper's waist. They were laughing at the camera, Piper's face partially obscured by her messy blonde hair. She looked so beautiful, it made Alex's heart hurt.

"That's my favourite photo of us," Piper whispered gently, picking it up and settling next to Alex on the bed, "so far anyway."

Alex smiled at the future-hinting comment, brushing a strand of Piper's hair behind her ear.

"You look beautiful," she answered her, and Piper blushed, leaning in to kiss her.

She let herself kiss Piper back for a few moments before she pulled back, still with one hand on her face and one on their picture.

"Hey Pipes?" She whispered, meeting her eyes. Piper smiled, pressing her to continue.

She took a deep breath, encouraged by the affection she could see in the blue of Piper's eyes.

"You know you mean a lot to me right? Like I know we've not been like _this_ for long, but we've been friends for a long time, and I've always wished we could get to where we are now, you're an amazing person and I think you're funny and you're hot and you're so smart and so brilliant and I don't know what it is about you that turns me into such a sap because you wouldn't see me climbing through people's windows, clutching a picture and pouring my heart out to just anyone"

Piper laughed, stroking her thumb over Alex's cheek as she continued,

"And you know we make a great team, you're an amazing friend, and you're _great_ to have sex with…" Alex couldn't help dropping that one in, smirking at Piper's blush,

She looked away from her eyes as she said the last part, focusing on the photograph in her hands,

"Maybe even a great… _girlfriend?"_

Alex's voice went up in question at the end and she inwardly groaned, she had meant to play this much cooler. She was going to drop it into conversation, nonchalantly referring to Piper as her girlfriend and judging the reaction from there, but when she saw her blue eyes shining with affection as she had settled on the bed next to her, all of those plans flew from her head. Piper deserved to be showered with affection, she deserved a proper proposal, and lots of reasons why Alex wanted her to be hers so badly, not just a casually dropped in assumption that because they've slept together they're now in a relationship.

Piper's breath caught in her throat at the word _girlfriend._ She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She thought _she_ would have to be the one to bring up the label situation. Alex had never shown any desire to be tied down before, yet here she was. Bad, sexy, single Alex Vause, nervously asking Piper if she would be with her properly.

She thought her face was going to split with the grin that spread across it, she smiled so widely her cheeks hurt. She leant in and ran her nose up and down Alex's nose,

"Al, that goes without saying. I'm not sharing you with anybody, and I definitely don't want anybody else but you."

She whispered against her lips, leaning in to kiss her, and she felt Alex's smile as she returned the kiss.

"So this means I've got the right to just fuck you whenever I want now right?"

Piper laughed, and Alex started nodding to her own question very enthusiastically,

"It definitely does Pipes, that's what a girlfriend is." She teased her, stroking her hands up and down Piper's back as she straddled her,

"Is sex all you ever think about?" Piper asked, smiling,

"Well you know, my train of thought varies. Sex, how pretty your smile is, sex, how much I love your laugh, sex, how much I like it when you talk for ages about something you learned, sex, how cute you look when you're reading a book… _sex_ … The list goes on"

She grinned up at her, and Piper smiled back down at her, lifting Alex's glasses off her face and placing them on her own,

"I'll add how cute I'm definitely going to look in your gla-" she started as she put them on, before she stopped and frowned, squinting around the room, " – oh my god Al, you are _blind!_ You're totally fucking blind!"

She laughed as Piper tried her best to see through her glasses, she was close enough so Alex could still make out her face without them,

"I'm not that blind that I can't see how cute you actually do look in those" she grinned, and Piper smiled, placing them on the bedside table and pushing Alex down to lay flat on the bed.

"You're such a loser," she grinned at her, it had become one of their things. Alex didn't think she would ever want a _thing_ with anyone. Couples who did things all the time just because it was between the two of them, that kind of sentiment made her sick, but with Piper, it made her heart swell,

"I'm _your_ loser," she whispered back, and Piper kissed her, deepening it as she felt Alex's hands clutch at her waist.

"So… How blind are you without those things?" She muttered against Alex's cheek, moving to trail kisses down her neck, "because I've got a few things I'd like you to see tonight… _girlfriend"_

She trailed off, leaving a soft bite just under Alex's jaw.

Alex felt her stomach jolt, and she smirked,

"My, my, my… Miss WASP has learned how to talk dirty," she teased, moving her hands to rest on Piper's ass over those shorts of hers,

She giggled against Alex's neck, blushing slightly,

"Just for you," she murmured seductively, and Alex felt herself groan.

Just for _her._

She slipped her hands into the waistband of Piper's shorts to cup her ass properly, and smirked when she found that Piper wasn't wearing underwear,

"Are you sure?" She began to tease the blonde, "because we both know that you can be pretty loud, and we don't want your parents hearing you screaming my name…"

Piper let out a half moan, half laugh,

"I do not _scream."_ She muttered back, faking anger.

"Do you want me to demonstrate? Because I don't give a shit if Carol hears you…"

She ran her hands up Piper's body, cupping her braless breasts through the crop she was wearing,

Piper bit her lip to keep from moaning,

"Keep that thought, but not tonight. She'd never speak to either of us ever again if she knew what those hands of yours were doing to me right now"

She grinned again as their lips met,

"… And that would be a bad thing?" She questioned, only half serious but earning her a smack on the shoulder nonetheless.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" She laughed, slightly louder than the volume they had been keeping, and Piper closed her hand over Alex's mouth, shushing her.

Alex stared up at Piper with amusement in her eyes as Piper's hand covered her lips. She opened her mouth beneath her, sinking her teeth lightly into Piper's palm, and watched as Piper bit her lip again.

Alex shifted in the bed, moving Piper off her for a second while she stood up, Piper was about to protest until she realised Alex was taking her clothes off so she could get comfy in bed with her.

She smiled, watching every movement her girlfriend made. Alex wasn't intentionally putting on a show of taking off her clothes, but Piper couldn't look away. She followed Alex's hands as they unbuttoned her skinnies, watching as more pale skin was revealed on her long legs when she pushed material down and off, before lifting her sweater over her head and bending to take off her socks. She grinned at Piper as she climbed back over to bed, both of them now getting back under the covers, the blonde not wasting any time about once again climbing into Alex's lap.

They laid like that for a moment, snuggling and running fingertips over each other, until Alex rubbed over a particularly sensitive spot on Piper's hip, causing her to gasp.

The sound from Piper's lips seemed to awaken an urgency in both of them, and within seconds they were a mess of hands and tongues and lips. Alex stroked her hands up Piper's stomach, pushing the crop she was wearing up and off her body, leaving her breasts bare.

Both women moaned when Alex's hands came up to cup Piper, she kneaded her slowly, brushing her thumb over the hard nipples on each one,

"God, I love your tits," she whispered, watching Piper's face twist in silent enjoyment at her hands and her words. She brought her hands down to push Piper further up her body so her hips were now on Alex's stomach, pressing her back down to her so she could run her mouth over Piper's breasts. She licked over one of her nipples, sucking and biting softly while she tweaked the other between her fingers. She could hear Piper's breath, heavy sighs escaping her as she began to rub her hips against Alex's stomach.

"Al.." She whispered, and Alex sat up, still with her mouth on Piper's chest, while the blonde wrapped her arms around her neck, twisting her fingers in the dark hair that tumbled around her face.

Alex felt Piper's hands slide down from her hair to unclasp her bra, throwing it to the side of the room before returning her hands to her neck.

Alex brought her face up to meet Piper's which was slightly above her in their current position, staring into her eyes as the blonde slowly ground herself against Alex's hips.

She made a decision that _this_ was how she wanted to make Piper come first that night, she wanted her to ride her until they both fell apart together, wanted to feel her wet, hot skin sliding against her own.

She gripped at the waistband of Piper's shorts,

"Take them off," she whispered against her mouth.

Piper stood over Alex, so her crotch was in line with Alex's face, and slowly pulled them down her legs, discarding them and looking back down at her girlfriend.

Alex groaned, trying her hardest to stay quiet, and found herself leaning in. She kissed Piper's thigh, running her tongue up before placing a soft kiss to the smooth skin above her entrance. She could see that Piper was already wet, and she couldn't resist running her tongue once through her skin, bottom to top, tasting her on her tongue.

Piper let out a small groan at the contact, her hand flying down to rest on Alex's head. She had barely touched her and she felt her knees buckling.

"I'm going to taste you later, over and over again. Right now, I want you to get back down here and finishing getting me naked"

Alex smirked at Piper's eagerness, she dropped to her knees immediately, once again straddling Alex, and kissed down her stomach as her hands clutched at the waistband of Alex's underwear, slowly pulling them down, shifting back to pull them down Alex's long legs before once again settling herself on Alex's lap.

Both girls moaned at the sensation of their wet skin touching between their bodies, and as Alex laid back to settle in the bed again, Piper followed, dragging the covers behind her and covering them both in darkness and warmth.

Alex settled her hands on Piper's waist as she brought her lips down to kiss her, their tongues sliding against one another, occasionally biting at each other's lips.

Under the covers, they felt as though they were in their own little cocoon. As Piper started grinding herself against Alex, all they could hear was their mingled breaths and gasps. Sweat started to build on their bodies as they moved together, Alex brought her hands up to play with Piper's nipples, earning her a badly suppressed moan from the blonde. Their skin was sliding against each other, and when Alex ran her tongue down Piper's long neck she tasted the salt of her skin.

" _Fuck_ Piper, keep going," she rested one hand on Piper's ass, not guiding or putting pressure on her, just feeling how it moved back and forth as she rocked against her,

"Just like that" she groaned, she could feel herself getting close. The wetness of their skin from sweat was nothing compared to the wetness she could feel between their bodies.

Piper groaned at Alex's words, she was so close, the familiar fire starting to spread through her body every time she rubbed her clit against Alex's. In this little shelter they had made from themselves, Piper felt brave, she leaned down to bite Alex's ear as her hips continued to sway,

"You like that baby huh?" She moaned in her ear, trying to keep quiet, "you like it when I ride you?"

Alex groaned, louder than she should, and dug her fingernails into Piper's ass, nodding as she bit her lip.

Alex's reaction was enough to nearly undo Piper on the spot. She felt another surge of wetness between their legs, and the ache became too much to ignore,

She began to move her hips more rapidly, riding Alex harder. Their gasps and breaths became more shallow, more laboured as their hands slid off each other from the warmth their bodies had created beneath the covers,

"Oh god," Piper gasped out,

"That's it Pipes," Alex whispered back, her breath catching in her throat, "make me come"

At Alex's command Piper felt herself almost lose control. All she could hear was the sounds of their breathing, their words, and the faint sound of the bed springs beneath them as Piper ground herself harder and harder on Alex's body.

The sound of Alex's deep voice combined with the sounds of the bed straining beneath their lovemaking was enough to push Piper to the edge, and when she heard Alex moan,

"Fuck Piper, I'm gunna come"

She couldn't hold back anymore. She felt herself explode above Alex, collapsing down to close her teeth around her girlfriends neck as her orgasm ripped through her, doubling in intensity when she felt Alex follow suit with a strained "fuck" right in her ear, she felt Alex's teeth sink into her shoulder as her orgasm hit her, both of them still bucking their hips in a broken rhythm until they collapsed against each other.

Alex brought her hand up to entwine in Piper's matted, sweaty hair as she used the other to push the covers off them. Both girls welcomed the cool air of the room on their over sensitive sweaty skin.

Alex swallowed, still catching her breath as she stroked one hand down Piper's slick back and back up again, closing her eyes for a second and enjoying the feel of this beautiful girl that she could call _hers,_ curled up and satisfied on top of her, the tips of her fingers resting on Alex's neck.

She had never been happier than in that moment, and in Piper's childhood room, at 2am, secretly snuggled up with her girlfriend, hiding from her parents, and from the rest of the world, Alex let herself say what had been tugging at her lips since Piper kissed her the week before and changed her world forever,

"I love you, Pipes."


	15. Chapter 15

" _I love you, Pipes"_

Piper raised her head from Alex's chest to look her in the eyes, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She must have misunderstood,

"What did you say?" She squeaked softly,

Alex cupped her cheek,

"I love you." She said again, "I love you, Piper Chapman."

Piper blinked a few times, slowly. She felt a warmth completely different to the one Alex usually set off inside of her unfurl in her chest and spread to the rest of her body. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. She twisted her fingers in Alex's resting on her face,

"I love you, too" she whispered, looking deeply into Alex's eyes. She felt her own sting as she gazed into the bright green ones of her girlfriend, she had never been looked at like that before.

Alex smiled, holding back her own tears, she had been soppy enough last night. If Nicky ever found out she'd cried after confessing her love to Piper, she'd never let her live it down. Instead, she brought Piper's face to her own, pressing her their lips together in a soft but passionate kiss, squeezing her tightly to her.

Piper settled back down onto Alex's chest, tracing her fingertip up and down her neck,

"Did you ever think any of this would happen?" She whispered into Alex's skin,

"No, not for a second. I always hoped but…"

She looked down at Piper's form, closed her eyes and feeling her warmth through her body and the feeling of her hand on her skin.

"… I didn't ever think it would happen."

Piper rolled off Alex, reaching over to put her hand behind her neck, she gently put pressure on her, indicating that she wanted Alex to come to her.

Alex flipped to rest over Piper, eyes raking over her lovely face, illuminated only by the moon and the dim orange of a streetlight outside. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow behind her, and her full, soft lips were upturned slightly at the corners. The look she was giving Alex made her heart melt, she was so perfect.

Placing her hand on the side of Piper's face to cup her soft skin, Alex moved to her. She kissed her slowly, deeply, nobody fighting for dominance, just enjoying the feel of each other.

Alex sighed contently, and ran her fingers over ever inch of Piper's curves. She took it slowly, gently, listening to every quiet sigh and plea that spilled from Piper's lips. They moved in sync, and quietly, both reached their climax, a jumble of sweaty, satiated, love sick limbs.

When sunlight peeked through the curtains, Alex squinted against it. She stretched, then relaxed her arms tightly around the girl that rest on top of her.

She cocked her head to the side and looked down Piper's body. She was half resting on her, completely naked. One of her long legs was bent over Alex's body, one arm flat out and one curled around the back of Alex's neck. Alex ran both her hands over her girlfriends naked back, feeling the smoothness of her skin beneath her fingertips.

"That feels good," Piper murmured, smiling wider when she felt Alex's low chuckle rumble through her chest.

She raised her head and met the green, happy eyes of Alex Vause. She pressed her lips softly to hers,

"I hate to say this, but you should probably go before Carol comes knocking," Piper frowned, remembering her mother, "she's still coming around to the fact I've, as Cal says, 'switched teams'"

Alex chuckled, she had always liked Cal.

"Indeed you have kid, you've switched to the _winning_ team," she waggled her eyebrows, tickling Piper's ribs. She squirmed and squealed loudly, forgetting where she was for a minute.

"Piper! What are you screeching for!?" She heard her mothers voice shout from the hallway,

"Just the TV mom!" She shouted back, smacking Alex's hands away and she tried to squeeze her behind.

When she heard her mothers footsteps walk away, she turned back to Alex with a badly hidden grin. Alex smiled back,

"Speaking of leaving though, you're right I do have to go. I've got another appointment," she teased

"Oh you do, huh?" Piper smiled,

"Yeah, a really hot Spanish chick. She's waiting for me in my room now,"

Piper leant down to Alex's ear, tugging it with her teeth,

"Well, I hope she gives you some pointers on what to do with your tongue, because that show last night was dreadful." She whispered into her ear, and Alex snorted, she flipped Piper below her, leaning in to kiss and bite her neck,

"Oh it was was it? I could have sworn I made you come multiple times last night…"

Piper swallowed thickly, trying to keep up her teasing,

"Nah, it was all a show…" She trailed off when she felt Alex's teeth sink into her neck,

"Oh I see, well maybe I should try harder this time…" She started to kiss down Piper's collarbone towards her chest, her hands running up her long legs,

"Piper! Piper get up!" Her mom shouted from outside of the door, Piper answered and once again heard her mother walking away.

"Looks like we'll have to do this another time," Alex smirked, standing from the bed to gather her clothes. Piper watched her, grinning,

"Try and pencil me in somewhere between the Spanish chick and being a smart ass"

Alex chuckled, turning to look in the mirror as she buttoned her shirt up, noticing the red marks Piper had left on her skin and grinning, before kissing Piper goodbye quickly, and stealthily running down the hallway and out of Cal's window.

The next few months went by much of the same. Alex and Piper had made their relationship more public. They would hold hands everywhere they walked, they would go on dates. Her mom was still cold with Alex, and by no means did she assume they were staying overnight at each other's houses, but her family had for the most part accepted her. Piper seemed to get along with Diane better than ever. She had found herself a part time job at a restaurant close by the school, and Alex was working at the record store in town.

Piper opened her eyes to the familiar setting of Alex's room on a lazy Sunday morning, turning to look at her girlfriend. She was sound asleep as Piper smiled, sighing. She felt completely content. Her grades were steadily high, and college wasn't too far away now, Smith was on the horizon. She frowned momentarily as she looked at Alex, she didn't want to go to college, and Piper was worried about what would happen to them when she moved away. Shaking the thought from her head, she reached out to twist Alex's hair between her hands; they would work it out.

Spring Break was just around the corner, and Piper had no clue what she wanted to do yet, but she knew it involved alcohol, Alex, and sunny California. Her brother Danny was at college in the golden state, and he'd invited her over during spring break to get away from their parents and blow off some steam. He'd been more than willing to let Alex come along, he couldn't wait to meet the girl the made Piper piss their mom off so much she didn't speak to her for a week.

Alex stirred beneath her fingers, turning over and stretching. The covers fell down to her waist and she gave Piper a full view of everything. She grinned, break was a few days away, and she still hadn't told Alex what they were doing to celebrate.

She raked her eyes over Alex's body, one thing she was definitely content with was her sex life. 'Content' didn't even come close, she was ecstatic with her sex life, she couldn't keep her hands off Alex, and she couldn't imagine ever finding what she had with her anywhere else. Spring break was going to be one long holiday of sun, sex and alcohol. Just the thought made Piper's stomach clench, and she pounced on her half asleep girlfriend, covering her body with her own.

A few hours later Piper sat at the table, eating breakfast at 2pm, with Alex and Diane. Alex was laughing loudly at the story her mom was telling of someone trying to pick her up at the bar last night, and Piper grinned, her heart swelling as she watched the two of them.

"So, you two got any crazy plans for spring break?" Diane asked through a mouth of bacon, "senior year, it's a big one"

She grinned at Piper and her eyebrows shot up,

"If I could tell you half of the crazy shit I did on spring break, you'd never look at me the same way again." She grinned as she gazed off into the room, shaking her head and laughing when Piper laughed,

"I want to hear about it!" She chuckled eagerly, and Alex held her hand up making dismissive noises,

"We don't Pipes, we really don't."

Diane winked at Piper,

"Next time she's not here kid," she promised, and Piper laughed again, nodding.

Alex shook her head but smiled, she loved how well Piper and her mother got along. She cocked her head at Piper and frowned,

"We haven't got any plans yet have we babe?" Then she turned to her mom "but we'll definitely be doing something, and it'll involve a lot of underage whisky"

Diane laughed, raising her palm to slap it against Alex's.

Piper grinned, now was as good of a time as ever,

"Actually Al, I've got a surprise for you!" She squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Oh yeah? Is it one my mom can see or not because I can kick her out," she smirked, earning her a slap on the back of the head from Diane as she got up to clear her plate.

" _Alex,"_ Piper chastised, just earning her a wider smirk, "no, it's actually surprise plans for where we're spending Spring break!"

Alex cocked her head to the side, her interested piqued.

"Hit me with it, kid."

Piper stared at Alex with a manic smile, Alex was worried she was going to combust when she finally screamed out,

"California!" Raising her hands in the air, she waited for Alex's reaction.

Alex laughed,

"California?" She questioned, wondering if Piper had hit her head on something that morning. Piper nodded eagerly, and Alex realised she wasn't kidding.

"Pipes," she started, feeling herself start to blush, "I can't afford to go to California."

She heard her mom bustling behind her, making her way up the stairs to give them some privacy.

She waited for Piper's answer. Sure she had a job now, but she barely had enough to keep her car filled with gas, never mind pay for return flights to Cali and enough money to do shit while she was there.

Piper screwed her face up confused, then realised she had left out a major flaw in her plan. She hadn't even told Alex the best part,

"Al you don't need to 'afford' anything. Do you think I could afford a trip to Cali on my own? Hell no, my dad has bought our tickets."

Piper smiled but Alex just frowned deeper, she didn't like being a charity case,

"Pipes, I can't let your dad do that."

Piper laughed,

"We're staying with my brother, he's at college over there remember? My dad is paying for us to visit him. He would have been buying a ticket for Cal anyway, but he doesn't wanna go, says he doesn't buy into the commerciality of spring break," she rolled her eyes, imitating his voice on the last part, but Alex still didn't look convinced,

"Al, Danny can't wait to meet you, he was thrilled when I said you were coming instead of Cal. My dad would have been buying the extra ticket anyway, it was you or Cal, he's not gunna be out of pocket, you haven't inconvenienced him in any way. Just stop thinking to far into it and say yes."

Alex continued to stare back at her, pursing her lips. Piper got up from the table and walked round to settle herself on Alex's lap as she felt her arms wrap around her.

"Come on babe, come on holiday with me," she muttered in her ear. Her heart squeezed that Alex didn't want to be anyone's charity case, but she honestly wasn't this time. She was just taking a spare ticket, "imagine us on a beach in sunny Cali. Links to alcohol thanks to legal aged Danny, in the midst of a college Spring break, when are we gunna get this chance again?" She kissed up and down Alex's neck,

"It's gunna be _wild"_ she whispered, knowing Alex couldn't resist adventure. When she brought her face up to meet Alex's again she was welcomed with a huge smile,

"Your dad would have got the ticket anyway right?" She asked again, still smiling.

Piper nodded, grinning back, and Alex let out a very uncharacteristic squeal, squeezing Piper closed to her,

"I've always wanted to go to Cali!"

Piper squealed too, tangling her hands in Alex's hair,

"Is that a yes?" She asked playfully,

"Yes," Alex whispered between kisses, "yes!" She shouted, and Alex giggled as she kissed her.

"Ma!" Alex screamed up the stairs. Diane came rushing down the stairs, "I'm going to Cali!"

Diane lifted her hands and screamed, running over to rustle both of their hairs.

"Good choice girls! I've had some mad times in the Golden State. One time when I was 19, I met this guy on the beach, naked as the day he was born, and he-"

"Mom!" Alex laughed holding her hands up, "just stop"

Piper and Diane laughed loudly, shaking their heads at each other, and Alex wrapped her arms tighter around Piper, her grin almost splitting her face.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guys! Just a fluffy kinda chapter to lead the story on, I'm away Friday-Monday so there'll be no updates between then but I'll try for another chapter today/tomorrow. Just wanna say thanks again for all the reviews, they've all been so great and helpful. If you have any suggestions about stuff you'd wanna see let me know! I think I know where I'm heading with the Story, and I'm pretty sure I've got some time left in me with it yet, I've grown really attached to it! Let me know what you think :)**

"Oh my _god,_ Piper. What the fuck are you doing in there?"

Alex checked her watch for the millionth time in the past hour, they were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago, but Piper was still stuck in her ridiculously large closet, desperately looking for a bikini that seemed to mean more to her than making the plane and actually going on holiday.

"Al, I'm serious. I spent a lot of my money on this damn thing and if it's not going to Cali then Piper isn't goin

g to Cali"

Alex snorted,

"Did you really just refer to yourself in the third person?"

She flopped back on the bed, grinning,

"Fuck off, I love this damn bikini and you're gunna- Oh my god!"

Alex rubbed her hand over her face as Piper continued,

"I've found it! Al I've got it!" The blonde came running out of the closet clutching thin straps of black material and stuffing it into her suitcase. Alex sat up,

"Piper happy now? Piper go catch plane?" She imitated a caveman voice that earned her a slap from Piper, but as she looked up she saw her girlfriend was grinning.

"Ouch," Alex joked, grabbing Piper by the backs of her thighs and pulling her to her. Alex sat on the bed as Piper stood between her legs, running her mouth over the bare skin Piper's crop showed off. Combined with the tiny denim shorts she was wearing, Alex was finding it hard to keep her hands off her,

"If this is what you're going to be wearing all holiday, I'm going to have a great time," she murmured against her skin, and Piper giggled, locking her hands tighter in Alex's hair.

"Girls! We need to go, _now!"_ Bill's voice came from downstairs, and both girls grabbed their luggage and ran for the car.

The ride to the airport didn't take too long, Carol hadn't come to see them off so Alex felt a lot more relaxed for the journey. She had started to get along really well with Bill, she knew he wasn't perfect, Piper said he had done some shady stuff through her childhood. She knew he'd cheated on Piper's mom, but other than that her girlfriend had kept it a mystery. Despite all that though, her dad was nice to Alex, and that's all she asked for.

She looked at Piper's reflection in the wing mirror from the back seat, just watching how the wind blew through her blonde locks, she had red lipstick on, and dark sunglasses. Piper raised her glasses to rest on her head, and Alex found that she had been watching her staring the whole time. The blonde smirked,

"Creep," she mouthed at Alex's reflection, making Alex stifle a laugh as she bit her lip.

Piper watched her girlfriend bite her lip in her mirror and felt her blood warm up, she couldn't wait to see what the holiday held, the thought of having no parents to hide from made her stomach jolt whenever she thought about it.

On the plane, Alex was unusually quiet. She wasn't smirking, or winding Piper up. She hadn't made any smart ass comments, she didn't even throw her a flirt when Piper walked up the stairs to the plane in front of her, knowing that her ass was on full view for her.

She reached her hand over to entwine her fingers in Alex's, running her thumb over her knuckles,

"Al, are you okay?" She whispered as the cabin crew began their safety checks.

Alex looked over at her girlfriend, biting her lip. She wasn't okay, she wasn't okay at all. She had never flown before, she'd always driven to places her mom and her had visited, they'd never had money to go on any holidays abroad,

"Pipes I've never flown before," she admitted, blushing slightly. She felt so stupid, she didn't want Piper to notice her freaking out.

Piper's brows shot up and she started to giggle, causing Alex to blush more. She withdrew her hand from Piper's to run it through her own hair.

"Al," Piper said softly, still with humour in her voice, "Al?" She said again when Alex didn't look towards her.

She turned to Piper when the plane started moving,

"Just relax," she whispered, running her fingers up and down Alex's arm.

She couldn't believe Alex had never flown before, she thought she would have mentioned it. As she looked into Alex's nervous eyes. She'd never seen her like this before. The usually calm, collected, cocky Alex Vause was a mess just from the thought of flying a plane.

Her heart squeezed. She couldn't remember the first time she'd been on a plane, then blushed, her privileged lifestyle showing through again.

"Does that help?" She smiled, nodding to her fingers running over her skin. Alex nodded, then squeezed her eyes closed as she moved one of her hands to clamp on Piper's thigh when the plane began to tilt and take off.

Alex was grinding her teeth together, not used to the weightlessness she was feeling. Her heart was thumping, but Piper's hands on her arm and the gentle cooing in her ear was helping her to relax.

Piper leant her head on Alex's shoulder, gently shushing in her ear. She felt Alex's body slump next to her, her pulse gently beginning to slow as her body adjusted to the new feeling and altitude. Piper grinned, and moved her lips to Alex's earlobe,

"There you go baby," she whispered, sucking lightly on her lobe. Alex closed her eyes, a whole new type of feeling ridding all of the anxiety in her body,

"Pipes, I don't think raising my blood pressure is a good way to get me through a flight," she murmured, but she smirked.

Focusing on Piper helped her forget where she was, letting herself get excited for the holiday. She couldn't wait to see Piper in a bikini every day, and see her in less than that every night.

She felt Piper's breath against her neck as she laughed at Alex's comment. Alex looked down at her, watching her fingers stroking along the skin of her arm. Her heart swelled, she was so adorable. Other than her mom, Alex had never had anyone care about her the way Piper did. She was always asking if she was okay, making her breakfast in the morning, studying with her.

"Hey," she whispered, lifting her hand to cup Piper's face, and the blonde moved back from her shoulder to look into Alex's,

"I love you," she smiled down at her, and Piper moved to hold the hand that was rested on her cheek,

"I love you too," she breathed out, she'd never get sick of hearing Alex say that.

Alex grinned wider, tapping on of her cheeks with her fingers for Piper to kiss, then the other, then raising her lips. Piper's lips were raised in a smile when they met hers,

"Loser," she whispered,

" _Your_ loser," Alex grinned back.

Not too long later, the plane touched down in sunny Cali.

Hand in hand, they walked to the arrivals, Piper laughed when she saw her brother holding a sign above his head that read "Piper & Alex" in capital letters.

Piper screamed when she saw Danny, dropping Alex's hand and running over to jump into his arms. He laughed deeply as he cuddled his sister, and Alex smiled at the scene in front of her. As Alex made her way closer to them, Piper stepped away from Danny, putting her hand out to link with Alex's and pulling her closer, snuggling into her side,

"Al, this is my illusive older brother, Danny," she grinned at him, before looking up at Alex adoringly, "and Dan, _this_ is Alex"

Piper's voice softened noticeably on Alex's name, and her brother raised his eyebrows at the look she was giving the dark haired girl.

"It's great to finally meet you, Danny." Alex smiled, dropping the bags in the hand that wasn't around Piper and holding it out to him, Danny laughed, taking her hand but pulling her towards him into a cuddle.

"Alex Vause," he grinned as he put his hands on her shoulders and looked her up and down " _you_ are the girl that made Pipe render Carol Chapman speechless huh?"

Alex grinned, cocking her head to the side and shrugging, holding her arms up in the air.

Danny laughed again, taking their bags and leading them to the taxi rank out front, and back to his place.

Danny's house was huge. He shared it with 12 other guys, some of whom greeted them both when they walked through the door. The front room was littered with beer bottles and pizza boxes, and it had a lingering smell that could only be described as _male._

Alex laughed and shook hands or cuddled with some of the guys that greeted them, shaking her head at Piper blushing at all of the male attention, a stab of jealousy in her stomach. She pushed it down when Piper looked over to find Alex's eyes and held her hand out to her, cocking her head to the stairs.

Danny led them up to the top floor, pointing at doors and giving names all the way. He got to a room on the far left of the top floor,

"This is Jayden's room, but he's gone to Mexico on break, so he said you guys could use it."

He opened the door for them, standing at the threshold he smiled again,

"Make yourself at home. There's beers in the fridge and stuff in the cabinet. We're going to the beach, if you wanna come, you can, if you guys wanna go do something else whatever, just let me know the plan so I know you haven't been kidnapped. Mom would never forgive me."

They both laughed, and Piper looked around the room,

"So we have our own room? And we can drink your alcohol?" She asked incredulously. Danny grinned again, nodding,

"You're not with mom anymore Pipes. You can do what you like here, just don't get lost or kidnapped, and if any of the guys hit on you, kick them in the nuts."

"I've got that one covered," Alex grinned, putting her arm around Piper. Danny laughed,

"Cool, I'll see you guys soon then. Drop me a text Pipes,"

He turned and shut the door behind him, leaving Alex and Piper alone in their very own room.

They turned to each other, and Piper squealed, jumping into Alex's arms and knocking her down onto the bed. Alex laughed, bringing her hands up to rub Piper's back.

"Hey Al," Piper grinned,

"Yes dear?" She smiled up at her, cocking her head to the side.

Piper leaned down to her ear and whispered,

"We have a lock on our door…"

Alex turned her head to look at the door and chuckled, flipping Piper over,

" _You,_ Piper Chapman, are a fiend," she kissed down her neck, "I've created a monster."

Piper smiled up at her, and Alex kissed the tip of her nose.

"Do you wanna go to the beach? Or shopping?" She asked her girlfriend, and Piper frowned,

"I wanna stay here…" Piper whispered seductively, wiggling under Alex.

Alex cocked her eyebrow up and smirked,

"Uh uh uh, have you seen the weather out there? We're not staying holed up in this room all spring break, no matter how long I could go for with you,"

Piper stuck her lip out, making a huffing sound. Alex leant down, biting gently at her lip,

"Don't worry Pipes, I'll make up for it tonight," she whispered, and Piper smiled slightly, but still huffed as she nodded,

"And maybe…" She continued, "we could find somewhere secluded today…"

Piper's breath caught as Alex started kissing up her neck,

"… We haven't fucked outside yet…" She rasped out, squeezing over Piper's chest, earning her a shaky groan from Piper,

"… And that's very high on my fuck-et list…"

Piper let out a breathless laugh,

"Fuck-et list?" She gasped out, and Alex chuckled,

"Mhm, like a bucket list but for sex. And I intend to tick off every one of them with you…" She bit at Piper's neck, making her girlfriend moan,

"Can I know what's on it?" She breathed out, and Alex let out a low laugh,

"I'll tell you tonight, for now, we need to get our bikinis on so we can go find that secluded place.."

Piper pushed Alex off her and pulled her off the bed,

"Let's go!" She almost shouted, and Alex let out a happy laugh as she followed Piper to get ready for their first day in Cali.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: hey guys! Another chapter, a little different from the others. I figured I needed a bit of angst, it can't all be smooth sailing for them. I focused on Alex being jealous and insecure, I figured it was a good way to get a bit deeper into the characters and give the story a bit more ground, let me know what you think!**

"Alex? Alex?"

Alex blinked and shook her head at the voice, looking up into the face of Piper, frowning at her,

"Face is up here, Al" she chastised her, and Alex grinned, not caring that she had been caught.

She'd been lying on the beach watching Piper rub sunscreen onto herself for the past 5 minutes or so, turning and twisting her head as Piper's body moved. She had been staring at her chest in that little black bikini she loved so much, watching Piper's hands run over her own skin as she rubbed in the cream, and it was filling her mind with all kinds of dirty ideas that she would have to run by Piper some time.

"Sorry Pipes, what were you saying?"

Piper shook her head, secretly pleased that Alex was enjoying the show so much, but not wanting her girlfriend to see. She held the cream out to her, trying to sound annoyed as she repeated herself,

"I said, can you get my back for me, please?"

Alex grinned at her tone, she knew she wasn't really in trouble, and sat up, patting the space between her open legs. Piper grinned back, unable to not respond to Alex's playfulness, and laid down in front of Alex.

Alex swallowed thickly when she rose on to her knees to look over Piper's body. She squeezed the cream onto her palm, accidentally squirting too much out when her eyes met Piper's ass,

"Fuck," she muttered, smearing the excess scream onto her own arm.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, she had her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the sun and anticipating Alex's hands on her body,

"Nothing, you look hot though Pipes," she grinned as she began to massage the cream onto her girlfriends shoulders, running her fingertips down the length of her back.

Piper's response was a quiet groan of contentment, Alex's fingers felt strong and relaxing on her skin, and her mind began to wander to where else she would like those fingers when she felt Alex's hands run over her ass,

"I said my back," she grinned, feeling her stomach jolt.

"I like to be thorough" Alex teased. She took a few moments to massage Piper's behind, watching around her to make sure she wasn't drawing attention, before giving it a sharp slap and standing to look over her work.

Piper squealed at the smack to her ass, but it caused an even stronger jolt to her stomach. She frowned at her body's reaction, but rose to stand with Alex as they both walked over to where Danny and his friends were gathered. This area of the beach was packed with students, and coolers filled with alcohol were scattered across the sand, music was playing loudly from a group close to them, and Piper squeezed Alex's hands in excitement, flashing her a grin that made Alex's heart melt.

"Hey guys, grab a beer, there's plenty going. Enjoy yourself Pipe, what happens in Cali stays in Cali," Danny winked at them as they approached,

"That's just as well with some of the stories I could tell about you, Chap" one of the guys nearby laughed, looking at Piper as he spoke. Piper laughed at him, elbowing her brother and settling into the conversation, but Alex couldn't bring herself to look away from Danny's friend who was now laughing at something Piper had said. The way he was looking at Piper made her uncomfortable, like he was undressing her with his eyes. Alex felt a surge of possessiveness go through her, and without thinking about it, she raised her arm to rest around Piper's shoulders.

Alex felt herself relax when Piper raised her hand to entwine her fingers with Alex's that was resting just above her chest without missing a beat of the conversation, like it was natural to her. She smiled and looked at Danny, who had come over with beers in his hands. Taking one from him, she settled herself into conversation with her girlfriends brother. She found herself getting along easily with Danny, he was just like Piper. Witty and smart, but kind and funny, and Alex found herself wondering where they got it from with a mother like Carol.

As the night progressed, Alex and Piper got steadily more tipsy. The alcohol supply never seemed to end, and as the sun began to set the music only seemed to get louder, and more and more people arrived on the beach. Alex found herself sitting on a blanket with some guys and girls she had met, everyone around her was laughing at some story one guy was telling, but Alex's mind was only on one thing.

Piper was right in the middle of the crowd of people, dancing to the music that filled the beach. She had her hands in the air, and her eyes closed, sweating slightly as she moved her body around. Her movements were disjointed, and she stumbled every now and then, but Alex couldn't get over the way her heart swelled when she watched her. Piper was so amazing, and she didn't know how she ended up so lucky. As she wondered when she became so sappy that she found her girlfriends drunk dancing adorable, she noticed some guy move himself a little too close to the blonde.

The guy was not the same one who was flirting with Piper earlier to no avail. This guy was tall, and even Alex could notice he was attractive. He leant in close to say something in Piper's ear, and Alex watched curiously as her girlfriend threw her head back and laughed, continuing to dance. Piper was smiling widely as the strange guy danced with her, he was pulling some lame moves to make her laugh, and much to Alex's annoyance, his charms seemed to be working, because Piper continued to speak to him. She looked around them and noticed a group of guys cheering behind him, seemingly egging him on to something. Alex's suspicions were confirmed when the boy leaned in to say something in Piper's ear, and when his hand raised to rest on Piper's bare neck, Alex found herself reacting before she even knew what she was doing.

Piper noticed the boy she was dancing with place his hand on her neck as he leaned in to tell her something, but before she could recoil slightly, she felt a hand on the small of her back, and Alex had appeared next to her.

"Hey baby," Alex smiled, leaning down to place a light kiss on Piper's cheek.

Piper smiled but frowned,

Baby? She thought, Alex never calls me 'baby'…

"Hey," Piper smiled back, ignoring her thoughts but continuing to give Alex a questioning look. There was something in her eyes that Piper didn't like, she still looked affectionate, but like there was something steely below the surface.

"Are you ready to leave?"

Alex didn't really want to leave the party yet, but what she did know was that she wanted Piper to be as far away from this guy as she can get her.

Piper blinked, Alex loved to party, why would she want to leave?

"Soon I think," she gave Alex a reassuring smile, wondering what had ruined the happy mood she was in, "this is Ryan, Al"

Piper waved her hand in his direction, though she sounded coherent, her movements were showing how much alcohol she had in her system, and Alex tightened the hand around her waist to steady her. Alex looked up at Ryan,

"Hey," she forced a smile onto her face, holding out her hand to shake his.

"Ryan, this is Alex," Piper smiled at him, nodding enthusiastically. She had spent most of the night talking about her girlfriend. Ryan nodded to her, but Alex was frowning down at Piper, wondering why she hadn't told him exactly who she was.

"Her girlfriend," Alex finished for her as she drew her hand away. Piper heard the irritation in Alex's voice and looked up at her, but Alex wasn't looking back at her, she was looking away into the distance.

Alex didn't expect to feel the wave of sadness that hit her at Piper's unwillingness to tell people what they were, the balloon of possessiveness that was blowing up inside her popped and deflated, it made her feel small and insignificant, almost like those girls at school had made her feel when she was younger. She felt embarrassed of herself, and her arm slid away from around Piper's waist to rest limply back at her own side. She wasn't used to feeling like this, she was usually confident about herself, but at that moment Alex wanted to hide herself from the world.

Ryan started to speak again, mainly to Piper, but the blonde wasn't listening anymore. She felt Alex's arm slide away from her, and when she raised her own to rest on Alex's waist, the brunette subtly shrugged her off. Piper felt a nasty jolt in her heart, she didn't know what she had done wrong, but she was already sorry for it.

"Ryan I think we're gunna leave, all that beer is starting to catch up with me," Piper cut him off mid-sentence, she didn't care what he was saying or how rude she sounded, all she cared about was Alex, and why she suddenly felt like she was 10,000 miles away even though she was standing right next to her.

"I'll see you 'round babe," he grinned, and Alex snorted next to her, shaking her head as she turned from Piper and started to walk back to Danny's place without her.

Piper felt another nasty pang in her heart as realisation dawned.

Alex was jealous.

Piper tried to think back to her actions as she watched her girlfriend slowly walk away from her, not with the confident strut she usually has, but with a vulnerable air to her as she held her arms around herself. She had noticed Ryan was flirting, but she never once flirted back. She had no desire to. When he had said things that were suggestive, Piper had changed the subject. She had moved away when he got too close. She had spoke about Alex endlessly, she had introduced her just by name because she felt no formal introduction was needed, just from Piper's endless spouting about her gorgeous girlfriend she knew he would know who she was just by the name 'Alex'.

"Al!" Piper called out as she ran after her, "Al!" She shouted again when she got no answer,

"Alex!" Piper bellowed, causing her voice to echo off the cliff edges.

Alex turned around at the urgency in Piper's voice, blinking away her tears,

"What Piper, you wanna speak to me now huh?" She shouted back, running her hands through her hair as Piper got closer to her.

"What are you talking about?" Piper whispered, reaching up to wipe a tear from Alex's face,

"Why are you crying?"

As Piper asked the question Alex rose her hand to wrap around Piper's wrist, stopping her from touching her face. Piper felt a stab of rejection run through her, and tears threatened at her own eyes. She was so confused, what had she done wrong?

"You spent most of the night flirting with that guy," Alex muttered, she wanted to sound venomous, but all that came out of her mouth was sadness, and her voice cracked towards the end of the sentence. She thought of the way he had rested his hand on Piper's neck like he had the right to do so and her sadness was burnt away by the anger that ran through her,

"You didn't even tell him who I was." She spat out, "maybe you should go run after him, instead."

She instantly regretted the last part, but stuck to her words anyway, needing her resolve to hear Piper's excuses, to hear Piper tell her that Alex's little insecurity had always been right, and that Alex would never be enough for her. She waited for Piper to tell her she was attracted to that guy, that she didn't want him to know about Alex, that she needed a man more than she needed her, but when she saw the flash of hurt across Piper's face her anger faded slightly.

"Alex, I did nothing tonight but speak about you," she whispered, her voice heavy with the tears that were swimming in her blue eyes, "how could you say that to me?"

Alex felt her resolve weaken at the sound of Piper's voice, and those beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears; it made Alex's chest hurt. But she was stubborn, and confused, she waited for Piper to continue with a blank look.

"I told him about you, that's all I spoke about. My gorgeous, smart, funny, girlfriend. I told him that Danny couldn't wait to meet you, how we met, things you like. I told the other guy at the start of the night all about you, you are literally all I've talked about today."

She crossed her arms over her own chest as if to protect herself, Alex's harsh words swimming around her head.

"I know he was flirting, but if you opened your eyes you would have seen that I was pushing him back every time. I didn't return a single advance, every time I would mention you to change the subject. You're the only one I want Alex,"

Piper stared into her girlfriends eyes, her voice had solidified, and she sounded more angry than hurt, even though that wasn't how she was feeling at all. Piper once again thought about Alex telling her to go off with someone else nonchalantly, like she didn't care who Piper was with, and she felt the sadness take over her again,

"But if you're so willing to send me away to someone else on one little misunderstanding, then maybe I should find someone who trusts me a little more,"

Piper's voice was small, and Alex could tell she was about to cry. The blonde tore her eyes away from Alex's as her tears spilled over, and she stormed past her. Alex cursed herself, she was so stupid. She had let her insecurities that she usually hides so well get the better of her, and she had hurt Piper just because she couldn't keep her own self depreciating thoughts out of her head.

She reached out to grab Piper as the blonde stormed past her, pulling her to her roughly and wrapping her arms around her small frame before she could protest.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered, stroking her hand through Piper's hair and pressing her face into it, "I'm sorry," she said again, kissing at the top of her head. She felt Piper's hands grip at the top of her shirt as she cried against Alex's neck, pulling Alex closer to her.

Alex dragged Piper down to sit with her on the sand, they had stormed to an area that was secluded by the cliffs during their argument, and Piper curled up on her lap, her small hands still weakly gripping at her shirt as her sobs rippled through her.

Alex swallowed thickly, holding back her own tears as she listened to her girlfriend cry because of her, still muttering apologies and rocking them slowly, waiting for Piper's tears to subside.

Eventually, Piper began to still. Slowly, she pulled back to look up at Alex. Her eyes were puffy and red, and Alex felt her own eyes fill with tears as she saw the state she had put Piper in.

"I love you, Alex," she croaked out, her hand reaching up to caress the side of her face,

"Why are you so quick to doubt that?"

Alex closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek, she rested her hand over Piper's on her face,

"I don't deserve you." She whispered simply.

Alex opened her eyes and looked into Piper's. She was wide open right now, completely vulnerable, "and I always worry you'll find someone better and leave. I watched people all night Piper, so many guys couldn't take their eyes off you, and I can't shake the thought that one day one of them will take you away from me"

Piper shook her head and grabbed either side of Alex's face,

"Nothing could take me away from you," she whispered, and leant in to place a soft kiss on Alex's lips. When she pulled away, she rested her forehead against Alex's, still holding her lovely face in her hands,

"Who have I been talking about all day?" Piper asked her, smiling as Alex smiled back weakly,

"Me," she muttered back,

"Who do I love more than I've ever loved anyone in my life?"

"Me," Alex's smile was growing wider now, and Piper felt herself relax as the tension between them began to pass,

"Who makes me the happiest girl in the whole world?" She grinned, and Alex flashed her a perfect smile as she answered,

"Me,"

"And who am I going home with every night, no matter who looks or talks to me, because she's my girlfriend and she means everything to me, even if she can't see how unbelievably amazing she is?" Piper asked, her smile fading as she poured all of her emotions into her voice. Alex's breath caught in her throat at Piper's words, and slowly, as though it had only just dawned on her, Alex whispered back,

"Me." In a confident tone, before she pressed her lips to Pipers and laid back in the sand of their own little secluded beach, dragging Piper down with her, and running her hands down her as she began to apologise for her stupidity with her body, making love to her girlfriend in the aftermath of their first real argument as a couple.

Alex would never let another one happen again.

 **AN: Sorry to leave you hanging, but the next chapter will make up for it! Make up sex and Alex talking about her "fuck-et list" with Piper is what I've got planned, if you have any ideas for stuff that could be on it let me know, I'm planning on making them go through the list and ticking stuff off as they go along through the story, let me know! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Piper let Alex drag her down into the sand with her, bracing her arms on either side of her head, and staring down at her.

As Alex stares back, her beautiful green eyes are swimming with tears. Piper feels her own increase at the sight, in all the time she had known Alex she had never seen her cry.

Just as Piper was about to ask her girlfriend what was wrong, and if she wanted to stop what they were doing, Alex flashes her a small lopsided grin. It's so different to the cocky smirk she usually adorns, it's raw and vulnerable, and Piper feels another pang in her heart.

"I love you so much," Alex croaks out, running her hands back up Piper's body to cup both sides of her face, "and I know we're going to argue, every couple does, but never forget that. No matter what I say, or how angry I get, I'm totally in love with you, Pipes."

Piper's breath catches in her throat at Alex's honesty, she was _in_ love with her. She tries to think of a response, but nothing she can say would match Alex, so instead she clutches one of Alex's hands on her face, and leans down to press their lips together. She pours all her emotions from the night into the kiss. It's slow and heavy, and instead of their tongues battling for dominance, they're gentle. Alex gently bites Piper's lip midway through the kiss, and the dynamic changes.

Piper feels a rush go through her, her blood heats up. She kisses Alex again, more messily this time, desperate. This is how they fix themselves, this is their thing, it's what they do best.

Alex feels Piper's response and groans quietly as their kisses become more sloppy, she moves her hands down Piper's bikini clad body one more, moving them around her shoulders to her front, and gently cupping her breasts in each of her hands. She can feel Piper's nipples through the thin fabric, and she rubs her thumb back and forth over each one as she squeezes.

Piper let's out a breathless moan onto Alex's lips, leaning her head back slightly with her eyes closed. She runs her tongue over her own lips. She can taste the salt of her tears and Alex's missed with the unique taste of Alex's kisses, and it's a heady mixture. This wasn't fucking, but this wasn't making love. Piper and Alex had found somewhere in between, where they can heal their emotions, but with the desperation of two people that can't keep their hands off each other. It was exactly what they both needed.

Alex moves one hand back behind Piper, pulling on the strings of her bikini and throwing it to their side. She rests her hands on Piper's waist as the blonde sits back, and she feels a rush between her legs. She is floored by how sexy Piper looks with and without her clothes on more times than she can count on a daily basis. But here, as her girlfriend straddles her during their make up sex on a secluded area of a beach, nothing but the moonlight to illuminate her skin, Alex's breath hitches in her throat again.

Before she can say anything to Piper about how stunningly beautiful she looks, she feels her girlfriends hands run under the shirt Alex had thrown on as she stormed off, her fingertips gliding up her stomach,

"Off," Piper whispers, and Alex sits up to throw her shirt over her head. Before she can lay back down, Piper pulls at her bikini top strings, adding that to the pile of discarded clothing. Piper moves her hands to Alex's on her waist, guiding her hands up her body and giving them a squeeze over her breasts. Alex moans a little louder, Piper guiding her hands to where she wants them was driving her crazy.

As she began to knead Piper's breasts, she flicked over both nipples at the same time, and Piper moans loudly. She rests back on Alex's hips, bracing her hands behind her on her girlfriends thighs, and throws her head back as the feeling spread through her whole body.

Alex felt so good that Piper felt like her head was spinning, and she hadn't even gotten between her legs yet. Alex watched as Piper threw her head back and moaned, displaying herself for her, and suppressed a loud moan of her own. She was done with foreplay, she needed to feel Piper naked against her, wanted to watch her come apart under her hands. She needed to feel that closeness with Piper, needed to know they were okay.

As she ran her hands down her girlfriend's flat stomach, she felt the muscles contract, and it only heightened her need to feel her riding her without anything separating their skin,

"Can I take this off?" She asked roughly as her hands bunch on either side of the skimpy material of Piper's bottom half bikini,

"Please," Piper whispered, she felt the same desperation as Alex did. She _needed_ them to come apart together, "yours too" she finished, pulling at Alex's strings at the same time she felt her own bikini fall away. Both girls threw the material away, and when Piper once again rested herself on top of her girlfriend, they both let out a loud moan. Piper tipped her head back again, biting her lip, as Alex's eyes dropped to where their bodies connected. Piper was so wet, she could see her glistening in the moonlight. She needed this too, and the thought was driving Alex wild.

She rests her hands on Piper's waist,

"That's it Pipes, ride me," she whispers, gently guiding her to start moving her hips. Piper moans again and moves herself on top of Alex, feeling their wetness combine together. She falls forwards so their bodies are flush together, and both moan at the feeling of being completely pressed together.

"Fuck Alex," Piper breathes into her ear, "you feel so good."

Piper bites Alex's earlobe as she speeds up her hips, the tension in her body too high to ignore, and she receives a loud moan from Alex as a reward. Alex brings her hands lower to squeeze at Piper's ass, feeling it tense and relax as she rode her.

Piper was letting out a constant stream of moans into Alex's ear. She wasn't sure why, but she was close already. The tension of the argument and the softness of Alex's body had mixed together to have her right on the edge, needing to feel relaxed again. The feeling of her clit dragging over Alex's was driving her wild, and with her face level with her girlfriend, she could hear every moan and breath that she gave off.

"Oh my _god,_ Piper. You're so good at this," Alex moaned, her ear was moist from Piper's breathy moans, and her senses were completely filled by this gorgeous blonde. She could see, hear, smell and feel nothing but Piper, and when she heard a breathy, "I wanna come so bad," in her ear, that was all she could take. She moved one hand to entwine in Piper's sweaty hair, pulling it a little as she responded to Piper's hips with movements of her own, so there was never a break from the jolts of pleasure when their clits rubbed over the others.

"Like that babe? Is that what you want?"

Alex growled out, she felt a surge of possessiveness go through her again out of nowhere. Having Piper ride her, desperate for an orgasm as Alex grips at her hair pulled at something inside of her. Piper was hers, those guys on the beach didn't get to see her like this, or touch her like this. They didn't get to hear her moans, or know how her face looked when she came. They don't know what turns Piper on, or how she likes to be touched.

The thought sends a rumble through Alex's chest, and she sits up so she's nose to nose with her girlfriend. Her hand stays in her hair, and one hand on her waist guiding Piper's hips as she continues to ride her. Piper moans and rests her hands on Alex's shoulders, letting her take the lead. She could feel Alex getting rougher with her, and she loved it.

"God yes, I'm getting close Al," she whispers, and feels the responding growl go through Alex's chest, which only turns her on more. Alex had turned animalistic, she was pulling at Piper's hair so tightly, licking and biting down her neck as she ground herself back on Piper's hips mercilessly.

Alex moves her face to be level with Piper's so their noses are touching,

"You're mine," she mutters roughly, receiving a louder, more desperate moan from Piper.

"Yes I'm yours, _fuck,_ I'm all yours, Al" she gasps out, her breath was coming in more shallow pants now, her voice had deepened, and it was turning Alex on more than she could explain, Piper sounded like pure sex right now.

Alex knew she was close, and from Piper's breathing and disjointed movements she knew her girlfriend was too. The possessiveness that overtook her reached its peak, and Alex wanted to make Piper come as she whispered dirty things in her ear, so she would know exactly what thoughts had tipped her over the edge.

"Nobody can make you come the way I do," she growls into Piper's ear, "nobody can make you moan the way I do,"

Piper moans again in agreement, and Alex continues,

"Nobody else knows the dirty things that come out of your mouth when you're desperate to come, or how to touch you just right."

She pauses for a minute to catch her breath before whispering,

"I want you to come for me Piper, all over me, show me what's _mine_ "

Alex's dirty words growled in her ear were pushing Piper higher and higher, she was desperate for release, and when Alex pulled her hair with one hand, and tweaked her nipple roughly with the other as she finished her sentence, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Fuck Al, I'm coming," she managed to grind out, riding her faster through her orgasm, and as Alex watched Piper fall apart at the thought of coming for Alex because she belongs to her, it sends her over the edge too.

They ride out their orgasms together, occasionally whispering into each other's ears as they came down from their high. Alex rests back into the sand again, and Piper collapses on top of her.

Alex runs her fingertips softly up and down Piper's spine as they wait for their breathing to slow, and after a while Piper pushes herself up a little so she could see Alex's face.

"Al, that was amazing"

Alex just nodded, moving some of Piper's sweat matted hair out of her eyes,

"Make up sex," she grinned, and Piper smiled at her and shook her head,

"You got quite rough with me towards they end, you've never done that before." She whispered, and noticed the soft blush spread through Alex's face.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Alex frowned, she didn't think she was being _that_ rough. Piper snorted,

"Al, I think you can tell that I liked it," she gestures to the wetness between their legs and Alex grinned back,

Piper leant down again to whisper in her ear,

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, that was so hot,"

Alex closes her eyes as she feels another jolt of arousal go through her, she tightens her hands around Piper's waist,

"We should go home," she grins, and Piper laughs as she stands up to get dressed. They walk back to Danny's hand in hand, their argument long forgotten.

Later that night, Piper and Alex are cuddled up in bed together in their room. They had showered together when they got back from the beach, and ended up needing a longer shower than they had planned. Piper was wearing a UCL shirt, and nothing but some skimpy lace underwear. She was cuddled into Alex's side, one leg wrapped around Alex's waist, and Alex stared at the toned limbs as she ran her fingertips up and down Piper's skin. Piper snuggled her face into Alex's neck, enjoying the gentle touch on her leg.

Alex was so rough with her before, but here she is, gently caressing her skin as they cuddle in bed. She gets to see so many sides of Alex, and they're all for her. The thought makes Piper smile, and Alex feels it against the side of her neck.

"What are you so happy about?" She mutters teasingly, and Piper giggles softly, moving her head back and looking up at Alex,

"Just about how much I love that you can be so rough with me one minute and so gentle the next," she smiles, "and how much I love both sides of it."

"'Loved' the rough, huh?" Alex asks, waggling her eyebrows at her girlfriend, and Piper slaps her gently, grinning back.

"I did actually, I'd like to do it again under less tense circumstances," she stretches her neck so her lips reach Alex's ear, "I loved it when you said I was yours while I was riding you."

Piper felt a blush on her own skin as she said the words, but before she could really think about it, Alex had flipped them over to hover above her, making Piper giggle again,

"Oh yeah? Who knew Miss Chapman was so kinky," she teased, but she could feel herself getting turned on at Piper's confession.

Piper smiled up at her and bit her lip,

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Vause" she whispered, and Alex's eyes widen as her grin gets bigger.

"Is that so?" She cocks one brow up, "well please, do tell."

She leans down to kiss up Piper's neck but it stopped just before she makes contact,

"Nuh-uh, I believe we had a deal that you were going to tell me about your 'fuck-et list', don't think I didn't forget about that."

Alex grinned down at her, she was enjoying this flirty Piper,

"Okay, how about we make a deal? I'll tell you one of mine, then you tell me one of yours. It keeps going until one stops."

Piper flashes Alex a perfect smile,

"Deal," she whispers, and sits up, crossing her legs. Alex does the same, sitting across from her so their knees are the only thing touching.

"You go first," Piper says, moving her own hair out of her face.

"I want to fuck you from behind, with you bent over on your hands and knees,"

Alex said the sentence calmly, keeping eye contact with Piper the whole time. A blush creeps over Piper's face and her breath catches in her throat. Alex had taken her by surprise, she didn't expect her to be so blunt.

Alex grins widely at Piper's blush, and cocks an eyebrow at her.

"That sounds…" Piper trails off as images of what Alex just described go through her mind. She felt wetness between her legs again, she liked the sound of that, "… Nice." She squeaked, unable to hide her bodies reaction.

Alex chuckles,

"Yeah, it's gunna be really _nice_ Pipes," she shakes her head at how goofy her girlfriend is, "your turn" she smirks.

"Um, well, um…" Piper stutters, her face turning a deep shade of red,

"Pipes, you were grinding your pussy in my face in the shower less than 30 minutes ago. You can tell me something you're interested in, there's a 99.9% chance I'll want to try it too."

Piper giggled at Alex's crude words, but nodded, she was right.

"On the beach earlier today when you were rubbing sunscreen on me, you um, you slapped me, only lightly, on, um, on my ass," she closed her eyes and mentally cursed herself for her awkwardness, "and I um… I… Liked… It." She finished finally, her face hot.

Alex blinked at her disbelievingly, her cute little WASPy blonde wanted to be spanked. She couldn't bring herself to say it, but Alex understood.

"Me too," she whispered back, sparing Piper's blushes.

Piper relaxes and swallows thickly, thinking about doing these things with Alex had gotten her all hot and bothered again. She was ready to pounce on her girlfriend right then, but she wanted to hear more of her fantasies first.

"Another one of mine would be watching you touch yourself," Alex said gently, taking it easier on Piper this time, "that thought always gets me going when I'm touching myself"

Piper let's out a small groan at Alex's words, the thought of Alex thinking about her doing dirty things as she touches herself sent a delicious jolt through her stomach,

"I think I would like that too," she whispers back, eyes still closed.

Alex suppresses a moan at the sight, Piper was obviously thinking about what she had just described and enjoying it. Alex wasn't sure how much longer she could do this without jumping on her, their knees touching was driving her crazy.

"69," Piper mutters next, avoiding eye contact with her girlfriend as she said it,

Alex feels another rush of arousal and reaches up to put her finger under Piper's chin, turning her to look in her eyes. Piper gasps when her eyes meet Alex's, they are dark and predatory. She's looking at Piper like she wants to eat her for dinner, and Piper would be willing to let her have her,

"That's one of mine too," Alex rumbles, her voice even lower than usual.

She tries to keep herself in check, enjoying the game and the building tension but desperately wanting to touch Piper. She wasn't going to give in first though, so she got dirtier with her descriptions,

"I want to fuck you in front of a mirror. A full length one, so you can see exactly what I'm doing to you with my hands, or with my tongue. I love the thought of making you watch what I'm doing to you…"

Piper's breath caught in her throat and before she knew it she had pounced on Alex, ripping her shirt off and taking what she needed after the build up.

Alex grinned as Piper began taking her clothes off because of her words, she knew life was never going to get boring with this gorgeous little blonde.


	19. Chapter 19

The next few days went by in a blur of alcohol, sun and sex. Piper and Alex spent every minute together. They swam, they drank, they danced, they shopped, and every night they spent it tangled up together in bed, unable to get enough of each other.

This particular night was one Piper had been very excited about. They were going out for food and drinks with Danny and Jessica, a girl he had been seeing recently. Piper knew it was probably nothing serious, she had met plenty of girls Danny had brought home, even if some were hurriedly running past her on the way out of their door partially dressed on a Sunday morning, but she was excited to do something fancy. She had loved her time in Cali so far, spending most of it in a bikini on a beach or naked in bed, but she couldn't wait to dress up for tonight.

She was holding two dresses up to herself in the mirror, trying to decide between black or red and frowning, as Alex walked in behind her. Piper smiled at her girlfriend in the reflection in the mirror as she approached her in a towel, her makeup was done apart from her lipstick.

"Hey baby," she says softly, leaning to kiss Piper on the cheek as she walked towards her bag of clothes. Piper smiles at the soft endearment, it's so not Alex but _so_ Alex at the same time,

"I love it when you call me that," she smiles, and Alex gives her a soft smile in return,

"I like it too, you didn't seem to mind when I said it the other night, it's stuck I think"

Piper smiles, looking back at herself again she mutters seductively,

"I didn't mind a lot of the things you did the other night."

Alex grins at Piper but her girlfriend doesn't look at her. She still hadn't got the hang of looking at Alex while she said sexy things, but she would get there.

Alex walked over to her and stood behind her girlfriend as they looked at themselves in the mirror. Piper remembered Alex mentioning how she wanted to have sex in front of it, and a blush spread across her face. Alex noticed Piper's skin turn pink and smiled to herself,

"Soon," she whispers in her ear, and Piper blushes deeper. Alex would need to do something about her shyness to talk about sex. Making a mental note to call Piper up on it, she plants another soft kiss to her cheek and mutters, "the black one," before walking out of the room again.

Piper grinned as she watched Alex leave the room, throwing the red dress to the side and slipping the black one on, Alex was always one step ahead.

An hour later Alex was sitting alone on their bed waiting for Piper to finish up in the bathroom. She had been ready for 25 minutes, she had no idea what Piper was doing in there, but if they didn't make a move soon they were going to be late,

"Pipes what are you doing in there kid, sowing the dress yourself? We need to go if you don't want to be late to your fancy little dinner,"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She hears Piper's voice from the other room, sounding flustered. Alex grinned,

"I've heard that one before!" She shouts back, waiting for a witty comeback, instead though, Alex hears heels clicking along the floor, and when she lifts her head her grin is wiped from her face immediately.

Piper stood before her in a black flowy dress, the hem rested midway up her thigh, and though the skirt was not tight, it accentuated her in all the right places. She wore some black, tall heels, and Alex felt a jolt in her stomach, picturing Piper wearing them with some sexy lingerie, and mentally adding it to her steadily growing fuck-et list.

"Wow, Pipes." Alex whispers, roaming her eyes over her girlfriends body,

"Do you like it? I wasn't sure if It made me look frumpy" Piper frowns, staring down at herself and smoothing the dress nervously with her free hand, the other clutching at her purse. Alex lifted from the bed to stand in front of Piper, placing her hands on her girlfriends tiny waist. She smiled down into the blue eyes that she loved so much, smoothing one lock of hair behind Piper's ear. She was sun kissed from the Cali weather, a healthy glow on her skin, and the sun had brought out freckles across her nose and upper cheeks, which Piper hated, but Alex thought was so adorable it made her heart hurt.

"You look beautiful," she whispers, and leans down to give her a chaste kiss.

Piper melts at Alex's words and actions, responding enthusiastically to the kiss, deepening it and raising her arms to wrap around Alex's bare shoulders.

When she finally pulls away from the kiss, Piper gives her girlfriend a check over,

"So do you," she responds, and Alex grins.

She begins kissing down Piper's neck, her hands slipping beneath the hem of Piper's dress on the back of her legs. She raises the material over Piper's ass as she hears her girlfriends breath hitch. Alex surprised a moan at the sight in the mirror before her. Piper was wearing lacy red underwear, the thong barely visible, and her legs went on for miles because of those heels.

"I'm going to tick something off my fuck-et list when we get home," she mutters seductively, and Piper groans. Before she can respond however, Alex smooths her dress back down over her ass and takes her hand,

"But we can't be late for dinner," she finishes, grinning at the bemused look on Piper's face and pulling her through the door.

A few hours later, Piper and Alex were deep in comfortable chat with Danny and Jessica. Piper really liked this new girl, and she wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not, but there was something about the way her brother looked at her that made her think Jess was different to all his other girls.

Alex had been enthralled by Piper all night. Her girlfriend was definitely the hottest girl in the building, but more than that, she just enjoyed watching Piper so comfortable. Jessica was studying literature at college, and Piper couldn't stop asking her questions. Alex smiled as she watched her, how her eyes lit up at descriptions of the course, the way she leant forward when she was excited to ask a question, how she rest her chin on her hands when she listened intently, Alex was completely under her spell. Every little thing about Piper had become so important to her, it almost scared her.

She had been stuck to her the whole night, unable to go too long without having their skin touching in some way, not even sexually, just the comfort of Piper's closeness. As Piper began to debate the storyline of a book Jessica had mentioned, Alex slipped her hand onto her leg, gripping lightly at her inner thigh. Piper didn't miss a beat, and still speaking, entwined her fingers with alex's on her leg, and covering their hands with her free one, absentmindedly tracing patterns over the back of Alex's hand.

Alex felt desire burn through her at the simple touch. She wasn't sure whether it was Piper's body or brain that had set her off, but she became desperate for touches that were less innocent. Piper was giving such intelligent insight, rivalling that of a college student, and Alex found it incredibly sexy, coupled with the feeling of her thigh under her hand and the gentle tease of Piper's fingers over her skin had Alex squirming in her seat.

Piper finished her conversation with Jessica when Danny offered her a dance, leaving her alone in their booth with her girlfriend. She turns to smile at Alex, planning to offer her a dance too, but her smile falls from her face when she meets her eyes. Alex's eyes were dark, almost predatory, giving Piper that look that makes her crazy just thinking about it,

"Do you want to dance?" Piper squeaks out, trying to calm the desire alex's look had set off inside of her,

"No," Alex whispered back, "I want to do something else with you…"

Alex leaned forward, replacing the hand on Piper's thigh with her other one, and moving her now free hand to rest around Piper's shoulders. The restaurant area was fairly quiet, with most people slowly dancing in the area towards the middle, and Alex saw an opportunity for some teasing. She leant in close to Piper, placing wet kisses down her neck as Piper gripped at the hand squeezing her inner thigh. Piper felt light headed, her thoughts clouding as she got lost in the feeling of alex's warm lips on her skin. When she felt the hand underneath hers on her thigh slowly make its way higher, she let out a quiet groan,

"Al, not here…" She whispered, she would go home with her right this second if it was offered, but she couldn't let her do this to her in such a public place,

"Really? Because I would have said here was a perfect place,"

Piper closed her eyes and shook her head when Alex gave a soft bite to the skin of her jaw, she felt Alex's fingertips brush over the wet material of her underwear, and Alex let out a low hiss right in her ear,

"Jesus, Pipes," she took a shaky breath, "it definitely doesn't feel like you don't want it here,"

Piper's breathing was at an embarrassing level, Alex had hardly touched her and she was falling apart. The public setting, Alex's closeness and the dirty words she was whispering in her ear combined together to make Piper a stuttering mess, she wanted to have Alex, right here, across the table if they could, but she just couldn't bring herself to let go of her inhibitions like that.

Just as Piper once again began to doubt the situation, Alex increased the pressure of her fingers between her legs, and was now stroking over Piper's clit rhythmically.

She felt the doubt fly from her body as her hips rose subtly to meet Alex's hand, she scanned the room quickly, before her eyes flew shut again at anther wave of pleasure,

"Al… Bathroom…" She panted out, and Alex groaned into her ear,

"I thought you would never ask."

Alex pulled Piper through the tables and into the bathroom, she chose the last stall in the room and dragged her girlfriend in, locking the door behind them. When she turned she saw Piper staring at the side of the cubicle, and Alex noticed a full length mirror down the wall. Her stomach gave such a jolt it was almost painful,

"Fuck," she growled out, pulling Piper to her so her back was pressed into Alex's front, looking at themselves in the mirror.

Her green eyes met Piper's blue in the mirror, and just as Alex was about to give her a cocky smirk, Piper bites her lip and grinds her ass back into Alex, keeping eye contact the whole time.

Alex swallowed thickly, forgetting to breathe for a minute, and rests her hands on her girlfriends waist. Looking both in the mirror and down at her ass as it moved against her hips. She leant over to kiss the back of Piper's neck, gently running her tongue over the curve where her shoulder meets her neck, and runs her hand up the zipper at the top of the dress. If she was going to fuck Piper in the mirror, she wanted to see everything.

Alex held the zipper and tugged slightly, asking Piper permission with her eyes and getting a small nod in return. She unzipped the black dress that had been teasing her all night, and it pooled at Piper's feet. Alex audibly moaned at the sight she was met with,

Piper was wearing a matching black and red lace underwear set, and was still wearing her heels so her legs looked impossibly long. Alex could see all of her perfect curves and toned skin at the front via the mirror, and when she looked down, she could see Piper's barely covered ass pushing back into her front.

Piper watched the emotions flash across Alex's face as she intently looked over every inch of Piper's body, and she felt herself get wetter. Alex was looking at her with such desire, closing her eyes every now and then when she noticed something she really liked, and Piper could hear that her breathing had picked up.

"You look so hot…" Alex breathed out, running her fingertips up and down the curve of Piper's waist,

Piper groaned at Alex's words and pushed back harder, causing other growl to slip through alex's lips.

Alex gripped Piper's wrists and pushed them flat against the wall in the cubicle, either side of the mirror, causing Piper to bend over. It was a tight squeeze, but Alex now stood behind a bent over Piper, who was still rubbing her ass up and down Alex's hips.

Piper watched in the mirror, she felt so turned on she thought she was going to explode. She could see Alex, biting her lip and closing her eyes every now and then as she stared at Piper's ass against her front, she could see her hands resting on the tops of her ass, feeling them squeeze and pull at her, and it was making her feel sexy. Nobody had made her feel the way Alex did, and the fact she could influence this confident girl like this made Piper feel like a queen.

Alex delivered a quick slap to Piper's ass before pulling her up again so she was flush against her, deciding she needed to move things along quickly before she lost it and embarrassed herself. Moved her hands to Piper's bra, not wasting any time in slipping her hands underneath and rolling the nipples between her fingers. Piper let out a loud moan, taken aback by the sudden escalation.

"Shhh," Alex admonished in her ear, still playing with her breasts, "I want you to scream for me when we get home, but for now you have to be quiet…"

She kissed Piper's neck again, biting lightly as one hand made its way down to Piper's panties, slipping inside. Alex groaned quietly into Piper's neck. She was so wet, it was coating alex's hand,

"Jesus Pipes, you're so wet," she breathed into her ear, and felt the warmth of Piper's skin as a blush spread through her,

"For you," she groaned quietly, and Alex made a low rumbling noise in her throat that caused another gush of wetness from Piper.

She slowly started to rub circles over Piper's clit, watching her girlfriends beautiful face twist with pleasure. The way her mouth opens wide and then shuts with a bite to her lip as she tries to keep quiet, the frown Alex loves so much as if she's trying to concentrate on dealing with the pleasure she's feeling, and occasionally, the look in her eyes when she meets Alex's, egging her on.

"More, Al…" Piper whispers breathily, she was done with being teased. She needed to cum, and she knew Alex could have her there in minutes if she tried hard enough.

Alex let out a low hiss again, slipping two fingers inside of her, and bringing her other hand away from Piper's breast to head underneath her panties too.

Piper groaned initially at the loss of contact with her chest, but threw her head back with a too-loud groan when it met her clit and rubbed as Alex slid her fingers in and out of her. She rested her head back on Alex's shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the sounds of her girlfriends harsh breathing in her ear, pushing her closer and closer to where she was desperate to get to,

"Watch, Piper," Alex whispered authoritatively, earning a groan from the blonde. She was too far gone to pay attention to what Alex was saying, only how sexy her voice sounded when she was turned on, and the feeling of her hands between her legs. She was brought around however with a sharp bite to her neck, causing a little more pain than she liked, and her eyes flew open with a gasp,

"Don't make me tell you again, Pipes. Watch,"

Piper lifted her head, getting lightheaded again at Alex being so dominant, and nearly came just from the image in the mirror. Piper's breasts were exposed, her bra was still on but was pulled down beneath them, and Alex's hands were hidden underneath her panties, moving in fast circles,

"If you look away, I'll stop" Alex whispers in her ear, taking one hand away from her underwear and running it across Piper's lower abdomen, leaving a glistening trail of wetness behind her,

"Look how wet you are for me, Pipes," Alex groaned, and Piper moaned at the sight before her,

"Al, I need to cum…" Piper panted out, she had been waiting for too long. She felt ready to burst, and Dan would surely be wondering where they had gotten to.

"I know, baby," Alex whispers in her ear, placing her hand back in Piper's panties and speeding up.

Piper began to moan and push back against Alex's front, wrapping her hands around Alex's neck behind her as she watched herself come undone in the mirror. Alex continued to whisper dirty things in Piper's ear, pushing her closer and closer, and that the promise of spanking her when they get home for doing such dirty things in a restaurant, Piper couldn't hold herself back anymore.

She threw her head back as she came, squeezing her eyes closed and riding the waves of her orgasm with her hips. Alex thought she was going to cum from the image in front of her alone, she had never seen anyone look as sexy as Piper did when she came.

She eased the blonde down from her high, slipping her hands out and wiping the mess across Piper's stomach, smirking as she traced a capital A across the skin with Piper's cum,

"You're filthy," Piper muttered, still breathless from her orgasm,

"I love you," Alex grinned, and Piper smiled tiredly in the mirror,

"I love you, more"

Alex shook her head and span her girlfriend around to face her, bending, she lifted the dress up her, zipping it shut, and placing little kisses over Piper's exposed shoulders. Piper smiled sweetly, and lifted her hands, she didn't care if Danny was looking for her, it was Alex's turn now.

Alex noticed what Piper was planning and caught her hands midair, linking their fingers together,

"It's okay Pipes, I'll wait until we get home," she smiled at her, Piper frowned,

"Are you sure? I always feel like I don't give it back enough…"

Alex laughed seductively,

"Trust me Pipes, you give me more than enough back. Plus, I've got plans for when we get back, so don't worry about my orgasm count," she moved her lips to Piper's ear and whispered, "we'll be even by the end of the night…"

Piper shivered at Alex's promise and nodded, turning to unlock the door. Alex put her hands on the door to stop it from opening,

"Hey! I didn't say I didn't want anything," Alex grinned, Piper's face twisted in confusion, and Alex smiled as she raised a finger to her cheek and tapped. Piper giggled as she realised what Alex wanted, it always melted her heart when Alex did this. She planted a soft kiss to her girlfriends cheek, then the other as she tapped it, then her lips when she raised them for her, both smiling into the kiss.

"You're such a loser," Piper whispered gently, and Alex smiled widely,

" _Your_ loser,"

Piper smiled, kissing her again,

"I can't wait to get you home," she muttered as she took her hand, and dragged Alex back out to the restaurant.


	20. Chapter 20

Piper spent the rest of the night feeling antsy. She was fidgeting, and every time Alex touched her she had to fight the urge to close her eyes. She noticed Danny giving her odd looks every now and then, and every time she would blush, avoiding eye contact with him at all costs.

Alex could see and feel Piper squirming next to her. She tried to calm her with little touches, thinking that was what she wanted, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. She smirked into her glass every time Piper froze at one of her touches, she loved how eager she was, even though she'd had an orgasm already and it really should be Alex squirming in her seat.

Danny stretched his arms out behind him, putting it over Jess' shoulders,

"I think we're gunna head back anyway guys-" he started, and Piper bolted upright in her seat,

"Good plan!" She exclaimed, too quickly and too loudly, causing everyone on the surrounding tables to look around, Alex snorted next to her, and Piper felt a blush creep up her cheeks,

"I mean, yeah… Um… We're gunna go too…" She muttered, looking to Alex for support,

"Yeah, we're gunna turn in early…" Alex said seriously, trying to hide her smile. Danny just raised his eyebrows at them, and they left together, Piper almost dragging Alex into a cab.

Once back, they fell through their bedroom door together, lips joined.

Alex chuckled against Piper's lips, resting her hands on her hips,

"Hey Pipes, whatever happened to slow seduction, huh?"

Piper grinned again, still with her lips on Alex's, pushing her down to the bed and landing on top of her,

"Fuck you," she muttered, and Alex wiggled her eyebrows, earning her a slap.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Alex rolled them over and rested on top of Piper, "or am I…"

She smirked as she lowered her lips to Piper's neck, kissing her way down it as she undoes the side zipper of Piper's dress. She heard Piper's breath catch in her throat as she pulled the dress off, Alex remembered her promise of crossing something off her list with Piper tonight, and even though she fucked her in the mirror, she wanted to cross one off in a more private place, where she could take her time with her girlfriend.

Alex moved her lips back up to kiss across Piper's jaw, she was going to tease her until she gave her an excuse to have some fun with her.

"Al…" Piper groaned, she had no idea why Alex wasn't going any further down, she knew exactly what she wanted, she just wouldn't give it to her.

Alex shushed her, squeezing her waist as she nibbled at Piper's ear. She could feel Piper's hips start to rise, looking for something to grind herself on. Alex pushed her down to the bed, and she felt Piper's hands twist in her hair, lightly pushing down on her head,

"What are you doing?" Alex asked against her neck, even though she knew exactly what Piper was planning,

"You know what I'm doing Al, please…"

Piper closed her eyes, wondering what she had done to deserve being built up so much. Just as she was wishing for more contact, Alex gave her none, lifting her head from Piper's neck, moving her hands up above her head and pinning them down,

"Since when did you decide the pace, huh Pipes?" She asked playfully, smirking down at the flustered look on her girlfriends face. She made her heart squeeze, and Alex got caught up in the wanting look in those blue eyes, and almost gave up her game, but then she thought about Piper on her hands and knees, and the shy way Piper told her she wanted to be spanked, and she closed her eyes. She could hold out.

"I just… I thought…" Piper stuttered, feeling shy again. She blushed, embarrassment flushing her system. She hated it when Alex called her out on being too forward.

Alex's resolve softened when she saw the blush across Piper's face, and watched as her eyes darted from hers. She didn't want to make Piper feel chastised, she forgets how sensitive the blonde can be.

"I'm kidding Pipes," she whispered softly, "but I was wanting to try something with you tonight…"

Piper's eyes met Alex's again, still reserved, but with a question in her gaze,

"Remember the stuff we talked about earlier?" Alex muttered, rubbing her nose up and down Piper's. Piper nodded, going cross eyed as she tried to keep contact with Alex's gaze. Alex grinned, she was so adorable.

"Well I figured we could maybe combine two of them together…" Alex continued, planting light kisses on Piper's jaw. The blonde swallowed,

"Oh yeah?" She squeaked out, making Alex grin again,

"Yeah… What do you think?" She nipped at Piper's bottom lip, causing a light gasp from her,

"What stuff?" She asked, feeling herself getting more and more turned on,

"One of mine… And one of yours…" Alex whispered, running her tongue down Piper's neck,

"Which?" She breathed back in response, and Alex chucked darkly, causing a shiver through Piper's body,

"Turn over," she whispered in Piper's ear, sitting back as Piper instantly turned over. Alex loved how she didn't question her instructions.

"Hands and knees?"

Alex gave her instruction as a question this time, not wanting to push Piper too far, but still with a grin on her face. She heard Piper moan, and her grin got wider as she watched her girlfriend hoist herself onto her hands and knees, facing away from her.

Alex craned her neck to the side as the took in the view in front of her. She took a step off the bed, her eyes never leaving Piper's body, and stripped herself down. Piper noticed the dip in the bed as Alex moved, and she was about to complain about the loss of contact when she once again felt the bed dip, and felt the warmth of Alex's skin against hers.

"Do you know what I'm gunna do to you, Pipes?" Alex checked, licking her lips. She was losing her control rapidly, she just wanted to jump on her girlfriend, but she needed to check she was okay first,

"Yes…" Piper breathed out, she couldn't wait for Alex to take her like this. It made her feel submissive, and even though it warred with her conscience, she loved feeling like she belonged to Alex.

Alex placed her hands on Piper's ass, hooking her fingers into the thin waistband of her panties and pulling them down, she didn't want piper to move though, so she just pulled the material down as far as her knees, and left them around Piper's legs.

Piper moaned loudly at the contact, she was desperate for Alex to touch her where she needed her most.

Alex moved one of her hands down the middle of Piper's ass, running it between her legs. She swore when she felt the wetness that had gathered there, and she felt a jolt in her stomach at the sound Piper let out when her hand made contact with her clit.

Alex flattened herself on Piper's back, rubbing her clit slowly with one hand and twisting one of her nipples with her other hand. Piper moaned loudly, and began pushing herself back against Alex's hips in circles.

Alex rested her forehead between Piper's shoulder blades. The feeling of Piper's wetness combined with her ass grinding in circles against her hips was driving her wild, and all the pent up frustration from not cumming at the restaurant returned tenfold. She growled against Piper's back, causing another loud moan from the blonde, increasing the wetness on Alex's hands.

Alex sat back, ignoring the need inside of her to attend to what she wanted to do to Piper.

She moved her fingers from Piper's clit to her opening,

"Is this what you want?" She growled,

"Oh _god_ yes, Alex," Piper moaned out, pushing herself back to try and take Alex's fingers in.

Alex brought her free hand down to slap Piper's ass, taking the blonde by surprise, and causing her to let out a deep, growled "fuck," as she threw her head back,

Alex closed her eyes, Piper didn't usually let out a sound that low, and it went through Alex deliciously,

"Keep still, I'll move when I'm ready," Alex muttered, rubbing her hand over the pink mark she'd made,

"Alex please," Piper groaned, closing her eyes tightly, and Alex circles her fingers around, pushing in slightly,

"Please what?"

Piper groans again, Alex was driving her mad,

"Put them in…"

Alex slaps her ass again, causing another loud moan from the blonde,

"Answer my question properly, Pipes…"

Piper swallowed thickly, she could feel Alex's hands teasing her,

"Put your fingers in me," she muttered, and Alex smirked, sliding them both in smoothly.

Both women groaned, Alex never grew tired of the feel of Piper around her fingers. She was always so wet for her.

She pickup the pace, curling her fingers on each thrust. Piper ground herself back, she could feel herself getting close. Alex had her so worked up, and when she took her like this on her hands and knees, she felt sexy. She knew that this went against everything her WASPy upbringing taught her, but that just turned her on more.

Alex could feel that Piper was close to the edge, she just wouldn't give it up. When she heard the whimper from Piper's mouth at Alex squeezing her ass, she realised what she needed to push her over the edge. Her pretty little girlfriend wanted to be spanked again, she was just too shy to ask for it,

"Ask me for it, Piper," she growled out, wanting to hear her say it,

Piper blushed, but she couldn't bring herself to ask Alex to spank her. Instead, she wiggled her behind harder against alex's hand, and whimpered when she felt her pull her fingers out of her to rest at her opening again,

"Alex…" She groaned, she had lost track of how long she'd been waiting for this orgasm, she was so desperate it was almost painful,

"What is it baby?" Alex cooed, "what do you need?"

"Spank me," Piped muttered quietly, her face burning,

"What was that Piper?" Alex smirked, she wanted her to scream it for her.

Piper took a deep breath. She was desperate for an orgasm, and if this is what she had to do to get one then she would. She bit her lip, turning her head to look at Alex over her shoulder, meeting her eyes she asked innocently,

"Please spank me again, baby?"

Alex's jaw dropped as fast as her stomach did, she felt a clench in all her muscles. Piper was getting braver with the dirty talk, and it had Alex on edge immediately,

"That's it, Pipes," she whispered to her, roughly sliding her two fingers back in and out as she rained smacks across piper's ass, different directions and areas each time.

Piper let out a constant stream of moans, pushing her ass into every smack and thrust, the pain mixing with the pleasure to put her right on the brink, and when Alex added a third finger and growled,

"Come for me, baby"

Piper could no longer hold it in. She felt herself release, it burned through her as she threw her head back once more and moaned Alex's name with a string of expletives. Alex kept her fingers moving at a slower pace, guiding Piper through her orgasm. When the blonde collapsed onto her stomach, her arms flat at either side of her head, Alex slowly withdrew her fingers. She groaned quietly again at the amount of cum Piper had given her, wiping it along her lower back, earning a quiet moan from her, and leaning down to kiss over the pink marks she had left behind on Piper's ass.

Piper moaned contently, Alex being so gentle felt perfect on her sensitive skin,

"Come here," Piper muttered, Alex had worn her out. She lifted one of her arms to invite Alex in for a cuddle, and watched as her girlfriend discarded the panties that were still restricting Piper's legs, before moving up the bed and wrapping herself around Piper so they were nose to nose under the covers.

"That was amazing," Piper said softly, kissing Alex lightly on her lips, caressing her neck with her fingertips. Alex smirked at her, she was running her own hand up and down Piper's back,

"You know, when I was 16 and I used to have dreams about getting to kiss you one day, never in a million years did I think I'd ever have you bent over naked begging me to spank you,"

Piper slapped Alex's neck lightly,

"I did not _beg_ " she snapped, but with a smile on her face,

"Oh really? I think it went something like," Alex coughed and pulled a face as she impersonated Piper, "oh fuck Alex, spank me, please, ple-"

She was cut off with a deep kiss as Piper's tongue found hers, and her teasing and thought pattern stopped when she felt her girlfriends naked body roll over to straddle her lap, Piper smiled against her lips, she knew just how to shut a cocky Alex up.

 **AN: hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews again, next chapter will probably be my last in Cali, and it's going to include more stuff of her list and** _ **finally**_ **alex getting herself an orgasm too, I haven't fit that in for a while. After that they'll have finals, so I'm going to work an angle of Alex distracting Piper when she tries to study, and Piper seeing how long she can hold out on her through their exam period, they can't be in paradise forever after all! Let me know what you think! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

The last week of spring break in Cali was one of the best weeks of Alex's life. Every day was filled with booze and sun, and her nights were spent wrapped up with the pretty little blonde that had captured her heart. The trip had done wonders for their already perfect relationship, and their sex life had just continued to get better and better. Both women found themselves unable to stay away for longer than an hour, and every menial task became difficult because one would be distracted by a look or touch of the other.

On their last night in Cali, Danny had arranged a party in the house to celebrate the end of spring break and see Piper and Alex off in style. It was late afternoon, and Alex and Piper had yet to drag themselves away from each other in bed.

Alex looked down at the scene before her. She was flat on her back, her fingertips running lightly back and forth on Piper's skin. The blonde was naked, one leg thrown over Alex's waist, and an arm across her chest. Alex grinned to herself, marvelling once again at how she managed to snag herself a girl like Piper, before a frown marred her features. She felt like they were in heaven now, she'd totally fallen in love with the laid back lifestyle they'd been living, and she knew once they returned home, things would be difficult. Finals would be fast approaching, which means Alex's life was soon to be full of stress; mainly that of Piper.

Alex huffed as she squeezed her girlfriends arm, embracing her tighter. Piper was so worried about college, these exams were going to put a lot of stress on her. She'd end up locking herself away in a room with her books, not realising that she was a shoe-in for Smith, and Alex had every faith that she would fly through her exams no matter how much time she spent revising.

Piper stirred when Alex's grip tightened on her, stretching her long body out over Alex's. She smiled as she realised once again where she was, looking down at her limbs tangling with Alex's. She lifts her head and is met by the sparkling green eyes she'd come to love so much,

"Hey baby," Alex whispered, her heart clenching at how beautiful Piper looked with her messy hair and sleepy eyes. Piper smiled a little at the endearment, leaning to press her lips to Alex's lightly,

"What time is it?" Piper mumbled, noticing the orange hue of sunlight through the blinds,

"Nearly 5pm," Alex chuckled, "we've been out all day."

Piper shot up, her hand on alex's shoulder,

"5pm!? But it's our last day!" She pouted, "I wanted to spend it on the beach,"

Alex grinned and shook her head,

"We can still go to the beach Pipes, but Danny said people will be starting to arrive at like 8"

Piper bit her lip and shook her head,

"Nah, the best part of the day has gone now for the beach, at least we've got tonight."

Her eyes lit up at the thought of the party tonight, most nights in Cali they'd been snuck into clubs or gone to parties on the beach, she was excited to end her spring break with a good old fashioned college party, especially in a house where she had her own room to drag Alex to when she couldn't wait any longer. The thought made her blush, and Alex cocked her eyebrow up, recognising the expression,

"What are you thinking about, kid?" She muttered, reaching out to hold Piper's hand and smirking,

"You," Piper breathed, making Alex chuckle,

"What about me?" She asked, keeping contact with Piper's eyes,

"You'll find out," Piper whispered, leaning down once more to kiss Alex on the lips before getting up from her bed to begin to plan her outfit for tonight.

Alex checked her phone as she walked to the door of the bathroom. Big numbers across the front read 01:26, and Alex shook her head. She wasn't drunk, but she was feeling a nice buzz as she exited the bathroom and headed downstairs. The house was packed full, music was pounding from the main room and resonating through the house, the walls doing nothing but make the bass sound a little fuzzier. People were splayed across the furniture, making out, throwing up, crying, laughing. Cans and bottle were strewn across the floor, and people were packed together dancing where the DJ was set up, spilling from the front room to the garden out front.

As Alex decended the stairs, she searched the room for Piper. She chuckled to herself and paused at the banister when she noticed her, her girlfriends blonde hair bouncing as she threw herself around to the music, a cup in each hand that was raised above her head. The way she was moving was not sexy, or even coordinated, but it managed to entice Alex in nonetheless. Her heart swelled with sentiment as she watched Piper laugh and throw her head around; she was crazy. She loved this side of Piper, even though it was the one she got to see the least. She was a little drunk without a care in the world, taking shots and drinks from everyone and not backing down to a single drinking challenge she came across. All night she had clung to Alex, knocking back shots with her and grinding against her as she danced, a few times getting heavy handed with her to the point that Alex had to force herself to pull away, whispering about what she was going to do to the blonde when she were alone to settle the anger in Piper's eyes.

She began to move again, excited to feel Piper's body against her once more, when a voice dragged her eyes away from her girlfriend dancing.

"Cool shirt,"

Alex smiled at the unfamiliar girl's compliment, looking down at herself,

"Can't go wrong with Guns N' Roses," she grinned, meeting the strangers eyes. Alex did a quick once over when the girl grinned at her and nodded. She was short, with mousey brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing jeans like Alex, with a plain green tee. Nothing about the girl stood out to Alex, but she politely grinned back at her anyway.

"I'll drink to that," the girl smirked, holding up her beer bottle to clink against Alex's. Alex nodded, avoiding the piercing look the girl was giving her,

"What's your name anyway? I'm Sylvie,"

"Alex," Alex nodded as she spoke, then pursed her lips, looking back to the throng of people where Piper was, frowning when the blonde was nowhere to be found, but looking back at this Sylvie girl when she lightly touched Alex's wrist to get her attention.

Unbeknownst to Alex, Piper had watched the entire interaction. She noticed Alex pause on the stairs to watch her dance, closing her eyes and laughing, trying to entice her in but appear unaware of her girlfriend's gaze. After she'd given enough of a show, she'd turned around to wave Alex down, but was frozen to the spot when she noticed another girl had joined her on the stairs.

She watched as the short, brown haired girl smiled brightly at Alex, gesturing towards her body. Piper felt a surge of jealousy go through her,

"Danny," she shouted over the music to her brother behind her, he turned and leant his ear towards her mouth, "who's that girl Alex is talking to?"

She gestured towards the stairs and Danny's eyes followed,

"I haven't got a clue, seems to be getting on pretty well with your girlfriend though."

Danny winked teasingly at her and turned back to his friends, Piper felt another stab of jealousy at his words. She _did_ seem overly friendly with Alex, and when she saw her raise her bottle to clink against Alex's, she began moving towards the stairs, squeezing through the crowd. She kept her eyes on Alex the whole time, noticing the way she scanned the crowd again where Piper had just been, she grinned to herself, Alex was looking for _her._ Her anger subsided when she realised that, whatever this other woman's motives were, Alex wasn't interested in her at all. She was about to turn around and leave Alex to handle herself when she saw the strange girl reach out and touch Alex's forearm, and she pushed people out of her way as she made a beeline for the stairs.

"So, you go to college here?" Sylvie asked, resting her hand on alex's wrist. Alex moved her hand away, fiddling with her glasses awkwardly,

"Um, no…"

Alex trailed off, her eyes still subtly searching for Piper. She didn't want to be rude to Sylvie, but she wanted out of the conversation quickly,

"What brings you to Cali then?" Sylvie started to trail her fingers up alex's arm, and Alex slid her hand away, further up the banister of the stairs. She was about to excuse herself when she saw her girlfriend making her way up the stairs with a frown on her beautiful face,

"Piper," Alex breathed out, the relief evident in her tone. Sylvie laughed,

"Piper?" She asked, confused, just as Piper past her on the stairs to stand behind Alex. She stood on the step above her girlfriend, resting her elbows on Alex's shoulders, and her chin on the top of her head,

"Piper." Piper stated, smiling falsely at Sylvie,

Sylvie frowned, "who are you?"

Alex started to speak, about to introduce Piper as her girlfriend, but the blonde got there first,

" _Piper,"_ she repeated slowly, as though Sylvie was stupid, and Alex suppressed a laugh as she reached a hand up to wrap around the arm Piper had round her neck, "I'm her girlfriend,"

Sylvie's eyes darted from Alex to Piper, resting on Piper with a steely look in her eyes she muttered,

"Sylvie."

Piper nodded,

"Well Sylvie it's been a pleasure to meet you…" she began to walk backwards up the stairs, lightly pulling under Alex's chin until she began to walk backwards. Piper giggled as they stumbled away from Sylvie, and Alex joined in, linking her hands with Piper's,

"… But I'm afraid I have somewhere to be," she laughed as Sylvie frowned, looking rejected, and was swiftly pulled into her room at the top of the stairs by her girlfriend.

Alex laughed loudly as she was pushed back to lie on the bed, Piper giggling with her as she climbed over her body to straddle her,

"You're crazy-" Alex started to say, but was cut off by Piper placing a sloppy kiss on her lips.

"I'm protective," she slurred slightly, grinning down at Alex, "I was watching her speak to you. I saw you looking for me but when she touched your wrist-" Piper stopped to let out a playful low whistle as though she was angry, "- that was the final straw."

"I was trying to find a way to put her off, she just wouldn't take the hint."

Alex rested one hand on Piper's waist and one hand behind her head, lifting her knees so Piper could rest her back on them,

"She shouldn't be touching things that don't belong to her," Piper murmured, a seductive tone in her voice unfurling something in alex's stomach,

"Oh yeah? Who does it belong to?"

Alex smirked up at her, she was enjoying this game with Piper. Her girlfriend was tipsy, and she was brave with what she was saying to her.

Piper leant down, taking Alex's hand off her waist and pinning it above her head. Putting her mouth to Alex's ear she whispered,

"It's mine."

Alex felt a shiver run through her body, a low groan escaping as Piper licked at her earlobe, biting it softly.

She let out an agreeing sound, and found herself biting her lip as Piper sat back again, trailing the fingertips of both hands underneath Alex's shirt. She met eyes with Alex as she tugged at the fabric, bunching it up in one of her hands,

"What was she saying about this?" She asked, shaking the material lightly,

"Just that it was cool, can't go wrong with Guns N' Roses," Alex repeated, smirking, she squinted one eye playfully as she added, "and then she said something about how sexy what's underneath it probably is…"

Piper's jaw dropped and her brows knitted together,

"She said wh-" she started, before she noticed the smile breaking across Alex's face as she shook her head,

"I'm kidding Pipes, she just complimented the tee," Alex smiled up at her, she loved it when Piper got possessive.

"She better have," Piper leaned forward again, biting down Alex's neck and soothing with her tongue as her girlfriend hissed at the sensation, "she wouldn't have been wrong though…"

Alex smirked again as Piper pulled her shirt up more, throwing it to the side of the room and placing on hand again on Alex's wrist above her head, and splayed the other out across Alex's ribs. She sucked gently on Alex's lobe as she dragged her fingernails up Alex's side, causing her to gasp.

She ran her fingers up to Alex's lacy black bra, noticing that it unclasped at the front. She grinned at Alex, and got a smirk in return, as she moved both hands to undo the material, leaving Alex's top half bare.

"I bet Sylvie was thinking about how much she wants to see these…" Piper whispered as she leant forward to circle a nipple with her tongue. Alex didn't answer, instead she moved the hand Piper had freed to entwine in her girlfriends hair, trying to push her down.

Piper smiled against Alex's skin. She _loved_ being the dominant one for a while. Having Alex under her control was driving her crazy.

Piper enclosed her mouth around Alex's nipple, alternating between the two as she moved her hands slowly down Alex's belly, reaching the button of her jeans and popping it slowly. Alex's breathing had began to speed up, she was completely helpless to Piper right now. She needed her, and she was enjoying the show the blonde was giving her to try and hurry things along.

Instead, Alex bucked her hips slightly as Piper pulled the material down her legs, placing wet kisses down her stomach,

"Oh babe," Piper cooed as she leant back down, her mouth just above the line of Alex's panties, "has that girl flirting with you got you all worked up?"

Piper traced lines up Alex's thighs as she spoke against her skin, smiling when she got the reaction she wanted.

Alex growled low in her throat,

" _You've_ got me all worked up," she managed to get out, closing her eyes again.

"Are you sure?," Piper continued to tease, running her finger across the bottom of Alex's panties, grazing the skin beneath it. Both women groaned at the contact, but Piper continued her teasing, "because you're awfully wet, I don't think you've ever been this wet for _me_ before…"

"Jesus Piper, it's all for you," Alex growled out, bucking her hips again to gain more contact. Piper hummed in agreement, slowly pulling the panties down.

She moved her face back to Alex's wetness, once again feeling her hand grip the hair at her scalp.

"Does seeing me get possessive over you turn you on, huh?" Piper whispered as she kissed between alex's hip bones. Alex moaned, louder this time,

"Yes," she hisses, extending the 's' sound as Piper's tongue trailed just above where she wanted her. Suddenly, Piper moved so her face was in line with alex's, slowly rubbing at Alex's clit with her fingers as her mouth met Alex's ear. She groaned quietly at the moan she earned from her girlfriend, watching with awe as her hips ground into her hand, desperate for more.

Piper continued to rub over Alex, enjoying the moans that spilled from her lips, feeling herself get wet as she watched Alex's body move with her hand. She placed two fingers against Alex's opening, pushing lightly,

"Please…" Alex whined. She would usually be embarrassed of the state she had dissolved into, but she knew Piper would be thrilled, and secretly Alex loved it when Piper took charge,

"You want me, don't you baby?" Piper groaned against her ear, and Alex moaned again, louder this time, biting her lip as she nodded,

"Who's pussy is this?" Piper asked, her voice low as she began to push her fingers in deeper.

Alex felt every muscle in her stomach convulse. Piper wasn't usually one for dirty talk, but she was almost making Alex cum with her words. She made a mental note to remind Piper when she was sober how much she enjoyed it, but her thought pattern was cut off when Piper roughly bit her ear,

"I said who's is it, Al? Is it Sylvie's? Do you want _Sylvie_ to have it?"

Alex shook her head, gripping the sheets below her,

"It's yours babe, it's your pussy," she panted, "fuck me,"

Piper grinned at her words, a thrill running through her.

"Damn right it's mine…"

With those words Piper plunged two fingers into Alex, groaning at the feel of her around her fingers. They slid in and out with ease, and Piper marvelled at the way Alex's hips looked as she rode Piper's movements with her. She could hear Alex's moans getting louder and sharper, more and more breathless as she reached her peak. Alex's hand was gripping at the skin of Piper's waist, her nails digging in as she felt herself get close to where she needs to be,

"Do you want me to make you cum, babe?" Piper crooned in her ear,

"Oh _god_ yes, Pipes," Alex moaned, her hips moving at an incredibly fast pace,

"Cum for me baby, give me what's mine,"

Piper moaned into Alex's ear when the nails on her waist dug deeper, and the sexy sound was all Alex needed to fall off the edge, a mix of profanities and Piper's name falling from her lips.

Piper watched as Alex reached her peak, then fell from her high. As Alex came back to her senses, she opened her eyes to meet a triumphant blue gaze, smearing the wetness on her hands over Alex's stomach. Alex grinned up at Piper, the blonde was straddling her, still fully clothed, after throwing her down and fucking her to remind her who she belonged to.

Piper collapsed onto Alex's chest, smiling into her neck. A low rumble of contentment spread through Alex's throat as she wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her closer,

"Thank you, Sylvie," she panted out, grinning widely as she felt Piper's laugh against her neck,

"Maybe I should go find someone to bring out your possessive side…" Piper murmured.

Thinking about it made Alex's stomach jolt again, and although the music was still pounding around the house, their door was locked, so she rolled Piper over below her, knowing that neither of them would be returning to the party tonight.

Exam stress could wait. Even though spring break was all but finished, she was here, now, wrapped up in Cali with her girlfriend, and she knew that no matter what college might throw at them, they'll get through it just fine. All thoughts of future stress left her mind as her girlfriend let out a sexy moan in her ear, and Alex dipped her head, ready to return the favour.

 **AN: next chapter will be back home during finals after a bit of a time hop, stressy Piper and distracting Alex. Sorry it took me a while to write this, I've been working none stop over summer. Let me know what you thought, I'll get back to it as soon as I can if people are still interested! Thank youuuu :)**


	22. Chapter 22

"Pipes take a break, c'mon I haven't seen you outside of these four walls for weeks,"

Alex laid back on Piper's bed, staring at her girlfriend across the room from her. They were midway through their exams, and Piper was facing away from her, surrounded by open books and notes, her desk was cluttered, and the walls around her were plastered with charts and labels. She was hunched over, both hands tangled in her hair, a pencil between two of her fingers.

"Al," Piper closed her eyes and huffed, "I'm sorry if I'm not being _entertaining_ right now, but I'm so fucking stressed, I can't go off gallivanting with you when I need to ace these finals."

Alex frowned at Piper's tone, letting out a long sigh. She knew Piper needed to do this, she was more stressed than Alex could even fathom, but she'd hardly seen Alex for weeks. It had been the same day in, day out. She'd invite Alex over, kiss her hello, then spend the rest of the day facing away from her with her head in a book, snapping when Alex tried to speak, before apologising, kissing her goodbye, and repeating the same thing the next day.

"You're always so fucking stressed'" Alex muttered, standing to put her shoes back on,

Piper heard the movement behind her and turned from her desk to find Alex packing up her things,

"Where are you going?" Piper murmured, she felt guilty for the lack of attention she'd shown Alex, but she couldn't help that she needed to make these grades, Smith weren't going to just let her walk in without them.

"Home, out, the park, for food, I don't know Piper, somewhere that I can find somebody who says something to me other than 'please leave me alone' every time I speak, preferably somewhere that doesn't have class notes plastered around the walls,"

Alex couldn't look at Piper as she spoke, she knew her words would hurt her feelings, but she needed to say them. Piper hadn't given their relationship a single hour without books or grades since they got back from spring break, and she was fed up with being ignored or told to shut up,

"Al…" Piper started, but Alex cut her off,

"I don't wanna hear it Pipes, school is important, I get it, but we're important too, we haven't even had a conversation for weeks"

Alex put her bag on her shoulder, wanting to get away from Piper. She needed to cool off, she felt like she was being a little unreasonable, but Piper needed to know that she couldn't just give Alex attention when it suited her.

Piper stood up, confused about where alex's attitude had come from. She knew she'd been a bit less social, but she'd still seen Alex every day,

"Al, what's wrong? Why are you being like this?"

She could feel the anger inside of her building, Alex was acting like a child, it's not her fault she had work to do, "you're acting like a child…" She muttered, folding her arms as she watched her girlfriend. Green eyes snapped up to meet hers,

" _I'm_ acting like a child?" Alex repeated incredulously, " _you_ haven't even known I've existed since we got back from Cali,"

"You're being over dramatic, we've done plenty of things together since we got home…"

"Like what?" Alex cut her off, "when was the last time we went out? Or just laid together and talked about something other than school? When was the last time we had sex?"

Piper blinked, frowning. She felt guilt run through her as she thought about when they'd last had some time together, it would have been the day after Cali. Piper looked to the ceiling, tears in her eyes, and Alex looked towards the door,

"Yeah, exactly…"

Piper stepped towards her,

"Alex you know these finals are important to me. I want to go to college, I _need_ to go to college, I know you don't understand because you're not going, but I need you to stick this out with me, you're being selfish calling me out on this."

Alex just stared at Piper blankly,

"Well maybe it's my turn to _be_ the selfish one for once, keeping me in this room with you isn't spending time with me Piper, that's all I'm asking for, just some time for us, you're ruining this, letting school and what your parents want get to you,"

Piper's tears spilled over her eyes,

"You don't understand what kind of pressure I'm under…"

"Why? Because my mom isn't rich? You think she doesn't want me to do well?"

"No," Piper shook her head, "but you don't have the expectations on you that I have,"

Alex laughed coldly, shaking her head,

"Yeah, what a terrible life you have Piper."

Piper clenched her jaw, anger winning out over sadness,

"It's not _my_ fault you couldn't afford to go to college, Al," she muttered,

"Is that what you think this is about? That I'm jealous? Piper I want you to go, you're brilliant and Smith would be stupid to pass up on you, you're going to do amazing things whether I go to college or not. That's not what this is about Piper, this is about me, missing my girlfriend and feeling second best. Your time Piper, that's all I want. Not college, not grades, not even sex, just your _time,"_ she walked past Piper to the door, tears welling up in her eyes, "and fuck you for thinking this was spite for even a second."

She walked out the door, slamming it behind her, leaving Piper to collapse on her bed as the tears spilled from her eyes.

Alex walked out of the empty house and straight down the street to Nicky's, fighting the urge to go back and apologise to Piper the whole way. She knew she needed to tell her how she felt, but she regretted swearing at her as soon as the words had left her mouth. She needed to speak to someone that wasn't Piper, or her mom, and she knew Nicky would give her a straight answer whether it upset Alex or not.

Piper laid back on her bed, her sobs breaking uncontrollably. The stress of her exams coupled with the argument with Alex had pushed her over the edge, and the tears were helping her release everything. She felt awful, she knew she hadn't given Alex any attention recently, she thought inviting her over was placating her, but it was obviously doing the opposite. She missed her, spending time with her, just hanging out doing nothing. She knew Alex understood why she was so stressed, but exams were no reason to totally block her girlfriend out of her life. She was right, she had let everybody's expectations weigh down on her, forgetting that in the midst of it all she had Alex as her safe place, somewhere to go to relax, where she didn't have to feel judged or pressured, and her harsh words and lack of affection had sent her safe place straight out the door.

She huffed at herself, she knew she shouldn't have said those things about Alex and college, but her anger had just bubbled over, and controlling her temper was never one of Piper's strong points. She picked up her phone and dialled Polly's number, needing a second opinion on what she should do to make it up to her girlfriend.

Polly answered on the third ring, sounding sleepy as she muttered a greeting,

"Hey Pol, have you just woke up?"

"No, but you're the first person I've spoken to besides Pete and my parents for a week now, these finals are killing me,"

Piper let out a breath,

"Tell me about it…"

"Uh oh, what's up?"

Piper swallowed as she looked up at her ceiling again, tears threatening, and ran through the argument with Alex to Polly, hearing gasps and disapproving mutters at certain parts,

"… And now I don't know what to do to make it up to her," she finished, and there was a pause as Polly considered what to say,

"Look Pipes, finals are important ok, you need these grades, and supercunt needs to understand that,"

Piper was about to cut her off to tell her that Alex has been understanding with her when Polly continued,

" _But,_ you need to remember that even though they're important, that tall lesbian is important too. Don't let your future get in the way of what's important to you right now,"

Piper's voice shook as she whispered down the phone,

"She _is_ my future, Pol."

"Then that's all you need to think, every time you argue, or you ignore her, or she flips, remember this conversation and figure it out,"

Piper nodded, then remembered Polly couldn't see her,

"What am I supposed to do to make it up to her? I said some horrible things…"

"But so did she," Polly reminded her, "maybe you guys need a schedule, just for the next week till finals are over. Make some days where you don't see Alex so you can focus on school and vice versa, or you can revise during the day and make time for her on a night, I don't know how lesbians work,"

Piper giggled at her comment,

"The same as every other human does," she paused, taking a deep breath, "thanks Pol, I love you."

"And I love you, you idiot. Now fuck off with your drama I have a college to get into."

Piper laughed as she hung up the phone, and turned to her laptop, planning her apology the girlfriend she had neglected.

Meanwhile, Alex found herself pacing back and forth in Nicky's bedroom, while the ginger girl laid back on her bed, throwing a football in the air and catching it again,

"So you're telling me," she began, "that you told Blondie to fuck off… Because she said you were too poor to go to college… And she wasn't giving you any attention?"

Alex frowned and stood still,

"Kinda, I mean the argument was mainly because we haven't spent any time together recently, she's been totally shutting me out and I couldn't deal with her acting like I didn't exist anymore."

Nicky nodded, sitting up to look at Alex,

"Never thought I'd see the day you were pissed cause a chick wasn't giving you _enough_ attention, Vause."

Alex smiled sadly,

"Piper isn't just a some chick though Nick, I love her man, I'm totally head over fucking heels, I should be able to deal with her not being able to spend some time with me because of something important like school. I'm acting like some clingy housewife…"

"Piper shouldn't be shutting you out though, man, that's no way to have a relationship. You gotta make time for each other, you know,"

Alex raised her eyebrows at the good advice Nicky gave her,

"You're right, for once."

Nicky grinned,

"It's been known to happen. Listen, let Piper come to you, okay? She's gotta know you're pissed about this, but when she does, talk it out with her. Make some time for each other I don't know, finals are only lasting another week, right?"

Alex nodded, throwing a pack of cigarettes at Nicky as a thank you, she said her goodbyes and headed home, hoping her girlfriend hadn't totally given up because of their argument.

It was still light as Piper left the house that night, heading for Alex's house. She held in her hands a bag of junk food, some DVDs, and in her other fist, a bouquet of dark red roses. She knew Alex wasn't the kind of girl you'd think of giving flowers to, but Piper thought the notion was tender and romantic, two things she hadn't shown towards Alex recently. She hasn't texted her girlfriend, or made any form of contact since their argument that morning, and in the back of her mind she wondered if Alex wasn't interested in hearing what she had to say, maybe that's why she hadn't heard anything from her either, but Piper steeled herself in her resolve, accepting that this time round, the argument was _her_ fault, and it was _her_ turn to do the running.

Alex laid across the sofa in her front room, wearing nothing but a shirt and some bed shorts, staring intently at her phone screen. She knew Nicky was right, she needed to let Piper come to her, but it was nearing 8pm now, and she still hadn't heard a word from the blonde. Just as she opened up Piper's contact to begin typing a message, she heard a knock on the door. Huffing to herself, she placed her phone down on the sofa and unlocked the door, her heart clenching at the sight before her.

Piper stood on her front step, dressed in shorts and an oversized UCLA sweater she had stolen from Danny on their trip. Her eyes were large and worried as she held her arms up weakly, a small attempt at a smile on her lips. In one hand she held a bag, with what looked like junk food in it, and some DVDs, whilst in the other she clutched at a dozen dark roses, offering them up to Alex without a word.

"Pipes…" Alex whispered, taking the flowers from her. She wasn't a flower kind of girl, she'd never been given them off anyone before, but something about Piper showing up at her door with roses for her melted her heart, and she felt a tug at her heartstrings again.

"I'm sorry I've been such an ass," Piper whispered, her eyes swimming with tears, "I love you."

Alex smiled weakly at her words, any anger or resentment she might have felt left her body instantly, and she opened her arms to Piper,

"Come here, you loser."

Piper fell straight into Alex's embrace as the door closed behind them, clutching tightly around her waist as she buried her face into her chest, her tears staining Alex's grey shirt.

Alex walked them backwards, turning to gently press Piper into the sofa. She kissed her gently on the cheek as she took her arms from her waist,

"I'm just going to put these in water, I'll be right back."

Alex filled a jar and placed the roses on the kitchen table, right where everyone could see them. She hurried back to the sofa, as soon as she rested back onto it Piper scrambled into her lap, not wanting any space between them.

"Al I'm so sorry," she whispered, looking down at her hands that were clutching Alex's shirt, "I've let everything get in the way of us these past few weeks,"

Alex put a finger under her chin, lifting her so her sad blue eyes met Alex's,

"I'm sorry too," she whispered, "I don't mean to be clingy, and I should never have spoken to you the way I did, I'm sorry for swearing and storming off. I know school is important, and I'm so proud of you for what you're doing Pipes, don't doubt that for a second."

She moved her hand to cup Piper's face, and the blonde lifted her hand to place it over the top.

"Wanting me to spend a little time with you isn't clingy, Al. It's normal. I've been shutting you out, all you've been asking for is some of my attention, I've been too wrapped up in myself to give you any, you don't deserve that."

Alex smiled again sadly,

"I guess we both fucked up, huh?"

"Yeah," Piper chuckled, "but _I_ fucked up more this time, and don't even try to deny it. I love you so much, Al. I didn't mean to put you on the back burner, I thought it was handling balancing us with school because you were still coming over every day, I didn't realise you were coming over just to be ignored, you deserve all my affection, I'm so lucky to have you, I've taken you for granted since we got home from Danny's."

"I love you too," Alex smiled, holding eye contact, "and school is important, but so are we. We need to split up our time so we can balance things out, I should definitely be doing more work than I am for my own finals, so maybe it'll be good for both of us."

Piper nodded,

"Maybe for this next week we should hold off on the sleepovers. School during the day, each other in the evenings. If we stayed together all night we'd never get any sleep, and while we have exams we really need to be smart about our time."

Alex nodded, no sleepovers for a week sounded like torture. She loved the weekends when Piper would spend them at her place, falling asleep and waking up with her in her arms was Alex's idea of heaven, but Piper was right.

"Evenings for us time sounds perfect Pipes," she smiled, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Piper's lips, feeling much more content now that they had gotten everything out in the open,

"Al," Piper pulled back, "I didn't mean what I said about you being jealous over college. That was an awful thing for me to say,"

Alex looked away, but nodded, and Piper's fingers pulled her back to look at her,

"Alex, you're so smart when you put your mind to it. Yeah, maybe you don't wanna go to Smith, but you could get a scholarship, Al, I know you could."

Alex sighed deeply,

"I got offered one midway through the school year, from Berkley, music production and marketing, but I never answered them," she shrugged,

"Why didn't you tell me?" Piper breathed, eyes wide,

"I never needed to! College was never an option Pipes, even if I got a scholarship, I don't wanna leave my mom all alone, it's just me and her I couldn't leave her like that."

"Alex, your mom would be ecstatic if you went to college."

Alex sighed, she knew Piper was right.

"Truth be told, since we went to Cali I have been considering how great it would have been to live there if I'd accepted the offer, but it's too late now."

"Call them in the morning," Piper leant forward and kissed her lightly again, "If you want to anyway, if you don't wanna go to college for sure I'll just pack you in my case and bring you to Smith with me,"

Alex grinned at her, glad the college talk was over, but seriously considering Piper's words in her head. Her girlfriend leant over, kissing her deeper this time, and Alex pulled away,

"When does the no sleepover rule come into play?" She asked, running her hands up Piper's waist,

"Tomorrow…" Piper breathed against her ear, and Alex grinned, throwing Piper down on the sofa beneath her,

"Perfect," she whispered as she kissed down Piper's neck, their argument long forgotten.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I've been away for so long, exams and stuff got in the way. Kind of lost the want to write for this story until I got a review from a guest hoping that I update, so whoever you were, thank you for pushing me to do something! This is a filler chapter, kind of giving a bit of direction to where the story is going, and don't worry about the hanger at the end, I'll update later today with the next chapter. Thanks guys!**

* * *

"Nick, seriously, how many fucking lights do you need in here?"

Alex strained towards the ceiling, pinning strips of strobe lighting across the walls and balancing on a chair as Nicky held her legs steady,

"I want people to walk in here and not be able to see anymore"

Alex chuckled,

"The tequila should take care of that,"

Nicky winked as Alex made her way down from the chair, looking up to survey her handy work. She'd been helping with the set up for the big party that night all morning as she waited for Piper to finish her last exam.

"You know Vause, we're not half bad at this party planning deal,"

Nicky opened a beer as she looked around her house, cups and bottles were set up in piles and shapes around the tables, a large speaker set pushed against the entrance to the house, beer pong and poker were set up in different areas, and lights were stuck to every surface.

Alex nodded as she opened her own beer, looking around at their work herself until her eyes rested on Nicky, frowning at the contemplating look on her best friend's face,

"Woah Nick, chill, your brain isn't meant for such hard thinking,"

"We should open a bar."

Alex laughed midway through a sip of beer, choking slightly as she thumped her own chest,

"Yeah, right" she spluttered.

Nicky cocked an eyebrow as she waited for the brunette a coughing to subside,

"You're serious?" Alex's eyebrows rose when she noticed the serious expression on Nicky's face,

"Fuck yeah I am!," Nicky placed her bottle down on the counter as she stood directly in front of Alex, raising her hands to help amplify her point, "picture this; you, me and a sick bar full of hot chicks, every night. Making money on what we do best."

"Nick, we can't just open a bar, that's not how it works-"

"Why the fuck not!?" Nicky interrupted her, grinning widely, "You're not going to college, I'm sure as shit not going to college, the only thing we ever graduated in was how to throw a good fucking party, we could use that man, we could make _money_ with that,"

Alex pursed her lips in thought, she'd decided vehemently that college was not for her, even if she could get a scholarship, she just didn't want to spend another three years in education, but she _did_ know she wanted to get away from Litch High, as far away as she could get,

"I don't wanna stay here for the rest of my life Nicky, just because we're not going to college doesn't mean we should whither and die in the same town, I wanna go to Cali eventually, I really loved it out there man,"

"Then let's open a fucking bar in Cali then, you douche"

"And where the fuck do we get money from for that?"

Alex was grinning but frowning at the same time, the thought of moving to Cali to open a bar with Nicky sounded perfect, but she didn't even have enough money to fill her car most weeks, let alone buy and run a bar in s whole new state,

"Look Vause, I know I don't give off that rich girl vibe, in fact I do everything in my power to go against that fuckin stereotype, but I've got money. My grandma left loads for when I graduate when she died, and my mom sends me some over weekly to make herself feel better about the fact I was raised by the nanny. I can buy this bar, man,"

Alex shook her head, she hardly had any money to put into this project, and she wasn't anyone's charity case,

"I can't put anything into that Nick, that would be _your_ bar and _your_ apartment, I don't have enough money to-"

"Like I could run a fuckin bar without you man, you do most of the planning, and you take care of the charm, we'll make money as we go along, and if you really want to, you could pay me back as the bar rakes in more and more,"

Alex stared at Nicky with her jaw clenched; it sounded perfect. Moving to Cali with Nicky was exactly the plan she needed, and if it worked out, she could do well in this, she'd make it even with Nicky, she'd work hard, and she could really make a life out of this. As her mind began to wander to the places she could take Piper if she made more money when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She grinned at Nicky as she held her phone to her ear, and Nicky winked back, knowing she'd made some headway in the bar plans, and made her way over to the sofa, leaving Alex in the kitchen,

"Hello?"

"Al! It's over I'm done!" Piper's voice came over the phone, sounding flushed and breathless, and Alex's heart squeezed tightly,

"Aw babe that's great, how did it go? No major meltdowns?"

"I think it went okay, it's done now anyway so I'm just going to try and not think about it for now,"

Alex grinned,

"What do you wanna think about instead?" She teased, her grin widening as she heard Piper's giggle on the other end,

"Behave," she chastised gently, "where are you right now?"

"Nick's, I've been helping her set up for tonight. Do you need me to come get you later or am I meeting you here?"

"I'll meet you there, I'm going to spend the rest of the day celebrating freedom with Pol,"

Alex tried to ignore the stab of disappointment in her gut,

"Okay that's cool," she muttered,

"What's up?," Piper asked, confused,

"Nothing, I can't wait to see you tonight,"

Piper smiled into the phone, her voice lowering,

"Same here, I've got a surprise for you too, to say thank you for putting up with me,"

"Oh yeah?" Alex felt her blood heat at the sound of Piper's voice, "what kind of surprise?"

Piper giggled again, but more sultry this time,

"You'll find out,"

"Does it involve you in lace underwear? They're my favourite surprises."

"I said you'd find out!" Piper laughed, "I've gotta go Al, the mall is calling,"

"The mall huh? Sounds a lot like Holly to me," Alex smirked,

" _Polly_ Alex, _Polly."_

"Whatever," Alex grinned, she loved playful Piper,

"Whatever," Piper repeated back jokingly, "I'll see you tonight okay?"

"Okay babe, see you soon,"

Alex was about to lift the phone from her ear when she realised what she hadn't said yet,

"Wait, Pipes!?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Alex grinned, rolling her eyes at Nicky as she walked back into the room, and pretended to throw up,

"I love you too, you loser" Piper muttered happily, "see you soon,"

"Later, Pipes"

As soon as Alex hung up she dived over to Nicky to shove her lightly,

"Geez Vause, you get any softer I'm gunna need to get you a walking stick to keep you upright,"

Alex shrugged, not phased by her teasing, earning her a wide grin from Nicky as she playfully bumped her shoulder again,

"Hey Nick?" Alex called as she began to walk away. Nicky turned, raising her brows in question,

"About that bar? I'll think about it okay? Talk to mom, and Pipes…"

Alex grinned widely, and Nicky walked over to punch her in the arm lightly,

"Fuckin A, we'll make Cali and all the girls in it our bitch"

She raised a glass to clink against Alex's, and Alex felt an excitement run through her, for the first time in a while she felt content with her life, the only thing left to consider was that Cali and Smith were completely opposite ends of the country, and she didn't know how she was going to work out being a plane ride away from the blonde that her life seemed to revolve around now.

* * *

"You scared or something Vause? Don't know how to throw a ball huh?"

Nicky waggled her eyebrows across the table as she wrapped her arm around Lorna. Alex grinned widely at her, before throwing the ball straight into a cup in front of her best friend,

"I'm a pro at beer pong Nick, how many times do I have to tell you?"

Nicky made a face as she removed the ball and downed the drink, the party around them was in full swing, and the guy Alex had found herself partnered with clapped her on the shoulder as she made the shot. Alex smirked as she watched Nicky ready herself for her turn, but frowned as Nicky's eyes tested on something over her shoulder, her jaw dropping as her hand froze in mid air,

"Holy _shit"_ she whispered, and Alex turned slowly to see what had caught her friends attention, thankful for her grip on the table keeping her upright as she laid her eyes on her girlfriend across the room.

Piper had just entered, holding hands with Polly as she pushed through the crowd by the door. Alex felt her mouth go dry as she looked her up and down, she was wearing a black dress which was indecently short, and stuck to her like a second skin, her already long legs were made even longer by her shoes, and her hair was artfully messy, giving her an almost dangerous look that drew Alex in instantly.

Turning back to her friend briefly she threw her ball across the table,

"Put your tongue away Nicky, that ones _mine_ ," she smirked as she threw the ball, landing it in Nicky's last drink, "I quit."

With that Alex stalked away, leaving Nicky to make up her reaction at Piper's entrance to a very off put Lorna, noticing Piper craning her neck around by the drinks table. Slipping behind her, Alex rested her hands on her waist, resting her mouth by her ear,

"Looking for me?"

Alex placed wet kisses down Piper's neck, feeling her smile against her cheek,

"Nah," she breathed out, "I was looking for the vodka…"

Alex chuckled against her neck, tugging on her hips to turn her around. Alex felt her chest thump again, and a warmth go through her stomach, at her girlfriends face. The makeup on her eyes was smokies than usual, making her blue eyes impossibly bright, her hair was partially obstructing one of her eyes, and the sexy smile on her face made Alex's mind go blank,

"No sarcastic retort? I'm disappointed…"

Piper ran her nose up the length of Alex's as she spoke, lips brushing. The blonde puckered slightly the press their lips together, moving away again after a second to meet Alex's eyes again.

"You look…"

Alex ran her hands over Piper's back as she searched for a word, splaying them over her ass. She could feel the skin of Piper's thigh at the tips of her fingers, and she closed her eyes,

"Jesus," she whispered, and Piper bit her own lip, looking up into Alex's green eyes,

"Where's Holly?" Alex asked, raising her hand to brush a lock of hair behind Piper's ear,

Piper blinked, then smirked,

"You're really thinking about Polly right now?"

Alex chuckled,

"I'm thinking about how I hope she's going to be invisible for the rest of the night, because I've got some plans for you, kid"

"I'm the one who had a surprise for you, if you'll remember correctly,"

"Oh yeah," Alex smirked, "and where is this surprise?"

Piper leant forward to bite at Alex's earlobe,

"In Nicky's room…"

Alex grinned, following Piper by her hand, winking at Nicky as she passed.

* * *

Piper turned to give Alex a sly smirk as she led her girlfriend to Nicky's room by her hand, not missing the way the green eyes were fixed on her behind as she walked up the stairs.

Piper pushed her way through people on the way to Nicky's room at the top floor, occasionally greeting people and stopping to talk about the test with people she recognised from her classes, all the while rubbing small teasing circles into Alex's hand with her thumb, standing _just_ close enough for the brunette to feel all the heat she was promising against her front.

As they reached the door to lead them up to Nicky's attic room, Alex wrapped her arms around Piper from behind while they walked,

"Are you teasing me for a reason, Chapman?" She whispered lowly into her ear, "was the week without sex too easy for you?"

Piper turned so her back was to Nicky's door,

"The week without sex has been torture,"

Piper reached out to pull Alex towards her by the loops on her belt,

"It's just as well I've gotten so good at getting myself off, or who knows what would have happened…"

Piper bites Alex's earlobe roughly as she finishes her sentence, grunting as she feels herself forcefully shoved against the door, Alex's hands on either side of her head as she pressed against her,

"If you're not in that bed in thirty seconds, you're going to regret it,"

Piper giggled but felt her lower stomach clench, watching as Alex ducked to retrieve a key from behind a pile of books on the case next to the door, grinning at the questioning look on Piper's face,

"Best friend privileges," she whispered as she slides the key in smoothly, turning it as she plants a soft kiss on the blondes lips, "now get up those stairs, before I have to force you up them,"

Alex planted a rough smack to Piper's ass as the blonde turned to run through the door and up to Nicky's attic room, leaving Alex grinning as she locked the door behind her, chasing her giggling girlfriend and tackling her down onto the bed.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Smuttttttttttttt**

The music from the party below could hardly be heard from the confines of Nicky's bedroom, occasionally the odd shout or drunken giggle would echo through from the hallway below, but all Alex cared about were the sounds coming from the blonde girl who was currently pinned beneath her, face flushed and grinning wide-eyed,

"Are you drunk?" Alex teased, running her nose along the length of Piper's. The girl shook her head,

"A little tipsy, but I'm fine," she muttered, biting her lip as she looked up into her girlfriend's green eyes,

"Well that's no good is it? We need to get you some tequila, you're celebrating after all,"

Piper shook her head, still biting her lip, and pulled Alex's shoulders to the side. Alex cocked one eyebrow up in question, but followed the direction Piper was pulling her in, letting the blonde lay her down and climb onto her hips.

Piper sat up on Alex's pelvis, placing her hands on her stomach to steady herself and smile down at her, Alex grinned back, placing her hands on Piper's thighs. Piper's stomach clenched at the cocky smirk on Alex's face, she was letting her take charge, waiting for her next move. Piper raised her chin, meeting Alex's challenging gaze, reaching behind her to unzip her dress.

Piper watched as Alex's tongue slowly licked over her own lips, feeling her hands clench on her thighs as she shifted slightly below her. She felt her own breathing spike as she watched Alex's tongue run over her lips, forgetting her task of removing her dress as the tongue disappeared and was replaced by teeth as Alex bit her own bottom lip. She was brought out of her trance as she noticed Alex's lips quirk up at the sides, noticing Piper's fixation on her mouth, her grin widening at the blush that spread across Piper's face at being caught,

"See something you like?"

Alex's voice was even raspier than usual, and Piper's hips moved slightly on their own. Piper nodded slowly, moving her hands to the base of her dress and moving it up her body, inch by inch, making sure to graze her skin with her knuckles as it rose, dropping it to the side of the bed and resting one hand back onto Alex's stomach, using the other to run through her hair, moving it out of her eyes.

Alex felt her throat go dry as she raked her eyes over Piper's underwear-clad form. The long legs that were bent either side of Alex's hips were not covered by tights as she had thought, but were covered by thigh-highs, that turned into red lace at the very top, and were attached to thin straps that latched onto Piper's thin black and red lace underwear.

" _Oh Jesus"_

Piper smirked at the whisper that fell from Alex's lips, watching her green eyes scan every inch of her body,

"See something you like?"

Piper repeated Alex's words back at her, smirking as she does so. It's not often Piper finds herself with the upper hand, and she was going to enjoy it while she could.

Leaning down, Piper placed her hands on either side of Alex's head, skimming over the brunette's still clothed chest with her own. She felt Alex's hands run up her thighs on each side, resting on her ass and squeezing lightly, hearing a soft _fuck_ in her ear. Piper smirked into Alex's neck, she couldn't remember ever having her girlfriend this worked up, she couldn't even conjure up full sentences, and Piper wasn't even naked yet.

Alex closed her eyes and swallowed down the groan that was threatening to escape from her lips, hands squeezing at Piper's skin, desperately trying to calm herself down. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest, and the ache between her legs was almost painful, she felt as though if Piper moved her hips hard enough, she'd go over the edge already. She wasn't used to this, and just as she was about to flip Piper over and take back some of her control, she felt the blonde sit back, dragging her nails down alex's arms as she sat straight.

As Piper looked down at the turned on expression on her girlfriends face, she felt a rush of power flow through her. Alex was _hers,_ and she wanted to give her a show.

"You know…" She began, reaching to her shoulder to push down one of the straps of her bra, "you've been so good to me this past week," she pushed the other strap down and reached behind her back to unclasp herself, "and you deserve a thank you"

"Oh yeah?" Alex rasped out, her voice cracking as she watched Piper pull her bra from her skin, dropping it on top of her dress by the bed,

"Mhm," Piper laced her fingers with Alex's, bringing them up to rest on each of her breasts, moving her hands away and suppressing her groan at the feeling of Alex's warm palm over her nipples. Alex swore again, low in her throat, and slowly began to kneed Piper's chest, watching the blondes eyes flutter closed,

"And I think I know just the way to show you how grateful I am," Piper muttered, her eyes still closed,

"Trust me Pipes, you've already shown me," Alex whispered, brushing over both of Piper's nipples with her thumb, groaning as Piper's hips buck against her own.

Snapping herself back into the room, Piper moved Alex's hands from her chest, pinning them to either side of her head,

"I've had to take care of myself this past week, because you _respectfully_ kept your distance so I could study," Piper sucked at Alex's earlobe, slowly dragging her hips back and forth over Alex's hips, hearing her girlfriends breathing change, "but the problem is, towards the end of the week, you were all I could think of…"

" _Pipes…"_

"Your body, your hands, your mouth… that _tongue…"_

Alex groaned, louder this time, moving her mouth to bite softly at Piper's neck, hearing the soft moan in response,

"… So I had to take care of myself _a lot_. And as I told you before, I got really, _really_ good at it,"

Piper nipped at Alex's neck once more before placing her mouth right at her ear,

"And I think you should get to see what I have to do when I don't have you around to fuck me…"

A loud moan spilled from Alex's lips as Piper sat back up on her stomach, leaning back on Alex's raised knees,

"Would you like that?"

Piper bit her lip, waiting for Alex's answer,

"I think you know the answer to that, stop teasing me Chapman,"

Piper grinned slyly, pleased with the effect she was having on her usually cool and dominant girlfriend,

"This is _your_ treat though," Piper continued, "so _you_ can tell me what to do with myself"

Alex's breath caught in her throat as she felt her jaw clench, Piper knew what would turn Alex on most was giving her control back, and suddenly her throat was no longer as dry. Keeping her hands above her head, she frowned,

"Can I take my clothes off first?"

Alex smirked, wanting to feel Piper's skin against hers as she watched her fuck herself, but the grin slipped as she saw Piper shake her head,

"Uh-uh", she smirked at Alex's annoyed sigh, "there are worse things than having an almost naked girl cumming on you without even taking off your clothes Al,"

Alex cocked her head in agreement, moving her hands to Piper's thighs and circling with her fingertips,

"Show me how you usually touch yourself, I'll tell you when I want you to change things,"

Piper bit her lip at the low, authoritative tone of Alex's voice, closing her eyes as she began to run her fingertips up her stomach to her breasts,

"Tell me what you're thinking about," Alex demanded, just as Piper's hands squeezed at her chest,

" _You"_ she breathed,

"What about me?"

Piper groaned as she rubbed across her nipples,

"Your hands, instead of mine…"

Alex let out a shaky breath,

"Squeeze them harder, like I would…"

Piper complied, moaning louder at the sensation,

"Do you like that?"

Piper bit her lip again, nodding frantically, opening her eyes and crying out when Alex slaps at her thigh sharply,

"Answer me, Pipes,"

Piper groaned again as she looks Alex in the eyes and sees how dark they've become. Alex's jaw was clenched as she held her head high, revelling in the control she had over Piper,

"Yes, I liked it…"

Alex smirked, watching as Piper lowered one hand to dip into her underwear, feeling a blush creep over her face as she noticed how wet she was,

"Show me your hands,"

Piper shook her head, embarrassed at how wet she was when she'd hardly been touched,

"Show me, Pipes," Alex orders, more firmly this time.

Piper let out a groan as she moved her hands from her underwear to run them back up her stomach, and Alex's eyes darkened as she saw the trail of wetness over her skin, her fingers glistening in the light, before she placed them back into her underwear and began running circles,

"You're so wet, just from thinking about me?"

Piper nodded,

"Every time I do this I think of you," she whispered,

"What do you think about?" Alex asked in a shaky tone. Her resolve was fading, hands balled on Piper's thighs to stop herself from touching the blonde,

"I think about how your tongue feels, and your hands, and-" Piper's voice faltered as her hips bucked forward into her hands "-and I think about you moaning dirty things in my ear while you fuck me…"

Alex closed her eyes,

"Do you like it when I do that?"

" _Yes,_ God I love it when you do that,"

Alex opened her eyes again at the grunt in Piper's voice, noticing how she had thrown her head back as she pushed her hips into her own hands, and that was all she could take. Rolling over, she took Piper's hand from her underwear and pinned her wrists to either side of her head,

"I've waited a week to fuck you, if you thought I was going to sit and watch you fuck yourself tonight, you were wrong," she growled into her ear, disconnecting the straps of Piper's stockings as she spoke, before moving back and pulling the panties down her long legs and off.

Alex took her clothes off as she stared at Piper laying flushed on the bed, waiting for Alex's touch, and she smirked as Piper met her eyes and bit her lip again, eyes then raking up and down her now naked body. There was a moment of calm as they stared at each other, before Piper raised her hand,

"Come here," she murmurs, and Alex smiles again as she takes her hand, settling herself over her on the bed, both groaning at the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Piper lifted her legs to wrap around Alex's waist, bringing their centres together, and Alex stopped kissing her girlfriend to push herself up on her hands, looking down at where their bodies met as she slowly ground her hips into Piper. Alex could feel herself already close from watching Piper touch herself, and judging by how wet she was, and the noises spilling from her mouth, her girlfriend was feeling the same.

Piper's hands raked roughly over Alex's back as she ground into her, causing a hiss to escape from Alex's mouth. Remembering Piper's earlier confession, Alex leant down to whisper in Piper's ear as she rubbed against her,

"You like that baby huh?"

" _Yes"_ Piper moaned, the 's' extending,

"You're so fucking wet," Alex groaned, biting her earlobe, "can you feel how wet I am when I rub against you?"

Piper moaned, louder this time, a broken _fuck_ grunting into Alex's ear,

Alex swallowed thickly as the heat built in her lower stomach,

"Are you gunna cum for me? Show me how hot you think it is when I fuck you like this,"

"Oh _god_ yes, please" Piper begged, feeling herself get to the edge as she gripped at Alex's back,

Alex smirked as she thought of something dirty that would push Piper over the edge. Moving one hand to squeeze one of Piper's nipples as she moved her hips faster and harder against her, she let a moan out into Piper's ear as she growled,

"That pussy's going to make me cum soon, Pipes…"

Piper moaned loudly at the thought, the deep words in her ear sending her over the edge, Alex's name and various swear words running into one, the feeling of Piper cumming beneath her, and the sound of her name moaned in her ear, sent Alex over the edge too, until she collapsed against Piper, burying her face into her sweaty blonde hair.

After a few moments, Alex felt Piper's hand tangle into her hair, and she raised her head to meet her eyes, grinning proudly, making Piper chuckle,

"Alex," she breathed, "that was…"

"I know," Alex smirked, and Piper chuckled again as Alex rested her head on her chest once more,

"That was _so_ hot," Piper continued, feeling Alex's answering groan go through her chest, "those things you said to me…" Piper trailed off, shaking her head at how her body still manages to stir at the memory even after the mind blowing orgasm she just had,

Alex raised her head to smile lovingly at her girlfriend, she was so adorable when she tried to talk about sex,

"The dirty talk will definitely have to play more of a part in our sex life from now on…"

Piper grinned and nodded,

"I love you,"

"Mhm, you can't stay dirty for long can you?" She teased, "I love you too, you pussy"

Piper giggled,

"Say pussy again," she whispered as she pulled Alex towards her for a kiss, revelling in the deep chuckle she got from her girlfriend,

"You're insatiable," she muttered darkly as she once again covered her girlfriend's body with her own.

 **AN; There you have it guys! I won't make you wait as long for the next chapter if there's anyone out there still interested, thought a chapter of smut would make up for my absence. The next chapter will probably have a bit of a time jump to Piper leaving for college, do you think Alex should go to Cali with Nicky or do people have better ideas? Let me know!**


	25. Chapter 25

"I'm not ready,"

Alex closed her eyes and sighed as she shut the trunk of Piper's car, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her hands against the metal. The pang in her chest was like nothing she's ever felt before. She could hear Piper's voice shaking, and she knew that there would be fresh tears in her girlfriends blue eyes when she turned around.

"I know, Pipes."

Alex still didn't look at her, she was focusing on her breathing, blinking away the tears in her own eyes. She wanted to turn to her, take her in her arms, but she needed to be strong. She couldn't break down in front of Piper, or she'd never leave, and Alex would _not_ be the one to hold her back.

"Look at me,"

Alex blew a long gust of air out of her nose, turning slowly to look at her girlfriend. Piper stood a few strides away from her, her arms clutched around her body. The wind was blowing her blonde hair in a mess around her face, and her face was red from her tears.

For the billionth time since she had been with her, Alex was floored by her girlfriend's beauty.

God, she was going to miss her so much.

"Come here,"

Alex held her arms out as she leaned against Piper's fully packed trunk, her voice cracked as she spoke, and a fresh sob broke from the blondes lips as she fell into Alex's arms, gripping around her waist so tightly Alex could hardly breathe. She nuzzled her nose into the skin of the brunettes neck, inhaling deeply through her cries,

"I'm going to miss you so much," Piper whispered, sniffling again as she somehow found a way to squeeze Alex's waist tighter. Alex screwed her face up tightly, burying her face into Piper's hair, trying to breathe in enough of her scent to last the 3 weeks she would have to go without her.

"You have no idea, Pipes,"

Alex let the tears flow freely, clutching onto her girlfriend as the wind whipped around them.

Piper closed her eyes, moving a hand up from Alex's waist to rest her fingertips on Alex's neck, needing the skin-on-skin contact. She pressed her lips to the first bit of skin she could find, and swallowed thickly,

"What if you find someone else…"

Piper's voice was so small that had Alex not been pressed so tightly to her, she probably wouldn't have heard it. Even so, she couldn't believe the words that just came out of her mouth. Alex opened her mouth to speak, but Piper had already taken her brief silence as a confirmation that she had something to worry about,

"You and Nicky opening that bar, you're going to be surrounded by drunk girls every night. I've seen the way people throw themselves at you Al, I'm one of them," she allowed herself a small, humourless chuckle, "I'm not going to be around, you've got needs, _I_ left to go to college, it's _my_ fault that we're not going to be together every day anymore. When I'm not here, something is bound to come along…"

Alex pushed Piper away, holding her at arms length, moving her hands to cup her face.

"Piper," she started slowly, her voice low, "Piper, look at me,"

Piper sniffled and raised her blue eyes to meet the green ones she had spent the best part of high school getting lost in,

"For someone so inconceivably intelligent, you can be really, really, stupid sometimes."

Piper blinked, frowning, but leaning into Alex's touch as she began to run her thumb across her tear stained cheeks,

"There will _never_ be anyone else. How can you even think that?"

Alex brought her face closer to Piper's, so the blonde could feel her breath as she spoke,

"We can do this, I know we can. I'm staying in New York, you're not going to be far away. I can see you every other week, and I can promise you, I will _not_ be looking anywhere else. I won't even be _thinking_ about anyone else. I would choose a phone call with you over a naked stranger throwing herself at me any day, you know that,"

Piper smiled slightly at Alex's words,

"I guess I'll have to find a way to make our phone calls more interesting, huh?"

Alex chuckled at Piper's attempt at humour,

"Nah, you'll just have to send me a lot of nudes," she smirked, and Piper slapped her arm lightly, whispering her name in mock horror,

"Seriously though Pipes, I'm going to miss you so much I don't even have the words to do it justice, but we can do this. You can throw yourself into your college life, and I'll be here throwing myself into making this bar work out for Nicky and I. We can see each other every other weekend, and talk on the phone every day, you have like every t-shirt I've ever owned packed away with you, just wear those when you're missing me. It'll get easier babe."

Piper raised her hand to rest on one of Alex's that still cupped her face, new tears springing into her eyes,

"I love you so much," she whispered, voice cracking again,

"I love you, too" Alex whispered back, leaning in to leave a soft kiss on Piper's lips, "which is _why…"_ she trailed off, reluctantly letting go of Piper to lean down and retrieve something from her bag, standing up again, Alex held a small box to Piper. She watched as Piper's eyes darted down to the box, then back to Alex's face, panic rising as her brows knitted together.

Alex let out a loud laugh,

"Relax, Pipes, it's a ring with a diamond, not a diamond ring…"

Piper closed her eyes and shook her head, giggling quietly,

"It's good to know the idea of marrying me gives you a heart attack though," Alex joked weakly,

"No Al, it's not-"

Alex pressed her fingers to Piper's lips,

"I'm joking babe, we'll get there one day,"

Piper smiled, then curiously looked down at the box again.

Alex opened it up to reveal a simple silver ring, taking it out of the box and holding it out to show Piper,

"This is a promise ring, Pipes. We're too young to get married yet, we're starting to shape our lives, but we love each other, and I want you to have this so whenever you feel lonely, or scared, or worried while you're at Smith, you can look at it, and know that you have me."

She slipped the finger onto Piper's hand, right where one day a wedding ring would sit, and held the hand to her face,

"I love you, and you're going to do amazing things at Smith. I'll be here every step of the way," she pressed another kiss to Piper's lips, "plus, you're going to an all girls school, they need to know that the fine piece of blonde ass in Lit 101 is happily taken,"

Alex reached down to grip Piper's ass with both hands as her girlfriend giggled at her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders,

"Thank you, Al. It's beautiful."

Alex hugged her tighter, knowing that it was time to say goodbye.

"You better get going, kid"

Piper pulled away slightly to hold her face, eyes scanning every inch of her.

"I love you, I'll call you as soon as I get settled," she kissed her,

"I'll see you in a few weeks," she continued, kissing her again,

Alex smiled into the kiss,

"I love you too, text me so I know you're there safe and I'll talk to you tonight."

Piper slowly started walked back, hands running down to clasp Alex's, fingertips running along each other until the warmth of Alex's hands was too far away, and Piper dipped to get into her car.

Alex raised her hand to wave, but decided she needed one more kiss to last her the 3 weeks until she would feel Piper against her again, and she strode to Piper's open window, leaning down,

"I'll see you soon, baby" she whispered, and Piper had to fight back tears again as she leant forward, fingertips grazing Alex's jaw. The kiss was slow and soft, and set Piper's heart racing.

She whispered her love to her girlfriend once more, before pulling away from the curb, and watching the tall, alluring figure of the love of her life grow smaller and smaller, until she disappeared.

 _ **One Week Later…**_

"It's fuckin' perfect, there's no other words,"

Alex grinned as she looked to Nicky, then back up at the bar, nodding slowly,

"Only one more thing left to do now, Vause,"

Alex took a deep breath as Nicky moved to a switch box by the front door. With a flick, red neon letters spelling the word "Cali" illuminated above them, and Alex shook her head appreciatively, slinging one arm around the shoulders of her best friend,

"If we can't go to Cali yet, we bring a little bit of spring break to NYC,"

Nicky nodded, following Alex into their bar. Alex sat up on the wood in the centre of the building, looking around appreciatively.

"I hope people show up tomorrow night," she pursed her lips and frowned. It was almost perfect, all she needed were the people.

"Hey, when Nicky puts the word out it Fucking goes out, people will be here Vause, don't worry your pretty little head about it,"

Alex shook her head and rolled her eyes, about to give a smart answer when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket,

 **Pipes: 1 Image Attached**

Alex cocked a brow in curiosity, opening the message to Piper as she took a swig of beer, but almost coughing it back up at the sight she was greeted with.

On her screen was Piper, laid on a white bed, blonde hair fanned out around her on the sheets. She was biting her lip and smiling at the camera, spare fist clenching at the material of her shirt at her chest, the skin of the top of her thigh visable from where the shirt was riding up. The pose was suggestive, and incredibly alluring; Alex felt her mouth go dry. As she swallowed thickly, she had to resist swearing as she realised the shirt Piper was wearing was one of Alex's; a faded old Zeppelin shirt that Piper had worn with nothing else many times after they had spent hours together in bed.

Before she could even find a response in her brain, she felt her phone vibrate again. Reluctantly closing the picture, her eyes scanned the message below,

 **Pipes: A week without you is too long when I've spent every night in nothing but one of your t-shirts x**

Alex closed her eyes briefly; Piper had no idea. A week was the longest Alex had gone without sex since Piper's exams, and even then she had the blonde around for a little bit of fun here and there. She hadn't been left high and dry since before she was with Piper, and since the blonde's sex drive was as high as Alex's, it had been a very long time since she'd gone longer than a day or two without some kind of action.

 **Alex: You're going to be the death of me one day, kid x**

She grinned, imagining Piper's flushed face at her enthusiastic response, and put her phone down, trying to concentrate on what Nicky was saying about opening night at the bar.

Her concentration quickly went out of the window when her phone buzzed again. Alex looked at Nicky to make sure she didn't have her eyes on her, then unlocked her phone and cocked her head to the side to read the new message,

 **Pipes: Are you at home? I've got a few things in mind that I wouldn't want anyone else seeing… x**

Alex swallowed again, finishing off her beer and hopping off the table,

 **Alex: give me 10 minutes x**

She knew she was being rude, and she didn't want Nicky to think she wasn't feeling enthusiasm towards the bar, but this was the first time Piper was suggesting long distance sex. Alex didn't know what she had planned, but she liked the direction in which it was heading too much to stick around the bar after a week of being too gallant to suggest anything dirty during her phone calls with her girlfriend. She was waiting for Piper to imitate it, and now she has, she wasn't going to miss it for anything.

"Hey Nick, something has come up, I'll call you tomorrow yeah?"

Alex collected her belongings from the table around her, stuffing them into her pockets as her best friend watched with an eyebrow cocked,

"Woah, what's got you in such a hurry, huh?"

Nicky was frowning at her, but an amused smirk was firmly on her lips. Alex scrambled for an excuse,

"I haven't called Piper y-"

Nicky started laughing loudly over Alex's words,

"Say no more, Vause. Tell her I said hi,"

Nicky winked at Alex as she turned to change some decorations on the wall, and Alex shook her head as she exited the bar, checking her phone again, she was stopped in her tracks by another photo in her inbox,

 **Pipes: You better hurry, or I'll get started without you… x**

The image that was attached made Alex's stomach clench. It was taken from Piper's point of view. Alex could see the toned, flat length of her stomach, one of Piper's hands laid flat against the skin, her fingertips edged slightly into the top of some grey CK women's boxers that looked suspiciously like the ones Alex had lost just before Piper left for college…

She moaned quietly to herself; she needed to get home _now._


	26. Chapter 26

Alex raced through the door of the apartment she had recently began to rent with the money she had borrowed from Nicky, truly grateful for the billionth time to have her own space. Once in the confines of her bedroom, she dialled Piper's number, holding the phone to her ear as she began to strip down. The phone rang twice, before the sexy, sweet sound of her girlfriend's voice came through the speaker,

" _You took your time…"_

Alex grinned into her phone as she lay in her bed, leaving her in a shirt and her underwear.

" _If you think getting from the bar to my bedroom in six minutes is 'taking my time', then I've definitely been spoiling you, Chapman."_

Alex smirked wider at the low sound of agreement Piper made, biting her lip at the suggestiveness of such a small noise,

" _So, what exactly got you so worked up tonight I needed to come home from work just to help you out, hm?"_

Alex stretched out as she spoke, getting herself comfortable,

" _Well…"_ Piper began, her voice had dropped a few tones, " _I was about to go to a party, but as I was deciding what to wear, I came across the black dress I wore for that last party at Nicky's place, do you remember it?"_

Alex sighed deeply, feeling the first pangs of arousal deep in her stomach,

" _I remember it alright, I don't think I'll ever forget any of Nicky's party_ _…"_

" _Describe the dress to me, tell me what you remember about it,"_

Alex grinned, Piper wanted to be worked up, and praised,

" _I remember that it clung to you like a second skin…"_

" _Mhmmm…"_

Alex moved the hand that was running lightly across her stomach to touch her breasts,

" _I remember those stilettos you had on with it, they made those legs go on for miles…"_

She squeezed her eyes shut at the more drawn out sound of agreement from Piper, imagining herself the way Piper had looked that night, giving her those sex eyes from across the crowded room,

" _Most of all, I remember the way it made that perky little ass of yours look. All I could think about was getting it on me, wanting you to rub it against me…"_

Piper let out a little moan on the other end of the phone, causing Alex to groan slightly as well,

" _God, Al. I wish I was rubbing it against you right now…"_

Piper sounded more breathless than before, and Alex could hardly contain the moan that threatened to spill from her lips. She slowly began to move her hand down her stomach,

" _Mmmm, you don't know how good that sounds right now Pipes,"_ she whispered, fingertips sliding into the band of her panties, " _but continue your story, what about Nicky's party made you need me so badly?"_

" _I remembered the way you looked me up and down, how you dragged me up the stairs to have your way with me,"_ Piper paused as her breath faltered, Alex could hear the rubbing of sheets in the background and she knew that Piper was touching herself. Alex slid her own hand fully into her panties, beginning to rub slow circles and lines over herself as Piper continued,

" _Fuck, I remember the things you said to me, how dirty you were, how many times you made me cum,"_

Her voice broke on the last word and developed into a strangled moan, and Alex could not stop her moan in response,

" _And so I decided I couldn't go out tonight, I needed you too much. So here I am, in an empty dorm, waiting for you to make good on those promises of more interesting phone calls…"_

Alex smirked into the phone, still rubbing herself. She could feel the tightening in her stomach increasing. This was the first time she had ever had phone sex with Piper, and it was much hotter than she could have imagined,

" _Jesus, Pipes… tell me what you're doing to yourself…"_

" _I've still got your shirt on, but it's - uh - it's pulled up to my neck, and I've got o-one hand on one of my tits, squeezing it like you would,"_ Piper cut off with a moan, that last thought apparently too much for her for a second, before continuing, " _and I've got one hand in my panties –_ _ **your**_ _panties – stroking myself, rubbing my clit in circles…"_

Alex moaned loudly into the phone, speeding up her own motions,

" _Fuck, are you wet for me baby, huh?"_

" _Oh, god Al, I'm_ _ **so**_ _wet, just thinking about you touching yourself for me right now is driving me crazy…"_

" _Tell me what you're thinking about…"_

Alex's breathing was noticeably shallow now, but after a whole week of nothing she was too ready to cum to care,

"I'm imagining your tongue on my pussy, I miss that so much. So soft and warm and wet…"

Piper trailed off with another moan, louder this time,

" _Fuck, I miss having my tongue on your pussy so much Pipes. I'd lick it so fast, so soft. God, I'm thinking about how wet it would be for me, how it tastes on my tongue…"_

Piper growled a broken _fuck_ into the phone, her breathing desperate,

" _God, yes Alex. You always lick it so good, you make me cum every single time. I'm thinking about riding your face and – ugh - it's got me so close to the edge just thinking about grinding my pussy on that soft, strong tongue,"_

Alex moaned again, a constant stream of gasps and sighs were now coming from Piper's mouth, and Alex could tell she was close, Alex was close herself from hearing her sweet, innocent girlfriend talk so dirty to her,

" _Yesssss, Pipes, ride my tongue. I love the way your hips roll onto my face when you ride me like this, so smooth and sexy. God and how fast they go when I can feel that you're getting close to coming all over my mouth, it's so sexy when you take control of me like that, taking all you can get from my tongue…"_

" _Oh, fuck Al, I'm close,"_

Piper was panting now, and Alex wasn't far behind, the noises spilling from Piper's mouth felt as though they were right in her ear, she had missed them so much, she could feel herself getting close to the edge,

" _Keep going baby, I wanna hear you cum for me… imagine riding me in that bed of yours while your roommate is out, god she could come back any second but all you care about is cumming all over my tongue, you need it so bad and you know I'll give it to you…"_

" _Alex, oh fuck…"_

" _Keep going baby, ride that tongue. Imagine how wet and slippery it would be, we'd both be so sweaty, all you can hear in the room is my tongue as you ride it, the sound of the bed springs under your rough grinds, and your moans that are so loud the whole dorm will know how good you're being fucked right now…"_

Piper's moans got higher and higher, she barely managed to breathe out " _fuck, I'm cumming…"_ before the sounds of her moans filled the line to Alex.

Alex squeezed her eyes shut tighter, rubbing herself faster and faster as she listened to her girlfriend cum. She could imagine her writhing around, body sweaty as she continued to work her fingers against herself to prolong her orgasm, white teeth sinking into her own lip as she groaned, all whilst wearing Alex's shirt…

That image was enough to push Alex over the edge too, and with a growled out " _Piper…"_ down the phone, she tumbled over the edge to sound of Piper's slowly decreasing moans, feeling an extra wave of pleasure hit her as Piper whispered,

" _That's it baby, cum for me…"_

They lay quiet for a moment as they came down from their orgasms, both breathing heavily into the phone. Piper was the first to speak,

" _Wow…"_

She giggled, and Alex could see the blush that would be appearing across her cheeks in her head, it made her heart squeeze,

" _I know,"_ she chuckled, " _just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter,"_

" _Just wait until I have you here in real life…"_

Alex grinned at the flirty tone,

" _I miss you,"_ she said seriously,

" _I miss you too, baby,."_

Alex closed her eyes as she just listened to Piper's breathing for a moment, wishing more than anything that she was cuddled up to her right now,

" _I better go, Al. My roommate might be back soon,"_

" _Okay Pipes, good night, I love you so much,"_

Alex could practically sense Piper's sad smile,

" _I love you more,"_ she whispered back, and Alex shook her head but didn't say anything " _I'll see you next weekend babe, goodnight"_

The excitement in Piper's voice made Alex's chest flutter,

" _You sure will Pipes, night night, you loser,"_

She smiled as she heard Piper giggle as she hung up, turning in her bed, she placed the phone on her cabinet and cuddled into one of the shirts Piper had given her that still held her scent, eyes fixing on the calendar across the room that the upcoming weekend circled In a heart shape, the word 'pipes' written across Friday to Sunday.

 _Just three more days._

The thought soothed Alex as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the gorgeous blonde 160 miles away, doing the same in her own bed.

 **AN: double update to apologise for the wait! Hopefully have another up within a day or two, let me know what you guys think! Also if you have any ideas about any vauseman situations you'd like to see I'll take them on board, the story is really an open book with these two now!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: just some filler to sent the tone for Alex's visit in the next chapter**

"Are you nervous?"

Alex smirked as she applied the finishing touches to her eyeliner, turning to face the laptop that was perched on her covers, shaking her head at the concerned look on her girlfriend's face,

"Never."

Piper smiled back at her fondly, shaking her head at Alex's cockiness.

Alex moved to the bed, sitting right in front of her screen to get a better look at Piper. She was sitting cross legged on her bed, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt (another one that belonged to her) clutching the teddy that Alex had bought her on their first anniversary. Her hair was in a messy bun, and her big blue eyes were focused intently on her screen.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look right now?"

Alex interrupted the speech Piper was giving her about opening the bar tonight, grinning as she watched a fierce blush spread over the blonde's cheeks,

" _Al,"_ she breathed, embarrassed as she reached to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, "honestly, I'm not even dressed,"

Alex cocked an eyebrow, grin widening further,

"My favourite kind of Piper is the Piper that isn't even dressed,"

Piper threw her a playful glare,

"Is my body all you want me for?" She asked theatrically, placing her hand to her chest in mock horror,

"I thought I had already made that clear,"

Piper rolled her eyes, and Alex felt another pang of longing run through her chest. She wished she could take Piper in her arms right then, tickle her and play fight like they usually do after throwing playful jabs at each other.

 _Just one more day._

As if Piper had read her thoughts, the blonde moved her hand to the screen of her laptop, running her fingers over Alex's pensive face,

"Tomorrow," she whispered, and Alex nodded, holding her hand to the screen too,

"Tomorrow," she repeated, suddenly feeling very alone.

* * *

On the drive to Nicky's, Alex couldn't shake the feeling of apprehension that was growing inside of her. She had told Piper that she wasn't nervous, but if she was going to be honest with herself, she was terrified. She didn't know what to expect, and Alex Vause did not like being out of her comfort zone. Retrieving her phone from her pocket, she typed out a quick text as she paused at a stop light,

 **Alex: Hey mom, just checking you're still coming tonight? The first drink is free… x**

She smiled to herself as she placed the phone down, continuing on her drive. She knew her mom would be there, she's never let her down before. As she pulled up to Cali she opened her phone to find a reply,

 **Mom: When have I ever not been there? I expect more than just one free drink too x**

Alex chuckled to herself as she entered her bar. Her mom could have as many free drinks as she could handle, she'd never have had the resolve to stick with opening this bar if it wasn't for her.

"Vause!"

Alex looked across the main room to find Nicky standing at the main entrance of the bar, peeking through the windows,

"We fuckin' did it, there's a whole line out there man!"

Alex leant over the top of her head to check if Nicky was seeing things, but sure enough, a line of revellers as long as she could see waited outside their bar,

"Holy shit!" Alex couldn't contain the grin that threatened to split her face, "Those flyers actually worked!"

"I told you man, when Nicky puts the word out it goes out," she looked up to Alex, smirking, "let's do this, huh?"

Alex laughed as Nicky opened the doors, taking her place behind the bar and welcoming in the rush of people.

Hours later, at who knows what time in the morning, Alex and Nicky lay across sofas in their back room, laughing at Diane who was perched on the pool table,

"Honestly, I felt like it was the fuckin' 70s again," Diane shook her head, laughing, "rock music and whiskey everywhere…"

"Not surrounded by men this time round though?" Nicky joked, cocking an eyebrow at Alex's mom,

"Well…."

Alex threw a cushion at her mother, making both the women in front of her laugh.

"Hey Nic, is it cool if I can catch a while alone with my mom?"

Nicky frowned towards her, not angry, but concerned,

"Sure it is man, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good, just gotta talk about something that if you heard, you'd never let me live down,"

Nicky's eyes and grin widened as understanding washed over her,

"Aw, does Vausey want mommy's advice on her little Piper, huh?"

She walked over and attempted to pinch Alex's cheeks, earning her a shove as Alex laughed,

"Fuck off, you asshole,"

Nicky shook her head, walking over to Diane to kiss her cheek,

"Diane, always a pleasure. Don't be surprised when you hear about how soft this one has gone,"

"She's always been soft, she just used to be better at hiding it,"

Nicky let out a loud laugh, and with one last smug look at Alex, left the two women alone in the bar.

Diane moved from the table to take a seat across from Alex,

"Everything okay with Piper, darlin'?"

Alex nodded vehemently,

"More than okay, everything is brilliant mom. I used to make fun of people who gushed about love and finding 'the one', now here I am, not even able to stop thinking about my girl and planning what to get her for Valentine's Day even when it's still months away,"

Diane smiled affectionately at her daughter,

"So what's up?"

"I just miss her is all," Alex murmured, "I haven't really been able to talk to anyone about it. I mean I've got Pipes, obviously, she misses me as much as I miss her, but I can't speak to her about it without one of us crying,"

She blew out a humourless laugh at the end of her sentence, looking at her hands clasped on her knees,

"Alex Vause," Diane started firmly, causing Alex to lift her eyes from her hands and stare back at her mother, "you should _never,_ and I mean _never,_ be ashamed of feeling like this about someone. If you wanna talk about your damn feelings, you talk about them. Nicky has always been like this, you know that. She might put on a front, and make fun of you, but you know as well as I do that if you really needed to talk, she would be there for you,"

Alex nodded, not breaking eye contact with her mom as she continued,

"You are in love, and that is amazing. Nicky has Lorna, I've seen the way she looks at that kid, she's smitten. Maybe not as head over heels as you seem to be, but she's getting there. One day she'll put down her heartless front and you'll see what I mean. You miss your girlfriend, so what? You'd be crazy if you didn't."

Alex smirked at her mother's black and white view of the world, she was right.

"I do miss her, so fucking much mom I can't even put it into words," Alex looked at the ceiling briefly, "I'm going to visit her tomorrow though, I don't have long to wait."

"It'll get easier kid. I'm not saying you'll miss her any less, but you'll start to get used to it. You've got this bar, Piper has college, and god knows I'm proud of the both of you."

* * *

Piper lay across her bed, her room mate Jess sat at the bottom. They were watching some movie, but Piper wasn't paying attention. She was checking her phone every few minutes, waiting for Alex to text and tell her how opening night went. Piper was nervous for her, she really hoped everything worked out.

"You okay Piper?"

Piper looked up from her phone at Jess,

"Yeah I'm fine, just waiting for Alex to text. She was opening her bar tonight,"

"Oh shit yeah, you mentioned! That's so cool that she's running a bar, Elle's working at a pet store these days trying to make enough money to go to college next year. I'm proud of her though, you know? She's making her own way,"

Piper nodded, smiling at her friend. She had learnt early on that Jess was gay too, it seemed to make some unspoken bond between them, and as it turned out, they had a lot more than an enjoyment of women in common.

As if by some kind of telepathic communication, Piper's phone vibrated in her hand, and Jess laughed as she scrambled to unlock it,

 **Alex: Hey babe, sorry I didn't text for so long, got caught up with my mom. Opening night was fucking awesome, we had a full house. I love you, I'll text you bright and early tomorrow when I'm on my way x**

Piper grinned at her phone,

"They sold the whole bar out!" She bragged excitedly, hearing a giggle from Jess but not looking up, she began typing out a reply,

 **Piper: omg Alex that's great! I'm so proud of you, I knew you would do amazingly. I love you too, I cant wait to see you, goodnight babe x**

 **Alex: Goodnight, Pipes xo**

Piper smiled as she put her phone onto the table and settled down to pay attention to the movie.

 _Tomorrow._


	28. Chapter 28

" _Hey Pipes, I'm about 20 minutes away. The coach only has a few more stops,"_

Alex let her head fall on the window as she frowned at the rain pelting the side of the bus, drawing an A with her finger on the condensation caused by her breath,

" _I'm on the way to the station now to meet you, is it weird that I feel nervous?"_

Alex chuckled,

" _Not at all Pipes, I'm feeling kinda nervous too, more excited though. I can't wait to see you,"_

" _I'm going to give you the sloppiest kiss you've ever had in your whole life,"_

Alex laughed again, drawing a P in the fog next to her A on the window,

" _Sloppier than the ones you usually give me?"_ she teased,

" _Hey now, let's not throw around insults we can't take back. I'll remind you of how sloppy you think my kisses are when we're in bed later,"_

" _I take it back,"_ Alex grinned, hearing Piper's giggle on the other line. It was so adorable it made her heart clench.

" _Why didn't you just drive yourself, Al? You turned a 2 hour journey into a 5 hour trek getting on that bus,"_ Piper huffed, Alex could hear the pout in her voice,

" _Because I was worried my car wasn't up to the journey, and bus tickets are cheaper than gas. I'm sorry you're having to wait in a station with all of us paupers, Princess, next time at least I'll know where to go so I can find my own way to your castle,"_

Piper giggled again on the line,

" _Are you gunna climb up my hair and rescue me?"_

" _Rescue you from what? An expensive college education and a fancy dorm? You must be in hell…"_

Alex smirked as she teased Piper, but before she could answer, her stop was announced as the next one over the tannoy,

" _Hey Pipes, station is next stop. I'll see you in a minute okay?"_

" _Hurry,"_ Piper sounded as though she was smiling, and Alex chuckled as she hung up.

Stepping off the coach, Alex walked to the arrivals section, scanning the crowd of people rushing for different buses for her girlfriend, frowning when she couldn't place her.

"Al! Al!"

Alex whirled around at the sound of Piper screaming her name, barely having time to drop the bags she was holding in time to catch her as she threw her full weight at Alex, wrapping her legs around her waist and burying her face into her neck,

" _Pipes,"_

Her name fell from Alex's lips as a whisper, and Alex involuntarily wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde's waist, breathing in her hair deeply. It felt as though something inside of her had clicked, and a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her lungs properly filled with air for what felt like the first time in weeks, and the warmth of Piper's body went through her skin and straight to her heart.

Without a word, Piper moved her head back from Alex's neck. Legs still wrapped firmly around her waist, she took the brunettes face in her hands, pulling her in to touch their lips together. The kiss was slow, and gentle, and Piper slowly began to slide back down Alex's body, lips never leaving hers. As Piper's feet touched the ground, and the need for air became too much, she pulled back to look into the green eyes she had fallen to sleep thinking about every night since she left them,

"Hey," she whispered, smiling,

"Hey," Alex echoed, wrapping her hands firmly around Piper's middle, keeping her body as close as she could.

"I've missed you so much,"

Alex shook her head, bringing her hand up to cup Piper's face, brushing her thumb lightly over her cheek as Piper's eyelids fluttered shut,

"You have no idea, kid."

Piper opened her eyes again, and they looked glassy, as though tears were threatening to spill. She laced her fingers through Alex's on her face, and lowered them as she stepped away,

"Come on, Jess is out all weekend, so we've got the place to ourselves,"

Piper's voice didn't hold any trace of flirtation, or playfulness. It was serious, and gentle, and showed Alex that while she might miss the sex, she really was excited to have her to herself again, just to spend time with her in the same room.

As they walked through campus hand in hand, Piper talked excitedly about her course so far, pointing everything on the walk to her dorm out and telling Alex the story behind it. Alex didn't even look at what Piper was pointing at most of the time, her eyes were fixed on the adorable look on her girlfriend's face; she looked so happy and animated, it made Alex's heart clench.

"… and this is me!"

Piper's statement snapped Alex out of her trance, tearing her eyes away from Piper's face just as the blonde turned to look at her, keeping her gawking a secret.

She whistled as she stared up at the dorms, it was a grand, dark bricked building that just screamed money and privilege.

Piper grinned again at Alex's reaction, pulling her through the entrance and up to her room,

"69B, huh? Interesting number for you to get Pipes," Alex teased as the blonde fumbled with her keys, trying to unlock the door. Turning the lock, Piper giggled at Alex's words,

"I knew you'd say something about that…" she murmured, and Alex's grin widened as she led her inside, closing the door behind her.

Alex placed her bags down by the door, collapsing dramatically onto the bed that had all of Piper's stuffed animals and pillows on,

"Do you want a coffee or anything, Al?," Piper called as she left her keys on the counter and wandered to the other side of the room, opening some drawers as she began to take off her coat, but Alex hardly heard her. She had sat up on Piper's bed and took in her surroundings fully for the first time, staring wide eyed at the walls around the bed as she laid eyes on picture upon picture of herself with Piper. It was as though she had a picture of every date they had ever had, some Alex didn't even know existed.

Reaching over to the wall, she gently pulled one down in particular that caught her eye, wanting a closer look. It was a picture of herself, one she had never seen before. She was sitting on the window ledge of Danny's room in Cali, from their visit on spring break. She was wearing shorts and a bikini top, one leg bent and the other dangling down, her beaten up converse resting lightly on the floor below. She had one arm across her raised knee, a cigarette held between her fingers, and the other hand in her hair, head back and eyes closed against the sun.

She could remember sitting on that ledge at that point, Piper was laid on the bed across from her wearing nothing but her shirt. Staring at the picture, Alex could still feel the sun on her face, and the different kind of warmth that spread through her when she would have looked at Piper waiting for her in bed seconds after that picture was taken.

"That's my favourite photograph of you," Piper whispered, and Alex raised her head in surprise. Piper smiled softly at her, and Alex smiled back as she pinned the photo back where it belonged, raising her arms to invite Piper over to her.

Piper padded over to stand in the space between Alex's open legs as she sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck and pulling her into her stomach. Alex raised her hands to hold either side of Piper's waist, resting her forehead on the material covering her flat torso. She felt a stir inside of her stomach at being so close to Piper after so long, and decided that she had waited long enough to feel her on her again.

Slowly, Alex ran her hands from Piper's sides to the front of her jeans, smoothly raising her shirt, and pressing open mouthed kisses to the skin that was revealed to her.

Piper scrunched her eyes closed tightly, hands clasping Alex's hair lightly, then harsher as she felt the warm wetness of her tongue on the skin of her lower belly. Alex moved her hands to run up Piper's sides beneath her shirt, fingertips brushing lightly over her ribs, running up and down. Alex had to suppress a groan at the way the dip of Piper's curves felt under her hands; she had missed her body almost as much as her mind.

" _Al,"_ Piper breathed as Alex nipped lightly at her navel, "take it off."

Alex looked up at Piper, no trace of a grin on her face, and Piper felt her insides melt from the heat in the green eyes below her. Alex raised her arms, taking the shirt with her, and Piper reached to pull the garment over her head, leaving her in her black lace bra.

Placing her hands back on Piper's waist, Alex ran her fingertips over the band of her jeans, popping the button and leaning in to place more open mouthed kisses on the skin of her stomach. She smirked as she looked up at her girlfriend, but the smirk disappeared at the expression on Piper's face. She was staring down at Alex, one hand lost in the mess of dark hair, her lip caught between her teeth as she watched every move Alex made. Holding her gaze, Alex leaned in again to take the zipper of the jeans between her teeth, pulling it down slowly and smirking again around the metal at the sharp intake of breath she earned from Piper. Pulling the material down her legs, Piper giggled as Alex tried to help her step out of them, causing Alex to chuckle too,

"I haven't taken a girl's pants off in a while," she teased, and Piper chuckled again, leaning down to pull the jeans off completely,

"I should hope not," she giggled, standing up again and resting her hands on alex's shoulders.

Alex groaned at the sight, sitting up more to reach the bottom of Piper's ribs just as the blonde shuffled closer, moving her legs to kneel either side of Alex's, straddling her. Piper's breathing was getting louder by the second, and her hands clenched once again in Alex's hair, dragging her face up to meet hers in a messy, passionate kiss. Alex groaned again as Piper's tongue swept over her own, causing Piper to release a louder moan into her mouth.

Alex moved her mouth to place kisses along Piper's jaw and down her neck, biting and sucking lightly along the way.

"Jesus," Piper whispered, "I've missed this."

Alex made an agreeing sound in the back of her throat, hands moving up to cup Piper's breasts over her bra, pushing them together and up to meet her mouth.

Piper let out a quiet moan as Alex ran her thumbs over the bra, teasing her nipples through the fabric. The sound snapped something inside of Alex, and she felt a heat rush through her.

She moved her hands to Piper's hips once more as she fell back on the bed, taking the blonde with her, so that she was laid with Piper above her, leaning in with her arms on either side of Alex's head. Blonde hair fell around them in a curtain, and Alex ran her fingertips down piper's back to rest on her ass just as Piper crashed their lips together again. The kiss was wet, and sloppy, and Alex gave Piper's ass a rough squeeze, causing both of them to moan into the other's mouths.

"Fuck," Alex whispered as Piper began to pepper kisses along her jaw and neck. Her hands gripped Piper's ass as she closed her eyes and swallowed thickly, trying to get her breathing under control. She was getting too turned on, too fast. Something about having Piper on top of her in a state of undress while she herself was still fully clothed was really doing it for Alex, it made her feel that while Piper might be on top, it was her that was in control.

Piper moved one of her hands down alex's body to begin unbuttoning her shirt as she nipped at her neck,

"Wait," Alex groaned, and Piper stopped immediately, pulling back to frown down at Alex, "keep them on, for now"

"Why?" Piper's brows pulled together in confusion, sitting up on Alex's hips to rest her hands on her stomach,

"Because something about you being all over me like that while I'm still dressed has really got me going," Alex smirked at the blush that appeared on Piper's face, "and as much as I cant wait to feel your skin on mine, I figured that since we have all night I'll indulge myself in the newfound enjoyment for a while."

Piper stared down at Alex, a smirk appearing on her pink lips,

"Well I guess since you are my guest…"

Alex cocked an eyebrow at Piper's words, taking her own lip between her teeth as she watched her reach behind her to unhook her bra, dropping it by the bed.

Alex let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding,

"Jesus Christ," she whispered as Piper took her hands, placing them over her naked breasts. Alex squeezed softly before taking the already hard nipples between her fingers on each hand, pinching lightly.

Piper moaned, louder than before, and her hips jerked forward into Alex's, rubbing herself over her. Alex growled, low in her throat, and rolled both of them over, pressing Piper roughly into the mattress as she nipples down Piper's neck, placing wet kisses over the swell of her breasts and running her tongue around one of Piper's nipples, but not touching the hard bud. Piper's hand tangled in Alex's hair again as she groaned,

" _Al,_ isn't 3 weeks without sex enough teasing?"

Alex continued to run her tongue in circles around the nipple, looking up at Piper through her lashes, the fingertips of her hand running up and down Piper's side,

"Alex please, touch me," Piper breathed, closing her eyes tightly, "I haven't felt your mouth on me for so long…"

With that, Alex flicked her tongue over Piper's nipple, lashing at it over and over as she raised her other hand to play with her other breast,

" _Yes…"_ Piper groaned, extending the 's' as she gripped alex's hair tighter. Alex could feel Piper's legs squeezing at either side of her, and though she was trying to push them together, and Alex instantly realised what Piper was looking for.

Without moving her tongue from her chest, Alex repositioned herself so one of Piper's legs were between hers, pushing her thigh against Piper's centre,

"Alex…" she whispered,

"That's what you wanted wasn't it huh?"

Piper nodded, and tilted her head back as Alex kissed her way back up her body, her hands still squeezing at her breasts. Alex groaned into Piper's ear when she felt the blonde grind her hips against her denim-clad thigh. She could feel how warm she was even through the material, and it made Alex crazy.

She moved her hips forward, grinding into Piper, letting out a little pant into her ear when piper's leg rubbed against her just right.

"This is so hot," Piper whispered into her ear, moaning at the end of her sentence as she began to move her hips with Alex's, "you're gunna make me cum without even taking your clothes off…"

Alex moaned at Piper's words,

"Is that what you want, huh?" She panted into her ear, "you want me to make you cum?"

"Yes," Piper breathed, speeding up her grinding motions and moaning again. Alex rolled them over again, slapping Piper sharply on the ass,

"I'm gunna make you cum in those panties, Pipes…"

Alex gripped Piper's ass as she began to ride her, grinding her hips in a perfect rhythm against her thigh,

"Oh _god,_ Alex," Piper moaned against her ear, biting at her neck as she continued to ride her, earning a growl from the brunette,

"That's it baby, ride me…"

Piper sat up at Alex's words, resting her hands on Alex's stomach and throwing her Jess back as she began to ride her. Alex moaned at the sight, Piper had hardly touched her and she was on the edge, but she held herself back. They had all night, and Alex didn't want to cum with her clothes on. She was going to fuck Piper just like this, then have her again and again and again.

Raising her hands to squeeze her breasts, Alex tried to slow her breathing as she tried to speak to Piper,

"You're so hot using me to get yourself off," she breathed, "riding me in nothing but those panties…"

Piper moaned again, the situation she had found herself in was inexplicably sexy. The fact that Alex was fully clothed, focussing on her, and the fact she had her panties on still was really turning her on. It felt dirty, and hot, and made Piper feel like she was doing something she shouldn't, just like when she first started sleeping with Alex in secret all that time ago. She _could_ be naked if she wanted to, but she was saving that, and Alex was about to show her that she can make her come no matter the situation.

Piper moaned at the thought, feeling herself getting closer to the edge. Alex panted as she watched Piper ride her, her hips moving faster and faster, rhythm steadily becoming broken. The springs of the bed creaked underneath them as Piper began to reach her peak, dirty thoughts of Alex owning her and making her cum in her panties pushing her higher and higher. Alex licked her lips and swallowed at the sight, sweat was beginning to form on Piper's toned torso as she rolled her hips, and her tits were bouncing from the movement. The noises that were spilling from her lips almost made Alex cum on the spot.

Seeing that Piper was close, but unable to push herself off the edge, Alex moved a hand from her waist to press her thumb against Piper's clit over her panties,

" _Yes,_ Alex. Just like that…" Piper moaned, grinding her hips faster against Alex's hand, the pressure just enough to build her up,

"God, you're so sexy," Alex groaned, unable to tear her eyes away from the expression on Piper's face, "I'm going to make you cum so many times tonight…"

Piper moaned loudly, and at that thought, felt her orgasm begin to burst,

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming, I'm cumming."

Piper moaned loudly as she felt the sensation rip through her, thrusting hard against alex's hand. A mix of swears and Alex's name fell from her lips, and Alex watched with fascination as the pleasure washed over Piper's face, smirking to herself when her girlfriend collapsed on top of her, burying her face into Alex's neck.

"Jesus Christ kid…" she breathed, and felt Piper's breath against her neck as she laughed tiredly,

"My panties are definitely ruined," she murmured into Alex's skin, and Alex ran her hand down between them to rub the back of her finger lightly over Piper's underwear. She could feel the wetness through the material, and smirked when Piper's hips jerked at the contact so soon after an orgasm. Bringing her hand back up, Alex groaned when she saw that her fingers were glistening, and threw Piper down below her on the bed again, straddling her as she unbuttoned her shirt,

"My turn.."


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Me again! 10 points to the anon reviewer who managed to guess exactly what I was planning on doing since I introduced Jess last chapter, I was going to message you telling you you got it but you reviewed as a guest! Anyway, a lil more smut and a lil more Vauseman, enjoy!**

Piper grinned up at Alex with a satisfied look in her eyes, which quickly changed back to hunger as the brunette stripped off her shirt, throwing it aside.

Piper sat up so she was nose to nose with Alex, gently nuzzling her face, rubbing her nose down the length of hers and planting teasing kisses on her lips as she reached behind to unclasp Alex's bra. Alex raised her hands as Piper removed the material, cupping her face and gently catching Piper's bottom lip between her teeth and tugging lightly, moaning into the blonde's mouth as she felt her hands over her breasts.

Piper turned, pulling at Alex's legs to indicate she wanted her to turn and lay down. Straddling her hips, Piper smiled down at her as she unbuttoned Alex's jeans, giggling as Alex eagerly raised her hips to help pull them down her legs. Piper bit her lips as she stared down at alex's body, she'd missed this so much, and even though Alex had given her an orgasm less than 10 minutes ago, she was more than ready to go again without their clothes.

Dipping down, Piper placed wet kisses across Alex's collarbone, leading down to her breasts. She groaned quietly to herself as she pushed them together, burying her face between them as Alex chuckled,

"Enjoying yourself there, kid?"

Piper raised her head and met Alex's eyes as she ran her tongue to one of her nipples, flicking it lightly and smirking as Alex closed her eyes, breath catching in her throat,

"I could ask you the same question…" she teased, grinning when Alex's response was just to smirk without opening her eyes.

Piper continued teasing Alex, running her tongue from one nipple to the other, using her hand on whichever her mouth could not get to, until Alex was panting below her, hips stirring towards Piper's, looking for friction.

"Stay still," Piper whispered against the skin of Alex's stomach, making sure to press her tongue with each kiss,

"Make me…" Alex groaned, hips bucking again when Piper found a sensitive spot at her hip and nipped it between her teeth.

Piper hooked her fingers into Alex's lace underwear, pulling them down slowly,

"Don't tempt me," she smirked, and Alex moved to lace her fingers in Piper's messy blonde hair,

"I could think of better ways for you to use that tongue of yours than speaking, Chapman,"

"Could you now…" Piper teased, smirking as she felt Alex's hand put pressure on her head as though trying to guide her downwards.

Piper ran her tongue up the insides of Alex's thighs as the brunette made an agreeing sound in the back of her throat. Piper paused just above Alex's centre to look up at her girlfriend. She was met with Alex's eyes staring back at her, lip between her teeth, and felt Alex's nails drag across her scalp. Piper sucked a breath in at the sight, feeling her mouth water at the sight in front of her,

"C'mon Pipes, please?"

Alex's voice was a desperate whisper, and Piper almost moaned at the sound. Alex had never begged her before. She placed a light kiss on the bare skin of her mound, moving her hands to hold one of alex's thighs, using the other to tuck her hair behind her ear as Alex held her head lightly. She couldn't wait anymore, she wanted to give this to Alex. The brunette had travelled to see her, had given her a mind blowing orgasm, and all she wanted was Piper's attentions in return, and Piper would going to give her them tenfold.

Diving in, Piper ran her tongue over Alex slowly, tasting her on her tongue and closing her eyes, both of them moaning at the sensation,

"I've missed how you taste," she whispered, running her tongue around Alex's clit slowly, working her up until Alex's hips began to stir to the rhythm she had set, her breathing becoming more and more shallow. Alex tightened her hand in Piper's hair, moaning loudly as she felt the blonde's soft tongue flick directly over her clit,

" _Yes,_ Pipes. Just like that.." she breathed, and Piper groaned into her centre, moving the hand that was holding her hair behind her ear to run through the wetness that was gathered at Alex's entrance, hearing a loud moan from Alex as she realised what Piper was planning. Without waiting another second, Piper slowly sank two fingers into her, constantly flicking at her clit with her tongue as she once again groaned,

"I've missed being inside of you," Piper whispered, causing another moan to spill from Alex's lips,

"Make me cum, Pipes…"

With that plea, Piper moved her tongue back to Alex's clit, curling her fingers on each thrust, causing Alex's hips to move with her, grinding back on her hand. The moans and breaths coming from the brunette we're getting steadily higher and higher, and piper could feel Alex's inner muscles clenching around her fingers,

"Fuck, Piper…" Alex moaned, voice raising towards the end, "don't stop, I'm gunna cum…"

Alex's hand tightened further in Piper's hair to the point of pain, but the blonde didn't mind, she was too focussed on making her girlfriend cum. After another minute of Alex bucking her hips rapidly, she froze for a second, before loudly groaning another swear word, and collapsing onto the bed. Piper slowed her licks, keeping her fingers inside of Alex and feeling the muscles clench around her fingers. She gently licked up the mess she had created, before delivering a gentle kiss to her mound, and slowly pulling her fingers out of the warmth of her girlfriend's body.

She climbed up Alex's still and spent body, collapsing onto her chest and burying her face into her neck. Alex's chest rose and fell as she attempted to catch her breath, wrapping her arms around Piper's slim frame and running her fingertips down her spine. She felt her heartbeat slow, and her body relaxed at the feeling of Piper's warm, naked body pressed fully against hers. _This_ was what she had missed, the closeness, the intimacy.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing the blondes hair as Piper giggled, running her own fingertips up and down Alex's ribs,

"I bet you say that to every girl after they make you cum," she teased, and Alex chuckled,

"Nah kid, just you," she responded, tightening her arms around Piper.

Piper raised her head, smiling lovingly at Alex,

"I love you, too" she murmured, moving to kiss her gently, cupping her face and leaning her forehead against Alex's as she stroked her cheek.

Suddenly, the door bursting open interrupted their quiet atmosphere.

Piper rushed to drag the covers up over herself as Jess entered the room,

"Jess!" She cried as she held the covers over her chest, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh my god, Piper, I'm so sorry!" Jess turned to look back around to look at them, "I didn't see anything I swear,"

"Why are you here?" Piper said, exasperated,

"I forgot my books, I was just about to leave when I remembered, I'm sorry I didn't think you'd be here yet…"

Jess moved her eyes from Piper to Alex, who was resting back on the bed with one arm behind her head, seemingly unfazed by the interruption. She was partially covered by the blanket, but the swell of her breasts were still visible. Piper did note however that at the intrusion, Alex made sure to tuck the blanket firmly around the blonde's body, the hand that rested on her waist beneath the blanket pulling her to her protectively, making sure she was completely hidden from view.

"You must be Alex…" Jess said, and Piper turned her eyes from Alex to her roommate, instantly hearing the obvious purr in Jess' voice as she laid eyes on her girlfriend. Frowning slightly, she looked back to Alex. Alex smirked, waving at her,

"That's me, you're Jess right?"

Jess blushed slightly and nodded,

"I've heard a lot about you," she said, and Alex raised her eyebrows,

"All good I hope," she smirked as she pressed a kiss to Piper's forehead,

" _Definitely_ ," she murmured, and Piper frowned at her deeply. Jess' voice had become more sultry, and Piper definitely didn't appreciate the way her eyes were obviously roaming over the skin that was visible on Alex's body,

"Hadn't you better be going, Jess?" Piper asked, voice slightly snappy, and both Alex and Jess turned to look at her,

"Oh, yeah of course sorry," Jess rushed, picking up her books, "I'll see you on Tuesday Piper," she looked back to Alex, voice more breathless, "it was lovely meeting you, _Alex"_

She put a strange emphasis on Alex's name,

"And you," Alex answered politely, and Jess smiled shyly before scrambling out the door and shutting it behind her.

Piper sat up, moving away from Alex and stepping out of the bed, picking up her shirt and pulling it over her head. Alex frowned, hands frozen where they were before Piper moved, and watched as Piper pulled on some underwear,

"Pipes?" She asked, "Piper?"

Alex got no response, and as Piper began to move from the bed she reached out, catching her shirt in her hand to stop her from moving. Piper huffed, finally turning to look at Alex,

"What's up?" Alex asked gently,

"Nothing," Piper mumbled, not meeting her eyes. Alex frowned deeper as a blush spread over Piper's face,

"Hey," she whispered, tugging lightly on Piper's shirt, " _hey,"_

Piper moved towards her, sitting back on the bed as Alex sat up. Piper crossed her legs, and Alex rested her hand on Piper's thigh,

"Are you embarrassed that she caught us? Because don't be, I'm pretty sure she saw more of me than you, plus it's college, Pipes. We're probably gunna get caught more times than we can count," Alex spoke gently to her, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear so she could see her face.

Piper frowned, shaking her head,

"It's not that, I don't mind that she caught us," she looked up at Alex, and Alex frowned, tilting her head to indicate she wanted an explanation, "but I do mind the way she looked at you."

Alex's eyebrows shot up, she wasn't expecting that at all. She frowned, trying to think about any indication she got of Jess flirting with her, then sighed. Even if she had, she wouldn't have noticed, but of course Piper would.

"I didn't notice her looking at me in any way, Pipes-" she began,

"Oh of course you didn't, so I'm just crazy am I? It's usually me making stuff up after all,"

Piper turned from her, moving her leg away from Alex's hand; the brunette missed her warmth immediately.

"Pipes-"

"No Alex, you always do this. I'm not saying you flirted back but she was flirting with _you,_ believe me,"

Alex waited a moment for Piper to calm down, knowing that she sometimes had her moments where she was a little quick to anger,

"Piper, I was going to say I didn't notice because I wasn't paying attention to her," Alex smiled, and Piper turned to look at her, "you can't get mad with me for people paying me some attention if I'm not giving it back, Pipes"

Piper shook her head, blush covering her face. Alex was right.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I just saw the way she was looking at you and something snapped. I shouldn't have took it out on you,"

Alex shrugged, the situation forgotten already. She opened her arms to her, and the blonde crawled over, cuddling into her neck.

"You bring out a mean streak in me, Alex Vause," Piper mumbled into her skin, and Alex chuckled, stroking Piper's back beneath her shirt,

"A _jealous_ streak more like," she teased, and Piper giggled,

"She just needs to remember who you belong to,"

Alex laughed again,

"I was naked in bed with you, Pipes. I think she should know who I belong to,"

Piper breathed out a laugh, wrapping her arms tighter around Alex as she closed her eyes,

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered, and Alex's heart skipped a beat,

"Same here, kid."

As Piper drifted off into sleep, Alex stroked her back with a smile on her face. _That_ wasn't an argument, she was used to Piper having little tantrums, it was just part of who she was. _That_ was Piper being protective of her, and the fact that she was still so desperately possessive over her even after moving to college made her pull the blonde in a little tighter, and snuggle her face into her hair a little closer, and make her heart swell even more with love for the girl tucked into her side.

 **AN: Hope you liked it! I'm going to be doing a few more chapters of Alex being at Smith because I miss them being together all the time, then I'm gunna start doing little time jumps eventually leading up to graduation to keep the story going. I was also maybe thinking of starting a twitter account so I can ask questions and tweet general Vauseman rubbish bc I plan on keeping this story going for a while, if you have any suggestions or anything please let me know!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: just a lil bit of smut to pass the time**

The dim light filtering through the blinds woke Alex from her sleep, the most peaceful one she could remember having in a long time. As her body began to wake up she became aware of the sensations around her. She was in Piper's college room, she was naked, and she had a gorgeous blonde wrapped around her. Alex flexed her fingers that rested on the dip of Piper's waist, confirming to her that she was really there and it wasn't just Alex's imagination.

Looking down at their entwined bodies, Alex had to stifle a laugh when she noticed that Piper had fallen asleep with her hand gripping one of Alex's breasts. Her leg was bent over the brunettes hips, and her face rested at her shoulder, her mouth slightly open as quiet snores escaped her. Alex smiled, raising the hand on Piper's waist to rest on her head, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Alex…" Piper groaned, causing her to smile,

"Good morning," Alex whispered, leaning back to look into Piper's eyes. As Alex leaned back however, she noticed that Piper's eyes were still closed, her breathing still even.

 _She was dreaming about her._

Alex's eyes opened wide, she'd never heard Piper talk in her sleep before. Gently removing herself from the blonde, Alex turned to lay on her stomach, hovering her face over Piper, willing her to do it again.

Sure enough, the blonde underneath her moved her legs, stretched her neck, and breathed,

" _There…"_

Alex frowned and smiled at the same time, she recognised that voice, but surely Piper couldn't be dreaming about her like _that…_ could she?

" _Right_ there…"

Alex's throat was suddenly bone dry, and all the muscles below her belly button tightened. She'd never woken Piper up with sex before, but with a dream like this in the blonde's mind, she couldn't think of a better way.

Gently moving herself to hover over the blonde's body, Alex ran her tongue gently from the top of Piper's neck to where her shirt blocked her path, before moving down to place her lips across the skin of Piper's stomach that was visible below her shirt. She had to suppress a groan when she reached Piper's centre. There was a dark patch on the boy shorts she had slipped on before bed, confirming the content of her dream.

Piper had began to squirm underneath her, subconsciously recognising a presence around her body but not yet awake. Slowly, Alex hooked her finger between Piper's panties, pushing them to the side and pinning them there.

Alex's mouth watered at the sight in front of her. Piper was so wet from her dream, she could see it glistening in the sunlight. Licking her lips, Alex moved forward to place one long, gentle, light lick from Piper's opening to her clit, gathering all of the wetness on her tongue.

As softly as she could, she began to trace circles around Piper's clit, not wanting to hit it directly until the blonde had woken up. She dragged her nails lightly along the outside of Piper's thighs as she began to stir beneath her. Alex felt a hand entwine into her hair, pushing her deeper into Piper, just as the sleepy voice of her girlfriend reached her ears,

"More, Alex…"

Alex raised her eyes to her girlfriend's face, her eyelids were barley open, and her voice was husky with sleep. She smirked, and ran her tongue a little harder right over Piper's clit, causing the blonde to suck in a sharp breath and buck her hips into Alex's face.

Alex groaned as she felt more wetness coat her chin, and found a rhythm of flicking over Piper's clit with her tongue, listening to her body and following her hips when they rose. She ran a hand from Piper's thigh and underneath her shirt, placing a hand over one of the blonde's bare breasts, rolling the nipple between her fingers,

"I'm gunna cum," Piper growled out as her hips had already started to buck upwards, the hand in Alex's hair tightened as she ground herself against the brunettes mouth, rubbing herself over her nose, tongue and chin, until she collapsed onto the bed, breathing deeply.

Alex wiped her mouth with her hand, placing a kiss on Piper's underwear covered centre before moving up her body, eventually reaching her face. Alex grinned when she noticed Piper's eyes were still closed, and gently pressed her lips to the soft ones of her girlfriend.

"Good morning," she whispered into her ear, earning herself a quiet giggle from the blonde,

"The best…" she replied, opening her eyes to gaze into Alex's green ones, "you should wake me up like that every day,"

Alex chuckled at her, nuzzling her nose against Piper's,

"It wouldn't be a treat if you got it every day," she murmured, and Piper grinned sleepily,

"Oh believe me, it would be."

She raised a hand to tuck Alex's hair behind her ear before resting it on her shoulder,

"What brought that on? I mean I'm not complaining but…"

Alex grinned,

" _You_ did," she cocked an eyebrow, and Piper frowned, searching her eyes,

"I did? I was asleep?"

Alex's grin widened,

"Mhm, and you started speaking…"

Alex leant down to kiss Piper's neck, feeling the heat on her jaw as the blonde blushed, her dream flooding back to her.

" _Do you want me to put it in?"_

 _Alex's voice was deep, dark, and that raspy that Piper felt all the muscles south of her waist clench at once,_

" _Yes…" she breathed, biting her lip._

 _She was facing away from Alex, on her hands and knees, completely naked. Alex was poised behind her, one hand on her waist and the other on the toy that was between them, stroking it up and down. She heard a chuckle from Alex, and felt her press the head of the dildo at her entrance. Piper moaned,_

" _Will you feel anything too?" She whispered to her, and Alex's hands tightened on her waist,_

" _That's the fun with a strapless toy, Pipes," she breathed, "every time I thrust…"_

 _She slowly pushed the head of the dildo into Piper, both moaning at the same time before she continued,_

"… _I feel it too…"_

 _Piper moaned as Alex picked up the pace, filling her more than she had ever done before. She moved her ass back to grind against every thrust, hearing Alex's harsh breathing every time she sank into her,_

" _Alex…" she moaned, and Alex delivered a sharp slap to her ass as she thrust,_

" _You like that Pipes?" She growled out,_

" _Yes…there... right there…." She moaned, throwing her head back as Alex grasped onto her hair, still thrusting into her…._

"Oh my god," Piper groaned, bringing one hand up to cover her face, Alex chuckled against her neck, "what did I say?"

Alex sat up to look down at Piper, pulling her hand from her face to link her fingers with her own,

"My name, and a sexy little," she coughed, putting on a higher whiny voice " _right there, Alex!"_

Piper groaned again, looking anywhere but at Alex's eyes. Watching Piper squirm was only fun for so long, and Alex had started to feel a little sorry for the blonde. She squeezed her hands.

"Hey," she said softly, "I liked it."

Piper opened one eye, squinting up at her girlfriend as she continued,

"I think it's sexy you were having dreams about me, I have them about you all the time, there's just nobody to hear me if I speak in my sleep when you're not around,"

She grinned at Piper, and the blonde smiled shyly back, shaking her head and opening both eyes,

"It's embarrassing," she muttered, but she had a little smile on her face, and Alex leaned down again to rub their noses together and kiss her lightly,

"It's hot," she stated, then smirked again, "can I ask what it was about?"

Piper felt herself blush again,

"No," she whispered, and Alex's brows rose, intrigued.

"Is it something we've done before?"

Piper shook her head, not trusting her voice, and Alex frowned, cocking her head to the side,

"But something you enjoyed?"

"I think that much is obvious, Alex," Piper muttered haughtily, and Alex chuckled,

"Did I instigate it in the dream, or did you?" She asked, and Piper blushed again, remembering how _she_ had asked Alex to put it in during her dream,

"I did," the blonde whispered, and Alex's eyebrows rose, curiosity piqued.

"What was it Pipes? Tell me…"

Piper shook her head, blushing again. She looked at the ceiling instead of at Alex, but wrapped her arms around Alex's neck to keep her close.

Alex smirked, she would have to play dirty to get her answer.

Leaning down, she kissed from the base of Alex's neck to her ear,

"Please tell me baby…" she breathed, hand moving underneath Piper's shirt, "please…"

Piper closed her eyes as she felt her insides melting from Alex's attentions, and when Alex took her earlobe between her lips to suck it into her warm mouth, Piper sighed, she might as well just tell her.

"We were in bed, and I was bent over while you were behind me…" she started, and Alex moved her hand to cup her breast,

"I like the sound of it already," Alex muttered in her ear, before nibbling at her neck lightly,

"You were using… you had a…" Piper huffed, not sure how to get her words out as she blushed again,

"Just say it, Pipes. You don't need to be embarrassed with me, you know that," Alex kissed the spot beneath her ear, and Piper wrapped her arms around her tightly, closing her eyes,

"We were using a strapless dildo, and you were fucking me with it," she blurted out, her face was so hot she was sure she was on fire. She felt Alex stiffen in her arms and mentally cursed herself for her overactive imagination.

Alex closed her eyes, feeling her body go stiff as she tried to control herself. Her stomach clenched, she felt herself getting wet at the thought of what Piper had dreamt about. Biting her lip to suppress a moan, she leant back to look down at her girlfriend.

Piper gasped when she met Alex's eyes, they were dark, looking at the blonde as though she was a meal,

"That is so," Alex swallowed, speaking slowly, "hot…"

Piper breathed out a sigh of relief, and Alex bit her lip again. Piper felt her stomach clench at the look in her girlfriend's eyes, and when she smirked down at her, she thought she was going to combust,

"I've wanted to talk to you about using toys when we have sex for a long time, Pipes. I'd love that, if you're willing to try it too."

Piper remembered how she had felt in her dream when Alex had filled her so completely, and bit her lip as she nodded up at her girlfriend,

"I'd love to try it," she whispered, and Alex moaned, leaning down to have her girlfriend one last time before she was dragged out of bed to be shown around Northampton.


	31. Chapter 31

A few hours later, Alex found herself in an armchair, coffee in hand, in the midst of a bookshop. She had lost Piper to the sea of books some time ago, occasionally seeing her blonde head through the gaps in the shelves, or having her run up to her with something she was particularly excited about finding.

As she took a sip of her drink and looked down at the book she herself had picked out, she heard the unmistakeable sound of her girlfriend's giggle. Looking up, smiling at the sound, she spotted her in plain view, talking to the kid who was delivering the newspapers to the store. He was tall, gangly even, but looked no older than 15. Alex smirked to herself as she watched him blush when Piper giggled, his eyes wide when she tossed her hair behind her ear, nodding at something he had said. She looked down at her book again, shaking her head, and began reading the first chapter.

A few minutes later, the bell at the storefront rang, and Alex looked up to find the paper boy leaving, and Piper sauntering over to her table with a stack of books. Alex smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her,

"We're gunna need to camp out in this store if you wanna get through all of those," the brunette teased, and Piper giggled, snuggling into the armchair with Alex, legs curled up in her girlfriend's lap,

"Did you see my new boyfriend up there?" She teased, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck. Alex chuckled, resting a hand possessively on Piper's upper thigh and squeezing,

"Do you mean the 15 year old paper boy?"

Piper grinned,

"Yeah, isn't he dreamy?"

"He _almost_ made me want to be straight," Alex teased, and Piper giggled again, shaking her head.

"You really got the poor kid good though, he was blushing the whole time you were speaking to him,"

Piper rolled her eyes,

"No he wasn't, he was just being friendly."

Alex raised one eyebrow in disbelief, leaning back to look at Piper's face properly,

"You really have no idea do you?" She chuckled, and Piper frowned,

"About what?"

"How unbelievably gorgeous you are," Alex smiled, and tucked some hair behind Piper's ear. The blonde smiled softly at her, leaning in to nuzzle her nose up and down the length of Alex's,

"You're such a loser," she whispered fondly, and Alex's heart skipped a beat,

" _Your_ loser," she grinned, and Piper leaned in to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. Smirking, Alex tapped the other cheek, then her nose, and then once Piper had leaned back, tapped her lips too.

"Come on," Piper whispered against her lips, "I've still got some places I wanna show you,"

Alex groaned and bit Piper's lip gently, shaking her head a little with it between her teeth,

"I'm happy where I am," she muttered once she had released it, causing Piper to squirm on her lap,

"You're insatiable," she smiled, bumping their noses together again, "but you can have me all you want later," she leaned in to pull at Alex's earlobe with her teeth before whispering, "any way you want…"

Alex closed her eyes but smirked,

"College has turned you into a little minx, Miss Chapman."

" _You_ have," Piper grinned shyly, a blush creeping up her face as she linked her hands with Alex's and stood, dragging the brunette out of the store.

As they walked the streets Alex found herself physically unable to stop smiling. She had missed Piper so much, not even just her body, or the sex, but her presence. Every time she smiled Alex felt her heart thump, and the fact that she was wandering the streets filled with people she knew clutching Alex's hand that was wrapped around her shoulders made the brunette feel like the luckiest woman in the world. As she watched Piper pour over some shoes at the window of some store, she felt another wave of affection run through her. She moved behind the blonde, wrapping her arms around her waist, kissing her just behind the ear,

"Al," Piper giggled, squirming in Alex's arms as she nuzzled her neck and tickled her sides. The blonde turned around to face Alex, wrapping her arms around her neck and smiling,

"I love you," she said, and for what felt like the billionth time Alex felt her heart skip, just as she was leaning to kiss the blonde, the look on Piper's face stopped her.

The blonde's eyes were fixed on something over her shoulder, and her teeth came out to invitingly suck in her bottom lip. Alex cocked her head to the side, turning to follow where her eyes had laid across the mall.

There, in the middle of the stores, stood a pink and black underwear shop. The models at the window showed various different styles, corsets, lingerie, and Alex looked back at Piper, grinning as the blonde smiled shyly back at her. Without a word, Alex grabbed her hand, and dragged her in the direction of the store.

Piper stayed unusually close to Alex as they entered, almost hiding behind the brunette, who strolled in and greeted the woman at the till confidently with a smile. She dragged Piper to stand in front of her as they reached the back section, filled with all different kinds of underwear that Piper had never seen before.

"Pick one," Alex whispered in her ear, "I'll go look around so you can keep it a surprise,"

Piper felt herself blush at Alex's words, and the feeling of her fingertips on the skin of her hips beneath her shirt,

"Okay," she breathed, turning back to the materials in front of her as she once again bit her lip.

Alex left Piper to find herself some underwear and browsed some of the shelves on the other side of the store herself, as she scanned the stacks, a sign above a doorway across the back of the store caught her eye,

 _NO UNDER 18s ALLOWED_

Raising a brow, Alex moved towards the doorway, stepping through the beads into the back of the store. As her eyes took in the new surroundings, a grin spread across her face. This room was filled with toys, and upon remembering Piper's dream and request that morning, she turned back to the main area of the store, scanning around for her girlfriend.

"Al?" Piper turned from the till where she had bought herself some new underwear, craning her neck to find her girlfriend, "Alex?"

She frowned, only Alex Vause could go mysteriously missing in a lingerie shop. Huffing, she moved towards the exit, thinking maybe the brunette was waiting outside, when she heard her name whispered and felt a hand clasp her wrist, pulling her back gently. She turned to find her girlfriend grinning mischievously,

"I've found something," Alex teased in a low voice, ignoring Piper's questions as she lead her to the back of the store,

"Alex where the hell-" Piper cut off as they stepped through the doorway into the back of the store, "oh my god."

Alex smirked widely as she looked at her girlfriend's face; eyes wide and blush spreading,

"Look over here…"

Alex took her hand and pulled her to a display in the corner, biting back laughter at Piper's expression as her blue eyes darted around the room.

Piper felt the blush on her cheeks deepen at the display Alex introduced to her. Shelves and shelves of dildo's of all different colours, sizes and settings. As she stared open mouthed, she felt Alex slip behind her,

"Pick one…" Alex whispered into the blonde's ear, placing her fingertips on Piper's waist underneath her sweater, and placing an open mouthed kiss onto the skin behind her ear.

Piper closed her eyes as her breath caught in her throat, she swallowed thickly. She could feel how turned on she was, but something in her brain just wouldn't stop telling her that this was _too_ intimate,

" _You_ pick one," Piper muttered, embarrassed, and Alex pursed her lips, feeling her girlfriend's indecision. She raised her hands to place them on Piper's shoulders, the tips of her index and middle finger resting on the skin of her neck as she began to rub,

"I want you to choose one, after all," Alex leant down to place a kiss on Piper's neck before she moved her mouth to her ear, "you're the one who's going to get fucked with it…"

Piper let out a shaky breath at Alex's words, whilst she often indulged in dirty talk with the brunette, she wasn't often this blunt, and it was making the muscles in Piper's stomach tighten deliciously. She shook her head, still unable to shake the embarrassment of the situation from her mind, and she felt Alex sigh against her skin. Turning her around, the brunette fixed her with a unique mix between a soft gaze and a cocky smirk, running a thumb over the blonde's cheekbones,

"Piper," the blue eyes that were fixed on her lips raised to meet her eyes, and Alex tilted her head as she held Piper's face, "you don't need to be embarrassed."

Piper felt her face flush again, feeling foolish. Of course Alex could sense her discomfort, closing her eyes, the blonde shook her head lightly, angling it towards the ground. Alex was trying to fulfil one of Piper's fantasies, and it was undeniably in a sexy and alluring fashion, but the WASPy tendencies Piper despised had gotten the better of her. She felt Alex's fingers beneath her chin, raising her head to meet her gaze,

"Hey," she whispered softly, "if you're uncomfortable we don't have to do this Pipes, I don't wanna do anything that makes you embarrassed. I'm sorry if I overstepped or something, I thought it would be kinda hot to pick one out together, but if you don't want to that's cool. I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeve without any toys,"

She finished her sentence with a smirk, and it earned her a playful half smile from her girlfriend. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips lightly to Piper's, but as she began to pull away, she felt the blonde's hand tangle in her hair, keeping her in place. Piper closed her eyes, face still flushed, but determined. She would not let her prim upbringing deny her something she wanted so badly.

Gently, she nuzzled her nose against Alex's before moving her lips to hers,

"The second one on the top shelf," she whispered against her mouth, and Alex cocked an eyebrow as she slowly turned her head to the toy Piper had pointed out.

A smirk spread across her face as she turned back to Piper. It was bigger than she thought she would pick. Alex had half a mind to ask her why she wanted to choose that one, but since Piper could hardly look her in the eyes, she thought she would save that question for a time when she might be more willing to answer.

Raising her hands to rest on Piper's hips under her sweater, she ran her fingertips in circles around the blonde's ribs and back, leaning in to put her mouth close to her ear,

"The second one on the top shelf it is," she whispered, and felt Piper's breath as she exhaled against her neck.

Piper closed her eyes as warmth spread through her at Alex's gravely voice. She saw the look of surprise on Alex's face at her choice, and blushed again, but this time something more than embarrassment was heating her blood. The toy she'd chosen was slightly bigger than average, but something inside of her told her it would be fitting of Alex's prowess. It was strapless, and ridged on one side, and suddenly she was hit with images of being on top of Alex, naked and sweaty, riding it as they both moaned, and she felt her hands grip Alex's hair tighter, dragging in a quick breath.

Alex felt Piper tense up in her arms and pulled back to look down at her, she was about to ask if she was okay when she was met with an almost predatory look in Piper's unusually dark eyes. She felt everything below her waist clench, and Piper held her gaze with Alex's before breathing out,

"Take me back to bed,"

Alex swallowed thickly but smirked, pulling cash out of her pocket, buying the item in question and all but dragging Piper back to her dorm.

 **AN: Don't shoot! I won't leave it hanging for long, I promise**


	32. Chapter 32

"Alex _please_ move a little lower," Piper gasped, clutching at the wild mane of dark hair at her neck, her frustration growing when the only reply she received came in the form of a smirk against her skin

Alex had been delivering open mouthed kisses to Piper's neck for over ten minutes now, tracing her tongue up and down the sensitive skin and occasionally sucking. Piper was straddling her lap in nothing but her panties, and as much as Alex wanted to throw her down and take her right there, she wanted to build the blonde up to the point of madness more.

"I will in my own time," Alex murmured, nipping at her neck again lightly and grinning as she felt a shiver run through Piper's body. Piper groaned, so low that the sound escaped her lips as more of a growl, and tilted her head back as she let her hips grind themselves on Alex's lap. She knew the brunette couldn't resist it when Piper tried to use her to get herself off, and just as she suspected, the gesture made Alex release a low, throaty sound, removing her lips from the blonde's neck to rest her forehead on her collarbone, watching how Piper's hips moved against her own.

"That's a dirty trick, Pipes," she groaned, still looking at their bodies joined together. Piper grinned, but released a shaky breath as she slowly moved herself on Alex's body,

"I bet you've got more dirty tricks to show me," she whispered, and Alex looked up at her again, smirking confidently. Piper bit her lip as she stared into the emerald eyes of her girlfriend, watching how they darted to her mouth and back up again, darkening slightly in the process. Before Piper knew it, she had been thrown down onto the bed, and Alex was looming over her, her wet tongue trailing downwards over her collarbone.

Piper swallowed thickly, scrunching her eyes closed and gripping at Alex's dark hair as her tongue moved closer and closer to her nipples. Alex brought one hand down from the mattress to rest at Piper's hip, feeling a flutter go through her at the feeling of her curves, and teasingly ran her fingertips lightly up the blonde's sides, skating towards one breast as her tongue began to circle the nipple of the other.

Slowly, Alex flicked her tongue over the hard nub as she brushed her thumb against the other, moaning quietly at the breathless sound that elicited in Piper, feeling as she pushed her body from the bed towards her,

"Alex please," Piper groaned, before moaning loudly as Alex pinched her other nipple with a separate hand,

"Relax Pipes," Alex whispered, slowing down her tempo as she slowly licked at her breast with the tip of her tongue, "I've got you,"

Piper made a weak mewling sound as Alex slowly started to make her way further down her body, fingertips barely skating over the surface of the skin, but relaxed her body into the mattress once again. She knew Alex would please her eventually, but one of the brunettes favourite things to do was to tease Piper, and she was desperate to try out their new edition to the bedroom.

Piper was snapped out of her thoughts at a harsh nip from Alex at her navel. Her eyes darted to her girlfriend's, and she noticed Alex smirking, but frowning curiously,

"Where did you go just then?" She asked as her hand ran down Piper's side again, fingers hooking lightly into the lace of her panties,

"I was imagining what I wanted to be happening right now, since you're not giving it to me,"

Piper held her breath as she waited for a response. She knew that goading Alex about her sexual abilities was a sure fire way to rile her up, and sure enough, the brunette above her raised her head from the blonde's navel, cocking an eyebrow at her, and pulling at the lace of her panties until it tore apart in her fingers, causing Piper to let out a shocked moan.

"Well, we can't have you _imagining_ it, now can we?"

Alex threw the torn material to the side, moving her lips down Piper's stomach once more, and breathing over the wet skin of Piper's centre, causing the blonde to buck her hips towards Alex's mouth.

Slowly, Alex moved her tongue to gently rub over Piper's clit, not giving her enough pressure to really satisfy her, but build her up to wanting more. A gasp escaped from the blonde as a hand tangled itself in Alex's hair, trying to encourage more pressure from her tongue,

"So impatient," Alex muttered against Piper's skin, smirking as the blonde's no doubt smart-ass comment died in her throat as Alex swiped her tongue once more over her clit. Alex continued to torment Piper with her tongue, feeling as she got closer and closer to the edge before pulling her back each time.

"Alex… I swear to… _god…"_

Piper was panting as her grip in Alex's hair tightened, a sheen of sweat visible on her skin as she desperately tried to move her hips in time with Alex's tongue.

Alex sat back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and reached to the side for the new toy that Piper had almost dragged her home to use.

Holding it up to show Piper, Alex cocked an eyebrow as she spread her legs to rest her feet either side of Piper's body as the blonde sat up, never breaking eye contact with her. Alex was about to make a comment about the fact she was still fully clothed, until she noticed Piper's eyes dart down to the toy in her hands, and her tongue dart out to lightly lick across her bottom lip. Immediately, everything south of Alex's waist clenched almost painfully, and any teasing comments in her mind vanished. All she could focus on was the wetness left on Piper's lip from her tongue, and as the blonde's dark blue eyes raised from the toy to meet Alex's, the only words she could barely choke out game in a gruff whisper that Alex hardly recognised as her own voice,

"Suck it."

A sharp breath bordering on a moan escaped Piper's lips at both Alex's command and her gruff voice. The usually calm and in control Alex Vause was flustered, and Piper hadn't even gotten her naked yet. With this in mind, Piper leaned forward towards the toy that Alex held in her hand, and never breaking eye contact, ran her tongue from bottom to tip. Alex's eyes watched her the whole way, breaths coming out in audible, deep pants. As Piper lowered her mouth onto the toy, she began unbuttoning Alex's shirt, and when the blonde met her eyes as she slowly swirled her tongue around the top, it was all Alex could take.

Roughly, she pushed Piper back onto the bed, pulling her half unbuttoned shirt over her head and ridding herself of her clothing as Piper watched, blue eyes roaming all over Alex's form. Once her clothes were gone, Alex rested herself back onto the bed on top of Piper,

"How do you want it?" She muttered darkly, voice still rougher than usual as she placed kisses down Piper's neck. Piper gripped her hands in Alex's hair once more and closed her eyes, mind wandering once again to the image of her riding Alex, sweaty and rough, and her mind was made up,

"I want to go on top," she whispered quietly, biting lightly at Alex's earlobe.

Alex closed her eyes and groaned lightly into Piper's skin, her words filling her head with images that were almost pushing her over the edge alone. Pulling back to look at Piper one more time, Alex held her face as she kissed her softly, sitting back on her knees between the blonde's legs as she did so. Picking up the toy, Alex moved her face from Piper's to look down at the dildo. As Piper watched her, seemingly transfixed, Alex placed the smaller insert at her opening, running it around and around to gather her wetness on it, before pushing slightly, and feeling it slide into her with no resistance at all.

Letting go, Alex closed her eyes as she raised her head, getting used to the slightly full sensation, and the jolts that ran through her as the toy bobbed between them. Opening her eyes, she had to suppress another moan at Piper's predatory gaze, lip caught between her teeth. With one hand, Alex ran her fingers up Piper's long leg before running them through her folds, earned her a grunt and a buck of the hips, gathering Piper's wetness on her hand, before putting the same hand on the toy and slowly stroking it up and down. Moving to the side of Piper, Alex turned and fell back on the bed as Piper at on her knees and turned to look at her. Still stroking the toy slowly, Alex smirked a little as she cocked her head towards the dildo, challenging Piper.

"It's all yours, Pipes,"

Piper crawled over to Alex, resting her leg on either side of Alex and positioning herself on the head of the toy. She moved herself down slightly, feeling the pressure of it pushing at her skin, and groaned quietly. Looking up from where their bodies were joined, she moved her eyes to Alex's face, and her stomach tightened again painfully.

She could feel Alex's hands gripping tightly at her waist, the look on her face was almost predatory, focused on watching the toy enter her girlfriend. Looking up at Piper, the brunette swallowed thickly before bucking her hips up slightly, causing the toy to dip into Piper a little further than before. She moaned, her voice high and whimpering, and threw her head back, hands gripping at Alex's shoulders.

Piper brought her head back down to meet Alex's eyes, biting her lip as she started to push down on the dildo, but Alex's grip on her hips tightened, stopping her from taking it in. A smirk appeared on her girlfriend's lips as she moved one hand from her waist to grip at the toy, moving it from Piper's entrance to run up and down her folds, teasing her clit.

Piper moaned, and without meaning to began moving her hips to match the rubbing, grinding herself on the dildo as Alex held it,

"Do you want it inside of you, Pipes?" Alex growled, losing her composure at the eager way Piper was searching for pressure on her clit,

"Yes " Piper moaned, the 's' extending,

"I want to watch you take it, lean back,"

Piper closed her eyes and groaned at Alex's words, locking her thighs and leaning back on her hands as she straddled Alex, completely opening herself up to her.

Alex's breathing stopped as Piper showed herself to her completely, and she placed the head of the toy right at her entrance, watching as it pushed just slightly in then out again,

"Sit on it."

Piper moaned again, louder. Dominant Alex had always done it for her, but knowing she was only being so blunt because she couldn't wait to have sex with her made it even better.

Resting her weight on her arms, Piper pushed her hips down slowly, feeling as the toy entered her, stretching her as she took in the length, a high pitched _fuck_ leaving her mouth.

Alex felt the air leave her lungs as she felt the insert inside of her putting pressure on her centre as Piper lowered herself onto the toy, before settling herself there and pausing for a moment. Alex swallowed thickly, looking up from between their legs to rest on Piper's face, feeling herself clench around the insert at the look on her girlfriend's face. Piper had her head tipped back, eyes closed and mouth formed into an 'O' shape, a slight frown on her brows as she let the feeling of Alex being so deep run through her.

Keeping her eyes on the blonde's face, Alex ran her hands from Piper's waist and up her ribs, fingertips brushing beneath the swell of her breasts. Piper opened her eyes and locked them with Alex's, biting her lip as slowly rolled her hips forward, and then back again. Never lifting off the toy, but grinding against Alex.

" _Jesus,_ Piper…"

Alex cupped Piper's breasts, swiping her nipples with her thumbs as the blonde began to moan, grinds speeding up. Piper rested her hands on Alex's ribs, sitting up so she was on full view to the brunette, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back as she began to lift herself off the toy and bring herself back down again, feeling it hit her desire head on with each thrust. Every time she came back down onto the dildo, Alex would let out a gruff moan beneath her, hands clutching at Piper's skin desperately as sweat started to build on the blonde's torso.

Alex sat up as Piper continued to ride her, thrusts getting steadily more aggressive, until she was nose to nose with her girlfriend. Piper wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders as she let her head rest against the brunettes. Their mouths slipped across from each other, lips barely touching. Piper gripped at Alex's hair, gasps and pants escaping her mouth and washing over Alex's lips as they breathed in each other's moans. Alex ran a hand into Piper's hair, and ran the other down her back to cup her ass, guiding Piper's movements with her hand. Immediately, they found a rhythm that had both of them moaning loudly, Alex dug her nails into Piper's ass, watching how her hips moved as she rode her,

"That's it baby, ride it, just like that…"

Piper moaned, moving her lips from Alex's to her ear and biting her lobe as she continued her movements,

"Fuck, Alex it feels so good,"

Piper could feel the sweat covering Alex's body as her hands slid over her skin. The only sounds that could be heard in the dorm was their mingling moans and the bedsprings beneath them. Reaching one hand down to Piper's centre, Alex lightly pressed her thumb to the blonde's clit, keeping enough pressure so that every time Piper bucked her hips, she would feel it rub against her. Piper's moans got impossibly louder, and Alex closed her eyes as she focused on all the sensations she was feeling at once.

She could tell the blonde was close, her pants getting steadily high pitched as she rode Alex with a relentless pace,

"Do you wanna cum, Pipes?" She growled out, and she felt the blonde's fingers tighten in her hair,

" _God_ yes, Alex,"

Alex watched as Piper let her head fall back as she bounced on the toy between her legs, it was a sight that had almost won out in the internal battle in her mind, but then the brunette imagined Piper bent over on her hands and knees, watching her as she took every thrust Alex gave her, and her mind was made up.

"I don't want you to cum on top tonight," Alex murmured, closing her eyes to fight the pleasurable sensations in her lower stomach,

"What?" Piper panted, her hips never missing a beat,

"I want you to- _oh fuck-"_ Alex was cut off at the sight of Piper reaching her hand up to pinch her own nipple as she rode her, and was caught up in the show for a second before her brain reminded her of her goal. Abruptly, Alex span them around, pinning Piper down below her without removing the dildo. Leaning down, Alex moved her mouth to Piper's ear as she slowly began thrusting into her, no part of her body moving except her hips as she brought the toy in and out of her girlfriend. Piper moaned, widening her legs and digging her nails into the skin of Alex's back,

"I want you to cum on your hands and knees, watching me fuck you in the mirror…"

Alex bit Piper's earlobe as she finished the last sentence, and the blonde moaned low in her throat,

"What are you waiting for?" Piper panted, and Alex smirked as she slowly pulled out of her, feeling another pang of arousal at the disappointed wince that left Piper's lips at the absence,

"Turn over."

Piper suppressed another moan as she did as she was told, settling herself on her hands and knees, feeling her wetness drip onto her thighs as she did so.

Alex groaned at the sight before her, usually she would tease Piper, make her beg for it, but after all the time they had waited tonight, Alex couldn't wait to watch her girlfriend fall apart.

"I want you to watch in the mirror Pipes," Alex murmured as she rubbed the toy across Piper's opening again. Piper groaned and turned her head to the right where she could see a side-profile view of them both, piper bent over, hair in disarray, and Alex poised behind her, one hand on the toy and one on Piper's hips. The blonde frantically nodded, and Alex squeezed her hips, "are you ready?" She asked, slightly more gentle, and Piper's only response was to push her hips back against the dildo, maintaining eye contact in the mirror.

Alex swallowed as she looked down at the toy, poising it at Piper's entrance and slowly pushing in as she let it go with her hand, placing both hands on Piper's hips. She heard her girlfriend let out a long, low moan, and she herself moaned at the feeling of the insert rubbing against her. Gradually, Alex picked up the pace, thrusting in and out as she heard her own moans mix with the high pitched ones of Piper, hands moving to grip at her ass, or to entangle in her hair and pull gently. As Alex sped up, she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge, she was dripping with sweat, the bedsprings and Piper's moans filling the room around her. She could feel Piper clenching around the toy, and when a strangled,

"Harder Alex, I wanna cum so bad," left the blonde's lips, Alex felt herself lose control. Gripping Piper's waist hard, she thrusted into her relentlessly, reaching down to put one arm around her waist, she pulled the blonde up so she was sat on her lap, her back against Alex's front, wrapping one hand loosely at her collarbone, panting in her ear as she continued to thrust.

Piper was almost losing her mind, it was so deep from this angle, and every thrust pushed her closer and closer to the edge, she could feel Alex's pants against her neck, and reached back to tangle her hands in her girlfriend's dark hair as her moans got higher and higher in pitch. She was so close to tumbling over, and when Alex growled into her ear,

" _Fuck,_ Pipes… that pussy's gunna make me cum soon…"

It was all she could take, she heard herself releasing the word _fuck_ in higher and higher tones each time, pushing back on Alex's every thrust, she barely had time to pant out,

"I'm cumming, _fuck Al"_ before she fell apart completely, the deepest, longest orgasm she had ever felt ripped though her, and in her haze, she felt Alex still beneath her and swear into her ear as she found her own release, holding her body close as they both rode out their orgasms.

Gradually, Alex's hips slowed to a halt, and she gently lifted Piper's body off her, taking the toy out of her before cuddling up to her girlfriend beneath the covers. Piper had laid on her back, eyes closed, sweaty hair a mess around her, and Alex grinned as she moved to her side, feeling the soft warmth of Piper's arms encircling her,

"Wow…" the blonde breathed, still having not opened her eyes,

"That good, huh?" Alex smirked, kissing lightly at her neck. Piper swallowed, opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling,

"We need to use that a _lot_ more often."

 **AN: Is the coast clear? I've had an awful lot of threats since I asked people not to shoot at the end of my last update hahaha, I'm so sorry guys! I genuinely didn't mean to drag it out so long, work and uni have been really busy, I didn't have much time to write, but from now on it's an open book! Leave me some suggestions about situations you'd like to see, smut or not, I've got a few myself but I'll get round to everyone's suggestions at some point. If you guys use twitter too then leave your username in a review and I'll follow you on it, just made an account and I need to get it started up, I'll be putting some polls about future chapters on there and stuff! Thanks for waiting guys, hope it was worth it xo**


	33. Chapter 33

The weeks went by in a blur of too-short weekends together and Skype conversations that did nothing but make them miss each other more, and before they knew it, Christmas was right around the corner.

Alex looked around her apartment, now looking throughly lived in when compared to a few months ago, and smiled as her eyes landed on one of Piper's sweaters draped over her desk chair from when she visited last month. Piper was all around her apartment, pictures, clothes, mugs, she even had a toothbrush right next to alex's on the bathroom sink, even though she still ended up using Alex's every time she slept over.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Alex smiled sadly to herself as she thought of her girlfriend. She missed her, and even if everyone told her 'it will get easier', Alex still couldn't help but feel like the easiest time for her, was when she was with Piper, and that was how it was going to stay.

As if on cue, her cell vibrated on the coffee table by the window, twice in quick succession. As Alex approached, she felt a grin as she registered the names on her screen,

 **Nicky: Bar duty together tonight, Vause, and a drink after work because we deserve it.**

Shaking her head, Alex huffed a laugh and she typed back an agreement, turning her attention to the second notification,

 **Snapchat: Pipes**

Pressing the notification, Alex felt a smile split across her face at the picture of her girlfriend that appeared, screen shotting it immediately to get a better look. She was wearing a Santa hat, blonde hair partially obscuring her face. The lighting was dimmed, but she was clearly in a bar, eyes alight and teeth shown in a large grin as she held a drink with a finger lifted from the glass, pointing to the camera. The caption below read _"best place to be for a Christmas drink",_ and Alex held the camera to her face to respond, jutting her lip out in a sad face, captioning her own with " _Any bar that doesn't belong to your girlfriend can't be the best"_

Just as she placed the phone into her back pocket, she felt it vibrate again with another message from Nicky,

 **Get some whisky in your coffee and get down here, Stretch.**

Alex laughed aloud and shook her head at her best friend. How she knew she was slacking with a coffee was beyond her, but nonetheless she finished the remainders, grabbed her keys, and slid out of the apartment and towards her bar without any arguments.

The bar was already alive when she got there, slipping in through the back entrance instead of the main door. Shrugging off her jacket, she placed it by the desk before walking to the bar entrance, finding Nicky pouring a drink for one of their regular customers.

"How's it been?" She asked as she began filling out some of the orders on Nicky's list,

"Same old Friday night, loud music and wall to wall pussy," Nicky smirked, sliding a drink to someone at the bottom of the bar. Alex shook her head but found herself grinning,

"Do you need anything else making up or have you got it covered?" Alex asked, leaning against the bar,

"A margarita for the VIP table at the back, she's been waiting a while," Nicky smirked again, and Alex noticed the spark of mischievousness in her eyes. She frowned, craning her neck to try and see who was sitting at the far back table Nicky had gestured to,

"VIP table? Since when did we do table service Nic? This is a bar not a fucking restaurant," Alex teased, but began making the drink anyway. Nicky chuckled, raising an eyebrow as she leant back against the bar,

"Important guest, Vausey. Gotta keep the main customers happy,"

Alex snorted a laugh,

"Whatever… does this _special customer_ have a special requirement for their drink?"

Nicky met her eyes and grinned again,

"Heavy on the tequila, little light on the salt,"

Alex jutted out a lip and quirked her brows up at the specific request, nodding as she began to make the drink. Piper was the only other person who she had ever met that asked for a lightly salted margarita,

" _It takes the taste away, if I'm having tequila I don't wanna be overpowered,"_

Her voice in her head made Alex smile to herself, but she quickly straightened out her features. Nicky had already been teasing her endlessly this past month since she had last seen Piper, she couldn't even imagine what she would say if she realised the brunette was smiling goofily because that order is _just_ like how her girlfriend has her margaritas.

"Far back table, yeah?" She asked as she turned, drink in hand, and Nicky nodded as she began to serve another customer,

"Don't worry stretch, you couldn't miss _this_ kinda customer for the world,"

Alex frowned again but made her way towards the back of the bar, eager to see who this important customer was that had Nicky so worked up.

Squeezing through people on her way and nodding greetings to the customers who recognised her, Alex sucked her teeth as she surveyed the back tables, looking for someone who would stand out to her as Nicky had promised.

Scanning the area, she noticed groups of college kids, older adults, a few couples on dates, until her eyes landed on a blonde figure in the very back corner. A blonde figure that was wearing a Santa hat, and smiling back at her with a grin that made Alex's heart skip a beat.

"Piper?" Alex whispered, not loud enough for the blonde to hear over the music. She must have read Alex's lips anyway, because the grin became impossibly wider as she nodded, getting up from the table and sauntering over to Alex, who still held the drink midair, frozen in surprise,

"I take it this is for me?" Piper asked when she reached her, brushing her hand slightly as she took the drink in her own. The feeling of Piper's skin brushing against hers jolted Alex from her shock, and she repeated Piper's name again, louder, her face splitting into a huge grin as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, picking her up and squeezing her before placing her to sit on the table in front, so they were face to face.

"Wh- H- I thou-" Alex spluttered her words through the smile on her face, hands resting on the table on either side of Piper as the blonde laughed, reaching up to cup Alex's face, and raised her face to lightly peck her on the lips,

"Hey, baby," she whispered, and Alex sighed happily, her mouth hanging open with the corners raised,

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly, reaching one hand up to place it over Piper's on her cheek,

"I finished earlier than I told you, I wanted to surprise you," she giggled, "and since it took you a few minutes to speak, I think it worked,"

"I spoke to you this morning, you were still at school, how did you drive back, take your stuff home and come here so quickly? You sent me that snapchat like two hours ago," Alex narrowed her eyes playfully, "sneaky by the way, I didn't even recognise my own bar,"

Piper giggled again,

"That was the plan… and I'm not going home,"

Alex's brows furrowed in confusion, and the grin on Piper's face widened further,

"What do you mean you're not going home?" She questioned, and a faint blush spread over the blonde's face, her confidence from earlier was shook, and she spluttered through her response,

"Well… You know, I thought that – I mean it's fine if you would rather I didn't, I suppose I _have_ just forced myself upon you, you're probably so busy with the bar, I didn't even consider-"

"Pipes," Alex responded, smiling softly at her, stroking at the blush on her cheeks and waiting until the blue eyes met hers, "say what you're trying to say,"

Piper took a deep breath,

"Well I thought that… I've told my parents that…. I'll be staying…. With you… over Christmas?"

Her voice rose at the end to turn the statement into a question, and Alex chuckled, closing her fingertips around the white ball at the end of Piper's Santa hat,

"Do you even have to ask?" She murmured through a grin, and leaned down to press her lips to Piper's, chuckling against her lips as the blonde wrapped her legs around her waist and squeezed tightly, hands resting on her shoulders,

"What's say we go home, kid?" She whispered in her ear, and Piper nodded enthusiastically,

"My car is out back with all my stuff," she grinned, and Alex nodded, the same sickly smile still plastered on her face. Gripping Piper's hips, she raised her girlfriend off the table and placed her on the floor, resting a hand on the small of her back, throwing Nicky a wink as she followed Piper out of the door, laughing at the eye roll she received as she closed the exit behind her.

"Jesus Piper, are you staying for 3 weeks or 10 years?" Alex huffed as she stumbled through the door with the last of Piper's bags,

"Would the latter be a problem?" Piper grinned as she looked up from the drawer she was placing some pyjamas in, and Alex let out a breath of laughter as she set the back down, sarcastic retort on the tip of her tongue as she straightened up died as soon as she set eyes on Piper, she has changed into bed shorts as soon as she walked into the apartment, leaving Alex to carry her bags, and her Santa hat rested on the floor beside her. He hair was messy, and something about seeing her folding clothes and sorting through drawers was so domestic it made Alex's heart squeeze,

"No," she breathed, "I think I would actually prefer it,"

Piper smiled up at her fondly.

"Loser," she whispered, shaking her head when Alex mouthed " _your loser"_ back at her and slumped onto the bed, legs dangling by Piper's side and arms splayed about her head,

"So I was thinking," she started, chuckling when Piper scrambled above the bed to slump on top of her, resting her chin on her arms resting on Alex's chest, "how does tacos and a movie sound tonight?"

Alex rested her hands on Piper's waist as she closed her eyes, grinning at the groan that spilled from her lips,

"That sounds perfect," she whispered, leaning up to place a quick kiss on Alex's lips, "I'm just gunna take a shower,"

Alex nodded, lips still puckered from the brief contact Piper had made, and closed her eyes as she heard the bathroom door shut. Breathing slowly through her nose, she shook her head as she cleared her thoughts from the gutter, body still warm from Piper pressed against her, they had plenty of time for _that._

Alex chuckled as she moved the meat around in the pan, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her from behind,

"That smells good," Piper murmured in her ear, chin resting on her shoulder. Alex responded with an agreeing sound, low in her throat, raising one of her arms to invite Piper into her embrace.

Resting on arm around Piper's shoulders, Alex smiled as she felt the blonde cuddle into her side, arms right around her waist,

"You're very affectionate tonight," she teased as she let go of the pan, wrapping her other arm around her girlfriend and pulling her in tight,

"I missed you," Piper admitted, her voice muffled against Alex's neck, rubbing her lips along the skin there as she spoke, raising a hand to hook her fingers into the collar of her shirt.

Smirking, Alex lifted her onto the counter so she had to crane her neck a little to look her in the eyes. Piper smiled back, hooking her legs around her waist, biting her lower lip as she raised her eyes to meet the green of her girlfriend's.

Alex leaned in, hands flat on the counter on either side of Piper. The only reason they were touching was because the blonde was clinging to her neck and waist, and Alex's stomach stirred at the thought of Piper being so desperate to touch her,

"I've missed you too," she whispered against the blonde's lips, and Piper closed her eyes in anticipation for the kiss she had been waiting for since she saw the brunette. Alex watched as Piper closed her eyes, lips raised, and smirked again, moving her own lips away and planting a quick kiss to the side of Piper's jaw instead, "but the chicken is going to burn."

Piper opened her eyes and narrowed them as Alex straightened up, licking the legs that were around her waist, and took a fistful of Alex's shirt to keep her in place. Biting her lip again, she fixed Alex with what she hoped was one of her alluring stares, looking down to her lips, and back to her eyes. Gently, she pulled at the material of her shirt and Alex had lost the ability to say no to her. She leaned in, the feeling in the pit of her stomach growing at the predatory look in her girlfriend's eyes, and allowed Piper to pull her in for a kiss.

Their lips met slowly, soft at first, but when Piper's tongue gently ran across her lower lip, Alex let out a groan, reaching up to cup one side of her face as her other hand rested on the skin of her waist beneath her shirt. Piper broke the kiss with a gentle nip to Alex's lower lip, trailing kisses across her jaw and down to her neck.

Piper felt a shiver run through her at the sensation of Alex's fingertips brushing the skin over her ribs, the cold of her hands contrasting with the heat of her own body, and tangled her fingers through the dark locks of her girlfriend's head,

"We should move off the counter," Piper gasped, and Alex made a complying noise, holding onto Piper's legs as she moved from the counter, lifting her off. She reached out to switch the stove off with one hand, before one again placing it on Piper's ass with her other hand, carrying the blonde over to the lounge and laying her on the table instead,

"Is this better than the kitchen counter?" She asked as she pushed the shirt over the blonde's shoulders,

"Marginally," Piper sighed, lying flat on her back across the wood. Alex grinned, climbing onto the low table and pressing herself into her girlfriend, letting her hands wander over every inch of newly exposed skin,

"Is the bed too mainstream for you, now? Huh?"

"Not at all," Alex murmured against her neck, running her hand down Piper's body to hook into her bed shorts, "but the table is new…" she sank her teeth into the skin of her neck, earning her a high pitch gasp, "and since we've fucked on every other surface in this apartment…" she slid the shorts down Piper's long legs, throwing them to the other side of the room as she let her lips trail over her breasts, "it would be a shame to leave this one out…"

Piper closed her eyes and clenched her jaw as her fingers threaded in Alex's hair, one arm raised above her head,

"That definitely wouldn't be _fair_ ,"

The last word left her mouth as a breath as Alex's tongue ran over her nipple, gently at first, then quick and hard. Alex closed her eyes as she sucked on Piper's skin, enjoying the warm, silky feeling of her body.

Slowly, she made her way down Piper's stomach, running her tongue from below her breasts all the way to her underwear, dipping into her belly button and nipping at the ridge of her hipbone. Resting herself on her knees between Piper's legs, she tugged on the edge of her panties with her teeth, smirking as Piper sat up on her elbows to watch her. Keeping eye contact, she opened her mouth to breath warm air between the blonde's legs, feeling a jolt run through her at the little noise that escaped her girlfriend as she tipped her head back slightly, hips bucking to find the heat of Alex's mouth,

"Fingers or tongue?" Alex whispered, running her tongue along the area where Piper's thighs met her crotch, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear her say it,

" _Tongue,"_ Piper moaned softly, "Use your tongue,"

"Why?" Alex asked as she slowly began to pull the underwear off,

"Because it's warm and wet," Piper gasped, exasperated by Alex's slow pace, "and I haven't felt it on me for 5 weeks,"

"You haven't felt my fingers on you for 5 weeks either…" Alex pointed out, raising her hand to trail her fingertips along the smooth skin above Piper's centre, enjoying the desperate way her hips moved with her hand, seeking contact,

"I can use my own and think about you doing it," she moaned, eyes still closed, and Alex looked up at her face curiously, "I can't do anything to myself that feels like your tongue,"

Alex clenched her jaw as arousal spread through her, a possessive feeling flaring up,

"And why couldn't you get somebody else to do it for you when I'm not around?" She whispered as she moved back up Piper's body, fingers spreading through the wetness between her legs and rubbing in circles lightly over her clit.

Piper moaned loudly at the sensation, the light touch felt like so much more after all the teasing, and gripped Alex's hair again as she nibbled up her neck once more,

"Because it's _yours,"_ she whispered, "and I don't want anybody else to taste it,"

Alex growled low in her chest, moving her hands to pin her arms up over her head, running her nose over Piper's as the blonde's blue eyes fixed her once more,

"Get on top of me," Alex demanded, low and authoritative, and Piper grinned as a breath escaped her, switching places and straddling Alex, helping the brunette struggle out of her jeans and panties before she settled onto her body, closing her eyes at the feeling of skin on skin.

She moved in, meeting Alex's lips in a hard, passionate kiss as Alex gripped her ass. The brunette moaned into the kiss as she felt Piper grind her hips into her,

"Fuck, I've missed you," she whispered as Piper tugged gently at her earlobe, "I swear you manage to get hotter every time you come home,"

Piper giggled against her ear,

"Nah," she muttered, "we just get hornier every time I come home,"

Alex chuckled low in her throat,

"Get up here, Chapman," she cocked an eyebrow up at the blonde, "see what I can do about that tongue that you've missed so much,"

Piper bit her lip as she grinned, sitting up and giving Alex a full view of her body as she climbed up her. Taking a steadying breath, she placed her knees on either side of Alex's head, threading her fingers through the dark hair as she felt Alex's hands tighten on her thighs.

Slowly, she lowered herself onto her girlfriend's waiting mouth, breath coming out in a quick huff at the warm feeling of Alex's tongue against her most sensitive area,

" _Yes,"_ Piper breathed out, closing her eyes and slowly moving her hips with the movement of Alex's tongue.

Piper looked down, running her hand over Alex's forehead to swipe back the hair from her face, biting her lip as little high pitched moans escaped her mouth. Her girlfriend's eyes remained closed, giving her a chance to watch the slow, sensual way that her tongue slid over her as she moved her hips. Piper found herself caught up in the show of Alex licking her, not usually in a position where she could find herself to watch. Alex let Piper set the pace, matching every slow grind of her hips with an equally slow stroke of her tongue, until she felt the blonde's wetness start to drip from her lips, and she made a long circle with her tongue, lapping up what had spilled and groaning at the taste.

Piper watched as Alex used her mouth to find more of her taste, feeling the vibrations run through her as her girlfriend groaned. Seeing how into it Alex was made her arousal increase tenfold, and suddenly Piper wasn't in any mood to keep it slow anymore.

"Alex, please," she moaned as she began to grind faster,

"What do you need, babe?" Alex asked, voice muffled against Piper's body,

"I wanna cum so bad, please," she moaned, and Alex groaned into her again, louder this time, before picking up the pace of her tongue and raising a hand to squeeze one of her breasts, taking her nipple between two of her fingers and tugging. Piper let her head fall back and her mouth fall open, leaning back slightly and supporting herself with one hand resting on Alex's stomach. She ground her hips frantically against her girlfriend's mouth, moaning louder at every sound that escaped as she licked her. She could feel the heat rising in her lower stomach, the pressure between her legs coiling tighter and tighter,

"I'm close, Al," she gasped, and received a muffled moan in response, " _fuck_ , keep doing that… I'm gunna cum,"

Piper could no longer think about what she was saying as she got closer and closer to where she so desperately wanted to be. She could hear her own voice ringing in her ears, her moans mixing with Alex's name, and "god" and "yeah"s mixing with high pitched "fuck"s,

"Right there, I'm cumming, I'm cumming," she gasped out, voice getting higher and higher and hips moving faster and faster, grinding Alex's face into her roughly, Piper felt the pressure snap, and wave after wave of pleasure ran through her. She could hear the little moans as Alex lapped at her, and slowly she began to calm down, looking down at Alex with shallow breaths and she once again smoothed the hair from her face. Alex was watching her, eyes dark as she slowly brought the blonde down from her orgasm, licking up everything she had given her. Piper giggled breathlessly as she watched her clean her up, hips twitching occasionally, earning her a smirk from the brunette as she gave her one last long, slow lick, then let her head rest against the table again.

Piper climbed down, collapsing on top of her as she felt Alex wrap her up in her arms,

"That was amazing," she breathed, and Alex chuckled,

"Those hips of yours kid," she muttered, and Piper started to giggle again, "you'll kill me with those one day,"

Piper sat up, wiping Alex's mouth with her thumb,

"You should see what I can do around a pole," she cocked an eyebrow playfully, and Alex's eyes went wide as a heat spread up her neck. She swallowed thickly, imagination running away with her, and Piper giggled, leaning down to kiss her lightly,

"I'll add that to your Christmas list," she whispered against her lips, before moving down her body to pay her back for the orgasm she just received.

 **AN: Hey guys! It's been a while but I got a few reviews asking for another chapter so I thought I would give it a go, this story is mainly smut now so I use it for those kinds of ideas usually! I have another story now, Coven, that's a lot more story centric, but I won't be giving up on this one! If you guys have any ideas you wanna write let me know, you could tell me on here or on my tumblr LozzZzz where I'll be able to answer!**

 **As always, let me know what you reckon!**

 **Laura xo**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Shout out to the guest who gave me this idea! Let me know who you are!**

The days leading up to Christmas proved to be a busy time of year for Alex and Nicky's bar. Christmas parties, from boring turned out of control office types to college students, was packing their little bar to the rafters night in, night out. Piper didn't mind, although she did find herself missing having quality time with her girlfriend during her visit. She helped out as much as she could, but spent most of her time sitting on the end stool of the main bar, watching Alex mix the drinks and getting told off by Nicky for distracting her during the busy hours. She didn't take much noticed of the frizzy haired girl, preferring to wind Alex up as much as possible. She caught her eye as she was taking an order or making up drinks, slowly and seductively sucking an olive from the end of a cocktail stick, making a show of wrapping her tongue around it before biting it and keeping the stick in her mouth to toy with afterwards.

It worked every time.

Alex would watch her, licking her lips and pausing whatever she was doing to watch the performance Piper put on for her, just reaching towards her as more customers would interrupt, and Piper would slink off to the back of the bar or talk to some of her friends from school, grinning wickedly at her.

For all this teasing though, Piper still found that Alex's sex Drive was nowhere near what she was used to. The long busy hours and late nights weren't a good combination for the brunette, and no matter how much she would imagine tearing into her girlfriend as soon as they were alone, she would always collapse into bed, finding herself asleep before she even realised what was happening.

And so Piper sat again at the bar, watching Alex make polite small talk with the man she was currently making up drinks for. It was 2 days before Christmas, and once more the blonde wore a Santa hat, her friend Polly back for the holidays next to her with a set of elf ears that Piper cooed over, but Alex personally thought made the little brunette look ridiculous. Despite the addition of her friend, Piper still made it her nights mission to catch Alex's eye at every opportunity, melting her heart with her little smiles and setting her stomach on fire with her seductive lip bites.

On more than one occasion Piper would find herself zoning out of whatever Polly was complaining about in favour of getting lost in watching her girlfriend's easy grace in such a busy environment. She would laugh as she threw her hair behind one shoulder, smirk and wink as she handed over change, and every time she caught Piper's eye she would smile at her in a way reserved _just_ for Piper.

"Piper! Are you even listening to me?"

Piper blinked as Polly waved her hand in front of her face,

"Hm?" She raised her eyebrows as she focussed on her best friend, and saw Alex chuckle across the bar.

"You and supercunt make me feel sick," she screwed her face up, and Piper rolled her eyes with a grin on her face, resting her cheek on her hand as she sipped on her drink,

"We're in love," she shrugged, looking behind Polly's head again to watch her girlfriend pour a pint, snapping back to Polly as she snapped her fingers in the air, a small smile on her face despite herself,

"You're gross," she whispered, and Piper giggled as Polly shook her head, lightly kicking her beneath the bar.

"That guy keeps staring at you," Polly murmured, trying to be subtle,

"What guy?" Piper asked loudly, turning right around to face where Polly's eyes had darted a moment before. Sure enough, there was a man watching her. Blonde hair, and a winning smile, he raised his drink in her direction, throwing her a wink, and Piper turned around to Polly rolling her eyes.

"He's hot," Polly smiled, rolling her straw around with her tongue and wiggling her eyebrows,

"Yeah, I guess," Piper nodded, once again watching Alex across the bar laughing with Nicky, "but I'm not interested,"

"He's coming over," Polly's eyes widened and she stared right into Piper's eyes,

"He's w-?"

"Hey there," a deep voice sounded from behind Piper, and she turned on her stool, finding herself face to face with the blonde man, all sparkling green eyes and model smile,

"I'm just gunna go to the bathroom, Piper" Polly said, and Piper's head whipped around again to face her, eyes wide with alarm as she watched her best friend raise her brows at her and take off to the girl's room. The man walked into her field of vision, taking a seat where Polly just was,

"So, Piper huh?" He asked politely, and Piper's proper upbringing caught up with her, a polite smile on her face, she met eyes with the stranger,

"Yeah, Piper, and yourself?" She asked, eyes flitting towards Alex, who had her back turned serving some customers,

"Jared, Jared Taylor," he reached out to shake Piper's hand, who took it lightly, nodding and smiling, "so, how come you're out tonight?"

Piper met his eyes again,

"My girlfriend actually owns the place," she said firmly, a sweet smile plastered on her face. She watched the shock flit across his face for a second before he composed himself,

"Riiiiiiight, your girlfriend, huh?"

* * *

Nicky laughed as she threw some water towards Alex, flicking it her way with her nails.

"Fuck off, Nic," the brunette chuckled, handing two glasses over to two girls across from her,

"Woah, shit," Nicky smiled, eyes glinting mischievously at something over Alex's shoulder. The brunette frowned and smirked, turning to see what had captured Nicky's amusement, and the smirk was instantly wiped off her face as she landed her eyes on her girlfriend. She watched as Piper smiled, nodding at something some guy in front of her had said, Polly was nowhere in sight.

She turned back to Nicky with a brow raised,

"Looks like your girl is looking for some fun somewhere else since she ain't getting it from you, stretch,"

Alex threw a towel at her,

"Fuck off, Nic,"

Once again, she turned to her girlfriend and cocked her head to the side, watching as he poured some of his own drink into the empty glass by Piper's side.

"I'll be right back," she muttered to Nicky, and walked into the back of the bar out of the exit to the main area, feeling the fire of possessiveness flare through her as she clenched her jaw, mixing a margarita on her way towards the blonde.

* * *

"If your girlfriend owns the place, how come you're sitting with an empty glass?" Jared asked, leaning over to pour some of his drink into Piper's glass, making the blonde raise her eyebrows at him,

"I could have a drink in a second if I wanted one, so if that's why you're here, you're fighting a losing battle,"

The guy cocked his eyebrow at her, enjoying the sound of the challenge,

"Which one is she then?" He asked, clearly not believing that Piper had a girlfriend. Pursing her lips in slight frustration, Piper leant around him,

"She's that one-" she started, pointing to where Alex was just stood two seconds ago, realising that nobody was there. She turned, thinking maybe Alex was at the back end of the bar, but all she saw was Nicky taking money from some girl in exchange for a drink, and she closed her mouth, confused.

"Oh yeah, the invisible one over there, huh?"

Piper just ignored at him, looking around the bar for Alex,

"You know, if you aren't interested you could just say, but something tells me you're interested, so why don't you just let me get you a drink, huh? What'll it be? What's your favourite?" As he spoke, he leaned over to place his hand on Piper's bare leg, just above her knee, and Piper leant back from him, uncomfortably pushing the hem of her dress down a little and squirming in her seat.

Just as she opened her mouth to tell him she thought he should go, she heard the clink of a glass being set on the bar next to her, and a raspy voice cutting clearly through the tension Piper was feeling,

"Margarita," Alex rasped by her ear, "light on the salt, heavy on the tequila,"

Piper turned in her seat, finding herself face to face with the tall brunette she had been searching for,

"Just how I like it," she whispered, feeling all of the tension leave her body as Alex poured her drink, resting her hand on the skin where Piper's neck joins her shoulders and gently stroking a finger back and forth,

"Who are you?" Jared drawled, a disinterested look on his face even as he asked the question, and Alex closed her eyes briefly, face still levelled with Piper's, before opening them and fixing him with a steely gaze, still not standing at her full height. Piper stayed looking at Alex's face, watching as a small smirk appeared on her lips,

"I'm Alex, I own this place," she said politely, before standing up, keeping her hand resting on Piper's shoulder, "and I'm also this fine lady's girlfriend, so I'm going to ask you once, kindly, to take your hand off of her,"

The guy cocked an eyebrow in surprise, small smile still on his face, letting his hand slide off Piper's leg slowly as he sat up, moving his head to the side as he regarded Alex with interest,

"So _you're_ the one that can get her a drink in a second, huh? Your _girlfriend_ here doesn't seem to be getting much service, I had to offer them to her myself,"

Piper's eyes widened,

"Al-" she began, but it was too late, Jared had well and truly set her girlfriend off.

Alex scoffed,

"Oh you did, did you?" She said through a sarcastic chuckle, "well let me tell you something, Mr…"

"Taylor," Jared offered, playing along, and Alex smiled widely at him, her eyes cold,

"Mr Taylor," she allowed, before resting her chin on Piper's shoulder and wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders, "you can sit here and buy my girlfriend as many drinks as that trust fund wallet of yours will allow. Stay all night if you want to, talk her ears off, promise her all kinds of things that I'm sure you believe _you_ can give her that she's not getting from me. She's beautiful, I can't blame you for wanting to give it a try. Anybody would."

Alex stood up straight, and Piper raised her hand to grip around her wrist, keeping their skin in contact.

"The thing is though," Alex started again, screwing her face into a frown as though considering a problem, "she _is_ taken, by me. So all of those drinks and promises? They're not going to get you anywhere. When I close this bar, she'll be here, waiting for _me._ She'll go home with _me._ She'll be sleeping in bed with _me._ She'll be getting fucked by _me,_ and it'll be _my_ name she's begging for, again and again and again,"

Piper blushed at Alex's words, but didn't move her eyes from Jared's face when he glanced at her because, after all, it was true.

"Unless of course," Alex's voice rose an octave in interest, "Piper, would you like to have sex with this man?" She asked politely, gesturing towards Jared who was looking increasingly uncomfortable in his seat,

"No thank you," Piper answered immediately, trying to hide her amusement at how Alex was dangling their relationship in front of Jared's face,

"Well it's settled then," Alex said loudly, raising her arms to clap her hands together above Piper's head, before sliding her hands down the blonde's back and resting them at her hips, "Piper, could I see you in the back please?"

Alex's voice was like honey in her ear, and Piper smiled widely, keeping up the polite pretence,

"Of course, goodbye Jared,"

Piper hopped off the seat, linking her hands with Alex's as the brunette wrapped her up, facing Jared again with her chin at Piper's shoulder,

"Mr Taylor, it's been a delight," she smiled as the security came to stand at one side of him, "I hope you enjoy your drink, it's the last one you'll be having in this bar,"

She stood up straight and began to walk backwards with Piper, hands still linked, as Jared began to stutter over his words,

"A word of advice for the future, don't touch my girlfriend against her will again, or you'll find yourself much worse off than you have tonight,"

With that, Alex allowed herself to be dragged into the back pantry by Piper, who was giggling seductively as she leaned back against the wall, pulling Alex to her slowly, hands gripping at the hem of her open shirt, CALI written brightly across the t shirt beneath, kissing her gently as they both grinned.

"So that's all I needed to do, is it?" She asked, voice low as she flirted,

"What's that?" Alex murmured, running her nose along the length of Piper's nose,

"Let some guy hit on me to make you pay attention," she smirked, and Alex leant her head back, looking at Piper like she was crazy,

"Piper I do nothing but pay attention to you, you idiot,"

"I know," Piper grinned cheekily as Alex leant back down to plant kisses down her jaw, "you've just been working too hard to show me,"

"I know," Alex copied her words, biting lightly at her earlobe, "but the place is closed tomorrow, and Christmas Day…" she moved her hands up Piper's torso, resting one at her waist and the other on her breast over her blouse, "so that gives me 48 hours to make up for all the orgasms I've missed out on giving you the last few nights…"

"Mmm," Piper hummed in agreement, "merry Christmas to me…"

Alex felt a fire spread through her lower abdomen at the sultry sound of Piper's bedroom voice, and flexed her hand over her chest, enjoying the way the blonde's breath caught in her throat, nails digging into Alex's neck,

"I think we can fit one in now," she murmured, running her lips down the blonde's neck, "don't you?"

"I thought you'd never mention it," Piper panted, as Alex grunted a laugh and roughly hiked up Piper's skirt, slipping her hand into her underwear with no preamble and rubbing quick circles over her clit,

"You're wet already," Alex breathed in her ear, and Piper closed her eyes as a thrill ran through her, knowing what was coming,

"Is this from him, hm?"

"No," Piper panted, a smile on her face as she felt her hips slowly start to move with Alex's hand, "this is just what happens to me when you – _ah –_ when you take charge like that,"

Alex grinned against her skin, slipping two of her fingers into Piper and closing her eyes as they both groaned,

"God, I bet he wishes he was me right now, so deep inside of you," she growled in her ear, feeling her control start to slip as Piper let out a high pitch moan against her skin,

"I don't care what he wants," she gasped, and Alex moved so her face was against Piper's again, lips sliding across each other's so she could feel her girlfriend's ragged breath against her face,

"Oh," she muttered, "and what do you care about, miss Chapman?"

"You," she smiled, "and how long it's taking you to make me cum…"

Piper grinned as she tipped her head back, knowing this would tease her girlfriend, and then let her head fall forward to rest on her shoulder, giggling at the disbelieving scoff the brunette let out,

"Well we'll have to do something about that won't we," she grinned against Piper's lips, kissing her as she began moving in and out of her at a faster pace, using her other hand to bring Piper's leg up and around her hips, grinding herself against her hand to get as deep as she could get.

Piper moaned loudly, scratching down Alex's back underneath her t shirt, "oh god" repeatedly spilling from her lips, her hips matching the frenzied pace Alex had set, and before she knew it, she found herself right on the edge, still fully dressed with Alex's hand down her panties in a crowded bar. That thought in her head was what pushed her over, Alex's name falling from her mouth in a long, high gasp as she fell, head falling onto her shoulder.

Slowly, she started to come back to the room, feeling Alex press kisses all over her face as she gently withdrew her hand. Piper raised her head, grinning happily up at her girlfriend and hearing her chuckle in response.

Alex held up her fingers to Piper's mouth, smiling wickedly as the blonde took one and then other into her mouth, sucking them slowly and keeping eye contact the whole time,

"Dirty girl," Alex whispered, and Piper giggled again, blushing,

"Just for you," she murmured, and Alex gave her one last tender kiss before she straightened up her clothes for her, patting her ass on the way out of the door,

"Damn right," she growled playfully, and Piper squealed as Alex's hand made contact with her ass, pushing her off as they reached the bar.

Once again she settled into the stool at the end, not worrying about where Polly had gone, and waited for her girlfriend to finish her shift, satisfied for the time being.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Hey guys! This is another request that's a combination of a few different reviewers ideas. A lil bit of angst, hope you like it!**

"Polly, we've been going over this for hours, don't worry. We're gunna score this deal,"

Piper rubbed her eyes harshly, sighing as she let the hand run through her hair with her eyes closed,

"I just want it to be perfect-" Polly started,

"It _is_ perfect, Pol," Piper interrupted, head back and eyes still closed,

"You know I've never been good at this kinda thing, Pipes. I say the wrong thing, you say the wrong thing, it's the reason we're friends in the first fucking place,"

Piper giggled lightly, opening her eyes and letting her head fall to a normal level, meeting Polly's gaze,

"I know, we always do know how to fuck up a situation,"

Polly smiled a little, shaking her head,

"You really think we're gunna get this deal?"

Piper nodded,

"I think we'll be fine, and if they don't hire us, then fuck them,"

Polly laughed, and cocked an eyebrow at Piper,

"At least you've got a girlfriend who could give you work experience in a bar, you don't even need the opportunity," she smirked, and Piper smiled but frowned,

"Yeah, bar work would look really good on a literature grad's resumé,"

"Would look better than my options," Polly joked, and when Piper raised her brows curiously Polly chuckled at her, "It's either nothing, or riding on the back of Pete's bike while he delivers pizzas,"

Piper giggled loudly,

"You usually don't mind riding things that belong to Pete," She smirked, and Polly smirked back, not replying but cocking one eyebrow mischievously.

At that moment, Piper's phone vibrated as a text came through. Looking down at her cell, she smiled as she saw Alex's name,

"Speaking of things we don't mind riding…"

"Ew," Polly screwed her face up but smiled, shaking her head, "you can leave me out of that one,"

Piper wasn't even listening as she opened the text from Alex,

 **Alex: Hey babe, when are you coming home? I'm cooking tonight, and I've got wine and a new mattress that I think needs your inspection x**

Piper smiled slyly, feeling her cheeks warm up at the suggestive comment. She looked to the window of the library, seeing that it was already dark outside. She'd been with Polly all day, trying to perfect their pitches to score an internship. She was feeling pretty confident, there were plenty of offices around where she could find herself a summer job in journalism, but Polly wasn't feeling as confident. As she began to type out a reply to Alex, she felt a smile grow on her face again in anticipation for what was waiting for her back at the apartment, which didn't go unnoticed by Polly,

"Do I even wanna know what that smile is for?" She asked, face showing disgust,

"Probably not, you usually just get jealous when I talk about my sex life,"

Polly snorts indignantly, and Piper grins smugly as she puts her books and laptop into her bag,

"I'll text you tomorrow, you lesbian,"

Piper smiled fondly at her,

"See you later Pol," she said warmly, pulling on her jacket and waving as she left the library.

She stood on the street for a second, wrapping her coat around her. It was cold enough to see her breath, but Alex's apartment was only a couple blocks away and a definite waste of a cab ride. She looked around at the streets, noticing that despite the darkness there was still a lot of people around town. Smiling to herself, she took out her cell as she began to walk.

* * *

Alex chuckled to herself as she received Piper's reply,

 **Pipes: Hmmm, I have become something of an expert when it comes to rating your choices in the bedroom… I'll be home soon, just about to start walking now x**

She put down the book she was reading and walked to the window by the lounge, noticing that it was already pretty dark outside. The library wasn't too far away, but she didn't like the idea of Piper walking alone in the dark. Just as she was about to select her name to give her a call, her cell lit up with Piper's name, the adorable smile of her contact picture filling up her screen,

"Pipes," Alex smiled,

"Hey baby," Piper said softly, Alex could hear the sounds of the street in the background, and Piper's boots clicking off the floor, "just thought I'd call you while I walked,"

Alex frowned,

"Do you need me to come pick you up?," she asked, placing her hand on the window and tracing an A in the condensation, "I don't like the thought of you walking alone in the dark,"

Piper let out a little laugh,

"You're such a softy," she said affectionately, and Alex huffed a laugh but kept her resolve,

"I'm serious, Pipes. You shouldn't be on your own at this time,"

"I'll be fine Al, I'm literally a block away as we speak,"

Alex sighed, a funny feeling in her chest,

"Okay babe, if you're sure, but stay on the line. What are you thinking for dinner tonight? Anything you want, my treat,"

"Pasta," Piper said straight away, "With that sauce you make that I love so much,"

Alex chuckled,

"You're an easy date, Pipes,"

"I'm a pretty easy everything," Piper joked flirtatiously, earning her a louder chuckle from Alex,

"Don't I know it," she replied, "how did you get on with the internship?"

"I'm making some headway," Piper started, but as she began to explain Polly's struggle, her voice cut off, and Alex could hear a muffled commotion in the background of the call,

"Pipes? What's that noise?" She asked standing up straight and wiping the window to see if she could see the blonde on the street yet,

"Just some guys behind me," Piper said shakily, as though she was trying to sound confident but wasn't completely sure in herself,

"Where are you?"

As Alex asked the question, she heard a deep voice that she vaguely recognised muffled in the background, calling Piper's name,

"Who is that?" Alex asked, frowning in concentration as she listened intently, worry making the hairs at the back of her neck stand up,

"I don't know, oh… wait, its just the guy from the bar the other night. He's coming out of Brooklyn Bar now, I've just gone past," Piper muttered, then louder she said, "hey!"

Alex grabbed her keys, she didn't have a good feeling about this. She began to tell Piper she was going to come and meet her by the bar, but suddenly she heard a crackling on the other end, and a crack as though the phone had hit the ground,

"Pipes?" She asked, "Piper!?"

She could hear the sound of movement, but it was muffled, as she shouted Piper's name again, she heard the sound of breathing, deep, ragged and distinctly male, before the phone cut off.

Alex's blood ran cold as she shouted Piper's name to the dead line,

"Fuck," she breathed, bolting towards the door, taking the stairs three at a time.

She wasn't taking her her surroundings anymore, everything seeming blurry and uncoordinated. She felt sick, and her lungs hurt from the shallow breaths she dragged through them.

All rational thoughts had left her head as she pelted for the bar Piper had mentioned being near before the phone cut off.

She had never been a religious woman. She thought praying was for people who had nothing else to hope for, but as she ran down the street with ice in her veins into the equally icy night, she found only one thing running through her fear stricken mind,

 _Please let Piper be okay._

* * *

"Hey!" Piper called to the blonde man who was bounding up to her down the street, she smiled and raised her hand to wave, hearing Alex begin to talk on the line again, before she could register what her girlfriend was saying, the phone had been struck from her hands.

Jared stood before her, a drunk, far away look in his eyes as he sneered at her. He picked the phone up as Piper stood frozen on the spot. He stared at the phone for a few seconds, squinting as he tried to read the name, and Piper swallowed and felt her heart constrict as she heard Alex calling her name on the cell. Jared dropped the phone, standing on it with the heel of his shoe and sneering at Piper,

"Jared-" she started and he cocked an eyebrow at her,

"Oh so you remember me huh? I thought you woulda been too interested in that bitch girlfriend of yours,"

Piper stared wide eyed, not sure what to say, and Jared huffed out a humourless laugh,

"Not so talkative without her are you, huh?"

He grabbed her hand, and as Piper opened her mouth to scream, used his other to cover her mouth, pulling her into a dark alley by the bar.

He shoved her into the brick wall roughly, Piper felt a sickening jolt through her head as it connected with the stone.

Jared leaned in close to her, and Piper muffled whimpers against his hand, trying to shake her head free. He had her whole body pinned with his, two of her hands over her head in one of his. Her nostrils flared as she breathed shallowly, and she felt her stomach reel at the strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes on his breath.

He leaned in, breathing in Piper's scent deeply from her neck, and Piper took his distraction to sink her teeth into his palm. He yanked it away, and as he did Piper let out a piercing scream that echoed around them. Jared swore at the pain in his palm before he recovered and once again covered Piper's mouth, using the other hand to slap her roughly across the jaw.

Piper felt her eyes shake at the impact, the pain ringing through her head, and whimpered again as tears started to trickle down the corner of her eyes, Alex's name repeating over and over in her head.

* * *

Alex felt her heart stop as she rounded the corner and heard a piercing scream echo from the darkness. Her blood ran cold and she pushed herself even faster, fighting the natural urge to scream Piper's name in case it caused more commotion. She slowed as she turned into the alley, squinting in the darkness to make out shapes near the wall by the back. She could hear a man's voice, though she couldn't hear what he was saying, the tone of it sounded frustrated, almost feral.

She fought against the sick in her throat as she crept towards the figures that she could now make out. Piper was pressed against the wall, hands and mouth restricted, eyes squeezed shut tightly. Alex gritted her teeth in anger, feeling her nails sink into her palms from her tightly clenched fists.

As she neared the back of Jared's body, she saw him move his hand from Piper's wrists to run down the hem of her shirt, and all rational thought left Alex's head,

"Get the fuck off her," she said coldly, voice quiet and deadly in the silence of the night. Piper opened her eyes at the raspy voice she recognised so well, feeling her heart almost leap up her throat.

Jared began to turn at the sound of a voice, but Alex was lightning fast. The adrenaline in her system and natural urge to protect Piper taking over her system. She raised her arm, connecting her elbow perfectly to the soft spot at the top of his neck, watching as he dropped to the ground. She instantly grabbed for Piper's arm, roughly yanking her away from the wall to stand behind her as Jared groaned on the ground, trying to focus his eyes past the darkness and the knock to the head. Alex looked down at him and felt her nostrils flaring, the fire of anger burning through her had reached a peak, and she felt the urge to not just hurt Jared, she wanted to _torture_ him.

Stepping over him, she leaned down to wrap a hand around his neck, watching as he began to struggle for breath, trying to reach for Alex's hands though the suffocation and concussion he'd suffered,

"You piece of shit," she spat out, eyes focused on Jared's as they looked around blindly, "I should kill you for what you just tried to do,"

Alex squeezed tighter as Jared began to cough, and she gritted her teeth as she applied more pressure. She wasn't violent, by any means, but as she wrapped her hands around his neck all she could think about was his hands over Piper's mouth, and what he was about to do to her, and she felt her protectiveness take over her, until a small voice shattered every bit of anger inside of her body,

"Al," Piper whimpered, arms wrapped around herself as she shook against the cold and the shock. Alex's head snapped up, and she loosened her grip immediately, striding to Piper and wrapping her up in her embrace, holding one hand to her back and tangling one tightly in her cold, blonde hair.

She looked over her shoulder at Jared, who was laying on the ground, gasping for air. Turning back to Piper, she cupped her face with her hands, ripping it up so she could meet her eyes,

"Are you okay?" She breathed, and Piper nodded,

"Yeah," she whispered shakily, "He slapped me b- but-"

Alex cut her off,

"He _what?"_

Alex dragged Piper past Jared, who was seemingly unable to move or speak, and into a street light. She inspected Piper's jaw, and felt her own tighten at the sight of the red mark across the right side,

"We should call the police," Piper said, the cold, faraway look in Alex's eyes was scaring her. She felt vulnerable, out of control, and she needed that affectionate warmth from Alex to make her feel safe again.

Alex looked at her, nodding quickly as she took out her cell, calling the police to their location and wrapping Piper in her arms once more.

* * *

When the police arrived, they took Alex and Piper to once side to ask Piper some questions about what had happened. Alex held her the whole time, not wanting to let her go for even a second. Piper occasionally felt her grip tighten as she told the officer details about how she had been pulled into the alley, and as she mentioned her head hitting off the brick wall, Alex moved her hands to inspect the blonde's scalp,

"You hit your head too?" She muttered angrily, "why didn't you tell me?"

She moved Piper's hair erratically, searching for any injuries,

"Do you need to go to the hospital? I'll take you there, I didn't bring my car but-"

"Al," Piper whispered, and the police officer nodded a thanks to her, moving back to the car, "Al, I'm fine,"

She placed her hands over Alex's on either side of her head, stilling her movements and making eye contact with her,

"I'm fine," she whispered again, and Alex swallowed thickly as she nodded, dropping her forehead to rest against Piper's,

"I thought I'd lost you," she choked out, and Piper rested her hands on Alex's cheeks, mirroring the brunette's actions on herself,

"You stopped him before he could hurt me, Al," she said gently, and Alex nodded weakly, dragging in a shaky breath,

"I should never have let you walk home alone, I knew it was a bad idea,"

"You couldn't have known," Piper dropped her head so Alex had no choice but to meet her eyes, "I'm okay," she said again.

Alex looked between her eyes, and Piper watched as the frosty worry melted out of them, leaving behind the warm green eyes that Piper needed to feel at ease again,

"Please take me home," she whispered, and Alex nodded, wrapping her arm around Piper's waist, unwilling to let her leave her side for even a second.

* * *

As they entered the apartment, Piper walked straight to the bedroom without a word. She took her clothes off, wanting to rid herself of the night. She went to the drawer, taking out one of Alex's shirts and pulling it on as she crawled towards the bed. As she wrapped herself in the cover and sank into the pillows, she heard Alex's footsteps approaching and left her eyes trained on the doorway.

Alex stopped as she reached the doorway of the bedroom. Piper sat, in nothing but her shirt, looking small, fragile and achingly beautiful in the middle of the big bed. Her heart did a nasty lurch as she looked over her small frame, protectiveness flaring through her once more. She clenched her fist against the doorframe as she remembered seeing that guy pinning her helpless girlfriend up against a wall,

"Come here," Piper whispered, snapping Alex out of her thoughts once more.

Alex closed her eyes at Piper's gentle tone, clenching her jaw against the tears that threatened. She couldn't cry, it wasn't _her_ that was just roughed up on the way home, she needed to be strong for Piper. As she met her eyes again though, she knew that Piper didn't need it. She was resilient, and she was shaken, but she was safe, virtually unharmed, and most of all, she was alive.

Alex moved to the bed, and Piper held her hand up. Alex froze instantly, not knowing what mind frame she was in. Piper saw the concern flash across Alex face and shook her head quickly,

"No, Al. I want you to come to bed with me, I was just going to ask you to take your jeans off first,"

Relief flashed across Alex's face, but the sparkle that usually ignites in her eyes at that kind of request was absent, and it made Piper frown.

Alex removed her jeans and crawled under the blanket next to Piper. Before she even leaned herself back, Piper had wrapped herself around her, snuggling her face into Alex's neck and breathing her in, sighing at the warm, safe protectiveness she felt at Alex's skin against hers.

Alex closed her eyes as Piper pressed against her, breathing in the smell of her hair, clutching her tight to her as if she needed the reassurance that she was there and she was safe and she was hers.

"How are you?" Alex asked quietly, as though she was scared to break the harsh atmosphere. Piper sighed,

"Shaken, but I'm okay. You got to me before he could do anything,"

Alex rolled to the side to Piper was below her, gently reaching up with her hand, running her fingertips over the developing bruise on Piper's jawline. Her face crumpled in pain at the sight of the marks on her girlfriend's body, marks that she didn't protect her from, and she dropped her head onto Piper's forehead, eyes closed. She breathed Piper's air, feeling her gentle touch run through her hair, all of the demons wiped away by the gentle touch of her lips against the soft ones of her girlfriend.

They stayed like that, still in bed. Not moving, just feeling the pressure and closeness of their lips against each other's, until Piper pulled away, running her thumb along Alex's cheekbone until the warm green eyes met hers,

"I love you," she whispered, and Alex shook her head,

"I love you too," she answered, "so much,"

She pulled Alex down to her, meeting her lips with more ferocity this time. She moved her mouth passionately against Alex's, and felt Alex pull away instead of respond,

"Pipes," she breathed against her lips, voice sounding pained as she rested their foreheads together, "I don't… I can't…"

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, fear of Alex's rejection outweighing any fear she'd felt all night,

"I can't, not after what he tried to do…" Alex stuttered her words, and Piper felt her stomach roll unpleasantly. She raised her hands, pushing lightly on Alex's shoulders and pushing herself to the other side of the bed, needing some distance between her and Alex. She felt a sweat break over her, and her head began to spin. She said no, she rejected her.

Alex watched as Piper closed her eyes and breathed shallowly, instantly feeling the cold when Piper moved her body away from her,

"Pipes?" She asked, reaching out for her. Piper moved her hand away, looking away from Alex so she wouldn't see the tears in her eyes,

"You don't want me, is that it? I'm damaged now, tarnished or something?"

Alex opened her mouth but couldn't get her words out. Piper had shocked her that that had been her first assumption of Alex, like she would _ever_ feel that way about Piper.

"No, Pipes, that's not it at all-" she started, but in true Piper fashion, the blonde sat up, as far away as she could from Alex, and fixed her with a teary but steely gaze,

"You've _never_ pushed me away before like that Alex, _never,"_

Alex crawled closer, and Piper stayed frozen to the spot, staring into her eyes. Alex caught sight of the bruise across her jaw, and her heart clenched again. She felt a strong urge to hold her, to comfort her.

She stilled when she was face to face with her, blue eyes boring into green ones. Alex looked between her eyes as she held herself over Piper on her hands and knees,

"I didn't want you to think I was expecting it after what happened to you tonight, Pipes. Of course I want to, but you're hurt and you're shook up, and _I'm_ shook up and I feel… I feel awful, Piper, really. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I stopped because I didn't want you to feel pressured, I just want to hold you,"

Piper bit her lip as a tear escaped her eye. She watched Alex carefully as she reached out to softly wipe the tear away, holding Piper's face gently. She searched Alex's eyes for anything that might indicate she was lying, and found nothing. Instantly, her frostiness dissolved.

"Alex, this is not your fault," she said quietly, "it could have happened yesterday, tomorrow, 5 years from now. It could have been you, or a stranger on the street. _I am fine._ How many times do I have to say that before you believe it? He didn't hurt me, you stopped him before he could do anything serious, and here we are, safe and together,"

She leant forward so she could run her nose along the length of Alex's, and the brunette felt herself melt and her heart swell with love at the feeling of Piper's small fist clenching at her collar,

"I want you," she whispered against Alex's lips, "I want you to touch me, to get rid of his touch. Make me feel safe, and wanted, and happy. That's what you do best, Al. Please don't push me away because you think that's best for me,"

Alex looked from Piper's eyes to her soft lips, then back again, leaning forward. Piper leant back as Alex leant towards her, lying herself flat on her back beneath her. Alex followed, leaning in until Piper's head hit the mattress, and pressed their lips together.

Piper ran her hands up Alex's body, gripping tightly around her neck as she began to place feather light kisses over Piper's bruised jaw, brushing away the memories with her lips. As she traced her tongue to Piper's neck, she felt a long, toned leg wrap around her hip. She slowly traced her hand from Piper's ankle, up her firm calf, and around her bent knee to the underside of her thigh. Gently, she ran her fingertips up to Piper's hip, slipping her hand underneath the material of her shirt and skating it up her flat torso.

Piper gripped onto Alex's neck with one hand and balled her shirt up at her should with her other, feeling her breathing steadily begin to escalate as her warm hand got closer and closer to her breasts,

"Take it off," Piper murmured softly, and Alex sat up on her knees to lift the shirt over Piper's head, dropping it by the side of the bed and leaning over Piper, fists on either side of her shoulders. Attentively, she looked over Piper's body, moving one of her hands to rest flat on Piper's stomach. She left it there and her eyes scanned over every inch of the skin she had long since memorised, protective to the point of possessive.

She felt her stomach jolt deliciously as she looked over Piper's breasts, small and perfect, her nipples already hard.

Piper blushed under the intense scrutiny but didn't look away from Alex's face. She raised a hand to wrap around the metal of the bed frame above her head, resting the other on the wrist of the hand Alex had left on her stomach. Gently, she pushed down, signalling to Alex what she wanted.

Alex groaned at the motion, leaning down again to press herself against Piper. Slowly, she ran her hand down Piper's abdomen as she met her lips again, feeling Piper's hand leave her own at her pelvis to lift Alex's shirt. She let it be lifted over her head, moving her hand from Piper's body for a second to throw it away, before falling back onto her, both groaning at the sensation of skin on skin.

Alex ran her nose against Piper's as the blonde rested her hands on either side of her bare waist, running up and down soothingly. Alex kissed Piper quickly, gently, almost innocently.

"I love you so much," she whispered, not wanting to break the intensely romantic atmosphere they had built in the room,

"Show me," Piper murmured, and Alex smiled softly as she slipped her hands beneath the band of Piper's panties. She closed her eyes at the same time as Piper at the contact, her fingers instantly finding warm wetness.

Alex ran her finger gently up and down Piper's centre, softly stroking her clit on every pass,

"Yes, Al," Piper breathed against her lips, hands tangling in Alex's dark hair as she held her close,

"Can I take them off?" Alex asked.

Usually, she would take them off without asking permission, but after the nights events, she wanted Piper to totally be in charge.

"Please," Piper whispered, and Alex leant back for a second, dragging the material down Piper's long legs and dropping them by her shirt next to the bed.

Slowly, she hovered herself over Piper again as the blonde once again tangled her fingers in her hair.

Alex let her fingers find Piper's centre again, running through the wet skin as Piper sighed her name and softly bucked her hips up to meet her hand.

Alex looked at Piper's face as she touched her, memorising it, cherishing it. The way she alternated between biting her lip and leaving her mouth agape, the sound of her name being breathed in that way that made her stomach twitch, her blonde hair fanned out around her. Letting her eyes stray down, she took in the feminine features that drove her crazy. The soft swell of her breasts, nipples standing hard. The flat expanse of her stomach and the curve at her waist, the jutting out bone of her hip that fit Alex's hand perfectly, to her long legs and the glistening skin between them.

"You're so beautiful," Alex whispered slowly, capturing Piper's lips in another soft kiss,

"Touch me Al, I want you inside."

Alex closed her eyes at Piper's request, leaning her head down to gently suck in a nipple as she slowly slipped two fingers into her entrance. She felt her eyes flutter closed at the sensation. She was so warm, so tight, and Alex once again felt a surge of possessiveness pass through her. Piper was _hers,_ and nobody else could touch her like this.

"Oh, god," Piper moaned gently, hips slowly bucking up to match Alex's perfect, gentle loving pace. She put her lips to Alex's hair as the brunette worked on her breasts, steadily feeling pressure building in her lower abdomen as she held Alex tight, matching her rhythm perfectly,

"You feel so good," Alex whispered around her nipple, completely lost in everything that was Piper. Her heart hurt at the amount it swelled with love and affection as she touched her like this, she had never felt more connected to someone in her life,

"So do you," Piper moaned, relishing the feeling of Alex's fingers sliding in and out of her effortlessly, "I'm close,"

Alex groaned and gently ran her teeth over Piper's nipple, feeling a sharp hip movement from the blonde below her. She began to curl her fingers on each thrust, moving her lips to the breast she hadn't yet touched. As soon as she encircled it with her lips, sucking it in, she felt Piper's grip on her hair tighten, and her hips moved haphazardly,

"I'm cumming baby," Piper breathed into Alex's hair, squeezing her head tightly to her breasts as she moaned, holding her close as she rode out the pleasure. Alex closed her eyes as she continued to gently thrust in and out of Piper, slowing the motion of her tongue on her nipple to a gentle caress as she worked her down from her orgasm, enjoying the way Piper held her tightly.

Once she had stilled, Alex gently withdrew her fingers and wiped them across Piper's stomach, gently kissing over her nipple and up her breasts to her face, where she pressed her lips gently to Piper's, before moving her head back and looking into soft, loving and sated blue eyes.

Alex grinned softly at Piper's flushed face and sweaty hair, and Piper smiled back at her as she tucked a lock of Alex's equally sweaty hair behind her ear.

Slowly, Alex fell to her side, opening her arms to encircle Piper, who instantly snuggled into her skin, arm and leg tightly wrapped around her. Alex kissed her forehead, holding onto her tightly and Piper's breathing evened out,

"That was incredible," Piper breathed, and Alex chuckled,

" _You're_ incredible," she answered, and Piper giggled softly, kissing her shoulder gently before snuggling into her neck,

"You're a sap," she answered, and Alex grinned,

"I love you," she said, and felt Piper squeeze her tighter as she yawned,

"I love _you,"_ she said in a quiet voice, and Alex felt the breath on her neck as Piper fell to sleep.

Alex closed her eyes as she listened to Piper breathe, felt her ribs rise and fall with each intake and outtake, cherishing the warmth and feeling of _life_ that she represented. Piper was there, she was safe, and she was Alex's, she would never let anyone try to take that away from her again.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed it, I'm not used to writing angst and I'd consider it one of my weaker points. I always think fics portray Alex as some stone cold badass, which she can be, but in my eyes she's not for Piper, and she had just as many securities and the need for reassurance. Piper wasn't hurt, but she was shook up, and she and Alex had to rely on each other to resolve it, which is how I imagine their relationship to be. Let me know what you thought, and if there's any ideas anyone has let me know cos I'm taking all of them into consideration!**

 **Laura xo**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: another update! Found this one on my laptop, tweaked it around a bit to match the timeline. It's third degree fluff, so watch out for toothache.**

It was nearing the beginning of May, and Alex and Piper had completely gotten the hang of working their relationship around being away from each other. For Alex, it was still just as hard to watch Piper go every time she went back to college, she didn't expect that to ever get easier, but the euphoria of the "hello" every time she saw her again made every goodbye worth it.

For Piper, times were starting to get stressful. Exams were coming up soon, and all she could seem to think about was the seemingly endless summer she had with Alex once they'd finished. As it was, she found herself walking through the town toward the bus station with the weather mild enough to go without a jacket, smiling at the blooming spring around her and the signs of summer to come, then smiling wider as she thought about the tall, dark girlfriend she was meeting once she got there.

She needed this weekend with Alex more than she'd ever needed anything. She was stressed, and all of her schoolwork just seemed to be piling up on top of her. This was her last bit of fun before she had to crack down on her studies, and just Alex's presence made her feel like everything was going to be okay.

Alex laid back on the bus, legs up on the seat in front of her, smiling at the small "P" with a heart around it that Piper had sketched on the back of her chucks not long after they first got together. The shoes were ruined, holes and scuffs everywhere, but Alex wouldn't stop wearing them until they physically fell off her feet. She closed her eyes as she felt the pleasantly warm sun on her face, finding her mind drifting off to summer and all the things she and Piper could do. She loved the heat, craved it, and spending months with Piper in short shorts and bikinis just made it that much better. She grinned slyly to herself at that thought, imagining Piper splayed out on a beach, wet hair and skin glistening, when the bus came to a halt and interrupted her fantasies.

She stretched as she got up, collecting her bags from the top shelf and slinging one over her shoulder as she scanned the station for Piper, feeling a warmth hotter than the sun spread over her when she spied her blonde hair, bouncing as she waved to get her attention. Grinning widely, she dropped her bag as Piper ran to her, picking the blonde up and spinning her around. She kissed her soundly, smile against smile, and nuzzled their noses together as Piper slid back down to stand in front of her,

"Hey," she whispered, and Alex reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear,

"Hey," she answered, and Piper giggled, pulling her in for another kiss before picking up one of Alex's bags from the floor. Alex smiled and picked up her other one, and hand in hand they made their way back across town as Piper caught her up on everything she had missed in the month since she last saw her.

"… and all of classes are just coming to a head, you know? There's just so much stuff I need to remember, I don't know how they expect me to fit it all in my brain, it's not big enough,"

Alex snorted, and Piper continued,

"Jess has really been getting on my last nerve too. She's great but during study periods she's awful to deal with, she just talks _all the time_ and she doesn't leave any room for reading or writing or learning in any way-"

"Woah," Alex laughed, squeezing the hand she was holding, "you're gunna blow up if you keep that pace, Pipes,"

Piper huffed and smiled shyly,

"I'm sorry, I'm just so fucking stressed right now," she looked sideways at Alex, "I'm really glad you're here though,"

Alex smiled back at her, still feeling the same thrill go through her at those words as she did right at the beginning. She didn't answer, just lightly bumped her shoulder against Piper's as they walked, catching her eye and relishing in the embarrassed giggle she got out of the blonde. Just as Alex opened her mouth to ask what their plan for the weekend was, a voice caused both of them to turn around,

"Alex! Alex fucking Vause," a woman's voice called, and Alex frowned as she turned, thinking she must have been mistaken, she didn't know a single person in Northampton.

As she turned however, she was greeted by a tidy, long mane of deep red hair and glistening green eyes that immediately made her feel 16 years old again,

"Ash?" She said incredulously, "Oh my fucking god, what are you doing here!?"

She dropped Piper's hand momentarily to embrace the redhead, and Piper watched the interaction curiously,

"I go to school here! Can you believe it huh? Got myself a scholarship, to Smith of all places. I'm going to end up with a degree _and_ a tonne of pussy under my belt,"

Alex chuckled at her, and turned to Piper,

"Ash, this is Piper, my girlfriend,"

Alex put her arm around Piper, gently pulling her towards her side proudly. Piper smiled at the pride in her voice, blushing under the intense gaze that Ash fixed her with. She smiled at Piper and stuck her hand out to shake it, which Piper took, smiling a hello,

"Girlfriend, huh?" Ash grinned mischievously, "Who'd have thought Alex Vause would end up being tied down,"

Her eyes scanned up and down Piper's body, making her feel uncomfortable again,

"She's not the type you usually go for, Al,"

Piper frowned and looked up at Alex, feeling her temper flare through her at how this girl was talking about her. She felt Alex stiffen at her side, but before she could open her mouth to say something to the redhead, Alex chuckled nervously,

"Yeah well, that was a long time ago when we hung out Ash, I've done a lot of growing up, and I've never been happier,"

Piper looked back at Ash, reigning in her temper when Alex took the stand against her. Ash stood her lip out thoughtfully and nodded, changing the subject,

"So anyway, are you guys going to the boys party across town? Frat parties always seem to be better than the ones we throw, don't you think Piper?"

Piper nodded,

"I wouldn't know, we don't usually spend much time at the actual party, mainly upstairs," she said bluntly, and Alex laughed awkwardly next to her as Ash's eyes flashed,

"She's feisty, I like her," she said to Alex, but there was an edge in her voice that Piper picked up on, making her raise her chin indignantly,

"That party is where we were headed tonight though, funnily enough,"

Alex looked down at her, eyes raised in surprise. She hadn't mentioned anything about a party. She looked to Ash, smiling,

"Great, I guess I'll see you _both_ tonight then," she drawled, a strange emphasis on the word both that Piper didn't like at all,

"Yeah totally, shoot me a message when you're around we'll meet up or something,"

Ash smiled brightly at her, and Piper rolled her eyes as the redhead walked away. She looked up at Alex and raised a brow, waiting for her to explain,

"What?" Alex asked as she looked down at her,

"I was just waiting for you to put your tongue back in your mouth," Piper said, only half joking, and Alex scoffed,

"Shut up, asshole," she lightly shoved Piper and then wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her neck. Piper giggled and let it go for the moment, but kept a reminder to bring it up again once they were home.

Later that day, Piper found herself straddling Alex in nothing but her skin, sweaty from their roll around. She looked down at Alex's flushed face, smiling as they linked their hands,

"We should probably start getting ready soon," she said softly, and Alex shook her head, tightening her hands on Piper's,

"You can't surprise me with an empty dorm room and expect me to want to leave it now,"

Piper giggled, placing their entwined hands on her thighs,

"Not even for _Ash,"_ she teased, stretching out her name in a high pitched voice,

Alex smiled wide, eyes flashing with mirth,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Piper shrugged and stuck her lip out thoughtfully,

"Just seemed friendly with her is all,"

Alex watched as Piper looked down at their hands, and she smiled softly. Piper was jealous.

"She's just a girl I knew," Alex started, "Do you wanna know how I know her or are you just going to sit on me and mope, huh?"

Piper caught her eye and blushed, she thought she'd been pretty sneaky about her jealousy, but of course Alex saw straight through her,

"I wanna know," she said, and Alex rubbed her thumbs up and down Piper's on each of her hands,

"Remember that summer when I was 16 when I went away for almost the whole break to visit my aunt?"

Piper nodded, remembering back to before they were dating, when Alex had no idea of the insanely bright torch Piper was carrying for her. She had missed her even then, Alex couldn't afford a cell and she only got the chance to make a few calls on the landline, and it was a long and boring summer for Piper,

"That's where I met Ashley, she lived on my aunts street, she's a year older than us, but she was cool. I met her when I was sitting out back hiding from my mom, she gave me a cig and for the rest of the summer we hung out nearly every day. Smoking, drinking, just being stupid, y'know?"

Piper watched Alex's face as she spoke. She sounded so melancholic, like she really missed the time she spent with Ash, and it made Piper's chest hurt,

"Did you sleep with her?" She asked quietly, already half knowing the answer. She couldn't be mad, it was before she and Alex were anything more than friends, but she hadn't met anyone who Alex had slept with before and she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Alex searched her eyes to see what emotions were behind them, and decided that honesty was the best way to play it,

"Yeah," she said quietly, "she was the first person I ever had sex with,"

Piper's breath caught in her throat as she realised this girl wasn't just another fuck, she meant something. She tried to move her hands away, but Alex held onto them tightly, never taking her eyes away from Piper's face. As the blue orbs rose to meet her eyes, Piper choked back the sick feeling in her stomach to ask the question that was burning her insides up,

"Did you love her?"

"No," Alex said instantly, then she looked down to Piper's hands, "I thought I did, at the time."

Piper watched Alex's face as she focused on their hands, waiting for her to continue,

"Ash is the only person other than my mom that I'd ever had any kind of feelings for, after that summer I'd based everything I knew about relationships and love on what I felt for her… until I met you,"

Piper's heart stopped as Alex's big, affectionate eyes fixed on her own,

"And then I realised that what I felt for Ash was nothing but a crush, a short lived one at that. You hit me like a bus, even then I knew I liked you, but I didn't think you were interested in me, or girls at all for that matter,"

She smirked, and Piper smiled shyly back,

"So I looked for that connection elsewhere, but after you told me you liked me that first time, I knew that what I felt for Ash wasn't even remotely close to love. She was like a drop of rain and you were the entire storm, I couldn't have helped falling for you even if I wanted to,"

Piper swallowed against the lump in her throat, tears swimming in her eyes. That was the most romantic thing anybody had ever said to her, and her heart felt like it swelled out of her chest at the honesty in Alex's voice,

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to get jealous. I just heard the way she was speaking to you, as if she knew you better, and when she mentioned me not being your type it just got to me, you know? I already get insecure enough about not being enough for you without some hot redhead reiterating it to me,"

Alex pulled her down to her by her hands, feeling Piper's warm naked body press against her own. She rested a hand on her waist and one on her jawline as she looked up into the big blue eyes she was so in love with,

"You wanna know what my type is?" She asked Piper with a smirk, and the blonde's eyes widened,

"Oh god-" she started, and Alex cut her off,

"About 5"8, blonde hair, blue eyes. Tanned skin, cutest little laugh. Opinionated, does nothing but talk about books, has one hell of a temper. She's feisty but sensitive, and always quick to jump to the worst conclusion in any situation,"

Piper smiled at Alex's description of her,

"Al…" she started softly, but Alex interrupted again,

"Yeah I know, Janey Prescott from high school, what a dream she was,"

Piper's jaw dropped and she slapped Alex's arm playfully while Alex laughed loudly at her pout. Grinning, she flipped them over so Piper was below her, kissing her jaw and tickling her ribs until Piper giggled below her. She let go, moving her hand to rest on her stomach as she propped herself over Alex,

"I love you," she smiled, and Piper grinned up at her,

"I love you too," she whispered, pulling Alex to her and rolling over again, sealing their discussion with a kiss.

 **AN: There you go guys! It's a shorter one than I usually go for, but it's been sitting around waiting to be posted for a while and I figured it would lead on nicely to the next chapter, which is the post popular request of a jealous Piper! I've also got other suggestions you guys made on the list like a camping trip/double date with Nicky and my take of Alex making Piper squirt for the first time, which sounds pretty fun to write. Let me know if you have any more suggestions, and if you ever wanna talk don't forget to follow me on Tumblr stopthatlaura cos I'm on there 24/7.**

 **Also while it's already an essay, just wanted to give an answer to the anon that posted a review about my last chapter being kinda bad. I appreciate the criticism, I'll try and do better if you didn't like it, all I have to say in defence is that while I agree in the show Piper is the one with a temper, in that particular chapter the suggestion I was writing was one of a scared Alex, and I felt as though I couldn't really portray that fear if Piper was totally owning her own against Jared. I felt like I didn't totally write her as a 'whining damsel' I think it was as you put it, she tried to fight back, and it was her supporting Alex and being the strong one afterwards, but nonetheless I totally see your point, and thank you for being honest with me and I'll try to do better in the future!**

 **Anyway I've babbled enough, let me know what you thought!**

 **Laura xo**


	37. Chapter 37

Later that night Alex found herself sitting on the chair in front of Piper's mirror, her long denim clad legs stretched out, feet resting on the desk. Absent mindedly, she span around a makeup brush in front of her, head falling back in a groan as she felt her patience running out,

"Piper, come _on,"_ she whined, and put her glasses on top of her head to rub her face,

"I'm ready, I'm ready," she heard from behind her, and she tipped her head forward again, ready to make an annoyed comment, but stopped dead as her eyes landed on Piper.

She felt her jaw drop, and along with it, the glasses that were sitting on top of her head. Piper giggled slightly as she fiddled with one of her earrings, a light blush colouring her skin at the intense and unashamed look Alex was giving her, eyes taking in every inch from her feet to her hair,

"Jesus," Alex heard herself say, even though she hadn't intended to let the word slip. She took her legs down from the desk, spinning to face Piper properly, "come here," she beckoned, and Piper smirked as she sauntered over to her.

Alex opened her legs so Piper could stand between them, and let her eyes wander over her body. She was wearing a thin vest, lacy bra visible underneath, and a denim jacket. Her eye make up was smokier that it usually is, and her lipstick was a deep red that made her look somewhat mysterious, and caused a thrill to run through Alex's stomach. The main focal point for Alex however, was the skin tight leather pants she was wearing that hugged her like a second skin. She raised her hands, running them down the sides of her legs and to the back. She rested her head on Piper's stomach as she felt her hands run through her hair. Gently, she rested her hands over Piper's ass, squeezing lightly and feeling a deep breath leave her lips. As she squeezed, she felt Piper's hands tighten in her hair, and Alex grinned as she looked up at her,

"You expect me to leave when you look like this?"

Piper smiled,

"You like it?" She teased, tucking Alex's hair behind her ear as the brunette smirked up at her.

Alex breathed in deeply through her nose, shaking her head appreciatively,

" _Like_ doesn't even cut it, kid," she said lowly,

She squeezed her ass again softly, letting another breath escape her lips,

"Let's stay home," she muttered, nuzzling her nose into Piper's stomach, feeling it shake as the blonde giggled,

"We have to go to the party, I promised some of my friends I would be there," she tipped Alex's head back so they could meet eyes, leaning down as she gripped her face as she whispered, "and you have a date with _Ashleyyyyy_ ,"

She kissed her lightly as she giggled, and Alex growled in fake annoyance, standing up so she was taller again,

"Fuck Ashley," she smirked, and Piper pushed her away gently, cocking an eyebrow playfully as she linked their fingers and walked backwards, pulling Alex towards the door,

"You already did," she teased, and turned to leave as Alex ran up behind her, tickling her as they fell out of the door, Piper giggling as Alex nuzzled her neck and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist.

As they entered the party, Alex left straight away to get some drinks as Piper ran into some people she knew from class, leaving them to chat about exams as she went to find the alcohol. The music was loud, and Alex nodded to strangers who caught her eye on her way. As she expected, she didn't know a single person, so as soon as she picked up some drinks, she made her way straight back to Piper. She briefly considered shooting Ash a message as she'd said, but decided against it. Piper might be cool about their situation now, but she was quick to pounce, and once she had some alcohol in her system Ash could just _look_ at her in a certain way and Piper would have her for dinner.

Plus, she found she didn't really want Ashley around anyway. The thing they had was a long time ago, and despite the fact Alex had nothing to hide from Piper, and had no feelings whatsoever left for Ashley, she found that the redhead still seemed a little possessive over her when she introduced her to Piper today. She didn't want to hear anymore of the _she's not your type_ 's or _I know you better_ 's. She was with Piper now, she had changed. Alex had fallen in love, and that was something she wouldn't ever let anyone make her feel ashamed of.

As she reached Piper she dropped a kiss on her cheek, handing her a cup and resting a hand on the small of her back beneath her vest, rubbing soothingly at the skin there. Piper felt her eyes heat up at the seemingly innocent touch, but as she knew only too well; when it came to Alex Vause, nothing was innocent.

Alex smirked down at her with a brow raised, and Piper lifted her cup to her lips, surveying Alex with flirtatious, challenging eyes as she drank, watching how the green eyes that stared back lit up with mirth and want, before a cough from the people in front of them startled them out of their stare contest.

"Oh," Piper said embarrassedly, choking down the mouthful of alcohol she had, "guys, this is my girlfriend Alex,"

She turned to look at Alex and leaned into her side more, raising the hand that held the cup to sweep over the two girls in front of them,

"Al, this is Cary and Tasha, or as everyone here calls them…"

"Boo," the first one said as Alex smiled politely at her, tipping her glass in greeting,

"Tastyee," the taller girl said, extending the word at the end, and Alex grinned as she nodded at her too,

"You guys on Piper's course?" She asked, and Boo shook her head,

"Nah, I just sit in on the classes sometimes, great place to pick up chicks,"

Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise and chuckled, thinking she would get along well with Boo, and Taystee laughed too,

"We've got classes together, saying that P I ain't spoken to you yet about last Thursday, that shit was solid man,"

Piper nodded, and they got into a conversation about the finals they had coming up, and Boo rolled her eyes as she turned back to Alex. The two settled into conversation about Alex's bar, and Alex found herself thinking that Nicky would love her, she'd have to set something up with Piper about them coming to visit them back home.

As the night went on, Alex found herself steadily getting more and more tipsy, and she found herself catching Piper's eyes across the room, noticing the increasingly flirtatious light in the blue orbs.

She cocked her head at her on one of these occasions, gesturing towards the area where everyone was dancing and smirking as Piper flashed a huge grin her way. She made her way towards her as Alex walked backwards, looking Piper up and down, leering even more in her tipsy state.

As Piper reached her, Alex took one of her hands, spinning her around and pulling her back so Piper's back was pressed against her front. She heard Piper giggle as she raised one of her arms to stretch around the back of Alex's neck, the other hand linking with the empty hand on her hip,

"I'm a little bit drunk," Piper whispered as she rested her head back on Alex's shoulder, feeling Alex's chuckle vibrate through her back,

"Don't tell anybody...," Alex whispered into her ear, "but so am I,"

Piper giggled as Alex squeezed her tighter to her, starting to move her hips so they were dancing. With a rush of confidence, she started rolling her hips, letting them push back into Alex's, smirking when she heard the low, approving hum in her ear,

"You don't wanna start that game with me, Chapman," Alex murmured playfully, and Piper giggled again in her slightly hazy state,

"But that's my favourite game to play with you," she answered back, trying her hardest to sound seductive.

Something about her answer must have struck a chord with Alex, because she slipped the tips of her fingers under Piper's vest, barely grazing the skin there as she looked around to make sure they weren't being too obvious. She wrapped one arm around Piper's waist, blocking the view of her hand, and slipped the tips of her fingers into the waistband of the leather pants she hadn't been able to take her eyes off,

"Al…" Piper warned, she tried to sound stern, but it came out sounding like a mix of a threat and a plea, and Alex smiled wolfishly into her hair,

"Don't start something you can't finish," she said playfully, and Piper huffed a laugh as she saw through her tipsy fog and moved away from Alex's hands, turning to face her.

She grabbed the hem of the check shirt Alex was wearing, pulling her in so her mouth was at her ear,

"I intend to finish it, back at home, where there's nobody watching… or _listening_ ,"

She gently bit Alex's lobe at the end of her sentence, enjoying the sharp intake of breath she caused from her. Piper felt a thrill go through her at Alex's reaction, knowing she had the power to make her feel like that.

Alex looked at her with intense, burning green eyes, and Piper could swear she saw all the dirty things Alex was planning in that gaze alone. Almost roughly, Alex pulled Piper to her by her neck,

"Go say goodbye to your friends, I just need to give Boo my number,"

Piper stopped dead, the flirtatiousness of the situation dropping a notch,

"Uhm, why?" She asked, and Alex chuckled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear,

"She likes the sound of the bar, and she's cool. Nicky and I need to start hiring soon, I figured she might be a good place to start,"

Piper smiled warmly, chest swelling at the realisation Alex was getting on with her friends. She pulled her close again, so their lips were brushing,

"Hurry," she whispered, biting Alex's bottom lip gently and turning to say goodbye to her friends. Alex felt desire hit her hard, unfurling in her stomach, and she almost flung herself into the backyard to find Boo, desperate to be back to her girlfriend as quick as she could.

After finding her and giving her the cell number, promising to give her a call in the next few weeks, Alex all but jogged back towards the entrance to the house, a huge grin on her face as she thought of all the adorably seductive things drunk Piper was going to want to do tonight, when she found herself knocked backwards slightly by a girl stumbling by her.

Instinctively, Alex raised her hands to catch the person, resting them lightly on her hips and chuckling as she set her upright,

"Whoa there buddy, you might wanna slow down a bit," she laughed, before the redhead lifted her face, recognising the voice,

"Alex!" Ashley squealed, wrapping her arms around her shoulders,

"Hey, Ash," Alex smiled awkwardly, trying to sound enthusiastic. She took one hand away from her waist, patting her a few times lightly with the other before she tried to pull away, but Ash's arms locked around her,

"I haven't seen you all night," she slurred, and Alex turned her face away from her, eyes rolling back and then widening at the strong smell of alcohol on Ash's breath that she could smell even in her own drunk state. She placed her hands on either of Ash's wrists, trying to pry her hands away from her neck gently, but Ash was insistent, and her fingers stayed locked at the nape of her neck,

"Look I'm sorry I didn't see you much tonight," Alex said, still trying to move her hands, "I've been with Pipes, we're actually just heading home now-"

" _Home!?"_ Ash asked incredulously, tipping her head back dramatically to look Alex in the eyes, "Alex Vause home before 3? When did you get so boring?" She slurred, and Alex chuckled again awkwardly,

"Well I'm not some 16 year old wanting to spend as little time with her family as she could anymore, Ash. I told you that,"

Ash smiled seductively at her,

"No," she murmured, "you're definitely not some 16 year old anymore,"

"Could you let go of me?" Alex asked, the alcohol had worn off as her irritation grew, "I've gotta go, Piper's waiting for me,"

"Oh _Piper,"_ Ashley slurred angrily, " _Piper_ this and _Piper_ that, does she know I taught you everything you know about women?"

Ashley pulled her in closer, and Alex moved her head away from her as she tried to keep her cool, not wanting to hurt Ashley by tearing her away from her,

"Does she make you happy Al? Hm? The way I used to…" her voice lowered at the end as she moved her lips to Alex's ear, "I bet the prissy little blonde _still_ hasn't made you cum as many times as I did…"

Alex moved her hands to push Ash off her, anger winning out over politeness, but just as she made to move away, her eyes landed over Ashley's shoulder and onto a blonde figure she knew only too well,

"Piper…" she started as she pushed Ashley off her angrily, causing the redhead to stumble backwards. She knew how bad that must have looked from her point of view, but as she expected, her girlfriend was in no mood to listen,

"Save it Al. Why don't you go fuck her, huh? She seems pretty desperate for it," she looked at Ash in disgust before meeting Alex's eyes again, "and _apparently_ knows what you want better than I do, so why don't you just stay with her tonight,"

"Piper," Alex said again, but the blonde turned away, pushing angrily through the crowd back into the house. Alex looked at Ash for a split second, the smug smile on her face making her feel sick, "fuck you," she said lowly as she pushed past, ignoring the cries of her name from the redhead, drowning them out with cries of her own for her girlfriend.

Alex pushed through the crowd, finally catching up with Piper as she left the front door, grabbing onto her wrist at the very end of the front yard,

"Hey," she said, and Piper jerked her wrist away angrily,

" _What Alex_? What do you want? What could you possibly tell me that would make me feel any better about what I just saw?"

"What you _saw?_ What the fuck are you talking about?"

Alex tried to keep her voice level, but as she realised Piper was angry at _her_ and not just Ash, she felt a trickle of annoyance run through her.

Piper held her resolve, tears staining her cheeks, makeup running everywhere,

"She was all over you Alex, whispering shit in your ear. Do you think I didn't hear what she said to you?"

"It wasn't my fault Piper, she was drunk. I tried to get her off me, she wouldn't budge-"

"- It didn't look like you were putting up much of a fight-" Piper began, but Alex cut her off in the same fashion the blonde had just done to her,

"- No it wouldn't would it, because you only ever see what you want to see, don't you?"

Piper stopped, opening and then closing her mouth again, before clenching her jaw and whirling around, storming away again without a word,

" _Hey,"_ Alex shouted, once again grabbing her and pulling her towards her, holding her close and forcing her to look into her eyes, "would you just fucking listen to me for a second instead of running away like you always do?"

Piper said nothing, but met her eyes in a challenge, as though she was expecting nothing to come from Alex's mouth that would change her mind,

"I. Didn't. Do. Anything." Alex said slowly, holding Piper's angry gaze,

"She fell onto me, and wouldn't let me go. I tried to get her off me, I told her I needed to find you, and _she_ got all jealous. _She_ wouldn't let go of me, _she_ said you weren't good enough for me, _she_ started talking about sex, and _she_ is the one you should be pissed at, not me,"

Piper clenched her jaw again, nostrils flaring, and Alex loosened her grip on her arms slightly, knowing she had the blonde's attention,

"I know it looked bad, but I swear to you Piper, I swear, nothing was going to happen. I was looking for you, I told her that, she got pissed. It wasn't my fault,"

Piper searched her eyes, darting between them angrily. Slowly, Alex watched as the ice in them melted, replaced with a mix of relief, embarrassment and a hint of possessiveness,

"You've got to stop doing this Pipes," Alex said softly as she completely let go of the blonde, "I love you, for fuck sake. How many times do I have to tell you that before you stop flying off the handle every time a girl comes near me?"

"She wasn't just _any girl_ Alex," Piper defended herself, "after everything you told me today, what did you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to trust me," Alex said softly, raising a hand to cup one side of Piper's face, "you have nothing to worry about, it should be Ashley you're flipping out on, not me. You're the only thing I've seen all day, even after I was so close to her I couldn't tell you what Ash was even wearing tonight, I was paying attention to you,"

Piper opened her mouth, about to apologise for being so hotheaded, when the whiny, high voice that Piper was beginning to hate with an increasing passion rang through the yard,

"Al come on, it's not worth the argument,"

Alex closed her eyes in frustration, turning round and preparing to give Ashley a full run down on what was going through her mind, but before she had a chance, the low, angry voice of her girlfriend cut her off,

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked, and Alex turned to look at her, expecting yet another argument, when she realised that Piper's eyes were actually fixed on Ash over her shoulder,

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" Piper asked again, louder, gently pushing past Alex to walk towards Ashley,

"Pipes," Alex earned in a low voice, linking their fingers together to keep her a safe distance from the other girl,

"No Alex, I'm fed up of this shit," Piper kept her hand in Alex's, but stood in front of her, getting right into Ash's space, "why can't you just leave her alone?"

Ashley stared at her, eyes unfocused and a sly smirk on her face,

"You're nothing special Piper," she slurred at her, "you'll realise that soon,"

Piper felt a pang of hurt go through her chest, but felt Alex squeeze her fingers, stepping forward as she began to speak,

"Hey, shut th-"

"It's fine, Al." Piper said softly, holding the top of her arm with her free hand, "let's go home,"

Alex stared at her, frowning, and Piper regarded her with soft eyes. She knew Alex was about to defend her, and that wiped away any kind of anger or resentment that settled inside of her. She was jealous, and Piper took the high ground, choosing to walk away instead of stay and argue.

Gently, she pulled Alex away from Ash, towards the road. Alex followed her, a small, seemingly proud smile on her face,

"Goodbye, Ashley," Piper smirked, "maybe we'll see you around,"

Ash shouted as they left, not realising that neither of them were listening anymore. Alex wrapped her arm around Piper's shoulders as their hands linked.

As they made their way to Piper's floor in the elevator, Piper stared at Alex as she flicked through something on her phone. Her eyes ran over every detail of her, from her long legs to her perfectly messy hair, and she felt a wave of affection pass through her that made her knees weak.

She didn't tell Alex enough how much she loved her, how so incredibly lucky she was to have her. She could have so many girls if she wanted, between her looks and her witty charm, and she was Piper's. She loved her, she looked after her, and she treated her so, so well, suddenly she felt words bubbling from her lips without even meaning to,

"I love you," she said simply, and Alex looked up from her phone, eyebrows raised and an amused but affectionate smile on her face,

"Well that's lucky, cos I love you too, you crazy sap,"

Piper smiled widely, an urge to kiss that smirk she loved so much taking over her.

She moved closer to her and did just that, pressing her smile against Alex's just because she could, bringing her hands into the dark mane of hair as the doors opened onto her floor. Alex walked her backwards, chuckling against her lips as they reached Piper's door, backing the blonde against it as she tucked her cell into her back pocket so her hands were free to grip her hips.

She slipped her hand into Piper's back pocket as their kisses grew more insistent, easily slipping it into the door and unlocking it, falling through as Piper pulled at her shirt. She kicked the door closed, and Piper giggled as she fell onto the bed, dragging Alex on top of her. Alex paused to lean away, looking down at Piper all flushed face and wide eyes, brushing her hair from her face,

"You're in a strangely happy mood," she murmured playfully, running their noses together, and Piper wrapped her hands around her neck tightly,

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you,"

Alex cocked a brow at her, grin threatening to rip her face in two,

"I could have told you that a long time ago," she teased, and Piper giggled again, peppering Alex's jaw with light kisses.

Alex hummed happily,

"If I knew this is the reaction I would get I would have girls flirt in front of you more often," she joked, and Piper narrowed her eyes playfully, pulling her neck gently and rolling as Alex allowed them to move so she was straddling her.

"I'm sorry for getting mad," Piper said quietly as she leaned over her, her blonde hair tickling Alex's face. Alex smiled softly at her, apologies were rare from Piper,

"It's okay," she answered just as softly, and Piper leaned down to press their lips together.

Gently, Alex shuffled back on the bed, sitting up so her legs dangled off the end, Piper's legs wrapped tightly around her. Piper deepened their kiss as Alex's hands rested at her waist. Slowly, she slid her hands from either side of Alex's face and down her neck, setting a shiver through her, to push her shirt over her shoulders. Alex continued kissing Piper as she lifted her hands away to pull the shirt off her wrists, throwing it to the ground and putting her hands back on Piper's hips, beneath the denim jacket.

Piper shuffled the jacket over her own shoulders, letting it fall back before she gripped Alex's neck again, harder this time. Their kisses deepened as Piper stroked her tongue against Alex's, feeling rather than hearing the low groan it earned her.

Alex slid her hands from Piper's hips round to her back, lowering them to cup her ass, breaking the kiss with a bite to her lip as she squeezed softly,

"I didn't get enough time with this tonight as I wanted," she murmured, and Piper giggled as she scattered kisses across Alex's jaw and neck,

"I'm sure we can make up for that now," she breathed into her ear, and Alex felt as her fingertips, cold still from the night, brushed the skin of her waist as she rose the t-shirt Alex wore over her torso. She raised her arms, helping to rid the clothing, before putting them straight back where they were once it was discarded,

"You're being quite the minx tonight, Chapman," she muttered as Piper's hands moved straight to the clasp of her bra,

"And who's fault is that?" Piper teased, pulling off the bra and knocking Alex back so she was leaning over her again, hand immediately coming up to rest over one of her breasts, squeezing softly.

Alex let out a shaky breath at the contact, finding herself being much less dominant that she usually liked to be, and also finding herself enjoying it.

Piper pulled her own shirt over her head, sitting back to unclasp her bra as Alex watched, letting the material fall and slinging it across the room.

Immediately, Alex's hands raised to cup both of her breasts, and Piper's hips bucked involuntarily, one hand tangled in her own blonde had, the other resting lightly on Alex's stomach.

Alex felt a hot jolt in her lower stomach as she watched Piper enjoying her touch, before her hands were dragged away all too soon and she found herself pinned below her, Piper's fingers tangled with hers on either side of her head,

"Let me," Piper whispered hotly in her ear, and Alex swallowed thickly as she felt Piper's wet kisses trail down her neck and over her collarbone. As she made her way down Alex's body, she unclasped their hands, running her fingertips down Alex's arms before resting one over her breast, using the other to prop herself up slightly.

Alex didn't protest.

She moved her hands to rest behind her head, cocking it to the side to watch Piper make her way down her body, letting her take the lead.

She felt a moan slip from her lips as Piper's warm and wet tongue found her nipple at the same time as her fingers brushed the opposite one. Her hips bucked slightly, and she felt Piper smile against her skin at the reaction.

As she watched Piper's tongue circle and flick her nipple, eyes closed as she focussed on her task, Alex forced herself to close her eyes, the image tightening her lower stomach much too quickly.

"Just like that, Pipes," she whispered as the blonde began to squeeze her other nipple in time with her licks, trapping it between two of her fingers and pulling.

"You like that?" Piper asked quietly, feeling a rush of power run through her at how open Alex was being for her.

She nodded, lip caught between her teeth, and Piper let her mouth slide down, pressing open mouthed kisses around her ribs and running the tip of her tongue all the way down her stomach to the hem of her jeans.

Alex kicked her shoes off as Piper settled on her knees between her legs, on the floor by the bed.

Piper giggled at the unusually ungraceful move,

"Eager aren't we," she asked as she rested her chin just above the line of Alex's pants. Alex just smirked, not looking at her and her eyes still closed.

Smiling, piper sat up to unbutton Alex's jeans, pulling gently as she rose her hips to help them down. As she slid them off and threw them across the room, she moved her mouth to her panties, breathing hot air over them.

Alex's hips jerked up to the source of the heat, causing Piper to giggle softly,

"Don't tease me, Piper," Alex warned, eyes still closed and head back,

"I'll tease you as much as I like," Piper answered, crawling back up her body to rest her mouth by Alex's ear as her hand slowly slipped into the black lace panties, "It's mine to tease," she whispered, revelling in the low moan she got in response.

"Is it now?" Alex asked seductively, enjoying the dominant side Piper was displaying,

"Mhmm," Piper hummed as her fingertips were met with warm wetness. As her fingers met her sensitive skin, Alex let out a soft hiss, raising her body to meet Piper's hand,

"Who's is it, Al?" Piper asked, smiling,

Alex hummed appreciatively, enjoying the dirty talk,

"It's yours," she answered lowly, and Piper made an agreeing noise as she bit her earlobe softly,

"That's right, baby," she whispered, rubbing circles slightly harder over her clit.

Alex felt her temperature rising as the coil in her abdomen tightened, Piper's touches combined with her words was pushing her embarrassingly high, and she could hear the loud pants that were starting to escape from her lips.

Suddenly, Piper pulled her hand from her panties, rubbing the wetness on her fingertips on Alex's stomach as she dragged them up her body. Alex opened her mouth to protest, but Piper bit her, slightly harder than usual, on the skin of her neck, causing a gasp instead,

"Don't," Piper warned, moving her lips right to Alex's ear, "I wanna taste you," she whispered, and Alex let a berg uncharacteristic whimper slip from her mouth. She hadn't been this worked up in a long time, and she nodded enthusiastically as Piper made her way down her body.

She hooked her fingers into Alex's panties as she settled on the floor between her legs, dragging them down and off her long legs. She dropped her head to place wet kisses on her inner thighs, pausing just above where Alex wanted her. Looking up, she saw that Alex still had her head laid back, and a strange desire to have Alex watch her make her come undone ran through her,

"Look at me," she murmured, making sure her warm breath spread over the sensitive skin.

Alex raised her head, tucking a pillow behind her so she could meet Piper's eyes,

"I want you to watch, so you know exactly who's making you feel like this,"

Alex swallowed and nodded, and Piper leaned in, taking a long and deliberately slow lick up her centre, tasting Alex on her tongue and closing her eyes as a low groan escaped her.

Alex moaned, the loudest she had moaned yet, and gripped either side of the pillow with her hands as she watched Piper begin to lick her with her eyes closed.

She let steady pants out of her mouth as she watched Piper's warm, pink tongue meet her skin. Piper's eyes were closed, enjoyment clear on her face, and knowing that Piper was getting pleasure out of licking her up only added fuel to the growing fire in Alex's stomach. She watched as the tongue sped up, flicking relentlessly against her clit, and allowed her moans to get louder, hips raising to match Piper's rhythm. Her eyes began fluttering shut as she fought to keep them open against the pleasure, eyebrows furrowed against the coil that was threatening to snap at any moment.

Piper was lost in Alex's taste, eyes closed and enjoying the smooth, warm feel on her tongue as she flicked her clit back and forth rapidly. She moved her hands up Alex's torso without opening her eyes, the growing moans from her girlfriend letting her know she was getting close, and cupped one of her breasts, squeezing the nipple between her fingers,

"Fuck, Piper," Alex groaned, fists gripping and pulling at the pillow beneath her head as she reached the point of no return. Selfishly, she began to grind her hips hard into Piper's face, feeling the vibrations of Piper's moan at her actions. As she watched Piper's tongue flick relentlessly over her clit, eyes closed and completely lost in pleasuring her, and her fingers tweaking at her nipple, she felt the pressure that was building break, and in a low growl she heard herself grind out,

"Ugh, fuck… I'm cumming,"

With that she let herself release, hands tangled in her pillow and hips moving haphazardly into Piper's mouth. The blonde moaned as Alex's taste got stronger, following her jerky movements with her tongue to prolong the orgasm. She opened her eyes as she softened her licks, watching as Alex's bare chest rose and fell in shallow breaths. She delivered a kiss just above her sensitive spot, dragging herself up and over Alex's body again, kissing her jaw and neck lightly as her girlfriend calmed down beneath her,

"Jesus," Alex whispered, opening her eyes to a grinning Piper,

"Piper," the blonde teased, "but after that I don't blame you for getting confused,"

Alex chuckled and slapped Piper's waist lightly as she wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to her side as she closed her eyes again,

"You're hot when you're possessive," Alex murmured, and Piper giggled,

"I could give you a run for your money, huh?"

It was at that point that Alex realised Piper was still wearing those leather pants, and as the image of Piper's ass in them clouded her mind, she flipped them over with a growl,

"We'll see about that," she murmured, and made her way down Piper's body.

Piper closed her eyes, biting her lip in a grin as she tangled one of her hands in the brunette locks, back arching as the pants were roughly torn from her, allowing Alex to take her as her own just as Piper had with her.

 **AN: Hey guys! The reviews for the last one really kicked off, huh? Honestly I appreciate all of them, no harm done. I tried really hard with this chapter and I hope you like it, so if we could move on and focus on the rest of the story that would be great! As always, let me know what you think!**

 **Laura**

 **Ps: to the reviewer who asked about the timelines, good spot! Alex did indeed meet Piper when she was 14, but didn't get with her in a romantic way until after she had met Ashley. What I was trying to say was that Alex had always had feelings for Piper, but as she assumed those feelings would never be returned, she allowed herself to close them away and look for that kind of connection elsewhere. She thought she found it in Ash, but it wasn't until Piper told her her feelings were returned that she really felt what love felt like, and realised that it was much stronger than anything she ever felt for Ashley. It was a poor choice of words on my part using "then I met you," in the last chapter, I didn't think it through as well as you did, but I hope that clears up your question!**


	38. Chapter 38

Piper sat at on the stairs outside of her dorm, suitcases backed and scattered around her. She'd waved goodbye to Jess, telling her she'd arranged to meet sometime during the holidays, and slumped down onto her suitcases, waving hello to summer.

She stretched out, tipping her head back to feel the pleasant warmth of the sun, legs sprawled in front of her catching the rays in her shorts. She felt her phone buzz in her back pocket, lifting her hips to take it out, smiling at Alex's name springing up in her messages,

 **Alex: I'll be there in 10, freshman x**

She giggled, putting the cell back without replying, knowing Alex was calling her that just to get a rise out of her now that her first year was done. Alex hadn't ever come to pick her up from college before, not usually trusting her rusty old car to work for her. She'd recently started to make more money as the bar took in more and more customers. Boo had become a fixture at Cali, and as they hired more staff and the word spread, Nicky and Alex had more than adapted to the life of being bar owners.

The first thing Alex had done with her first decent payslip was buy herself a new car. It was still second hand, but considering her last car had passed through 10 pairs of hands before it got to her, it was a big improvement. She smiled as she turned onto Piper's street, excitement brewing that she was now able to pick her up and drop her off at college instead of taking that damn coach she spent half of her last year on.

She beeped as she pulled up in front of where Piper was waiting, smirking at the confused look on her face as she surveyed her new car. Alex rose out of the drivers side, facing Piper and putting her hands on the roof of her car, patting it affectionately,

"What do you think of the new ride?" She asked, and Piper squealed delightfully as her eyes landed on her girlfriend, running around the car to embrace her. She dropped a quick kiss to Alex's cheek as she turned to look at her new wheels. Grinning excitedly at her, she ran her hand over the doors and round to the front,

"It's great, Al," she beamed, "very, uhm… red,"

Alex laughed loudly, walking round to pull Piper to her side as they both looked at her car,

"It _is_ very red, but it's much more than that. I won't bore you with the details since I know you don't speak car, but it's more than enough to get me from home to here, so there'll be no more coach journeys for either of us when you leave your car at home,"

Piper beamed, kissing Alex on her lips as she leaned back against the car, arms slung around her neck,

"Come on Pipes," Alex spoke against her lips, "let's go home."

"So I have a surprise for you," Alex grinned as they drove, trying to keep her eyes on the road and not on how good Piper looked with her shades on and the wind blowing in her hair,

"Oh yeah?" She asked excitedly, turning to face her and placing her shades on her head.

Alex nodded,

"We're gunna spend the weekend with my mom," Alex smiled, but a part of her was worried that Piper wouldn't want to come home from college to spending a few days in her small space with her mother, "if that's okay with you, anyway. I mean I could drop you off at your parent's and go, but-"

"Are you kidding?," Piper interrupted, "Al I love your mom, you know that. I haven't seen her in ages,"

"So you wanna go?" Alex asked happily, and Piper smiled wide, reaching over to rest her hand on Alex's thigh as she spoke,

"I'd go anywhere if you were gunna be there,"

Alex rolled her eyes but couldn't contain the genuine smile of happiness Piper's comment caused,

"You're such a loser," she joked, and Piper giggled,

"I'm _your_ loser," she counted, keeping up the traditional playfulness they'd always done since they started dating, and Alex shook her head, looking forward to a weekend at home with the two most important people in her life.

* * *

Alex stopped off in New York so Piper could drop her things off at her house. Turning into the huge driveway of Piper's stately home, she felt a strange sense of nervousness that brought back her high school days as she stopped the car. Piper looked at her softly, putting her hand across the car to rest on her thigh,

"Are you okay?" She asked, and Alex nodded vigorously, an attempt at a convincing smile meekly plastered on her face as she turned towards Piper, avoiding meeting her eyes. The

"If you wanna go take your stuff inside… say hi to your mom and stuff, I'll wait here…"

Piper frowned at her,

"Why would you wait here?"

Alex finally met her eyes, an innocence shining in them that Piper had only seen a handful of times. Her eyes darted from Piper's eyes to the door of the house,

"Well… I didn't… I didn't think…."

Piper leant over and silenced her with a soft kiss, the hand that wasn't on Alex's thigh reaching up to cup her face,

"I don't care what my mom thinks," Piper whispered against her lips, "she knows about you, she knows where I'm spending my summer, and she can't say anything about it,"

Alex smiled, dropping a quick kiss on her lips,

"I love you,"

Piper smiled,

"I love _you,_ you sap,"

She rose out of the car, noticing how Alex was letting out deep breaths every now and then, nervously pushing her hair around even though it was perfect how it was,

"Aw," Piper teased as she popped the trunk, pulling out her case, "is big bad Alex Vause scared of Mama Chapman?"

Alex smirked at her, but the tightness in her chest remained,

"Nah," she chuckled, taking Piper's case from her and tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear as Piper gazed up at her happily, "big bad Alex Vause is _terrified_ of Mama Chapman,"

"Well get a grip Vause," Piper smirked, "cos we're going in,"

Giggling, she pulled Alex into the house, unlocking it and dumping her bag in the hallway as Alex dragged a case in behind her,

"Mom?" Piper called, "Mom, it's me,"

Piper heard the shrill voice of her mother shout from the top of the stairs, echoing along the hallway, and she heard Alex nervously clear her throat behind her. Turning to look at her, she noticed how the brunette was smoothing down her shirt, looking at the scuff on her boots and raising it to rub it harshly with the hand that wasn't holding hers.

Piper squeezed her hand to get her attention, her heart clenching at how much a small meeting with her mother meant to Alex,

"Hey," she whispered, and Alex looked up at her, "come here,"

Alex felt a blush creep up her face, feeling frustration at how awkward she knew she was being. She wasn't used to feeling so out of place, and usually she didn't care what people thought of her, but this was Piper's family and as much as she wished it didn't matter to her, it really did.

She stepped closer to Piper as her hand was tugged, smiling down at the reassuring gaze Piper gave her, running her thumb over the back of her hand just as Carol appeared atop the stairs.

"Piper darling I haven't seen you in far too-"

Carol stopped as she noticed Alex, eyes darting from her daughter to their joint hands and back again. Alex made to pull away, but Piper kept her grip firm, and immediately felt her girlfriend yield, stepping closer to her again,

"Alex." Carol stated off handedly,

"Hello, Mrs Chapman," Alex smiled politely, and Piper released her hand, wrapping her hand around her waist. The brunette smiled down at her, putting a hand on her shoulder,

"Hi, mom," Piper smiled, "I'm just dropping off some of my stuff before we head to Jersey, I'm staying with Alex's mom for the weekend,"

Both Alex and Piper saw a brief flash of relief on Carol's face before she expertly hid it, a trait that Piper had learnt from her,

" _Jersey_ ," she said distastefully, "be careful down there, Piper. You know what it's like,"

Piper opened her mouth to speak, but Alex got there first,

"I'm from Jersey," Alex stated, "we moved here when I started high school, my mom only recently moved back since I have my own place now,"

Carol looked her over as though she was something nasty at the bottom of her shoe,

"Yes well," she cleared her throat, "it's just not as refined as we are around here,"

Alex chuckled without humour, all the nervousness and need to impress she had felt had disappeared,

"My mother has another word for what you call refined," she sneered,

" _Al,"_ Piper whispered next to her, trying to defuse the tension,

"Oh really?" Carol asked, already looking incredibly disinterested,

"Mhm," Alex nodded with her bottom lip jutted out, " _assholes,"_

" _Alex,"_ Piper warned again as she tugged her hand to get her to look at her, at the same time she heard her mother gasp,

"Keep that low brow, trailer trash language out of my household," she whispered, horrified, and Piper span round to face her,

" _Mom,"_ she snapped, as Alex breathed out another humourless laugh, rubbing her jaw in frustration,

"Alex," Piper said again, feeling like some kind of helpless parrot. Alex dropped a kiss on her cheek,

"I'll wait in the car,"

With that she turned and walked out, head hanging towards the ground as Piper tried to grab for her.

Piper clenched her jaw against the tears that threatened in her eyes, turning back to her mom,

"How _dare_ you speak to her like that," Piper said slowly as Carol came to stand in front of her,

"Piper dear, when will you see that she is poison to you? You could do so much better, isn't it time you grew out of this silly phase?"

Piper blinked once, recoiling as though she'd been slapped,

"Phase?"

"Yes," Carol nodded, "Your father and I decided to let you get this out of your system, but it's ran its course now. You need to make foundations, what about when you want children, someone to provide for you?-"

"Alex can do all of those things with me," she said through her teeth, "and she isn't a _phase,_ "

"Piper-"

"No, mom. You wonder why I never come home, why I never visit you and dad, it's because you're like _this._ I have a girlfriend, who I love, why can't you accept that?"

She threw her last bag down to land at Carol's feet,

"I'll come get my stuff when summer's over," she said shortly, ignoring the calls of her name as she turned away from her and back to the car.

She slammed the door on the way out, sliding into the car next to Alex and staring at her, waiting for her to make eye contact,

"Al?" She asked quietly, but the brunette continued to stare out of the window, fingers drumming in the wheel. Slowly, she pulled out of the drive, and when Piper slid her hand to entwine with hers over the console, Alex's reply was just to squeeze back, fighting against the tears that welled in her eyes.

Piper knew instantly that Alex was driving to her apartment, and she waited patiently, simply holding onto her hand as tight as she could.

As they entered Alex's place, Piper tried once again to break the silence,

"Al…" she started again, but was cut off by her strong arms wrapping around her,

"I'm sorry I lost my shit," she whispered into Piper's hair as the blonde hugged her tightly around the waist, squeezing her eyes shut as Alex hurried her face into her neck, "it just gets me when people look down on me, you know?"

Piper hugged her tightly, shaking her head,

"Al, you don't have _anything_ to be sorry about,"

Alex stood up straight, and Piper placed a hand on either side of her cheek, rubbing a tear that had escaped the corner of her eye with a thumb,

"I had too much faith in my mom, I thought she could at least be fucking civil with you," she shook her head, huffing out a frustrated sigh, "she doesn't get it, she just doesn't seem to _believe_ me when I tell her how I feel about you, she called it a fucking phase,"

Alex closed her eyes and laughed humourlessly, placing a hand on the side of Piper's neck,

"I never wanted to come between you and your parents, Pipe," she whispered, and Piper rubbed her thumb over her lips, silencing her,

"My parents came between me and my parents," she stated, holding Alex's gaze, "if they want to throw away their relationship with me because I fell in love with a woman, it's their own choice,"

Alex stared into her blue eyes, darting between the two of them. She saw nothing but love and honestly shining out to her, and was once again hit with a wave of unfathomable affection for the blonde girl in front of her. She pressed her lips tenderly to Piper's, enjoying the softness for a moment before Piper pulled away slightly,

"Come on," she murmured as she took the keys from Alex's hand, "let's go see your mom, I'll drive."

* * *

"Mom?" Alex called, exactly the same way Piper had called her own mother just hours before, "mom, it's me,"

Piper smiled as she dropped a bag next to the doorway. Alex's house wasn't as grand as hers by any means, she could probably fit the whole of it in her own front room, but it was more of a _home_ than her vast space had ever been.

As if to prove her own thoughts, Diane rushed around to the doorway as Piper placed Alex's car keys on the counter near the door, a huge smile on her face as Alex lazily threw an arm around Piper's shoulders,

"Alex Vause, where the hell have you been?"

Diane embraced her tightly, and Alex wrapped one arm around her waist, melting into the comfort that only her mom's closeness could give her. As she wrapped an arm around Diane, she rested her other hand affectionately on the back of Piper's neck, feeling a strange need to stay touching them both,

"Im sorry, I know I haven't been home in a while,"

Diane hummed disapprovingly but still smiled, pulling away and resting a hand on the side of Alex's face,

"Too much work at that bar, I don't know who decided to trust you and Nicky around alcohol and all those women,"

Diane then turned to Piper, who giggled at Alex's offended expression, and her smile grew impossibly wider,

"Not that I need to worry about any women any more, do I?"

"I hope not," Piper teased as she leant into Diane's embrace, feeling her chuckle against her ear.

Piper had noticed from the very first moment she met Diane, when she and Alex were nothing more than new friends, she had _still_ shown her more affection than her own mother ever had. She could count the number of genuine hugs Carol had given her on one hand; she'd lost count of how many times she'd relaxed into Diane's arms.

Diane leant away, placing a hand affectionately on Piper's cheek for a few seconds as she smiled down at her. She knocked her head towards the kitchen,

"You girls hungry? I'm making pasta,"

Alex and Piper both nodded as Diane rested a hand on Piper's shoulder, steering her towards the kitchen,

"Al, do you wanna take your bags up to your room and me and Pipe will get started on dinner?"

As she asked the question she was already almost out of the room, and Piper turned to throw her a cheeky wink as Alex shook her head and huffed a laugh,

"Yes ma'am," she muttered under breath, picking up her bag and Piper's and dragging them up to her room.

* * *

When she returned, she leant at the doorway for a second and just watched Piper interact with her mom. The blonde was sat on the kitchen counter with a glass of wine, giggling at whatever story her mom was telling her as Diane chopped onions by her side, nudging her leg every now and then as she teased her about something Alex couldn't hear.

Alex walked towards them, putting her hand on her mom's shoulder as she leant over to look at the food,

"That smells great," she muttered, moving to where Piper sat to stand between her legs and drop a quick kiss on her lips. She felt Piper's legs tighten around her and caught her eye as she pulled away, stuffing the urge to crush her tighter to her down in her stomach. Piper knew exactly what she was thinking, and cocked an eyebrow at her flirtatiously as she raised her glass to her lips. Alex turned around so her back was leaning into Piper, feeling one of the blonde's hands run through her own hair absently as Diane stirred what was in the pan, smiling softly at them both,

"So Al, how's that bar going?"

* * *

As they ate, Diane asked Piper all about her first year at college, cracking jokes every now and then and teasing Piper's polite manners that she still hadn't managed to drop around her mom,

"… my last exam was so difficult though, some of the questions just made me wonder you know how the _fuck_ am I supposed-"

She blushed, putting her hand over her mouth,

"Shit I'm sorry," she breathed, then closed her eyes again as she let another swear word slip. Alex snorted into her plate as she covered her mouth, trying to disguise it as a coughing fit so Piper wouldn't be pissed that she laughed at her.

It didn't work.

She sat up, hand still over her mouth, meeting Piper's glare, and tried to get her face under control. Her eyes slid to meet her mom's, who let out a loud laugh at Piper's reaction to swearing in front of her, causing Alex to start laughing again too.

Piper felt herself go red, the heat around her neck rising,

"It's just a word, Piper," Diane said between her laughs, "say it, go ahead, fuck fuck fuck,"

Piper looked at Diane who was still giggling lightly with an eyebrow raised, exactly the way Alex looks when she teased her, and back to Alex who mouthed _'fuck fuck fuck'_ at her with her own eyebrows raised, and let out a relieved and embarrassed laugh, cursing her WASP upbringing for making her look like a loser once again,

" _Fuck,"_ Piper giggled, exasperated as she ran a hand through her hair, and Alex and Diane clapped sarcastically, making Piper smile widely as appreciation ran through her for both of the women in front of her.

That night, after numerous glasses of wine and plates of food, Alex and Piper found themselves cuddled up beneath a blanket as they watched TV with Diane seated across the room from them.

Alex tried to focus on the TV, she really did. Her mom was in the room, she knew she couldn't do anything _too_ inappropriate with her girlfriend, but the long day was hitting her, and despite being with Piper for more than 12 hours now she _still_ hadn't touched her anything other than innocently since the last time she had visited her at Smith over a month ago, and her closeness was starting to get to her.

Sneakily, she rested her hand on Piper's thigh beneath their cover, instantly revelling in the warmth of skin that her shorts provided. She made it seem innocent enough, just lightly resting her palm on her inner thigh, watching as Piper smiled affectionately at her and rested her own hand over Alex's lovingly.

Piper should have guessed though that _nothing_ with Alex was innocent, and within a few minutes began to feel her pinky finger run back and forth where the skin of her thigh met the edge of her shorts. She looked sideways at Alex, but her girlfriend didn't look back at her. Her eyes stayed fixed on the tv, a smirk playing on her lips. Piper turned back to the TV, putting her elbow up to rest on the top of the sofa by Alex's head, propping her own on her hand as she refocused back on the show they were watching.

Gently, Alex began to brush her fingertips up and down Piper's thigh, scraping her nails lightly along the skin as she moved. Piper didn't look at her this time, but pressed her hand on top of Alex's, stilling her movement. At this, Alex tilted her head to look at Piper without her mom seeing, smirking at what she found.

Piper sat, face illuminated only by the television, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed, lip caught between her teeth as she clasped Alex's hand. She felt a jolt go through her as she realised that Piper wanted her, the expression on her face couldn't be mistook as anything else, and swallowed thickly; she had intended to tease Piper, but found herself getting wound up just as quickly.

Piper meanwhile, was desperately trying to think of anything but how warm and inviting Alex's skin felt against hers after so long of being without it. She'd had a stressful day, and all she wanted was to get wrapped up in Alex and forget everything but her girlfriend's name. She pressed her eyes tightly closed as she heard Alex swallow harshly right near her ear, feeling her own breathing pick up at the fact Alex wanted her just as badly. She opened her eyes, trying to get her own breathing under control, and looked towards Diane, trying to figure out a way to drag Alex to bed without being too obvious.

As that thought ran through her head, the credits began rolling across the TV, and Diane stretched out, groaning loudly,

"Well girls, this old bat needs her beauty sleep. Got an early shift at work tomorrow," as she spoke she stood up, and both Alex and Piper tried to pass off their excited smiles as polite ones,

"Okay mom, I'll see you tomorrow night," Alex said quietly as Diane leant down to kiss her forehead, moving to Piper to do the same,

"G'night girls,"

"Night, Diane," Piper said, smiling happily up at her, and diane frowned as she made her way out of the room,

"Oh-" she said as she stopped at the doorway, looking back at them, "don't make too much noise tonight, remember who's room you're next to,"

With that she climbed the stairs to her bedroom, and Alex waited before she heard her door close and lock before snorting a loud laugh, feeling Piper slap her lightly as she blushed a deep red,

"Oh come on," Alex laughed, wiping her eyes, "she's only kidding-"

"She _knew_ what you were trying to do to me under those covers, Alex," Piper hissed, and Alex smirked like a schoolboy, placing her hand back on Piper's thigh and leaning over to her,

"That reminds me…" she murmured as she moved to press her lips against Piper's, but she moved her head at the last minute, turning so Alex's lips landed on her cheek instead,

"Alex," Piper warned, putting her hands up to push her away, but as she flattened her palms she felt Alex's tongue swirl over the skin beneath her ear, and her fingers curled of their own accord, bringing Alex closer to her instead. The weeks she'd gone without her caught up to her and she found herself unable to think of anything but Alex's skin on hers, and she rested her hands on Alex's ass, thumbs resting on the bare skin above her jeans where her shirt had ridden up as she moved her head to capture Alex's lips with hers feverishly,

"There's the Piper I was looking for," she murmured against her lips, and Piper let out a breath that was somewhere between a laugh and a moan,

"Less talking, more touching," she whispered as she placed Alex's hand on her chest over her vest. Alex felt heat spread through her at Piper's softness beneath her fingers, and she moved her mouth to kiss along her jaw, bitting her ear with her teeth gently,

"Do you wanna stay here or go to bed?" She breathed, and Piper clutched at her shirt as her breath caught in her throat,

"Here," she whispered, and Alex leant back, cocking a brow up in surprise. Piper blushed deeply but met Alex's amused eyes, "there's less chance she'll here me if we stay down here,"

Alex grinned down at her as she rolled off the sofa to lay on the floor, pulling a cushion down to lay under her head and the blanket down next to her, opening it out and knocking her head towards herself and smiling warmly at Piper.

Piper grinned, worrying about Diane flying out of her head as she dived into the warm embrace of her girlfriend, finding herself cocooned by the soft blanket and Alex's softer body. She sat up, straddling Alex's hips and feeling the sudden urge to speed things along. She hadn't touched Alex this way in far too long, and after the day they'd both had; they needed this.

She lifted her vest above her head, dropping it by their side as she slid her bra off and threw it to the side too. Alex exhaled loudly as Piper's body came into view, hands reaching up of their own accord to cover her breasts, moaning softly at the feel of them in her hands,

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this sight," she murmured as her eyes swept over the blonde's half naked body,

"I definitely won't," Piper murmured as she looked down at Alex, resting a hand on her jaw, resting her thumb at her lips and feeling a jolt run through her when she slipped it into her mouth, biting the pad gently.

Piper groaned, moving her hands down to pull her shirt over her head. Slowly, she began to make her way down Alex's body, but felt the grip at her waist tighten, stilling her movements.

She looked at her, brows furrowed, and Alex pulled her hips up so she was face to face with her again,

"I wanna do you first," Alex murmured against her lips, and Piper moaned quietly, nodding as she caught her own lip between her teeth. She went to roll to her side, to allow Alex to climb on top of her, but once again was held where she was by Alex's iron grip on her hips,

"I want you stay on top," she almost growled, eyes intense, and Piper felt her heart stop as she stared at the hunger in her eyes. As she held her gaze, Alex's hand snaked down her body, popping the button on her shorts and unzipping them.

Piper moaned as Alex's hand slid into her shorts, feeling her fingers softly rub over most sensitive part, dropping to press her lips against Alex's hard, tongue tangling as her hips began to move to the rhythm Alex had set. She moved one of her hands, tangling in Piper's blonde hair, feeling herself build just at the noises that were escaping the soft lips that rested against hers,

"Take them off," Piper whispered, and Alex groaned as she moved her other hand to push the denim over Piper's ass, grunting in frustration as Piper pulled away to wiggle out of her shorts and panties.

The blonde sat up again, pinning Alex's hands above her head and pressing their bodies together as she held her lips an inch away from Alex's. Slowly, she ground her hips against the material of Alex's jeans, enjoying the way the fabric rubbed against her and the way Alex's breath caught in her throat at the movement.

Alex moved her head to the side to watch Piper's naked body writhing against hers, and she moaned deeply as she tipped her head back again. The sensual way Piper was rolling her hips gave Alex an idea that made everything south of her navel contract,

"I want to taste you," she whispered against Piper's lips, enjoying the high pitched moan and jerk of the hips her words caused from Piper, "but I want you to stay on top,"

Piper stilled as she heard Alex's request, feeling heat rise up here entire body. Wordlessly, she sat up again, crawling her way sensually up Alex's body as the brunette touched her lips to any bit of skin she could find as she moved.

She paused as she placed her knees either side of Alex's head, reaching her hand down to tangle in her hair as she lowered herself down. Immediately, she moaned loudly at the feel of Alex's soft tongue on her clit, and the vibrations of the brunette's answering moan did nothing but heighten it.

Alex reached up, cupping Piper's ass and encouraging her to move against her mouth,

" _Shit,"_ Piper breathed, following Alex's lead and gently moving her hips across Alex's face. She gasped louder as she felt Alex's nose bump against her clit as she rubbed herself on her, and Alex moaned again against her, speeding up the movements of her tongue as Piper threw her head back, hands still tangled in Alex's hair,

"Oh my god, _fuck,"_ Piper gasped, feeling sweat build up on her torso as her hips sped up to match Alex's tongue, eyes squeezed tightly shut as she fought against how embarrassingly quickly she was hurdling towards the edge. Alex herself felt as though she was at breaking point and she hadn't even taken her jeans off yet. The moans coming from Piper's mouth sounded even sexier than they usually did, she wasn't sure if it was because she was watching her hips move above her or if it was because she hadn't heard them in so long, but she sounded so hot that Alex knew this moment would be replaying in her head the next time Piper wasn't around to take care of her.

She felt Alex's hands tighten on her ass, nails digging in, and all rational thought left her mind. She ground her hips harder, hands grilling Alex's hair to the point of pain, thinking of nothing but the impending orgasm that she was so, _so_ desperate for.

Her mouth went slack as she let sensation take over, she heard herself moaning, the word _yes_ escaping her lips, higher and higher each time until she felt the damn break. Her hips stilled for a second as she opened her eyes,

"Fuck, Alex I'm gunna cum… I'm-"

Her sentence was drowned in her moan as she fell, feeling delicious pleasure spread from where Alex's tongue met her skin and all over her body. She ground her hips against her face slowly, hips jerking on every grind, taking all of the pleasure she could as Alex groaned beneath her, lapping up everything Piper gave her.

Gradually, Piper began to still, collapsing on her side and crawling into Alex's side as the brunette panted below her, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and closing her eyes in content,

"Jesus Alex, that was…"

"I know," Alex breathed, "spank bank material,"

Piper giggled and blushed, burying her face in her neck as Alex chuckled, tightening her arm around her,

"If only my mother knew how much you swore when we fucked, she'd never tease you about being shy again," she murmured, and Piper snorted a laugh against her skin,

"If your mother knew about anything we did when we fucked, I'd never be able to look her in the eye again,"

As she spoke, she ran her hand down Alex's body to undo her jeans, kissing her neck as she moved, and Alex chuckled sexily,

"Less talk, more touching," she copied Piper's words from earlier, and Piper giggled seductively as she began kissing her way down Alex's body, more than ready for round 2.

 **AN: Hey guys! It was a long one, I hope you enjoyed it. This was another request, so cheers to the guys that asked for that one! Next will be a camping trip I think, and it'll be Alex's turn to get some since Piper has been getting the lions share recently. Let me know what you think and if you have any more ideas let me know those too! Exams are finished over winter so I should be updating even more regularly for the next few months, and if any of you read Coven then an update will be on that in the next week or so too!**

 **Thanks guys,**

 **Laura :)**


	39. Chapter 39

The next few days were exactly what Piper needed to relax after the stress of college. Alex's mom worked most days, leaving the two of them to laze about the house, explore places Alex used to spend her time as a child, and just enjoy each other's company.

As their time in Jersey came to an end, Piper genuinely found herself sad to be leaving. She loved the safe security of Diane's home, and the side of Alex she got to see when she observed her kissing her mom hello when she returned from work, or cooking her dinner so she could relax when she got home. She found herself smiling on more than one occasion, only snapping out of her reverie when Alex shot her a confused look, eyebrow raised in both question and amusement, causing Piper to blush, shake her head, and try and fix her gaze on something other than how adorable the tender side of the brunette was.

As it were, they found themselves lounging on the sofa as the afternoon ticked by. They'd had their bags packed for hours, unable to find the motivation to actually get up and make the journey back to NYC. Alex was sprawled out, legs over Piper's lap as the blonde had her head buried in a book, absentmindedly trailing her fingertips up and down her calf over the denim that covered them. Alex watched her with a small smile on her face, observing how her face would change as she read, how she would raise a hand to turn a page and immediately return it to its place on Alex's leg.

She took a handful of nuts from the bowl on the side table, putting a few in her mouth as she watched her girlfriend get absorbed in her book, in too deep to notice Alex's less than subtle staring. Smirking mischievously, she raised her hand, flicking one in Piper's direction and turning to face the tv again immediately as it made contact with the blonde's temple, trying to control the smile that threatened her lips. Piper's head whipped around to face her, Alex could feel her gaze biting into her but didn't look back. Eventually, Piper huffed frustratedly, turning back to her book as she raised her hand from Alex's leg to hold it with two hands. Alex looked back to her, grinning widely, and threw a handful this time, turning back to the TV again as she heard her name gasped in annoyance. She kept her head turned towards the television, enjoying teasing the blonde, and didn't see the book that Piper hurled at her until it connected with the side of her face with a crumple and fell to the floor,

"What the f-" Alex breathed, moving her hand to the side of her face as she looked at Piper who was now empty handed and grinning mischievously at her, "you're gunna regret that Chapman," she teased, turning on the sofa and diving towards her girlfriend who squealed and giggled as Alex tickled her ribs, smiling down at her,

"I give! I give!" Piper exclaimed breathlessly, and Alex chuckled as she released her ribs, resting her hands on the arm of the sofa either side of Piper's head where she was now laid, face flushed and smiling wide,

"You shouldn't start something you cant win you know, blondie," she murmured, and Piper guffawed, indignant look on her face,

" _You_ started it, that was the most partial I think I've ever seen you towards some nuts,"

Alex snorted and raised her eyebrows down at Piper, who giggled at her own joke. Slowly, she leant down to nuzzle their noses together,

"That was low brow, even for _you,"_ she said quietly, and pressed her smile to Piper's, enjoying the way her girlfriend's giggle felt against her lips as her arms wrapped around her shoulders. Steadily, the kiss began to grow in heat as Piper slipped her tongue into Alex's mouth, earning her a surprised but agreeing hum from Alex, who returned the kiss just as fervently.

Just as Piper's hand tangled into the hair at the top of Alex's neck, they both felt a buzzing between their bodies from the pocket of Alex's jeans. Groaning, Alex took her lips away,

"Tell me that vibrating is something fun you're surprising me with and not my cell," she murmured against her lips, and Piper giggled, pushing the hair out of her eyes,

"I'm afraid not, it's a sign from God to quit before we end up fucking on your mom's couch,"

Alex sat up to dig her cell out of her pocket, putting it to her ear as she raised a flirtatious brow at Piper,

"…again," she teased, and Piper blushed but giggled, sitting up and smoothing her hair as Alex answered the call,

"Hey Nic, what's up?"

Piper smiled happily at it being Nicky on the phone, and Alex opened her arm to her and grinned as Piper scrambled into her lap, resting one arm around Alex's shoulders and resting back as the brunette wrapped the hand that wasn't holding her cell around her waist,

"No way!," Alex moved the phone away from her ear for a second to speak to Piper, "Boo's already got herself top of the tips board," she laughed, and Piper smiled widely, glad her friend was getting on well at the bar. Alex turned back to the phone as Piper began to innocently play with the hair at the top of her neck, her blue eyes fixed on the news on TV, shaking her head every now and then as politics was brought up,

"Camping? When?" She heard Alex say, and turned her head to frown questioningly at her as Alex met her eyes, lip jutted out in contemplation,

"Yeah it sounds fun to me, let me just check with the old ball and chain,"

"Hey!" Piper exclaimed, reaching for the phone, causing Alex to chuckle as she batted her hands away, leaning further into the couch before she held the phone out for Piper,

"Hey Nicky," Piper said cheerfully as she shoved Alex's chest,

" _Chapman! As I was saying to your old lady, Lorna has been busting me about a camping trip soon. I was all for just the two of us, but she had to go turn it into an episode of Wet Hot Summer and wants you guys to go with us,"_

Piper chuckled at Nicky as she played with the hem of Alex's shirt, who was now absorbed in a music segment of the news on the tv behind them,

"I think it sounds fun, when?"

" _Tonight, actually,"_

Piper raised her eyebrows in surprise, but as the thrill of doing something spontaneous ran through her body, she grinned widely,

"Yeah I'm in, we're gunna be driving home pretty soon-"

" _No need Chapman, we're coming to you. I've never camped in jersey before, seems like a good excuse,"_

Piper's smile got even wider, realising they needn't drive anyway just yet, and nodded as she answered Nicky,

"Yeah that sounds great! I guess I'll see you guys soon then, do you want me to pass you back to Alex,"

" _Nah, she doesn't do anything without your permission anyway, it's much easier to just go straight through the boss,"_

Piper giggled as Nicky chuckled at her own words on the phone,

"Boss is right," she said slyly, and Alex looked towards her with a confused look on her face, which Piper just winked at,

"Sounds good Nic, I'll see you soon,"

She hung up the cell and passed it back to Alex, who accepted it with a curious expression on her face,

"Boss?" She said as she placed her phone down and sat up straight again so she was face to face with Piper, who was still in her lap,

"Mhm," Piper grinned, "she said you wouldn't do anything without going through me first, so sorting it with the boss is easier than talking to you,"

Alex snorted,

"I let you _think_ you're the boss," she whispered as she moved her face to Piper's, who giggled softly,

"I let you _think_ that I think you're the boss," she murmured, and Alex growled playfully, about to throw her down and show her who was boss when the front door opened, and Piper jumped as though she'd been burned, landing in a heap next to alex just as Diane walked through with some shopping.

If Diane noticed anything suspicious, she didn't mention it. She struggled through the door, Alex instantly hopping off the couch to help her with the bags, making Piper smile warmly once more at how well the brunette cares for her mom.

Piper walked over to help packing away the food as Alex told her mom about their trip, giggling at the excited reaction Diane displayed at the mention of Nicky coming to visit before they leave,

"I haven't seen that girl in far too long, is she still with that Lorna girl?" She asked as she lit a cigarette and sat at the table,

"Yeah, Lorna's coming with us, it was her idea!"

Diane chuckled,

"Nothing but trouble that kid, she's lucky it's the good kind that didn't get me any calls from the cops when you were younger,"

Alex smiled mischievously, thinking of all the times she and Nicky _had_ done something that could have gotten them in that kind of trouble, but had somehow managed to get away with it.

She held her hand out as she joined her at the table, and Diane slid the pack of cigarettes along the table towards her. As Alex took one and lit it, Diane held the box up to Piper who was perched on the kitchen counter,

"Piper?"

The blonde smiled but shook her head,

"Not for me, thanks, I don't smoke,"

Alex leant back in her chair, resting her feet up on the table,

"Until she's had a few margaritas, then she's a _chain_ smoker," Alex smiled as she blew out her cig, and Diane laughed as Piper blushed lightly and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

Alex kept her eyes on Piper as she grinned mischievously, waiting until she met her eyes and relishing in the blush that spread across her tanned face. Piper tucked her hair behind her ear and let a smile spread across her lips, swinging her legs on the counter as Alex's eyes turned from teasing to affectionate right in front of her.

Piper broke eye contact first as her phone beeped in the other room, hopping off the counter and heading towards it. Alex watched as she left the room, shaking her head to clear it of the sudden and unprompted affection that ran through her for her girlfriend. Once Piper was out of sight, she slid her eyes back to Diane, who sat staring at her with a soft look on her face and a cigarette poised between her fingers. Alex coughed, suddenly feeling shy under her mom's intense gaze, and stubbed her own cigarette out as she shuffled in her seat, causing Diane to chuckle lightly,

"I haven't seen you this uncomfortable since I found you behind the garage kissing Jesse Lingard," she teased, and Alex laughed loudly,

"Yeah you really fucked that one up for me, Diane. She was hot,"

Diane slapped her lightly and shook her head,

"Piper's the one for you kiddo," she muttered, and Alex met her eyes again, letting the side of her mouth raise slightly as she nodded,

"I know," she murmured, just as quietly, and Diane got up from the table, running her hand through Alex's hair affectionately as she passed, just as the doorbell rang three times in a row,

"Nicky," Diane and Alex said together, as Piper called that she was getting the door from the other room,

Within seconds, a mess of strawberry blonde hair came racing through the kitchen, bypassing Alex and flying straight into her mother's arms,

"Diane fucking Vause," she shouted, placing her hands on either side of Diane's face, "you just get better with age, when the hell are you gunna swing my way, huh?"

Diane chuckled as she embraced her,

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, Nicole. It ain't gunna happen, and even if it did, you wouldn't be my type,"

Alex whistled low from the table with her eyebrows raised, and Nicky rested a hand over her heart as though she was hurt,

"You wound me Diane, I'll still be here in 20 years if you're interested,"

Alex stood up and moved towards them as Piper and Lorna joined them, shoving Nicky lightly as she passed her,

"Stop flirting with my mom dude, it's fucking weird,"

Nicky shrugged as she moved towards Lorna, wrapping her in her arms from behind her,

"I'm fucking around vause, I got a girl remember,"

Piper giggled as Alex came to stand next to her, dropping a kiss onto her temple. As she looked back at Nicky, she saw her mouthing _call me_ to Diane, and lobbed a piece of fruit at her as her mom laughed again, shaking her head and leaving them to pack their stuff together.

An hour later, they were on the road. Lorna drove as she argued with Nicky about the music, and Alex chuckled as she watched her best friend rewind a track every time Lorna tried to skip it,

"Now I see where you get your ability to be such an ass sometimes from," Piper whispered in her ear from where she was cuddled into her side, and Alex moved her head back in disbelief, staring down at her,

"Excuse me? I was born an ass, _she_ learned it from _me,"_

Piper giggled as she cocked an eyebrow challengingly,

"I think that's the first time you've ever admitted that you're an ass," she teased, and Alex chuckled softly,

"Fuck off, you _love_ that I'm an ass,"

Piper scoffed,

"That's ridiculous,"

Alex smiled playfully, leaning in further to whisper in her ear,

"I thought you liked all my ass-related qualities,"

Piper bit her lip as Alex pulled back to look at her again, and her smile widened at the slight darkening of her usually clear blue eyes,

"Hey lesbians," Nicky said from the front as they both turned to meet her eyes in the mirror, "if you're gunna fuck in the car at least give me a forewarning so I can watch,"

Alex picked up a pair of sunglasses from next to Piper, throwing them at Nicky and laughing as they bounced off her head,

"Stop _fucking_ throwing things at me, dude," She growled as she turned to tackle Alex over the seat, Alex responded by grabbing her hands and twisting them as Nicky laughed, and Piper giggled as she watched them, happy to be where she was with the people she was with.

As they pulled into a clearing through a forest about an hour away from Diane's house, the sun was beginning to set. Parking up, Piper rose from the car and looked up at the sky, dark pink and orange rays were shooting around her, and she smiled when she felt arms snake around her waist, and a kiss dropped beneath her ear,

"You look like you've never seen a sunset before, kid," Alex chuckled as Nicky threw them a tent, and Piper shrugged,

"I've never seen one like _this_ before," she said, and Alex made a surprised _hmm_ sound as she began setting up their tent,

"Didn't you ever go camping when you were a kid?"

Piper shook her head and bent down to help her girlfriend with their tent,

"No, I went to summer camp every year but I slept in a cabin all those times. I've been on holiday, seen loads of amazing places all over the world but we never went camping, my mom always used to say it was something poor people do,"

She muttered the last part as though she was ashamed, and Alex huffed a laugh,

"Guess that's why the only holiday _I_ ever had was camping, huh?" She said quietly, and Piper closed her eyes and cursed herself against her foot in mouth disease,

"No, Al… I didn't mean-"

Alex shook her head and smiled at her, rounding their half propped tent to drop a kiss at the corner of Piper's mouth,

"I know, Pipes. I know."

A few hours later, the sun had set and Alex had managed to get a fire going. They sat around it, Nicky and Lorna laid across from them staring up at the sky as Piper sat with her back to Alex, strong arms wrapped around her holding her close as they stared into the fire,

"It's getting kinda cold out here," Alex whispered into her ear, feeling how Piper's cheek rose in a smile,

"It's summertime and you're wearing shorts, Al," she giggled quietly, leaning back and turning her head to look at her, "is that just your excuse to get me into bed, huh?"

Alex gave her a crooked smile as she gazed down at her, pressing their lips together lightly,

"Into the _tent_ kid, we don't have a bed tonight,"

"But it _is_ an excuse to get us some alone time?"

Alex's smile grew wider and she looked down at Piper cheekily, pursing her lips and knocking her head as though she was considering her answer,

"Yes," she whispered, and kissed her again as Piper giggled,

"Come on then," she said seductively as she rose from Alex's lap, lacing their fingertips together and pulling her up as Alex chuckled,

"We're turning in guys, I'll see you tomorrow,"

Lorna didn't turn to look at them, but raised a hand to wave whilst Nicky raised her head and met Alex's eyes with a teasing grin,

"Don't be too loud, lesbians," she smirked, and Lorna lowered her hand to slap Nicky's stomach, causing a whoosh of air to escape her lungs as Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and began to pull her towards their tent, answering Nicky with nothing but an evil grin.

Once in the tent, Alex crawled over to the pile of blankets and pillows piled in the corner, taking out a duvet and spreading it across the whole floor of the tent and littering it with pillows as Piper smiled excitedly at her, eyes glinting. Alex sat back as she pulled off her shoes and jeans, throwing them across the tent and replacing them with track pants, before laying back and covering herself with a blanket, patting the space next to her,

"What are you waiting for you loser, come on, it's fucking cold,"

" _Cold,"_ Piper muttered disbelievingly under her breath, but immediately began pulling off her own clothes, snuggling herself into Alex in nothing but her shirt and some boy shorts as she felt herself get covered by the duvet, and then Alex's arm when she pulled her tightly to her side, pulling in a hissed breath through her teeth and blowing it out as she shivered,

"How the fuck are you not on the edge of hypothermia with those legs out," she muttered, and her raspy voice spread goosebumps across her skin that had nothing to do with the temperature,

"You're just a pussy," she whispered back into the skin of Alex's neck, letting her lips run over the flesh,

Alex released a low but pleased sounding hum that Piper felt rumble through her throat to vibrate against her lips,

"Say pussy again," Alex rasped, and Piper giggled quietly as she rolled over to straddle her, hands on either side of her head,

"Creep," she whispered in her ear as she placed wet kisses down her neck slowly, once again feeling that low chuckle against her lips.

She felt Alex's hands run down her back over her shirt, and then the warmth of her palms cupping her ass. She continued running her lips and tongue over Alex's neck, occasionally nipping her earlobe, delighting in the heavy exhale of breath her girlfriend let out as she squeezed at her barely covered ass,

"Are you ever gunna _not_ make that sound when you touch it?," Piper asked, moving her face to run her nose down Alex's,

"Do you want me to stop making that sound?," she countered, and the low tone off her voice hit Piper square in the abdomen, making her squirm on her lap.

Piper captured Alex's lip between her teeth, pulling lightly, and slowly shook her head with it trapped there. Releasing it, she let her lips rest against Alex's, almost a kiss,

" _No,"_ she whispered, and Alex growled as she rolled them over, getting lost in the warmth and pressure of the brunette's body on top of her, feeling how her hands were roaming beneath her shirt and her hips had started to stir so she was grinding-

" _Wait!"_ Piper breathed, "Al, stop,"

Alex stopped immediately, pushing off Piper to inspect her, concern marring her features,

"What? Did I hurt you?" She asked breathlessly, and Piper smiled affectionately as she stared up at her, hair in disarray and cheeks flushed.

Slowly, Piper shook her head and bit her lip, and the concern in Alex's eyes transformed into curiosity. Reaching for her hand, Piper pulled Alex back down to her again, rolling them over so she was once again on top,

"It's your turn first," she whispered into Alex's ear, fingertips trailing down Alex's torso as she settled by her side. She raised one leg to wrap if around both of Alex's, once again placing wet kisses all over the skin of her neck as Alex relaxed into a more submissive role, placing one hand on Piper's hip and the other up above her own head, letting the blonde take the lead.

Slowly, Piper let her hands slip under the hem of Alex's shirt, barely brushing her skin with her fingertips and spreading goosebumps across Alex's torso. She slid her hand up and over her abdomen, feeling Alex's muscles tense beneath her touch. Running it up to her breasts, she pushed her hand between them, tugging teasingly at the middle of her bra as Alex watched her with a smug smirk on her lips. She continued her journey until her fingertips rested at Alex's collarbone, the coldness of her skin causing a sharp breath from her, and raised her shirt all the way over her head to throw to the side of the tent.

Sitting up straight, Piper smiled seductively, pleased with herself for taking her time undressing Alex and not just ripping her clothes off like she usually does. Alex smirked back, an eyebrow raised as she rested both her hands on Piper's hips,

"Make sure you don't fall from up there, you're not used to being at such heights,"

Piper let out a flirty chuckle at Alex's teasing, answering her with only an eyebrow raise as she began to lower to her again, scooting down her legs to press her lips between Alex's breasts. As she ran her tongue between them, she lightly traced patterns on either side of Alex's bare rips with both of her hands, and she felt one of Alex's hands tangle in her hair, holding her where she was.

Alex raised her back from the duvet to accommodate Piper's hands, which had moved to her clasp, and sighed softly as she felt the blonde's tongue traced the edge of her bra on one side,

"Pipes…" Alex whispered, she wanted to sound threatening, but instead she just sounded desperate, and Piper's only answer was to undo the underwear, throwing it away with her shirt. Piper sat back, both hands instantly finding her skin and gripping, earning a slightly louder moan from the brunette beneath her.

Leaning in again, Piper ran her tongue around Alex's nipple, delighting in the way she moved to try and find her mouth. Smiling, she gave in and covered one of her nipples with her lips, running her tongue over it and sucking gently, earning her a hissed _yes_ from above her, and raised her other hand to trap the nipple between her fingers.

Alex's back arched off the ground, hand gripping tighter in her hair, and her hips began to sway, looking for some friction. Sensing it, Piper took her mouth off of Alex's nipple, running her tongue up over the collarbone and the skin of her neck before she reached her ear. As her mouth left the nipple, Alex growled in frustration,

"Don't stop," she rasped, and Piper nipped at her earlobe,

"I think you're gunna like what I stopped for…"

Piper's voice sounded like it was dripping with want, even to her, and Alex closed her eyes in surrender as everything south of her waist clenched. She could feel Piper's hot breath making the skin at her ear moist and causing her face to flush, she could hear her dirty words right in her ear, and when she felt Piper's fingertips run down her stomach and dip under the waistband of her sweatpants, she felt the last of her control slip from her body.

Piper ran her fingers into Alex's joggers, warm wetness meeting her skin on contact. Without meaning to, Piper let out a soft, breathy moan right into Alex's ear, and felt a new surge of wetness against her hand,

"You're _so_ wet," Piper whispered, almost whined, against Alex's skin, and Alex let out a low moan herself, gripping at the nape of Piper's neck with one of her hands as she closed her eyes, turning her head to rub their noses together,

"Rub it," Alex whispered, and let her lips run against Piper's, hearing and feeling her answering moan. Seconds later, she felt a jolt run through her as Piper began to circle her clit, dipping down to gather her wetness and spreading it around. As Alex let out a raspy groan, she pressed her lips to Piper's, the way their moans and breaths mixed against each other's lips was making Alex's head spin, and before she knew it, her hips were raising and following Piper's movements.

Piper opened her eyes and moved her head back slightly, watching Alex with hooded eyes. She was biting her lip invitingly, eyes scrunched closed and head slightly back. Leaning down again, Piper increased her pace, putting her mouth to Alex's ear again,

"I love watching you when I touch you like this," she murmured hotly, and Alex whimpered in response, a sound so unlike her that it startled Piper before the flood of arousal hit her,

"Are you gunna cum for me?"

Alex gripped harder at Piper's hair, nodding despite herself,

"Keep circling that clit, until you cum all on my fingers…"

Piper's voice turned breathy at the end, and Alex moaned, a little too loudly, and felt the fire start to spread through her abdomen.

Piper had hardly really touched her, but the closeness after such a long day of not having her to herself, and the sexy attitude Piper was demonstrating, was pushing her closer and closer to the edge,

"Just a little faster, Pipes," Alex groaned, and Piper moaned at the request, burying her face into Alex's neck and nipping at the skin as she sped up her movements,

"Like that?"

Piper asked the question through a moan, but judging by the way Alex's hips bucked and her breath caught, she already knew the answer,

" _Just_ like that," Alex whispered, hips speeding up to match Piper's rhythm as the blonde moaned against her skin, occasionally biting and licking at her skin,

"I want you to cum for me, Al… please…"

Alex moaned loudly at Piper's words, her smell and touch invading her senses. She repeated the sound of Piper begging her to cum in her mind, and she felt herself getting higher and higher until, from a sexy little ' _please baby'_ in her ear, she felt herself fall, Piper's name from her lips as her hips bucked into her hands, a broken, satisfied rhythm. She buried her lips in Piper's hair, gripping her neck tightly until she felt the waves beginning to subside.

They lay like that, Piper with her hands still in Alex's joggers, their breaths mingling to make a hot, moist environment around them, for what could have been hours. A giggle from Piper broke her out of her trance, and she opened one eye to smirk at the cute, happy face in front of her,

"Share the joke, Chapman,"

Piper moved her hand from Alex's pants, wiping it off on the bare skin of her stomach before placing her hand on her cheek,

"I just love seeing you look so satisfied," she teased, and Alex chuckled before pouncing on her,

"I'll show you what satisfied looks like…" she whispered into her ear, and with that, disappeared beneath the duvet to pull at Piper's panties with her teeth, leaving the blonde with a winning smile, and her hands tangled in a mane of dark black hair.

 **AN: Im sorry it took so long, it won't happen again. Let me know if you have anymore ideas, I hope this was worth it! Also, don't forget I'm on tumblr laurastopthat if you guys have any questions or wanna talk, I usually answer pretty quickly on there!**

 **Laura xo**


End file.
